


You Spell Evil "R.E.G.I.N.A."

by RegalVampress23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 171,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalVampress23/pseuds/RegalVampress23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is directly after the season finale and a new "Evil Queen" emerges. After Emma brings back Marian from the past, reuniting Robin with his wife and Regina looses hope of ever being truly happy again, and she reverts to her old ways and this time not even Henry is safe from this new Evil Queen. Theme is Angst but there is always light where there is darkness SPOILER FOR 3X22</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Kill them all"

**Disclaimer: I Only own what is mine**

“You never think about the consequences… you just better hope to hell you didn’t bring anything else back” Regina said eyes shining and stinging with unshed tears. She glanced over at Robin who was still embracing his wife, and Roland who was being squeezed between the two in their tight embrace.  
‘This can’t be happening’ she thought looking around the diner Snow and Charming hiding Prince Neal and Belle and Rumple seemed to have patched things up, but disappeared before the announcing of the Charming baby.  
Everyone smiling and laughing with loved ones and then she chanced another glance at the new happy reunited family. She watched as Robin’s eyes overflowed with tears along with Marian’s; Roland clenching them both in his little arms and then she watched as Robin pulled back a bit and kissed Marian.  
The same kiss he had given to her just minutes ago right outside the door, his smile, his beautiful eyes staring back at her with such longing and what could have been love. She hadn’t realized it but a tear slid from her eye, running down her cheek as if calling out to Robin to catch it and hold it. Her heart… her stupid heart imploding in her chest, it felt so painful that she could have just ripped it out and crushed it right there.  
“Regina” Emma quietly says reaching out to touch her arm, when the former Evil Queen turns grabbing her jacket in a swift movement and is out the door as quietly as possible. Once outside the diner she turns back and faces the door.  
‘How could this happen’ she thought ‘She’s a hero now; this was supposed to be her happy ending, her second chance. She told Robin that he was her soul mate, they were destined to be together’  
Her chest heaved up and down as memories and thoughts flooded her mind, she thought this was it, she finally found it… Happiness… and once again that ‘Charming’ little family intervened and she lost it… again.  
More tears fell down her face as she became more angry, she lost everyone, her fiancé, her son, her mother, her father, her sister that she truly deep down wished that could have changed so she wouldn’t be so alone and get to know.  
As her chest heaved it was getting harder to breathe because she kept swallowing the screams that tried desperately to escape her throat. She wanted to scream at her mother for forcing her to marry the King, she wanted to scream at Henry for thinking that she didn't love him, scream at Snow for not keeping her secret, yell at Rumplestiltskin for feeding her anger and manipulating her to cast the curse, she wanted to wring Emma’s neck for bringing back Marian form the past and bringing her to the diner but most of all she wanted to shout at Robin so giving up on them so easily, for not even giving her the curtsy of a passing glance or an apologetic look. ‘He said he let his love for her go and just that morning they were sharing laugh between kisses’ an anguished sob escaped her mouth as she thought of his lips, and his touch and his eyes and his smile.  
She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth trying desperately to keep the others from escaping, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of watching her broken, and she wouldn't let that thief and his stupid new family see her cry.  
“Your Majesty” a voice said from behind her she didn't need to turn around to know that it was Hook, he probably came to fawn over Emma so more.  
“Are you alright?” he asked and before he could touch her shoulder she threw her hands up and disappeared leaving a gust of angry smoke in her wake  
Mayoral Mansion  
Regina reappeared by her office she sighed heavily she needed to get herself together, she needed to calm down. So what if Marian was back, so what if Robin hadn't even noticed she was gone, their relationship was hidden from everyone except Roland and even the boy could care less.  
‘Stop it’ she told herself that was a child of course he should be happy to see his mother… that was his mother.  
She rolled her eyes at herself and walked into her office grabbing a drink, this will calm her down for sure she thought as she poured a glass. She quickly brought the cup to her mouth and drank the smooth liquid letting it wash away all of her anxiety, she downed another and another until she realized her once full glass container was now half full. She poured herself another cup and walked out of the room.  
As she walked slowly to the kitchen to wash out her glass she passed her living room. She peered in and stopped abruptly as she looked into the room and memories flooded her like a toxic wave. Everything came back to her, his touch, his kiss, his intoxicating kiss, that left her breathless and wanting more, his hands , that held her close or pulled her in for an unsuspecting kiss, his eyes, those eyes she couldn't stop looking at and then it hit her… their conversation.  
The way she poured her heart out to him; telling him they were destined to be together. How she told him that she never thought that she could have this again… this amazing feeling she had for him. That think about you all day and when can I see you again type of feeling she had with Daniel. Then she remembered how he gasped and told her that things worked out in their right time. Everything worked out when they were supposed to it was based on timing,  
She scuffed “Timing” she said out loud… timing… like how Emma brought back Marian at the precise moment she got her heart back and she wanted to share it with Robin.  
Before she knew it she threw her glass and its contents across the room shattering it against the fireplace. She let out an angry scream as she whipped her scarf from around her neck and used her magic to explode one of the lamps in the room. She went on a magical rampage in that room destroying everything and when she finished she found herself sitting on the floor in the mist of all her destruction. The floor was covered in glass, feathers and cotton from the couch and its pillows, the carpet and walls were. She didn't realize how long she sat there, her coat in the mist of the debris and her scarf lying in a pile of ashes.  
An overwhelming feeling came over her and she just needed to get out of there, out of her house and out of this room. With a whoosh of purple smoke she was gone.  
Granny’s Diner  
“I think I did something wrong” Emma said as she sat down at Charming and Snow’s table  
“What do you mean?” Snow asked  
Just then the bell above the diner door chimed as Hook walked through. He smiled when he saw Emma and she did the same. The look didn't go unnoticed to her parents  
“And what is that?” Snow asked getting Emma’s attention  
“What?” she said turning to face them, her face blushing  
Killian walked over to the table, Snow gave him a bright smile while Charming glared at the pirate putting a protective hand on Emma’s elbow  
“David… Snow” he greeted the two with a nod “Um… I’m not sure but I think there’s something bothering the Queen, or at least upset her”  
“What makes you say that?” Snow asked concern written on her face  
“Well I was outside for a bit and as a walked back, I saw her standing outside the door, just standing there staring. I went to ask her if she was alright but then disappeared”  
“Well maybe she’s fine and just wanted to go home” Charming suggested  
“No I think I did this” Emma said looking at her parents “When I brought Marian back from the past, she saw Regina, and I telling her that she was different from when she was Queen in the Enchanted Forest. So I went to introduce them and that’s when Robin spotted her…”  
“Marian? Robin Hood’s wife” Snow asked  
“Yes”  
“Okay, but why would Regina, be upset about that?” Charming asked  
“I don’t know, but it looked like she was hurt about the two of them being reunited… she said you’re just like your mother, never thinking about the consequences” Emma said looking at them  
“Well she’s partly right, Emma bring someone back from the past could cause a chain reaction” Snow said rocking Prince Neal in her arms  
“Yeah but her face… she looked so sad”  
“Over Robin Hood? I doubt it” Charming said with a sigh “Those two were worst then rabid cats and dogs, during the missing year. All they did was fight and argue and insult one another. I was like they hated the air each other breathed” Charming said looking at Snow who nodded vigorously  
“I’m sure it’s nothing you did” Snow reassured her  
“Yeah… but” Emma began when Prince Neal began to fuss  
Snow rocked him gently as Charming stared lovingly at his son and wife. Emma looked at Hook and scooted over so he could sit next to her; he smiled and sat down looking at the baby and every so often sneaking glances at the love of his life as they secretly held hands under the table.  
3 Days Later  
“This is crazy, no one has seen Regina in 3 days” Emma said  
“Well did anyone check her vault? That’s where she hid out when she was framed for jimminy’s murder” Charming asked  
“Yeah Henry and Killian checked there twice” Emma said with a sigh  
“Well did you check the house?”  
“We tried but Regina put some magical barrier on it, Henry couldn’t even get in. And we stood outside yesterday calling out for her and she never even came to the door” Emma said  
“Where’s Henry now?” Snow asked  
“At school I begged him to go and if he did I would get Mr. Gold to help us look for her”  
“But this isn’t like Regina; she would never leave Henry to worry about her let alone lock herself in her house and not answer him.” Snow said walking over to Prince Neal who babbling in his bassinet  
“Well what did Mr. Gold say?” Charming asked  
“He wasn’t too happy about being disturbed but after a few minutes with Belle he told us that he will meet up at her place in 30 minutes”  
“Well I’m coming with you” Snow said  
“No what about… Neal?” Emma said lifting her head toward the baby  
“He’s spending the day with his auntie Ruby” Snow said picking the baby up “Isn't that right? Huh? You wanna see your auntie Ruby?” she babbled at the baby while mushing her face in Neal’s stomach, who giggled loudly with a squeal at his mother.  
Just then the doorbell rang, Charming quickly kissed Neal and walked over to the door opening it.  
“Where is my nephew?” Ruby shouted as she walked over to Snow “Hey there little man” Ruby cooed to the infant “Are you ready to hang out with me… huh?” she asked as the baby spit out a giggle  
“Now if you need anything all you have to do is…”  
“Stop right there!” Ruby said picking up the baby “This is not my first time, I have you know I have watched plenty babies in the enchanted forest and not only that but Cinderella lets me watch Alexandra all the time” she said looking at her friend  
“But…”  
“But nothing, I’ll be here to keep watch, you guys go find Regina” Granny said walking through the door and closing it  
“You know? How do you know I told Henry to keep this to himself” Emma said with an agitated sigh  
“Please once Regina didn't answer his call he sent out the bat signal and alerted every superhero fairy-tale person he could find, that kid couldn't hold water with a bucket and lid” she said sitting down on the couch. “But of course no one believed him, we all thought that she was just busy and hadn't gotten back to the boy, until the meeting yesterday when she didn't show up and everyone went ape shit…”  
“Granny” Ruby hissed  
“Oh excuse me” she said glancing at the infant who was too busy eating Ruby’s hair to worry about Granny foul language  
“Ugh… I’m going to kill Regina once we know she alright” Emma groaned opening up the front door  
Snow and Charming gave Prince Neal one final kiss before following behind their daughter.  
Mayoral Mansion  
Pulling up to Regina’s house Emma noticed Rumple standing outside the gate, as they all left the yellow bug they stopped when they saw him just standing there.  
“What’s wrong?” Snow asked  
“Nothing” he said still standing with a confused look on his face as he brought his hand up above the gate and as he touched the space there a bright purple neon light rippled all around the house. The ripple looked like Rumple was tapping water and it was creating small waves  
“Well can you break it” Emma asked the man as he still stood there staring at the shield  
“Yes” he said distantly  
“What?” Charming asked as he watched the man  
“Nothing” Rumple said moving his hand over the barrier just once and it disintegrated  
“That was it, why did I have such a problem taking it down then?” Emma asked frowning  
“It’s down let’s just see if the Queen is home, shall we” Rumple said walking forward  
As they reached the front door Snow reached out and rang the doorbell, Rumple, Charming and Emma both looked at her as if she had just asked ‘Ooh I wonder what this button does’  
“We didn’t drive all the way over here to wait for her to let us in, I say we barge in and drag her out kicking and screaming” Emma said raising her foot to kick the door in  
“Ms. Swan” Rumplestilskin said stopping her mid-strike “Why not see it the door is open first”  
Emma rolled her eyes lowered her foot but checked the door anyway and as she turned the handle the door creaked open.  
As they all stepped forward, but the sight before them, had them all stopping in their tracks. Regina’s once pristine house was in shambles, there was glass, ash, pieces of the wall and door frame lying on the floor, all of her pictures of Henry burnt or torn into tiny pieces  
“What the hell happened in here?” Charming asked  
“It looks like there was a fight” Emma said kneeling down, picking up pieces of glass and debris examining it and putting it back down  
“Do you see any signs of a struggle?” Snow asked  
“Look around all of this is a sign of a struggle”  
“Yeah but the question is who was she fighting” Charming said walking toward the living room “It looks like this room got the worst of it, it’s completely trashed” he said as the others followed him into the room  
“Look Regina’s scarf” Snow said picking up her step mothers red scarf, which was covered in sooth and small fragments of glass  
“Who would do this?” Emma asked quietly  
“Regina would” Rumple said standing in the door way  
“What do you mean? You’re saying Regina trashed her own house” Charming asked  
“Yes” he said  
“Why” Snow asked holding the scar tightly in her hands  
“Why don’t we find out” Rumple said walking back to the front door  
“How” Emma asked  
“Simple like this” Rumple said waving his hand in front of him, instantly the house was back to normal and the lights were on  
“I don’t get it you just cleaned up, how does cleaning up…”  
“Will you just watch… please” Rumple bit out but they we working on his last nerve he wanted to be in bed with Belle but instead he was here standing with them, and just as he was about to ponder further about his now wife, Regina appeared in front of them, her back to them  
“Regina?” Snow said reaching her hand out, when her hand went right through her  
Regina stood there for a while and the group walked around to face her, when they noticed the sad expression on her face and tears falling from her eyes  
“Why… what happened?” Snow said wanting to reach out and touch her step mothers face  
“Look at what she has on” Charming said “This is what she had on at Neal’s revealing”  
But before anyone else could speak Regina began moving and she walked right through Snow heading into her office. She grabbed her glass liquor bottle and poured herself a glass, she drank it slowly at first but after the first sigh she gulped it down and then she repeated the action again and again.  
As she went to pour herself another glass she stopped and sighed again. After pouring herself one more glass she walked out of her office and stopped at the living room door.  
“I wonder what she’s…” Snow began when Rumplestiltskin waved his hand a second time this time the room was filled with what looked like a shimmer of a memory, but not just any memory sitting before them in front of a lit fire was Robin and Regina.  
Regina stared at into the room at her memory and they watched it play out  
Their glasses clinked as they smiled at each other and took a sip from their wine glasses  
“So how goes it feel?” Robin asks  
“Stronger than ever” Regina says with a wide smile and Robin quickly leans in to kiss her passionately, Regina returns the kiss cupping his face with her hands  
“When the hell did this happen” Charming blurted out “I mean they seriously hated each other. You can ask anyone, they argued more and probably worse than her and Leroy”  
They were brought back to the memory as Robin began talking  
“What is it” Robin asks looking at Regina who looks like she is about to cry  
“I just never thought I’d have this” she says with a small chuckle, dropping her hands and resting them on his chest.  
Robin nodded understandingly “After I lost my wife, I felt like that for a long time, her death was my fault”  
“I’m sorry” Regina said solemnly  
“I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again, but when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone, that she was never coming back, I had to let that love go”  
“My first love Daniel was killed because of me, because he loved me”  
“And that’s why you never wanted to open yourself up again?”  
Regina nodded but continued “Tinkerbell told me that it was possible, I could love again… she led me to this tavern… to a man she said I was destined to be with… I never saw his face but…” she said looking down, grabbing his arm and sliding up his sleeve “I did see his tattoo”  
Snow gasped “Robin’s her soul mate?”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, I was just too scared to approach you”  
Robin smiled and lets out a small chuckle “Well maybe things work out when their suppose too, maybe it’s all about timing” robin said running his finger through her soft hair as they both smiled at each other before passionately kissing again  
“I did this, I ruined her happiness by bring Marian back from the past I…” Emma began when the memory changed and flashed of several began  
“I brought someone back from the past” Emma said to Regina  
“Marian” Robin says standing up looking in at what looks to be the wife he thought dead long ago  
“Mama” Roland says as the woman embraces her son and they all hug  
The flashed back to her and Robin “It’s all about timing” the memory said again as if taunting her  
Regina scuffs “Timing” she says and launches her glass and its content at the memory as they began kissing again.  
An angry yell escapes her mouth as she rips off her scarf and starts sweeping things off the tables and walls. She was so full of anger that her magic was rolling off her in waves she would explode things without even having to look at it or come near, they would just explode as she walked by. She used fireballs to torch the room as she ripped off her jacket.  
She stepped out of the room and just let loose screaming and breaking things she stopped when she got to the front door and a memory played out  
“Good Morning, beautiful” Robin said smiling as Regina opened the door her handed her a single red rose which Regina quickly accepted bringing it to her nose  
“Good Morning” she said as he briskly walked in and picked her up in his arms kissing her, she let the rose dangle limply in her hand as she sighed against his mouth  
She frowned and threw a fireball; tears were streaming down her face as she launched mirrors and photos of her and Henry every which way. Regina’s rage became more and more… well… outrages as voices and memories clashed with one another  
“You’re a hero now” Henry’s voice sounded  
“With or without it you feel things with your whole soul… you will find love again” Snow said grasping Regina’s hand  
“You don’t know what you need? That’s sad Regina, love you need love”  
“Your gonna help me find another soul mate”  
“The guy with the lion tattoo… that’s your soul mate”  
“Shut Up!” Regina yelled now back in the living room, after destroying everything else, she stood against the wall by the fire place in the mist of her destruction. I looked like a bomb went off in the room as she surveyed the damage. Tears fell freely down Regina’s face as she slid down the wall, when the next memory revealed itself  
Regina stood in all regal attire standing with an older man, she slowly walked into his embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder  
“I just want to be happy” she whispered to him as tears fell from her eyes onto his shoulder  
“And you can have that again, of this I’m sure…” he said as he rubbed her back up and down, but before the memory could finish out it stopped.  
“How?” Regina whispered now on the floor looking very defeated “Every time I find happiness someone takes it away” she cried out loud to no one in particular “I don’t… I don’t understand…” she hiccupped “I’m… I’m a good guy” she said as she buried her face into her hands and brought up her knees to rest them both on.  
She sat like that for several minutes  
Snow was in tears and Emma was on the verge of them as well  
“I swear I didn’t know she was dating Robin, let alone know that Mariam was his wife. She never told me her name” Emma tried to defend looking at her parents but Snow couldn’t take her eyes off her heart broken step mother. Charming nodded at Emma as her put a reassuring arm around his wife.  
“No one Knew Emma, they hid it very well… I mean Regina has always been very private, no one would have known until she wanted us to know” Charming said  
“But I… I feel like this is my fault” Emma whispered as tears fell from her eyes finally  
“Well it is” Rumplestilskin said with a hint of anger “I don’t know if it is bad luck or stupidity on your part” he said through gritted teeth peeling his eyes from the fallen Queen.  
“Who brings back someone from the past, you could have caused a very large rift in time and now we will never know”  
“Wait a minute you can’t blame her for Regina hiding her relationship from everyone!” Charming yelled  
“No but I can yell at her for bringing back someone from the past! Look at what it has caused so far!” Rumple yelled pointing his cane at Regina  
“Okay, Regina is crying and as bad as I feel about that, Emma is still not to blame… granted bringing back someone is very dangerous but you will not put another unhappy ending due to the women of this family on our heads anymore!” Charming yelled face red and eyes filled with anger  
“I was just trying to save her life… she was going to die anyway” Emma said  
“And her death could have been the reason someone revolted against the queen, or drew a picture, wrote a book about the cruelness of their Queen and instead of that being done, the woman is walking around in our time zone! This… this thing you’ve done is going to end badly for all of us… AGAIN”  
“What do you mean” Snow finally spoke looking at the man  
“When I first got here, the shield that Regina put up was not by her”  
“What do you mean?” Charming asked  
“When someone with magic… who is untrained feel like they are in danger or a danger to others their body or mind reacts and puts up a barrier to shield them”  
“Okay and that’s a bad thing” Emma asked  
“When it’s coming from a fully trained student, yes. When I met Regina she was and is very powerful, they only other time I have ever witnessed this kind of magic performed by her was when she had finally accepted magic couldn’t bring back Daniel back from the dead and during that time, she created the Evil Queen and her mind began to spilt”  
“Split what do you mean?” Snow asked shocked  
“Every wizard or sorceress loses a piece of themselves when they go dark, because Regina’s magic was never dark nor her heart, going into the darkness was harder for her, so to cope with the things she had to do she split herself”  
“Like a having another personality” Emma asked  
“Not quite, yes, she created the persona but she is the Evil Queen she just simply shut off all her emotions but this time I fear its worse”  
“Why” Snow said  
“Because when someone like Regina who has experienced bad and goodness and they that the outcome will always be the same… never in her favor… she will disconnect fully and what emerges from her will make the Evil Queen look like Mary Poppins and that’s what I felt outside the house a magic so dark… mine pales in comparison”  
“What does that mean for us… where do you think she is” Snow asked looking worried but before Rumple could speak they began to hear footsteps in the room where Regina was still crying quietly.  
“How many times has Cora told us love is weakness, my dear?” a voice said and when they looked over to the door as the image walked right through them and toward Regina who looked up, they all stood frozen. It was what Rumplestilskin feared standing before Regina at her most vulnerable was the Evil Queen.  
“Leave me alone” Regina said glaring at the woman  
“How many times” The Queen asked again Regina remained silent so the Queen sighed “Hundreds, and did you ever listen? First it was with the stable boy Daniel”  
“SHUT UP!” Regina yelled  
“No! You need to hear this that kind and loving heart of yours has always brought you to your knees”  
“No” Regina said shaking her head  
“Yes! You let yourself love our bitch of a mother when you should have killed her when you had the chance; instead you let her beat us! And hurt us!” the Queen yelled  
“She would have killed me first!”  
“No! That was your stupid heart getting in the way again! Letting the fear of losing her and becoming her stop you! Then you allowed yourself to fall for a stable hand when you knew that monster wouldn’t approve, and if it wasn’t bad enough you save that girl on the horse and she ruins everything!”  
“Mother set that up, it wasn’t Snow’s fault she was a child, and I understand that now”  
“No!” The Queen yelled again anger evident on her face as she kneeled down in front of Regina “You asked her not to say a word and not only did she tell your mother but she bragged about it when you were getting fitted for your dress”  
Regina shook her head ‘no’ “I won’t give into that anger anymore… I’m… I’m a good guy… a…”  
“Hero? Regina, look around you, where has being good gotten you so far, hell where has any of this got you. You allowed yourself to get trapped in a loveless, lonely marriage until the little brat was 18 and then and only then you decide to finally kill your husband, and try to kill his kid. When you should have killed, seduced or bribed the guards to kill them when they went out again… leaving you behind as usual. You would have been rid of them and all this heartache had you listened to me in the first place”  
“No had I listened to you I wouldn’t have Henry!” Regina spit out  
“And having that little brat did what for you!”  
“He’s not a brat!” she yelled back raising her hand to slap the woman when the Evil Queen grabbed it  
“You get the child from that bastard Rumplestilskin and then you raise him to and love him and how does he return the favor by running away and finding the woman who gave him up without so much as a name! You let that little shit walk all over you, you nursed every fever, put up with every tantrum, sat up all might with him when he cried out for comfort and he still ran her!  
“She is his mother”  
“No!” she said yanking her arm “You are! Even when Snow tricked us into killing Cora he still defended them! You keep letting him hurt you when you don’t need him! He is making you weak and pathetic! He has you wrapped around his little finger and the sad part is that you refuse to see it! Then you get upset over that thief! How dare you cry over a man you just met?” she said roughly letting her wrist go  
“He is my soul mate!”  
“Was your soul mate! The Charming’s ruined that again for you, first your fiancé and now your soul mate. Don’t you get it with them alive you will never find happiness and I can help you if you let me…? I’ve done it before I can do it again”  
“Henry will never forgive me for that… I will lose everything; the people will turn on me”  
“You don’t need him! What has he gotten you! Nothing ever since the curse broke and you have been a ‘good guy’ how many times had he spent the night here! How many times has he offered to just sit and be in your company? Huh? Never! He has continued to hurt you over and over again and you just keep allowing him too. He needs to die too he is your weakness and you know it! Just like Cora was when she hurt us! Just like Daddy did when he stood by and did nothing! Just like all of them when they allowed a grown man well into his years to make a bride out of a 17 YEAR OLD GIRL!” she yelled eyes glassy from angry tears.  
“Please go away” Regina begged as more tears fell from her eyes  
“No, let me stop the pain, like a did before, let me take it away” she said grabbing Regina’s face “Let me kill them, let us be happy bathing in the blood of those hypocrites and build our empire out of their bones. Let’s finally get the fresh start we have always wanted and you know how we do that…” The Evil Queen said with a grin as she disappeared and Regina gasped as the Queen entered her body.  
Her eyes turned pure black for just a second and then back brown again “…By killing them all” she said with a cruel grin on her face and just like that she stood looked dead the group chuckling deeply and vanishing in a puff of plume smoke.

**The End… Or is it?**

**This is a one-shot if you guys want me to write another chapter I will if not then yeah but it depends on reviews and follows. I already have a very demanding story that I’m still writing. So this one will most likely be updated a day or maybe the same day as “WTF” (My other story! Super funny and it features ALL THE SHIPS)**   
***Yes I did just advertise my other story, don’t judge me LOL***   
**I try to make my chapters long so you guys have plenty to read because I know I love long chapters especially when the authors plot has my feels in overdrive.**   
**But if I do continue with this I will follow CaptainSwan and OutlawQueen but I will try desperately to mend the rift in the relationship of Emma and Regina. Yes Elsa will also be in this but like I said it depends on you guys! ^_^**   
**I love reviews so please give them to me! Good bad the whole nine yards! If you give me reviews I’ll give you a piece of this apple pie I stole from MamaRegal’s house! ^_^**

**Oh and other stories you guys should check out while you wait for me is:**   
**AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119- Something Wicked This Way Comes and Together Someday**   
**Sinister Scribe- The “Evil” Is Silent, Heart and a Half, and Just Let Me Do It Already**   
**What’s Up- Fester**   
**Letgolaughing- Catch me**

**Well these stories are Fanfiction.net sorry**


	2. "A Very Long Walk"

**Sooo… due to popular demand I have decided to continue on with this story! YAY! ^_^ All of your reviews have been crazy supportive.**

**I was so excited and then I was like “Oh Shit… I haven’t written anything else! Oh God I have to write something else… *Gasp* What if I write something and they don’t like it! What if all my followers leave me! And… and…” Next thing you know I was hyperventilating**

**My twin sister goes into full “Incredibles Edna mode” and slaps the hell out of me with a rolled up magazine yelling “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU ARE ELASTA GIRL… MY GOD! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER” after realizing she just hit me, we fought… no seriously we fought… that shit hurt LOL**

**So after teaching her a lesson on who is the older twin *getting my ass handed to me* I sat down and began typing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Well only that which is mine**

** Snow’s Loft **

“We need to find Regina!” Snow said panicking rocking Prince Neal harder than needed “Maybe explain to her…”

“No I say we leave her where she is… when she’s ready she’ll find us” Charming said rubbing his wife’s back hopping to get her to calm down

“For once I agree” Rumplestilskin said leaning on his cane his face completely neutral “She’ll reveal herself soon enough”

“Wait will someone fill us in on what the hell is going on!” Granny yelled looking at the group’s worried expressions

After returning from Regina’s house Belle called Rumplestilskin and told him she was at Snow’s loft visiting the baby, but once the group entered the apartment which was filled with laughter and cooing, Snow ran directly to Ruby, grabbing hold of her son and rocking him with a look a fear on her face.

“Did you find Regina?” Granny asked

“No, but Gold did this magic thing and we saw something else” Emma said vaguely running her hands through her hair with a heavy sigh

“I don’t understand!” Belle said standing next to her husband who was also in deep thought

“Well it seems that Regina has reverted back to her old ways” he said

“What? Why? When the hell did this happen?” Ruby asked with gasp fear now her face

Emma sighed frustrated “it was an accident…” was all she could get out before Granny released what sounded like a low growl

“Should have known” she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes

“What is that supposed to mean” Charming asked with a little more bass then he meant

“It means that every time things seem to be getting settled down and moving slowly you wife or him…” she said pointing at Gold “Finds a way to rattle that woman’s cage and she back killing people again”

“You’re blaming this on us?” he asked

“I’m not blaming anyone! I voicing my frustration or can’t I do that?” she said glaring at the man “I am sick and tired of being hunted by this woman or being in fear of her wrath every time this family pisses off the God Damn Queen!” Granny yelled when Prince Neal burst into tears

Granny sighed frustrated she hadn’t meant to scare the child she was just angry, Ruby understood and walked over to her grandmother placing a hand on her arm but remaining silent

Snow had tears in her eyes as she nodded at the older woman but shushed the baby as well

“Granny that is not fair” Charming said softly but still firm trying not to make the baby cry even more

“No she’s right” Snow said as tears fell from her eyes “Regina’s wrath was for me and I put everyone in danger by running from her, so if you don’t want to help us with this now then…”

“That’s not what I said” Granny said releasing her anger “My allegiance is with you, besides we have gotten through worse I suppose”

“You didn’t see what we did” Emma said off hand

“I don’t understand what set her off this time” Belle asked looking at Rumple

“I did something”

“Clearly” Granny bit out but sighed again trying to calm down “Sorry, what happened”

“What is it Henry or something?” Ruby asked

“No, remember when Hook and I came back from the past…”

Ruby nodded but Emma spoke to everyone

“I was captured by Regina and put in the dungeon; there I met a woman who told us we were getting executed tomorrow… so when we escaped I took her with me, but Hook feared she would change something if she was found walking around so…”

“You brought her here?” Granny asked

“Yeah, she was going to die and I couldn’t just leave her there so we brought her back”

“I don’t understand what that has to do with Regina” Belle said

“The woman I brought back was Marian, Robin Hood’s wife, who he thought was dead”

“So” Ruby said

“Well apparently Regina and Robin Hood have been secretly dating, it would seem since before we got our memories back”

“So, Robin Hood seeing his now alive wife…” Belle began slowly

“Dropped Regina” Ruby finished

Everyone remained quite trying to process everything and figure out a way to fix this

 “Okay, we can fix this, this is just a rift in the road, everyone gets rejected now and again maybe if we just explain to her that she can find someone else than…”

“No there is no one else; we found out that Robin Hood is Regina’s soul mate” Snow said

“Oh hell” Granny muttered beginning to pace the floor

“Her soul mate? Those two fought like cats and dogs, back in the enchanted forest” Belle said confused

“That was my argument but it is true” Charming said with a sigh

“Well how do we fix this?” Belle said

“We” Rumple said pointing to her and him “Aren’t doing anything, they made this mess their going to clean it, there is no bad blood between Regina and I”

“What?” Emma exclaimed “Regina said she was going to kill everyone including Henry!”

“What” a voice said from behind them

The all turned to see Henry standing in the door way with Hook, his key still in the lock and a confused expression in his face

“Um… come here kid” Emma said

“No, what did you say about my mom?” he asked abandoning his key and dropping his bag on the floor

“Nothing um…”

“No you said she was going to kill me, what happened?” he demanded

Emma sighed frowning “We came back from the past Hook and I brought back a woman, who I didn’t know at the time was Marian…”

“Marian, as in Robin Hood’s dead wife” Henry asked with both fear and anger in his eyes

“Yes”

“Why would you do that?” Henry exclaimed “Mom was dating him!”

“Hey, I didn’t do it on purpose I didn’t know who she was, she was going to die, and I save her life!” she yelled

“How did you know they were dating?” Snow asked

Henry sighed “The day Emma yelled at me I saw them kissing in the hallway of the diner, after mom broke the curse she told me that they were seeing each other. I have to go talk to her” he said walking to the door

“No” Emma said grabbing his arm

“Mom, I’m not mad at you, you’re a hero you’re supposed to save people, and I just need to talk to my mom” Henry said trying to reassure his mother

“No Henry, Regina did something to herself and she’s not… good anymore, she turned into the Evil Queen” Emma tried to explain

“I agree with Emma” Gold said walking behind the boy to keep him from opening the door “Your mother is different… she”

“She would never hurt me!” Henry said his voice deep and asserting

“Your right she wouldn’t but The Evil Queen would” Rumple said

“My mom and The Evil Queen is the same person, my mom wouldn’t hurt me and neither will she” he said getting angry

 “Henry” Emma sighed heavily

“No!” he yelled pushing passed Mr. Gold who didn’t even put up and fight and swung the front door open

Hook went to grab the boy when he stood dumb struck at the person on the other side

“You’re Majesty” he said slowly

“MOM” Henry yelled running to embrace the woman when Hook and Gold stopped him

Everyone stood at the door watching the woman closely

“Um… hi” she said frowning at the faces staring back at her

“Where have you been I’ve been looking for you” Henry said as he shook off the hands of Hook and Mr. Gold but remained still

“Oh, I went ….for a walk” she said with a small smile

“For three days?” Henry said folding his arms

“A long walk then” she said with a bigger smile

“Regina” Emma said stepping forward

“I have nothing to say to you” she said angry rolling her eyes and looking back at Henry

“Henry I thought we could go for a walk and talk about New York and School” she said smiling at her son

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Charming said

“Excuse me” Regina said looking at the man like he just grew another head

“Regina, why don’t you come in so we can talk” Snow said as she placed a now sleeping Neal in Granny’s arms and the woman and Ruby walked to his crib

Regina frowned but walked into the door as Hook closed it

“We know about the situation with Robin” Snow said quickly trying to just rip the band aid off

Regina scuffed and folded her arms “So” she said her eyes filling with tears but she pushed them away

“Regina I swear if I had known that was Robin’s wife and that you and him were dating…”

“What you would have left her to die” Regina bit out

“No”

“Then what would you have done? Huh?”

Emma remained silent earning another scuff from Regina

“Mom, they said that you were going to kill me, is that true” Henry asked and Emma could have kicked him in the back for it. The last thing they needed was for Regina to know that they were in her house using magic and looking at her memories

“What” Regina growled looking at the people before her “I would never harm Henry! How dare you tell him that!” she seethed

“To be fair, we didn’t tell him, he walked in on a conversation that…” Charming stated

“…Clearly stated that I would kill my own son!”

“No it’s not like that” Snow tried to explain

“Then how is it!”

“I’m not trying to upset you” she defended

“Too late”

“Okay!” Snow said stepping forward “We were looking for you and couldn’t find you, so we went to your house and it was trashed and we thought something happened to you so Gold performed some kind of magic spell that shows us the last moments you were there, and we saw you… crying” she finished softly

“And then the Evil Queen showed up, and it looked like…”

“She convinced me to kill my own son” Regina finished tears back in her eyes, this time she didn’t bother blinking them away, she was angry all over again. How dare they?

“You go into my home…” she began looking at the floor, her jaw biting down so hard her teeth was grinding

“You were gone for three days” Snow tried to defend

“I DON’T CARE!” Regina yelled as her eyes flickered black and the bathroom door glass cracked but didn’t shatter. Neal began to cry as he sensed the threat in the room, Granny picked him up and Ruby stood growling at the woman, so Regina took a deep breath trying to calm her anger.

Behind the bathroom glass was the shadowy silhouette of the Evil Queen using one hand to scrap her nails down the glass and the other she used to tap on it slowly. Regina stared at the glass as she continued to try and calm her breathing

Rumple watched her as everyone moved closer and tried to pull Henry back who shoved off Hooks grip and walked over to his mother

“Mom” Henry said grabbing hold of her hand which surprisingly seemed to calm her as she noticed the scraping stop

“You had no right to go into my house, performing any magic, those memories were mine not yours” she seethed still holding her son’s hand

 “You were gone for 3 days Regina! Henry called and called and you never called him back your son was worried and he clearly had a right to be, if your splitting or shutting down on your emotions” Charming said

The scraping started up again and the tapping quickened _“Let me handle this Regina” the voice behind the glass urged_  

Looking back at the floor a tear fell from Regina’s eye as she tried desperately to calm the rising anger in her yet again, even with Henry holding her hand the crack in the glass was slowly spreading as Prince Neal continued to scream in the background as Snow walked over trying to sooth him

_“Let me at least silence that damn baby!”_ the voice yelled as it pounded on the glass

“Mom, please calm down, she’s telling the truth I was worried about you” Henry pleaded as he glanced back and forth between her and the bathroom window, he didn’t know what she was looking at but he knew that glass was about to give any minute and things would turn ugly. He watched as she sucked in another trying breath

“I have spent the last 2 days trying very hard to contain my dark magic because in times like this I resort to it. So yes, I did leave to make sure that I didn’t hurt anyone and now that I’m calm…” she said ignoring her son but tightening the grip on his hand

“Regina, I know you’re angry with me” Emma began cutting her off

_“Let me at least kill her!” the voice taunted again with another strong bang “She’s the one who ruined everything!”_

Regina shook her head slowly as she took in another deep breath “Now… that I’m calm… my son tells me that he overheard the people who I left in his care that I would kill him” she growled

_“Yes, Regina” the voice said with a deep chuckle “Just let it go… a little more”_

“Regina” Gold said stepping forward sensing the struggle in his former student was going through “We were all worried including me” he half lied walking closer to the woman. The truth was that he was worried but only when he realized she had shut down.

Regina looked up at him “You were worried?” she asked deadpanned “About me?”

“Well” Rumple said with a smile trying to make subtle joke as he waved his hand so the infant’s cry became mute to her “Us being modeled villains and all I wanted to make sure you hadn’t turned completely good”

“Thank you” she said quietly as the crack in the window began to shrink down and the noises stopped, the only thing she sensed now was the silhouette that stood crossed arm behind the glass. Seeing that the threat had gone Neal quieted down and Ruby sat but kept her eyes on the Queen.

“What happened?” Rumple asked as all eyes found their way back to her

“You saw it, why don’t you figure it out?”

“Regina shutting down isn’t the answer, if you want your happy ending you need to fight for it”

“Fight for a man, who was just reunited with his dead wife, yeah I’m pretty sure that battle is a lost cause”

“Why” Belle asked cautiously

“Because had it been Daniel I would have let him too” Regina blurted out as her eyes became glossy again she sighed shaking her “I’m not doing this with you” she said letting go of Henry’s hand wiping her eyes, turning to leave

“Regina wait” she heard Emma call out but Rumple stopped her

“Mom, let’s go for that walk” Henry suggested

Regina turned back with a watery smile and lifted his chin up toward her “Maybe tomorrow”

“No now” he said turning back to face the group “I’m going for a walk with my mom, I’ll be back after we have dinner at Granny’s” without waiting for a response he closed the door behind them

“So ice cream?” he asked her behind the closed door she smiled at him and threw her arm around his shoulder

 “Ice cream” she confirmed as they walked down the stairs

 

**This is not the last time you see the Evil Queen I plan on trying to get her to squash her “Kill them all” attitude but… but… (Before you stop reading my story) but she will be making things hella uncomfortable for the people of StoryBrooke and a few almost deaths… like saved by a hair kind of deaths**

**Oh and I read a “Spoiler” that Adam and Eddy said that something about a love triangle between Robin, Regina and Marian. Hook and Emma have issue (To be expected), and Emma and Regina go through it, so yeah all that will be explored**

**I have a question though why do you think Elsa is in StoryBrooke… other than the obvious that she might be looking for Ana and how do you think Regina would approach Robin if she saw him and Marian out and about because I have something in mind but it’s more shock the awe. Because the next chapter, I want to throw that in along with Elsa near the end as a cliff hanger… but I need a few ideas**

**I know this chapter was short and I promise it won’t be again but my updates are going to be sporadically like maybe a week apart and the reason for that is because of my other story (WTF… Check it out!) and the fact that I’m a chef at my job and the few days I have off are usually spent either murdering my pillow with hella drool *Ew I know* or doing stuff to get ready to go to school… yes for all of you who know my struggle… I got into Full Sail University *Screaming LOUDLY* I start Nov 27. I see you skeptics out there saying “Bitch that’s 6 months away you have plenty of time… so update daily” *shaking my head* Nope I don’t High School transcripts take 2-3 business days College 2-8 because they claim they don’t see you in the system (The fuckers) and truthfully if I don’t do it now, I’ll be way behind and ripping out my hair because I forgot to do something, so bear with me**

**Remember Read and Review Please**


	3. "Wrong Choice"

**Firstly THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE FOLLOWING FAVORED OR SHARED THIS FANFICTION WITH FRIENDS, EVEN IN MY OTHER STORY “WTF” (More shameful promotion!) THIS STORY TRUMPS ALL MY OTHER FOLLOWINGS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ^_^**

** I PROMISE TO UPDATE “WTF” TOMORROW!! **

**Okay so I was watching “Love and Hip Hop” a show I loathe and I will never ever watch again, but I ended up ordering something to eat and since my sister called TV I had to watch what she was watching and during the show… this one part came on where the girl sadly finds out that she lost her baby and the song that they play for that entire 60sec clip is so mind blowing-ly beautiful I had to listen to it like 100 times afterward, and then I realized this song sums up Regina and Robin perfectly… well for the season finale anyway ….and well this story too**

**It’s called “Janine and the Mixtape- Hold me” please play this in the background when you’re reading the diner scene… when Robin walks in… YEAH, SPOILER ALERTS! HE’S IN THIS CHAPTER AND AT THE BEGINNING!**

**So of course in every bad girl is just a lonely woman longing to be loved for all her flaws and baggage and that is what Robin is to the Evil Queen, he is the only one that can bring her to heel… not Henry because clearly she can’t stand him (LOL) …but it doesn’t happen that easily, she has trust issues and he needs to prove himself, he needs to show her that he will never leave her and always love her.**

**I WILL NOT KILL MARIAN! I hate when they kill characters because they can’t figure out what to do with them, or to make it easier for the characters to make it work, not me, I love drama and it’s going to be hard for Robin to pick and it will take time and don’t think Marian isn’t going to put up a fight for her husband because she will, you have to remember for her it was just yesterday when she was with her husband and baby but for Robin it’s been more like 30 years since he seen her, so either their love is in different stages or it’s at the same place (Like Daniel and Regina) it was when she died, but either away their love is VERY strong**

**Some writers make Marian passive and weak so she’ll let Robin go, but not me this woman stood up to the Evil Queen to save a girl she didn’t know, do you honestly think she going to willingly hand the love of her life and young child over to this monster (her thoughts not mine!) Or That Robin would give Marian up just like that! Again I don’t see that in any of these characters he talked about Marian like Regina talked about Daniel and that is why he is in such a struggle.**

**OutlawQueen is endgame guys but like all relationships that involve three people (Only the ones where your dead wife comes back after being dead for 30yrs and you’re dating the woman who might have killed her to begin with) it will be a slow and sad burn but unlike OUAT Regina will find her happy ending**

**Sorry for the rant, let me know of what you thought of the song and this Chapter because reviews make me update sooner! ^_^**

**Disclaimer : I only claim what is mine, BTW the Evil Queen makes an appearance in this chapter and shit goes down… chapter not for the faint of heart because like the summary says, this is a new and improved Evil Queen**

They walked the long way through the park, getting an extra scoop of ice cream to help make the walk more bearable. Henry talked about everything from his friends in New York to his mom dating a guy who turned out to be a monkey; they both shared a few laughs at Emma expense for that. They neared the end of the park and a comfortable silence fell between them well that was until Henry slowly bit at his cone, glancing from it to her.

Regina sighed she knew one way or another the topic would be brought up so she just stopped and looked at Henry “Go ahead”

Henry stopped alongside of her and scrunched up his face “What are you talking about?”

His mother gave him a knowing look and he sighed “Okay, so you and Robin…” he said leaving the question open for interpretation

“Henry, I told you that we had just started dating…”

“I know but you seemed so happy with him, why don’t you go talk to him?”

“That’s not how it works, his wife is back, and it would be cruel to ask him to choose between someone he just met and the love of his life”

“But… it’s not fair, how could he hurt you like that and choose her over you and I don’t understand why you won’t at least try to fight for him” he said shaking his head

She understood why her son was so confused but because he was still young and still ignorant to the matters of the heart he would never really fully understand her and Robin’s reasons

“No Henry, you’re right you don’t understand you have no idea the position this puts robin in, if your dad came back, although Emma is dating Hook do you think it would be easy for her to choose your dad or Hook after everything they’ve gone through? Believe me, I’m doing him a favor by staying away” she said with a sad smile

“But I want you to be happy” he said looking at her

She smiled brightly at her son “I am happy, you make me very happy” she said bring him in for a hug. Henry embraced her tightly making sure not to get the rest of his ice cream on her coat. He knew that it wasn’t the same as Robin making her happy but he could tell she really didn’t want to talk about it and he didn’t want to push or upset her so he reluctantly dropped it.

When they parted Regina wiped the tears that sat in her eyes and exhaled deeply “So dinner” she said with a smile

** The Diner **

The diner wasn’t completely packed enough to be very crowded; noticing Snow and her charming little family in the back along with a very happy looking pirate who had his arm wrapped around Emma’s shoulder, she felt herself becoming angry.

Suddenly sitting at the bar facing her was the Evil Queen gawking and the family she scuffed and looked toward Regina who was trying desperately to ignore her

_“Ugh, how do you put up with them, now they’re following us, what they think you’re gonna kill their precious Henry? Please not you, me one the other had would have him roasting over a nice warm fire with one my beautifully bright red apples between those perfect teeth of his” she said her voice dripping with disdain for the boy. “You do know that’s why they’re here to watch you, control your every move”_

Trying hard to ignore her alter ego because she knows it was just her way of trying to get her to get riled up so she could take over things; but she couldn’t help but listen to her last comment, were they really so worried for Henry’s safety that they were following her? They really believed that she would harm her own son after everything she had done and sacrificed for him.

Sensing her change in mood Henry followed her gaze and grabbed her hand, making her look at him.

“Don’t worry about them, they’re just a little worried about you that’s all” He said confidently

“I’m sure it’s the other way around but thank you for trying” she said rolling her eyes at Snow who tried to give her a kind smile

_“Are you really going to stand there and let that little flake of snow mock you”_ the Queen said standing to her feet _“Because that’s what she’s doing mocking you, flaunting her, perfect little family and happy daughter while you’re stuck eating dinner with this brat”_

Regina quickly and as discreetly as possible threw a glare the woman’s way out of the side of her eye

_“Fine”_ she said rolling her eyes _“Henry”_ she said sighing _“You are so weak”_ she said as an afterthought looking at Regina, who scuffed 

Henry looked back at his mother “I’m here with you, so let’s just eat, okay”

Regina smiled shaking her head but her anger was still on the surface but she forced it down. She spotted a table in the middle and sat with her back to the door, while Henry sat facing the window, although she would rather not be facing the charming’s, she couldn’t bare stare out at the door, her mind ever so often wondering back to when her and Robin had shared a kiss at that very spot.

The Queen had chosen to sit next to Henry at the table mocking or mimicking everything he would say or making some condescending comment, which Regina tried desperately to ignore.  

Granny and Ruby watched her as they talked to other patrons every so often giving her wary looks but kept everything professional.

Henry asked her a lot of questions about the Enchanted Forest and what was it like being back there. Regina had kept her comments from straying to Robin since most of that time she spent it arguing with the man.

After she told him in great detail about the troubles they encountered with Zelena, he told her that he didn’t know why but he became obsesses with dragon and hero styled RPG games that involved rescuing damsels and slaying massive monsters. Regina said that it was his brains way of trying cope with the massive memories that were shoved into it and the fact that a giant chunk of those memories didn’t match what his heart felt.

After a while Ruby walked over placing their plates down and leaving without a word. Regina and Henry both had ordered chicken tenders and French fries; Regina of course got a side salad that she started on first.

“You know, I remember that we all had dinner as a family when I didn’t remember who you were, maybe we can do it again, you know with all of us” he said taking a bite of his fires. Regina just shrugged

_“This kid is obviously a charming, if there is any family dinner in the near future, the only way that family is sitting at our table is if there a part of the menu”_ The Queen seethed glaring at the boy _“What do you think roasted Swan, a Charming gravy to soak it in and for dessert a Snow covered brownie”_ The Queen said with a smile

Regina fought her growing smile and took a deep breath trying to ignore the woman also trying to get her to go away but she couldn’t, deep down she sought confront in the Evil Queen, she made her feel not so alone. It kept her mind focused on what she didn’t want to become, then having her every other thought be on how to kill the Charming’s.

Henry was in midsentence when he stopped and looked toward the door “Mom, um…” he began when the Queen cut drowned him out

_“Now things are going to get interesting, let’s see how long you contain me now”_ she taunted looking excitedly at the door.

Regina didn’t need to turn around to know that who it was she could feel him outside the door, hear Roland’s laugh and his little feet jumping up the stairs to the door, in the mist of all the commotion that was going on in the diner.

Her heart raced when she heard the door open “You have to try the burgers mama, papa gets them for me all the time!” Roland squealed

“Alright sweetheart” Marian said

Regina tensed in her seat and kept her eyes on her food which she no longer wanted

“Mom” Henry said reaching across the table to touch her hand when Regina quickly removed it and put it in her lap

“I’m fine Henry” she said still looking at her plate

Regina could feel the Charming’s eyes on her and Ruby and granny were no help either because they stared as well.

“Regina!” Roland yelled running to her side

_“Go ahead Regina”_ The Queen taunted again _“Don’t be rude he said hello”_

Regina looked down at the boy and ran her fingers in his hair “Hello dear” she said as passive as possible when deep down she just wanted to pick the boy up and hug him for saying her name the way he had always said it, with such happiness.

“I have missed you” he said with a huge smile on his face dimples so big and deep it even made the Evil Queens heart melt a little

_“Children that cute should be rounded up and drowned”_ She said frowning at the boy, but she still couldn’t hide the hint of the smile on her lips as she watched him interact with Regina

“Roland” came a wary voice, followed by a pair of hands pulling Roland away front he table, they of course wasn’t Robin’s hands but Marian’s.

_“Ugh”_ she growled

Marian was dressed in a pair or blue jeans a light brown shirt on with a green net shirt/shawl that fit like a shirt but loose enough to be a shawl, and going around her waist was a belt that was designed like a ring of palm size brown and gold plates, which showed off the woman’s slim waist and hips.  She wore a plain thin chain around her neck and a pair of gold studs. Regina had to admit the woman cleaned up very well, she was beautiful.

“Mama, this is Regina, she took me and daddy to go get ice cream, do you remember daddy?” Roland asked his face turned up to Regina’s right

Regina’s heart raced and she tried desperately to calm it, she could smell his forest-y scent, she knew his step pattern and when he came close enough to be in her peripheral view, her heart skipped a beat.

“Yes I do” he said his voice so smooth it washed over her like a warm breeze at the beach “Your Majesty” he said looking down at her

_“Look at him Regina or, you’ll cause a scene”_

Regina took in a deep breath and soon regretted it, with him being so close she had just gotten a lungful of the man she was trying dangerously hard to forget, she looked up into his bright blue eyes and amazing grin, that didn’t reach his eyes but still amazing regardless, instantly she wanted to reach out and touch his face, embrace him and not care who saw them, she just wanted to be held by him.

“Robin” she said low and weak and inwardly cursed herself for being so readable

Henry hated seeing his mother like this and watched her as she gulped slowly staring at the man but he also noticed that that the look between his mother and Robin hadn’t gone unnoticed by Marian who frowned but remained silent

“Maybe we can get ice cream again with mama this time?” Roland asked excitedly at Regina

“Um.. I don’t think so, but your papa can take you and your mommy anytime” she said with a small smile.

Roland frowned not understanding why the four of them couldn’t hang out “But I want you to come too” he whined

Regina was about to say something when Marian picked him up “Roland, the Queen is very busy, but like she said your papa and I can take you” she said turning away from the Regina. Roland sadly agreed and gave her a sad wave goodbye as they moved to go sit a table down from them.

Robin lingered a little while longer talking to Henry who kept glancing at his mother her eyes were back on her plate

_“That’s it? That’s all the fight you’re putting up, do something! He is about to walk away, stop thinking of how others will see you, he is yours you had him first until that bitch brought his wife back”_ the Queen yelled banging on the table of course no one heard it or saw her but Regina was getting riled up again and she felt the Queen’s pull on her.

_“Damn It Regina look at him, he wants you to say something to him! You’re the one that was crying over him a few a days ago and now nothing! Do you really think he’s standing at this table to talk to that little shit!”_ it was all the moment she needed to get angry

As Robin turned to leave Regina’s eyes flickered black and she reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling the sudden warmth he turned around to look at her, she just stared up at him with sad eyes screaming at him to pull her up to her feet and kiss her.

“I miss you” she said softly once it was out her mouth her head begged to whatever god was up there that he hadn’t heard her but the look in his eyes said that he did and the look on Henry’s confirmed it.

“Mom” Henry said when a few of the patrons including the Charming’s and Marian looked at her, although they hadn’t heard her, she was still holding the hand of a man who was clearly very married

Her eyes were back to normal and beside Henry was a smiling Evil Queen

_“Let’s see you, get out of this”_

“Oh, I… I’m sorry” she said quietly releasing his hand “Enjoy your dinner” she awkwardly said with a quick nod

Robin looked like he wanted to pull her into a hug but she quickly looked away from him to Henry “So, you said you were getting better at math, do you have a favorite function in math that you would rather do than any other?” She asked hoping that Robin got the hint to leave her side before they both did something they would regret

Robin nodded slightly “Um… Thank you your Majesty, you as well” he said walking away from her but glancing back as he headed toward his table

As he sat at his table, effectively blocking her view of the Charming’s but facing her of course; Marian glanced at her leaning over getting Robin’s attention and when she did she pulled him into a kiss that clearly was a message to Regina to leave her family alone. It wasn’t sloppy or over done just a simple ‘I don’t know what is going on here but this is my family’ kiss, which ended with the both of them smiling at each other lovingly

_The Evil Queen had done as Regina and followed Robin with her eyes when he walked to his table and watched as Marian basically marked her territory “She did not just do that”_ she growled then she looked back at Regina _“She did not just do that!”_ she yelled appearing on the other side of Henry standing

Regina sucked in a sharp breath as she felt a tear slide down her cheek she quickly wiped it off and hoped Henry hadn’t seen it but no such luck when she glanced at him and she saw sadness and pity in his eyes and she couldn’t take it the one thing she didn’t want to see in her son’s eyes was pity especially when it came to her.

_“Robin is ours that bitch would be dead right now if weren’t for that… DAMN FAMILY!!”_ yelled as her began to glow purple. Regina felt the anger boil within her and she wanted just as badly as The Queen to go over there and show Marian a thing or two but this was not the time nor place and the only one who will look a fool is her since no one other than her, Robin and Henry knew they were even dating

She placed a $50 dollar bill on the table and stood “Um… Henry I have a lot of work to get done okay” she said walking over to him leaning down to kiss his head “I will call you, okay, I love you” she said turning around and walking out of the dinner ignoring his calls after her

Once the cool air seemed to hit her, she could finally breathe deep and push down the tears that were threatening to spill even further from her eyes.

_“Why did you leave? Ugh… you could have shown her how to really claim someone! Whatever”_ sighed once realized that Regina was ignoring her _“Although I must say you handled, my little strategy surprisingly well”_ the Queen said deadpanned walking down the steps behind Regina

“Go away!” she growled

“Oh, I’m sorry” she heard a familiar voice say

 She whipped around to see Robin standing behind her

“I… I wasn’t…” she stuttered “Did you need something” she asked her heart racing when he walked closer to her

“Are you alright?” he asked concerned

“I’m fine” she said quickly looking everywhere but his eyes she was afraid that if she looked at him she would do something stupid like kiss him, and tell him she missed him and how much she wanted him to just hold her even if it were only for a second. Even the Evil Queen seemed to be drawn to him she walked near him

_“He followed us, no one ever followed us… they just left us, Henry didn’t even follow us”_ The Queen said her eyes on him, her hand hesitantly reaching out to touch him.

“I can see that you’re not” he said stepping toward again, his scent filling her nose

“Robin, please” she said in a breathless whisper but not retreating from him

“Regina, look to me”

_“He’s here, Look at him”_ The Queen urged not taking her eyes off of him

 She shook her head, everything in her body screamed for her to just run but her heart kept her eyes and her feet glued to the ground; she just wanted to be near him even if they were only 5 feet away

He quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed her arms pulling her to him, gently lifting her head up, his hot breath washed over her face like a tub of warm water that she would have sat in all day even if it became as cold as ice.

The Queen touched his face, and although Robin couldn’t feel it she did, she sighed, leaning her head against his cheek and for the first time in her life Regina watched a tear fall from her eye

_“He loves us”_ she whispered

“Please look at me” he whispered

Regina looked up at his eyes and gasped even though she had seen them just minutes ago it was like seeing an old friend after years of being apart. Her eyes filled with tears as he brought both his hands up to touch her cheek, to which she leaned into and as her eyes closed a tear fell from her eye, which slid right down the length of his hand

“I know you must hate me, but I…” he began when Regina cut him off

She looked between his eyes seeing and feeling nothing but pure love for her, she leaned forward placing her hands on his face and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. It was filled with want, pain and sorrow for everything they left unsaid, they stood there for seconds but for them it was eternity a lifetime, they could have stayed that way forever caught in a mindless-world blurring-abyss and only when they need air did they apart, breathing heavy they leaned their foreheads on each other not wanting to move too far apart.

More tears fell from her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, sliding her hands down, so they rested on his chest.

“I don’t hate you… I never could” Regina said sighing, her eyes closed as Robin brushed the stray tears away with his thumbs.

“Regina…” he began

“No” she said sniffing and pulling back a bit to look at him “It’s okay”

“It’s not”

“Robin, Marian is…” she could bring herself to say it “Your family is back together, Roland has his mother again, I can’t… I will not ruin that” she said pulling away from him and sucking in a big breath “I should’ve kissed you it was wrong and… I… it won’t happen again” she said shaking her head wishing that the pain that surged through her heart would stop.

“Regina don’t do this don’t give up on us” he said closing the distance between them again grabbing her arms

Regina frowned shaking her head “I’m not going to make you choose between your family and me” she said trying to pull away from him but he wouldn’t let her go “You once told me that you would have walked through hell to have her back and I agree I would have done the same for Daniel. The only difference is you emerge from that place with a second chance to be with your wife…” she said with her eyes brimming with tears “…and I didn’t” she whispered as the tears fell

“Regina, please” he says reaching up to wipe her tears

“Robin” Marian’s voice says getting both their attention

Robin released Regina as turned away from the door to wipe her face

Not wanting to comment on what she clearly saw, she just looks at him folding her arms “Is everything okay?”

_“Ugh this…”_ The Queen who had remained silent suddenly said _“No everything is not fine can’t you see your interrupting something!”_ she growled

Robin sighed looking back at Regina who still had her back to him “Um… yeah” he said starting walk toward his wife

Watching the man retreat from them the Queen looked at Regina and then back at Marian _“Screw this”_ she said walking toward Regina _“We didn’t lose everyone we ever cared about just to play good girl and watch our happy ending walk away from us just because the Charming’s didn’t mind their damn business and ruined another one of our happy endings!”_

Regina quietly gasped as the Queen took over; the sound had Robin turning to face her along with Marian.

“No everything is not alright” Regina said anger in her face as she walked closer to the diner door “I was in the middle of a conversation, which you rudely interrupted” she said glaring at the woman

“About what! Because whatever you need to say to him you can say to me” the woman said not backing down

“Marian” Robin said trying to calm his wife

“What was being said is none of your business!” Regina yelled

“Regina… Your Majesty” he said putting a hand at both women but he went ignored as the two women continued to yell at each other

“It is if it involves my husband!” Marian yelled back loud enough to get the attention of a few patrons who were looking out the window as other got up from their seats to stand at the window as well.

Regina looked at the people in the windows and her anger just inflamed even more “Hasn’t anyone ever taught you that when you speak out of turn to a royal the punishment could very well be death” Regina said dangerously calm

“Regina don’t” Robin halfway begged and demanded at the same time

“I wasn’t afraid of you in the Enchanted Forest and I’m not afraid of you now!”

“Let’s test that” she said throwing her hand toward the woman

“REGINA, NO!” robin yelled as Marian was thrown back toward the glass diner door, shattering it as her back came into contact with it. The door flew open as Marian slid a good 6 feet in the diner

“MARIAN!” Robin yelled running to her

Regina briskly walked behind him as everyone cowered or ran from the door as she approached

Prince Neal screamed in the back of the diner

“Marian, please… are you alright?” Robin asked as he kneeled beside his wife

“Mama” Roland yelled as he went to run to her when Charming grabbed hold of the boy as Snow tried desperately to quiet down Neal. The last thing she needed was Regina turning her wrath on their newborn

“Regina, stop this!” Emma yelled “You’re mad at me not her”

“Mom” Henry yelled “Stop!”

Regina looked at the boy frowning at him “You” she said pointing at Henry “Shut up!” as just as she said it Henry’s mouth clamped shut. Panic filled his eyes as he grabbed at his mouth

“You too” Regina yelled at the Snow who was rocking Prince Neal and the baby was quickly silenced

“Hey!” Emma yelled running toward the woman her mother’s instinct kicking into high drive

Regina simply flicked her hand to her right sending the woman flying over the bar and into Granny, Hook ran to check on both women; Ruby barked loudly shifting into her werewolf form and charming at woman.

 Regina clenched her hand into a fist as the wolf jumped midair, a high pitched cry sounded when the air was knocked out of Ruby’s lungs, Regina threw her hand to ward the floor and Ruby slammed hard to the ground

“Regina!” Charming yelled as he pushed Snow and a screaming Roland further into the booth, his only weapon a steak knife that came with his dinner.

Regina threw her hands out to her sides effectively slamming everyone in either a booth or wall, getting them out of the way.

“You know what the problem is…” she said walking over to Marian who was coughing and slowly sitting up

“Regina, stop this!” Robin demanded standing in her way she threw her hand toward him, sending him flying toward back, toward the bathrooms

“…I have lost my intimidation factor, well that’s about to change right now, starting with you…” she said bending down grabbing the woman by her throat and forcing her to her feet “…maybe the masses will cower at sight of your lifeless body, dangling from my wrist” she said her yes turning as black as coal, raising the woman up further off the ground.

Marian grabbed hold of Regina’s wrist, kicking her feet frantically as she struggled to breath

“REGINA!” a voice boomed from the back

As Regina looked passed Marian, an arrow zipped past her running alongside the length of her right arm and stopping with dull thud as it hit the wall behind her

Regina screamed releasing the woman who fell hard on the ground gasping and heaving for air, as Regina cradled her injured arm. She looked to the direction the arrow came from and her eyes went wide, when she was met with a pair of fuming blue eyes glaring at her, his face twisted in such a scowl it would be hard to imagine that a smile once graced her lips, in his hands laid an crossbow, loaded with another arrow aimed directly at her

“You touch my wife again and the next arrow is going straight to your heart” he said spit sputtering from his mouth as tears filled his eyes. Regina couldn’t tell if they were for her, because he was disappointed that she would harm Marian or if they were just for Marian, either way he was livid with her and his threat was very serious

Regina took a step back glaring at the man, how could he choose them over her, how could he have chosen Marian when she was his soul mate, Marian would be a nonfactor if Emma had left her in the past, shaking her head slowly a single tear fell from her eye and just as quickly as it had fallen she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

As soon as Regina left her magic had released everyone

“Marian!” Robin yelled running to the woman, looking her over and over

“I’m fine, I promise” she said as she coughed and sat up

Roland ran to her and Robin crying and grasping at them both “It’s alright” they both said trying to sooth the toddler

Prince Neal seemed to have quieted down although his light whimpers were still heard

“Great who pissed off the damn queen?” a gruff voice yelled from under the bar, Leroy emerged brushing off bits of glass and food from his clothes

“It doesn’t matter who pissed her off, she has no right to treat people like this!” a woman yelled as she scooted out of the booth

“Yeah” a few others chimed in

“You said she was different in this land and from what I’ve just experienced, she is the same woman who had me locked in her dungeon!” Marian yelled standing to her feet

“No she is… she’s just” Emma tried to explain but didn’t want to tell the woman that she was the reason Regina was back to being Evil because in this future her husband is Regina’s soul mate.

“It’s complicated” she said sighing

Henry still sat in the booth and had not said a word to anyone, Emma walked over to him and sat on the opposite side but before she could say anything he slid out of the seat and onto his feet.

“Henry” Emma said as she began to stand

“We should have never came back! My mom was happy when we were away and for some reason every time someone in this family does anything to help; we end up making her sad or angry again!”

“Henry” Emma tried again

“No, it’s true! I’m just so sick and tired of being losing! Because that’s what we’re doing, losing over and over again”

“That’s not true” Charming said

“I left to go get Emma so she could defeat the Evil Queen and break the curse, she did but then my mom got sad because she I left her. She wasn’t the Evil Queen here, yes she trapped us in a curse but from the stories in my book you guys were treated better here than in the Enchanted forest, but when I stayed Emma she got mad and started being bad again. When she helped bring Emma and Snow back from the Enchanted Forrest, we invited her to a dinner here at Granny’s and everyone ignored her… including me, and she went back to being bad again. Then the whole Neverland thing happened and just a few days back, we lost Mr. Gold and my mom had to give me away just to save everybody. And now that she’s good and she helped defeat the wicked witch, Emma saves someone’s life because that’s what hero’s do and then it backfires” he said as tears streamed down his face.

Shaking his head and dropping his head in his hand he quietly said “She would have been much happier if we stayed in New York”

Snow walked over her grandson and lifted his head up so he was looking straight into her eyes “That is not true, I was with her the entire year and you know what? She thought of you every day, she thought of you so much it hurt. She stayed good because of you, because she knew that’s what you wanted her to be hero, just like the people in your comic books. Yes, she’s having a tough time now but in every story there is a great battle or huge obstacle that the main character has to endure so they can get to their happy ending and this just so happens to be Regina’s. Mine and David’s was finding each other, Jefferson’s was his daughter, Tinkerbell’s was her belief, Rumplestilskin was his love for Belle and finding his son, Neal’s was finding you and Emma then making peace with his dad, Emma’s was finally finding her home along with her family and now it’s Regina’s turn. She’s just having trouble getting over her obstacle and…” she said as a tear fell down her cheek grabbing his hands “That’s why she has family and friends to help her and that’s what we’re going to do okay?” she asked as he looked up at her and smiled, she couldn’t help but pull him into a tight embrace.

“Yeah, well that wonderful but what exactly is this obstacle were supposed to be helping her with, sister” Leroy asked walking closer to them as Snow let go of Henry

“One that is not our place to share” she said simply before glancing at Robin and Marian

“So if we don’t know how to help then how are going to…”

“The important thing is that the people who can change the outcome of this particular story know and it is up to them to choose whatever that is” she said to Leroy

“So in Lameman’s terms we’re all screwed” Leroy said under his breath as everyone groaned their grievances as well

“I don’t believe that” Snow said

“Yeah well you’re the only one” Granny muttered under her breath

“Granny” Emma said sighing

“Emma you were all here you witnessed the same thing we all did, not only did she throw this woman threw a glass door but she attacked her own the son, the same son she nearly burned the meeting hall down looking for.”

“Yeah the only person who got her to leave was Robin and those two hate each other with a passion” Leroy said

“Well the passion part is right” Granny muttered when Ruby elbowed her

“What?” Marian said as she adjusted a now sleeping Roland as she looked at Robin “Is there something going on between you and the Queen?”

Robin looked at her debating on whether to lie or be truthful so he went with the halves of both and just avoided it all together

“Look we’ve had a long day, you need to rest and so does Roland, for now the Queen is gone so let’s just all go home and meet up again tomorrow, to discuss what we should do” he said as he began to walk his family out of the destroyed diner door.

And soon everyone followed suit leaving Granny, Ruby and the Charming’s to figure out what to do with all the damages.

** Mayoral Mansion  **

Appearing back in her destroyed house, Regina clenched her arm, peering through the ripped fabric trying to assess the damage of her slightly bleeding arm.

“Why did you do that!” she yelled at the woman who angrily walked passed her, her feet crunching on the broken glass and ash that still lay on the floor.

“Why would attack Marian! I was handling it!”

The Queen turned to face Regina, her face the epitome of anger _“HANDLING IT? BY SITTING AROUND HERE CRYING AND THROWING THINGS LIKE SOME INSOLENT CHILD!”_ She yelled _“I HANDLED IT!”_

“YOU ATTACKED HIS WIFE, EVERYONE IN THE DINER AND MY SON!” Regina yelled throwing her hands at the woman as a burst of magic erupted from her palms in full force.

The Queen frowned at her and blocked the magic with one hand sending the burst of power right back into Regina, sending her blasting back into the front door.

The impact caused a huge crack in the solid oak door; all the air escaped her lungs as she lay sprawled by the door.

She coughed and gasped as she sat up glaring at the Queen who briskly walked to her. The ash and debris clearing her path with every step, leaving a pristine trail on the floor in her wake

As she approached Regina she grabbed her by the neck pulling her up so they were standing eye to eye _“Understand this everything I do is for you!”_ she seethed in her face

Regina pushed the woman away from her, her chest heaving as she glared at the woman

“Screw you; I would have never attacked Marian or Henry”

_“Yes you would, don’t you get it I am you, the deepest darkest, murkiest parts of your soul, the part you created to do the dirty work your precious little heart was too weak to do! Deep down you wanted to rip that bitch’s throat out and silence that annoying little maggot, you call a son!”_

“But why go after Marian! She did nothing except defend herself and…”

_“Mark her territory!”_

“And we wouldn’t?!”

_“We mark what is ours! And Robin…”_

“Is hers! That is her husband!”

_“Not in this timeline”_ She said looking at Regina with a wicked grin _“I’ve seen how you’ve intend to handle this and as usual I’m unimpressed so now it’s my turn”_ she said as once again she disappeared and Regina’s eyes turned black

“And the first thing I’m going to do is make us look more like… me” she said waving her hand over her body so that she looked more like her regal self.

Dressed in an all-black coat with silver sleeves and collar, buttoned at the top to make the illusion of nothing underneath, Down her legs she wore long tight leather pants and boots, her long hair braided at the top and pulled into curly pony tail, two stray hairs perfectly curled on her forehead, around her neck was large circle pendant fashioned with a black ribbon and her lips and nails painted a smoky coal black.

“Now, it’s time to redecorate” she said looking around the house as every room was filled with billows of purple smoke.

** Granny’s Diner **

“Great now how are going to fix this?” Granny said looking at her diner as Ruby and Charming swept up the glass on the floor. While Henry sat with his head on the table, Snow feeding Prince Neal and Emma picking up what was salvageable, around the floor.

“I can help with that” A voice said walking up the steps crunching broken glass under her feet

Henry’s head shot up at the sound of her voice and everyone looked toward the door

“Mom”

“Regina” Snow said as Charming walked to the table standing protectively by his wife and child

“Get out of my diner, witch!” Granny growled as Ruby did some growling of her own

“Don’t worry I come in peace, so to speak” she said with an arch of her eyebrow and grin

“Regina” Emma says stepping forward

“Guess again, savior”

“What do you want and where is Regina?” Snow demanded pushing Charming out of her eyesight

“Well princess, your dear stepmother is still… somewhere… crying in a corner I’m sure” She said walking further into the diner as everyone back away from her. “I don’t appreciate you weakening her by the way but children have that effect on their parents, mellowing them out or so I’m told, Cora didn’t mellow out not like your precious Ava, if anything she became more vicious” she said sliding her hand across one of the tables as if she was seeing it for the first time “But that’s not why I’m here” she said looking back at the group

“Then why are you here?” Ruby all but barked at the woman

Before the Queen could speak her hand shot up waving over the diner and everything was back to its clean pristine form, the glass door was back to normal even the sign was back on the door switched to close of course.

The Queen sighed irritated snatching her arm down “We have a difference of opinion Regina and I, she feels the need to clean where as I say we have a lesser breed to do it for us” she said as she walked over to the bar and hopped up on it so she was sitting cross legged facing the group “I’ll give you a chance to make up for your wrongs, either surrender your life to me savior… and die or help send that bitch Marian back to the past so she can die”

“What kind of choice is that?” Emma says crossing her arms “Both ways involves someone dying and I’m not volunteering to be killed”

“So you will help me get rid of Marian, then?”

“No”

The Queen sighed jumping down “Well, I guess I’ll have to kill you both then” she said with a smile as she started to walk toward the front door

Henry jumped from his seat and crashed into the Queen’s chest

“Mom, please come back to us” he said tightening his grip around her back

The Queen stood frozen as Henry buried his face into her chest; she slowly gasped and lifted her hand to his head and running her fingers through his hair

“Henry” she whispered as her eyes faded back to their chocolate brown

“Mom” he said looking up at her

“Regina” Snow said standing with Prince Neal in her arms

“Roland is finally asleep and so is Marian, David would you mind accompanying me to Re…” Robin said coming through the door that separated the B&B from the diner, when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Regina

“Regina” he said when her eyes met his

Regina’s eyes turned black and the hand that she had in Henry’s hair clenched tight scrapping her nails against his scalp. Henry let out a breathy yelp of pain and grabbed his mother’s hand as she flung him away from her

“Hello thief” she said her voice dripping with hate as her lip curled

“Regina, I was coming to see if you were…”

“Alright… I’m fine no thanks to you and that damn arrow”

“Well you left me no choice; I wasn’t going to let you harm others just because you were angry with me”

“I WASN’T ANGRY WITH YOU!” She yelled as a coffee cup shattered

“And what reason would you have to angry with Marian than?” Robin said walking closer just as angry

“That bitch interrupted me, and she…”

“THAT BITCH IS MY WIFE!” Robin yelled and the Queen gasped

“So you choose her?” the Queen scuffed shaking her head

“I hadn’t chosen anyone but you made the decision quite clear for me” then he sighed releasing his anger “Regina, you have to understand the position that I’m in, I once told you I would have walked through hell to see my wife again”

“Yes I do it was before and after you kissed me” she said still glaring at him

“And your telling me had it had been Daniel who’ve returned and not my Marian, you would have ignored him and stayed with me?” and when she remained silent he continued “Then how can you ask this of me?”

What he said was right and the Queen knew it but she was so tired of losing and so tired of being sad that she would do anything just have what everyone else did.

“Because I have waited years for someone to love me and want me no matter what I’ve done and I finally find him and he doesn’t even want me” she said as her eyes turned brown again shaking her head as a tear slid down her face her teeth clenching

Robin walked to her grabbing her hands “Regina, that’s not true” he whispered to her as she took a step forward and laid her head on his shoulder so her nose was buried into his neck inhaling his scent. He wrapped his arms around her as she sniffed

“I hurt Marian… I’m sorry” she whispered

Robin sighed holding her tight “I know she’s okay”

“And Roland”

“He doesn’t understand a few things but he’ll be fine”

Footsteps were coming toward the door “Mrs. Lucas have you seen Robin? I woke up and…” she said when her eyes laid on her husband and Regina, dressed in her Evil Queen clothes “What is she doing here? And why are you hugging her”

Regina stiffened in his embrace as her eyes clouded black

“Robin what is going on?” Marian asked stepping into the diner

“Why is it that every time…” The Queen began as she lifted her head off Robin’s shoulder

“Regina please” Robin said tightening his grip on her

“Robin, what is going on” Marian demanded

The Queen peeled Robin’s hands from around her waist, as she was about to throw her hand toward the woman Robin stepped in the way

“Regina! What are you doing?!”

“Making your choice easier”

”What choice” Marian yelled “Robin?”

“This one” the Queen said throwing up her arm again when Robin hit her hand down and swiftly grabbed her neck.

Henry, Granny and Charming both took a step forward afraid of what was getting ready to happen

It was purely instinctual, his hand around her neck, Regina could tell because there was no grip behind it was just a warning, to stop her from hurting Marian but the Queen was not so understanding “Looks like you made up your mind” she said as she sent a pulse of electricity through her body making him snatch his hand away from her neck. “Too bad it was the wrong choice” she said as she disappeared into a puff of smoke

 

**Okay guys before you send me a bunch of hate mail, if you thought Robin wasn’t going to protect Marian then you don’t know love at all. BTW Marian won’t always be the damsel in distress from the interview I read on “Hypable with Christie Laing” aka Marian she said that Marian ran with the merry men, she stole things right along with Robin so that’s the chick I’m using badass-protective mom-merry girl Marian, because like Eddie and Adam has shown us there are no such things as a damsel in distress when it comes to OUAT.**

**So more fights to come and Elsa finally will be introduced early in the next chapter which will be updated on Friday**

**Read and Review please tell me what you think!**


	4. "Who The Hell Are You"

**I know I know I am a little late and by a little I mean by 5 days… yeah life… pretty much**

**I was so happy for the week off from writing it was good for my brain and my week turned out to be better because of it, my twin sister and I are moving to Florida soon… within a month hopefully into our new place is close to our school Full Sail University, so we can finally take a look at the school we have been dreaming about since 2009 for me 2008 for her. EEEEEEPPPPPP!!! I’m so happy I can just burst into a gazillion of bubbles and float away**

**WTF will be updated tomorrow or Wednesday I have to add more to it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what is mine… Oh this chapter has a few shocking “NO!” moments so you have been warned.**

**Secondly guys its some sexy stuff in this chapter not to graphic but enough for you to want to shield your phone if you have people that like to read over shoulder ^_^**

 

As soon as the smoke cleared Marian spoke again as the other stood frozen in place

“Robin? What the hell is going on that is the second time this woman has tried to kill me! What choice is she talking about?” Marian said walking over to him anger and confusion etched on her face

When he didn’t respond and still stood staring at the spot Regina had disappeared from she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her

“Robin”

Robin looked at his wife and sighed hard shaking his head. He knew he had to tell his wife about him and Regina, there was no other way around it, but what he didn’t want was to hurt his wife, his Marian. Who at one point was his whole world his pride and joy, his heart but after years and years of morning her, the fire which was his love slowly snuffed out; or so he thought, because when he saw her just days ago it seemed like the god had answered his long forgotten prayer to reunite him with his wife. To bring back Roland’s mother and the one woman that the merry men seemed to accept immediately

“Regina…” he began looking at his wife “The Queen and I have been seeing each other”

Marian let go of his arms and took a step back but before she could say anything he spoke again.

“It has only been a few of weeks but… I have grown fond of her… very fond actually”

“Do you love her” Marian asked quietly afraid of the answer

“Marian, I love you” Robin said taking a step forward and grabbing her hands to which Marian shook them off

“Do you love her” she demanded with tears in her eyes

Robin shook his head “I don’t know”

“You don’t know?” she asked disgusted “How can you even bare to touch that monster!”

“She’s not a monster!”

“She killed and tortured thousands of innocent people! We used to wish someone would teach her a lesson and now you’re courting her!”

“She isn’t like that anymore” he yelled stepping away from her and turning to take a deep breath as he rubbed his hand over his face, anger boiling up within him.

“Isn’t like that? She tried to kill me, Robin or do I not matter?!” Marian said pointing to her self

Robin tuned to yell at her when she stopped him and spoke again “How could you bring our son around her”

“Regina would never hurt him…”

“You like she would never hurt her own son!” Marian growled, she sucked her teeth and sighed hard as tears formed in her eyes. How could he love this woman, this woman who hurt and killed so many but not only that but they witnessed her destruction and heard stories of her monstrous reign

When she opened her mouth to speak again it was barely above a whisper “Robin I am your wife, you made a vow to be with me to love me, to always have me… so how could you…”

“Marian…” he said walking to her and grabbing her hands as tears fell from her eyes “I do love you and I took serious my vows, and it is that very vow now that hurts my heart so much I would gladly be rid of it. I mourned you…” he said as tears fell from his eyes. He reached up and cupped his wife’s face using his thumbs to wipe the stray tears that still lingered on her cheeks “I mourned you so long that the look of a happy couple angered me. How could they be so happy when I was hurting, how could they, kiss and touch and laugh when I had no one to do the same. I prayed to the gods that they would bring you back to me, so I wouldn’t be so alone, so I wouldn’t have to stare our son and tell him his mother was dead, but the gods are cruel you see, because here you are standing before me as if you have never left my side…” he said as his hands fell and he looked at her with such sadness and pain “When I finally accept that that prayer would never be answered and that you would never return to me, they bring you back”

“And you no longer love me” she said sadly more then she asked

Robin grabbed her hands again “No that is what hurts me, years I’ve told myself that I was over you, that I could finally let you go  and when I saw you that day in the diner I knew then that it was a lie. I never got over you my heart still stopped when I saw you; your kiss still left me breathless…”

“Then why…” Marian said shaking her head looking at him

“Because I feel the same with Regina, I never thought that in a million years I would ever feel for a woman the way I felt with you but I did… with her”

 “So you do love her” she said

“There are moments where I catch myself smiling when I think of her and moments when I longed to be with her so if that is love… then yes”

Marian sniffed and scuffed “You love the monster that captured and planned to kill me”

“What”

“Yes, your precious Regina had planned my execution the next morning, when Emma helped me escape. So maybe if I had stayed there instead of being brought here you ‘decision’ would be a lot easier” she said with anger

“Don’t say that, you know that is not how I feel nor what I would want!”

“It doesn’t matter, because if you want that murderous bitch then you can have her, court her, bed her, I don’t care” she said stepping away from him “But what you will not do is put my son in danger, if you want her then you don’t want our son”

“Marian” Robin said fear and shock in his face and voice

“Marian, wait” Snow, Granny and Charming who were all silent up until that point spoke up

Marian ignored them all continuing to walk backwards toward the door staring at Robin “Find another room, you’re not welcome in ours anymore” she said as she turned and ascended the stairs

Robin ran and called after her but when he heard the door slam her stayed standing by the doorframe separating the B&B from the diner. He growled hitting the doorframe.

“Robin” a female voice said as a hand touched his shoulder.

He turned to see Emma with guilt etched on every feature of her face “Robin… I”

He brushed passed her “Excuse me” he sighed “I need some air”

“This is all my fault” Emma whispers as she sees Robin leave the diner

“Yeah, well were not going to get anywhere pointing out the obvious, let’s just try and fix this and move on” Granny said with a grunt putting the broom down

“I still can’t believe Robin and Regina were dating they did an excellent job of hiding it” Ruby said looking at the group “Do you think they were dating the whole time, even in the enchanted forest?”

“No I doubt it, those two were insufferable around us, no one can fake a hate like that” Charming said

“I’m worried about my mom” Henry said out loud

“I am too” Snow said rocking Prince Neal “But it looks like she’s trying to fight… The Evil Queen”

“How can you tell” Emma asked

“You saw when she cleaned the diner The Queen got upset”

“I still don’t believe this whole second personality BS everyone is spinning” Granny said

“Why not it’s the same when Ruby couldn’t control her wolf” Snow said

“Don’t compare my grandchild to that monster” Granny growled

“That’s not my intention” Snow said taking a deep breath “What I’m saying is when the curse broke Ruby didn’t even know how to control or change into her wolf until the full moon and that mess with King George. So I think Regina’s is the same she’s worked so hard to be good and work on her anger that she hasn’t used… like really use the Evil Queen so long that when she really got angry this time she just… couldn’t control it, she didn’t know how to respond to this… it was like Daniel all over again”

“So how do we fix it?” Henry asked

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that right now nothing can be done, and Evil or not your mom would want you in the bed, its way passed yours and Neal’s bed time”

“I’ll have you know I’m 13 now I’m a teenager” Henry said with a coy smile

“Yes but those glazed eyes tell me your tired so come on, let’s go home”

“Granny is there anything else you need me to do?” Charming asked as everyone stood and headed for the door

“No, the mess has been dealt with, looks like we can open on time tomorrow” Granny said as she and ruby but the brooms back after cleaning up the broken tea cup from earlier.

“Alright goodnight” the charming’s said as they walked out of the diner. The wind had picked up a bit and looked as if it would Snow soon.

“That’s strange it shouldn’t be this cold right?” Emma asked

“Well I’m not sure and I’m too tired to worry about the sky when the only thing I want to see is the back of my eye lids” Snow said as she buried Prince Neal closer to her chest to keep his face out of the cold wind.

** Snow’s Loft **

After feeding Prince Neal again everyone went down as soon as they reached the loft, Charming and Snow switching rooms with Emma and sleeping down stairs because the room was bigger and it was closer to the stove if David needed to heat up a bottle. Henry ended up sleeping on the sofa because he claimed he was too old to sleep in the same room as his mom. But Emma had made the sofa a pull out so he had an actual bed to sleep on.

It was dark in the apartment and even darker in Emma’s room, she slept in her white tank top and red underwear since Snow and David felt the need to turn the heat on higher than normal since the loft, often times mimic the temperature outside and to avoid the baby waking up because it was too cold they opted to turn the heat on higher.

Emma slept on her stomach, over top her cover and blanket, her arms cradling the pillow as her slightly wet disheveled hair was sprawled about her and her left leg was straight down while her right thigh was parallel with her right arm and her knee bent so her foot pointed to the bottom of the bed.

Emma stirred a little when she felt the right side of the bed dip down and felt a body slide in next to her

“Mmm… Henry I thought you were too old to sleep in here” Emma mumbled in her sleep

She suddenly left a soft hand brush her hair back out of her face and she slowly blinked her eyes open, it was so dark that she couldn’t make out the figure looking back at her, so she lifted her head and let out a soft yelp as she slid further back from the big black eyes staring back at her.

“Do you know you snore” The Evil Queen said with a victorious smile for scaring Emma

“Regina, what the fuck are, you doing in here!” Emma whispered harshly as she sat on far left side of the bed, her heart pounded in her chest

“Watch your tone savior and I came here to kill you” she said standing and facing the bed and looking at Emma as if her reason for standing in her room at 3am in the morning was obvious “I just wanted to wake you first. Leopold died in his sleep, lucky bastard. I wasn’t there, he had me locked in my room but you would think that if you tell someone to kill someone, they would at least want that person awake to see it… but some people don’t have the stomach for it; fortunately for you I do” she said putting her hands on her hips and smiling

Emma eyes got as big as gulf balls “You’re going to kill me… why?”

The Queen rolled her eyes “I asked you earlier if you would help me kill Marian and you said you wouldn’t have you changed your mind?”

“N… No” Emma stuttered leaning further away from the Queen

“Okay then” Regina said shaking her head and looking at Emma “You die first”

“Regina, wait” Emma said now standing when she felt something tight clench her neck and cut off her air

“My name is your Majesty, and No I will not wait, see that’s the problem with Regina she lets you talk you way out of it, or find some kind of loop hole, not me. I woke you so I can see your eyes glaze over and turn grey… it’s my favorite part”

The Queen raised Emma far off the ground and held her away for the wall so her kicking wouldn’t hit it and wake the others

“Regina… Pl… please” Emma said as she grabbed ahold of whatever had her neck, her eyes beginning to water and her face becoming bright red

“You’re Majesty” The Queen Growled out tightening her magical grip

Emma face began to turn purple as she spewed spit from her mouth trying to gasp for air. Her eyes started to bulge and tears ran down her face

“Pl… Please… Hen… Henry”

“Don’t worry I did him first” she said with a sly smile as Emma’s eyes started to close and her face turned a dark shade of purple

Snow held tighter to David as her dream took a dark turn.

She was rocking chair in Emma’s old room in the Enchanted Forest, rocking and humming a now sleeping Neal, when she heard a scream come from the corridor. She glanced at the door and then back at Neal who was still fast asleep.

Placing the baby down in Emma’s crib she walked toward the door. As she opened the door the usually lit up and welcoming corridor was now dark and cold. The torches were all out and the doors to different rooms were all open.

“David?” she called as she walked pass the first door, a gust a wind blew passed her making her long hair whip back from around her shoulders and her white night gown did the same. The stone was cold against her bare feet as she patted further down the corridor.

“David?” she called out again getting and uneasy feeling

“Mom” a faint voice called from the around the corner

“Emma”

“Mom” the voice sounded followed by a cry

Snow turned the corner and ran toward the cry, her heart pounding. She was scared this corridor was just as dark but since the rooms with doors open had giant windows, the moon light lit her way. It was just as cold as the last and as she ran and the ground seemed to get colder.

“Mom… Please… Help me” the voce called again followed by another painful cry

“Emma! I’m coming honey, please… where are you?!” she shouted turning her head into every room to see if she saw her daughter but every room was empty

“David!” she yelled “David where are you?!”

Snow stopped when she heard an evil chuckle sound from behind she turned and no one was there

“David?” she asked quietly when she saw the silhouette of The Evil Queen through the light from one of the rooms heading toward the nursery. She turned toward it and began to run when she heard Emma’s voice again

“Mom… please” this time the voice was but a whisper and it seemed to have gotten weaker

“Emma!” Snow yelled and without a second thought she ran toward her daughter’s voice “Emma, baby where are you!” she yelled frantically

The air was still quiet around her as she ran and she feared she was too late “Emma, honey please answer me!” she yelled when she came to a room with the door shut. She pushed against it but it wouldn’t budge she tried again this time with all the strength she could muster and with a growl she forced the door open.

The room looked like Regina’s old room it was huge with a vanity, an English Regency Meridienne, an arm chair and other expensive vintage furniture. What caught her attention was that everything was covered in white sheets, as if the rooms were being packed away. In the room was giant canopy bed which was usually pink but for some reason it was white and lying in the middle was a still figure underneath a silk white sheet.

Snow slowly approached the bed and as she went to lift the fabric she heard Neal cry from the nursery, when she turned back to face the bed she hesitantly lifted reached to lift the sheet when the figure lunged up, ripping the sheet form its face

Snow stepped back with a yelp and before she could get too far the figure grabbed her

“Regina?” Snow questioned looking at the woman who was sitting in modern day, StoryBrooke clothes on, with a frantic look on her face pulling her closure to the bed

“Help her now!” she implored

“Wh… Who… Emma?”

Before Regina could say another word Neal screamed from down the hall way as Snow turned to it. She felt Regina jerk her arm, her grip tightening to the point where Snow cries out as she turns back toward her. Regina eyes as big as golf balls and the black almost unseen

“NOW!” Regina yelled

“Snow!” David yelled as he shook his wife a wake “Snow! Look at me, wake up! You’re having a bad dream” she heard him yell as she opened her eyes hearing Prince Neal yell from his crib

“Snow” David yelled giving her one last jolt to make sure she was a wake

Snow eyes snapped open “David”

“It’s okay it was only a bad dream, Neal is awake he’s probably hungry” he said with a sigh as he pulled away from his wife and stood to get his wailing son. Quickly flicking on a light to see, David walked over to the crib and picked up his son speaking softly to him to get him to quiet down

Snow sighed heavily shaking her head “David I had the weirdest dream” she said softly as she lifted her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes

“Yeah, you were calling out for me” David said shushing the baby and turning to face his wife “But it was just a dream”

“Bu tit felt so real…” she said bring her hand down when she caught sight of something on her wrist. She brought it closer to her face and she could see a full blown bruise of a hand print on her wrist and then her dream came rushing back to her “Mom… Help Me… Please” she heard Emma voice call out “Help her NOW!” Regina yelled at her and in an instant she shot out of bed

“Snow? What’s wrong?” David yelled after her as she ran up the stairs two at a time flipping on any and all light switches

“EMMA!” She yelled “EMMA!”

She slammed open the door as she heard David run up the stairs. Emma was lying face up on the bed, the room was so dark but she could make out her daughter’s eyes looking straight at the ceiling

“Emma” she whispered as a dreadful feeling washed over her, she quickly flicked on the bed side lamp and looked down to see her daughters pale green lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling and her skin just a pale

“NO!” Snow screamed as she sat on the side of the bed grabbing Emma’s limp body and rocking it against her chest “No, Emma, please!” she wails as David storms in the room

“Snow” David asks not believing his eyes

“Emma, please, baby wake up” Snow continues to cry shaking her daughter who head falls lifeless to one side and then the other every time she shakes her

David is the first to act “Move!” he demands setting the sill crying baby on the bed and pulling Emma away from Snow and onto the floor

“David” Snow cries as she sees her husband place their daughter flat on her back and began pushing her chest in counting out “1, 2, 3… Come on Emma…5, 6, 7, 8…” all the way to 30 and then he tilts her head back, holding her nose he breathes 2 deep breaths into her lungs and Snow watched as her daughters chest rises and falls and David repeats the action again and again

“Come on Emma, wake up” he keeps pleading between compressions and breaths before he can give her the fourth set Emma coughs and gasps for air she turns to the side and reaches for David who lifts her up and hug her tight

“Emma!” Snow cries as she, with Prince Neal in her hand, join in on the group hug

“H… Hen… Henry” Emma gasps out as she pushes against David’s chest

“Take it easy” he warns as he leans back

Emma shakes her head frantically and she moves to stand. David tries to stop her when she pushed him hard

“No, Henry… I have to get Henry… he…” she said as he let her stand and she ran toward the hallway, David and Snow following close behind

Emma stumbles and falls down the last four stairs coughing as gasping trying to reach her son

“Emma, easy” David says as he helps her to her feet and she pushes him away and runs to where her son’s body is lying

“Henry!” she yells her eyes blurring from unshed tears pulling back the cover

He groans and turns over facing his mother “Mom… what’s wrong” he asks his eyes still heavy

A sound between a sob and laugh escapes her mouth as she pulls he son into a huge hug

“Mom” Henry says fully awake “What’s wrong?”

Emma pulls back looking at her son her cheeks and his night shirt wet with her tears “Nothing, everything and everyone is okay” she sobbed smiling when the door burst open revealing an angry looking Granny with her crossbow aimed in front of her and a giant black and grey wolf growling at her side

“Granny?” David questioned as he flicked on the light

“Is everyone okay?” she asks as Ruby jumped into the apartment running all over the apartment sniffing out any and all threats. She walked over to Henry and sniffed him and with a small whine and a quick slobbery kiss to the cheek she left him and walked over to Snow who was holding Prince Neal. She barked indicating to Snow to lower the baby toward her and when she did with a quick sniff she walked away

“Yes everyone is fine” Snow said as Ruby came back from upstairs shifting into her human form

“I didn’t smell anyone, in the apartment” she said looking over at Emma when she saw the deep bruise on her neck “What the hell happened to your neck”

“Regina… well the Queen… tried to kill me… she did actually, David brought me back” Emma said glancing at her father.

“Hey, Regina visited me in a dream” Ruby said looking at the group “She said… Snow was taking too long and Emma was in danger” she said trying to remember everything in the dream

“She came to me too” Snow said

“What about you Granny?” Charming asked

“Nothing I heard Ruby moving round and when I felt her shift a followed until we ended up here” she said sitting at the table and placing her crossbow o it

“So Regina’s was trying to warn us?” Ruby asked

“Well she didn’t bother me” David said looking around

“I think she was too busy helping me” Henry said as everyone looked at him “She was fighting the Evil Queen when she tried to suffocate me with my pillow” he explained “The Queen kept yelling that I was her weakness and that I needed to die… that we all did and my mom fought her off until she disappeared”

“Where did she go?” Ruby asked sitting on the bed

“I don’t know but my mom whispered something in my ear and she told me it was okay to go back to sleep that this was just a bad a dream and she kissed me and disappeared” he said frowning his face

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked as she rubbed her aching throat

“If The Queen wanted us dead, I don’t think she would give up so easily, if she was jumping from dream to dream first with me and then Emma and next Grandma without killing any of us… she must have been stalling for something”

As the room fell silent everyone in deep thought Snow’s gasp rang loudly “ROBIN!”

** Granny’s B&B **

A soft knock rang on the Marian’s room door; Roland was still sleep on the spare cot in the fairly large room as she raised out of bed to go answer it. She had lain in bed for hours replaying that argument over and over and the more she replayed it the sadder she became. What she said to Robin was purely out of anger she would never keep their son from him and she knew he would never put him in harm’s way on purpose. She was just so scared of losing him all over again, and although it felt like yesterday when she last saw him, she knew from the moment he embraced her that it was more like a lifetime for him. She just wish she knew where he was and prayed that he didn’t go running into that witches arms because of that stupid argument

She opened the door and as soon as her eyes fell on his face she lunged at him, pulling him into a tight embrace

“Oh Robin I’m so sorry, please forgive me” she cried against his chest

“No it is I who am sorry” he whispered in her hair

“I was just so angry and…” she said lifting her head from his chest and shaking it “I didn’t mean what I said I would never keep you from Roland, you are a wonderful father and I know you would never put him in harm’s way on purpose, you have done an excellent job raising him” she said looking into his eyes

Robin’s eyes filled with tears as she pulled her toward him and kissed her deeply and passionately “Thank you so much, and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner about me and…”

“Shhh… I’m just glad you came back” she said putting her finger to his lips and cupping his face “Just lay with me” she said pulling him toward the bed slowly pulling off his shirt and lying beside him on the bed. She laid her head on his bare chest listening to him breath in and out as his strong hands wrapped around her frame, holding her in securely in place.

“I love you so much, Robin” Marian said as she drifted off to sleep

“And I love you” she sighed looking up at the ceiling

And the truth was that he really did love her, but he loved Regina too whole heartedly and couldn’t imagine a world without her.  Marian was his true love, the mother of his child and when she died a piece of him did too and it took him years to get over that pain and now that she’s back it was like all of his prayers had been answered but the too see the backlash of such a gift affect his newly found soul mate hurt him to his core. The look in her eyes when he held her outside of Granny’s and the feel of her lips on his made his heart race and his breath catch; he wanted nothing more than to hold her all night and reassure her that he would always love her and never leave her but Marian was his wife and he vowed to stay with her through any and everything till death. And that’s what frustrated Robin, death did part them and he had mourned her for years, cursed the gods for taking away his love and finally when the pain of losing her is coming to an end the same gods he prayed and cursed brings her back to him when he finds his soul mate, a beautifully tortured woman who’s only wish in life was to find someone who would love her, all of her, cracks, scars, all the dark and light parts of her.

Robin sighed again as his eye lids felt heavy he just prayed that the gods would do him this one favor and bless him with a dreamless sleep he couldn’t bear to see those sad brown eyes staring at him tonight or any other night but especially when they had that huge fight and he grabbed her throat… he shook his head shoving the images away as darkness took over…

‘Please don’t let me dream of her’ he thought as he drifted deeper into his slumber

Marian woke to the sound of shuffling in the room; she quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes trying to remove the fog of sleep and adjust her eyes. As she rubbed her face she heard the noise again this time it was followed by a grunt

“Robin” she whispered moving to shake him, but when she felt beside her all she felt was ice cold sheet, as if he had never lain there.

“Looking for husband” a voice said as all the lights in the room cut on. Standing 10 feet from her bed was the Evil Queen cradling a sleeping Roland as if she were holding an infant

“ROLAND!” Marian exclaimed standing

“Ah, ah, ah” The Queen said with a shake of her head “You’ll wake him”

“Please, don’t hurt my son” she begged

The Queen paid no attention to the woman before her she was too busy mesmerized by Roland’s beauty as she stroked his cheek and then his hair “Would you give your life up for his?” she asked in a whisper not looking at Marian

“Yes” she answered without hesitation

“Why”

“Because he is my son and I love him!” Marian replied angry as tears spilled from her eyes

“I came here to kill you” she replied still watching Roland sleep in her arms

“Then kill me and leave my son out of this!”

“I will, I just haven’t decided how first”

“Please” Marian said lowering herself onto her knees “I will do anything you want if you leave my son unharmed” she said as more tears spilled from her eyes. The Queen finally looked up at the woman… well down and watched her curiously

“You love him so much that you would die for him?”

“A million times” Marian hiccupped as she wiped her nose on her arm

The Queen watched her and then adjusted Roland in her arm “I’m going to share something with you that my mother taught me” she said looking back down at the boy

“Love is weakness” she said rubbing the boy’s hair again as he turned toward her hand “It makes people do stupid things, like date below their status, jump in front of a flying arrow, trade their life for the one they love” she said looking at Marian

“Please I’ll do whatever you want”

“Standup” she said with a curl of her lip “And come get your son” The Queen said as she watched Marian quickly stand

Marian never took her eyes off the Queen even when Roland was securely in her arms. She only looked down when she noticed Roland stirring in her arms

“Mama?” Roland asked as he slowly opened his eyes, now somewhat a wake from being moved from place to place

“Oh baby, everything is okay” Marian said barring her face into his soft wild hair

“Not quite” The Queen said throwing her hand up toward Roland. A loud sickening crack rang out throughout the room as Roland head snapped sharply to the right as fell limp in his mother’s arms

“NO! ROLAND!” She screamed as her knees gave out and she hit the floor hard, cradling her son’s lifeless body in her arms as he starred back at her, unblinking and slowly becoming cold

“WHY?” She cried as she leaned her forehead on his with her mouth still ajar, her tears, snot and saliva fell onto her son’s cheek, neck and night shirt

“Because…” The Queen said as she slowly walked over to the woman “Killing you would have been too easy. This is a far better punishment, then taking your pathetic worthless life” she said with a curl of her lip as she turned her back to walk away

Marian placed gently on the floor and closed his eyes before she quickly glanced at the woman who had her back to her walking toward the door

“YOU BITCH!” she yelled running at her in full speed

 The Queen turned smiling and before Marian could even think of what to do next; she felt Regina’s magic around her neck and with a sick smile The Queen snapped her neck

Marian woke with a quiet gasp as she lifted her head off of Robin’s chest, her heart beating a million miles an hour and chest heaving; the room was fairly dark except for the light from the window. She glanced up at her sleeping husband before quickly but quietly getting out of bed. She sat on the edge for a second, trying to calm herself, when her eyes caught sight of their son, she briskly walked over to his cot and sat on the side of the bed.

Afraid of startling him she just patiently sat and watched as his chest began to rise, indicating him taking in air. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth and she bent down and kissed his head, leaning he forehead on his as her eyes filled with tears. Her dream had felt so real, she thought she had lost her only son and even with his warm breath on her chin and his warm not cold skin on her forehead, heart was still racing.

Being sure not to wake him she lifted off the bed adjusted his cover and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and finally broke down, she quietly mourned the son she lost in her dreams and cried tears of joy because it was only a dream.

After a few more minutes of calm breathing and subsided hiccups, she stood facing the sink and glancing in the mirror that was mounted on the wall. Her eyes weren’t as red as she would have thought they were; turning on the cold water, she grabbed her face rag and placed it in the water. After wiping her face and cooling off her neck and forehead with the rag she rung it out and placed it back on the rack, where Robin’s and Roland’s sat.

Turning off the light she walked back to the bed where Robin had not moved. She watched him lovingly as his chest rose and fell, his face so soft and smooth as he slept. She loved this man so much it hurt to think that he had started to fall in love with another woman, but not just any woman the woman who would have been responsible for her death, for making him and widow and Roland motherless.

She thought back at how he told her that he had mourned her for years, the words being so foreign to her because she was only just been with him a week ago in the Enchanted Forest. His love for her may have faded  or lessened but not for her she still looked at him like he was her everything while he looked at her like he had seen a ghost and he doesn’t know whether to stay or run a way.

She climbed back into bed and as soon as she did Robin wrapped his strong arms around her small frame again. She looked up at him and smiled she didn’t care what was going on in this time period, he was her husband and even if she had to relive all of their dates and recreate all of their happiest memories she would, she would get him to fall back in love with her.

She smiled at the thought and she trailed a finger across his chest, she did this absentmindedly for a while until she became bored with it, she stopped her movement and glanced at his face, in the far corners of his mouth was a faint smile… she wanted him to smile bigger than that so she hummed turning is she was on her stomach instead of her side and began trailing kisses along his stomach

 Hours of complete darkness and a restless sleep Robin felt something warm and wet touch his stomach followed by a sucking sound, thinking he was just hallucinating he shifted a little and throwing his left hand above his head and tightening his hold on Marian. Then he felt and heard the sound again and opened his eyes looking down he was greeted with deep dark lust filled brown eyes and a cunning smile.

“Shhh or you’ll wake your wife” Regina whispered as she continued her column of wet kissed all the way up to his chin. When she moved to straddle him was when he noticed what she was wearing blood red lace Victoria’s Secret underwear and a blood red bra that made her breast look amazing.

With a flick of her wrist Marian rolled over on the other side of the bed and Regina moved to straddle him completely, slowly moving her hips back and forth against his dark blue jeans and pressing down hard on his chest as she kept full eye contact with him smiling

“Regina” Robin hissed as he grabbed her hips to stop the movement when she rubbed harder against his crotch

He knew this was wrong not only was his son just 15 feet away from him across the room but his wife was lying right next to him. He couldn’t understand the control Regina had over his body but the look in her eyes and the way that sheer fabric hugged her incredible body, just made him want to take her right then and there even with Marian just 5 inches away

“If you thought my kisses were amazing wait until you try all of me” she said grabbing his hands and sliding up her body to stop atop her breast “I know you want me, I ca feel it” she said as she threw her head back, sharply inhaling a breath as his left hand clenched tightly to her firm breast and the right slid back down to her waist, pushing her harder against him as he rocked his hip in the same rhythm as hers

“God” he hissed out as he moved both hands down to her waist, pushing her further onto his jeans, she left out a sharp gasp as he sat up abruptly and grabbing hold of her and flipping her, not carrying if he woke Marian of if the sound of her shriek even woke Roland all he knew was that he wanted her and he wanted her now

Pinning her arms above her head he captured her lips into a searing kiss, she moaned against his mouth as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist

“I love you” she whispered against his hot breath as they kissed again “I’ve missed you so much” she whispered again as he captured her mouth again

“I missed you too” he said as let go of her hands and moved his mouth to her neck and chest, sucking and biting wherever he could

Regina ran her fingers through his hair tightening her grip only when he bit down hard enough to make her gasp.

“Robin” she gasped arching her back toward his mouth when he made his way down to her breast pulling down her bra and taking her hard nipple into his mouth.

After a moment he moved to torture the next one pulling and nipping to the point where Regina’s hair pulling was almost becoming painful. She pulled his head back up toward her to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss, she moan and groan into his mouth as their tongues danced and fought for dominance, every time she turned her head to breathe he would capture her mouth again, not stopping or caring if they both needed to breathe, he has wanted her for so long, that being this close and in this situation with her felt like a dream, but this couldn’t have been a dream it felt to real, and even if it was he refused to wake. If he couldn’t be with her while he was awake then he will take her, love her and be with her in his dreams.

Robin adjusted himself between Regina’s legs using his waist and hips to push her legs farther apart and unhooked them around his waist. Robin snaked his hand down between them until her reached her blood red lace panties and felt her hot and ready for him, he grabbed hold of her, rubbing slowly. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth as she threw her head back, he chuckled as he kissed her opened mouth capturing her bottom lip and chin as her eyes clenched tight. She looked so beautiful to him this way, so full of lust that all she could do was remain breathless under him.

When he stopped his hand, she gasped loudly quickly snaking her hand between them and grabbing his hand “Please don’t stop” she said as he smiled kissing her deeply again as she entwined their fingers and moved his hand against her

“Love you so much Robin” she said against his mouth

“And I love you Regina” he whispered leaning down to kiss her as she smiled wickedly back at him, then as he closed his eyes to capture her mouth again

“Robin!” he heard her voice say but it was different it sounded hurt

He opened his eyes and looked down and instead of lust filled brown eyes looking back at him, they were replaced with sad brown eyes that were filling up quickly with tears

“Get off me” she said turning her head as the tears fell

Robin sat up abruptly looking at her and shaking his head as the woman he looked at scurried to the side of other side of the bed pulling on her jeans and one of his overly large shirts, he watched her with confusion and when she turned to face him he gasped

“Marian?”

“Yes, Robin, Marian not Regina” she said as she furiously wiped away her tears, her mouth and face angry

“Marian… I… I…” he stuttered his breathing still shallow; his head was spinning with lust and confusion “Marian, I thought…”

“I was Regina” she spat out as more tears fell

“No…” he said scurrying off the bed toward her “Yes… but I… the dream… it felt so…” he began trying to explain, but her eyes would not meet his.

Before he could speak again a frantic knock sounded on the door followed by his name and Marian’s, Quickly pulling on a shirt and answering the door before they woke Roland he was met by the Charming’s all in night clothes, and a crossbow aimed at his face

“What the hell” he said as they all rushed in along with a very large wolf that was sniffing about

“Sorry” Granny said lowering her bow “Ruby, was she here?”

Ruby stopped by Roland’s cot and sniffed him before shifting back to her human form

“Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?” Marian exclaimed as she tightened Robin’s shirt around her “And did she just turn into a wolf? Are you a werewolf?” she asked looking at Ruby before directing her attention fully to the young wolf

“Yeah, it’s… complicated but your all safe… sorry if we interrupted something” Ruby said taking the woman’s appearance in fully, with the disheveled hair, red face, wrinkled jeans and Robin’s shirt.

“No you didn’t it was over way before the 7 of you burst in” she said looking at Robin before walking past him to go sit on Roland’s cot who was now sitting up looking at everyone

“Mama, are we having a sleepover?” he asked rubbing his eyes

“No baby, go back to sleep” she said kissing his head and trying to lay the boy down

“But Henry is here and he is in his pajamas, everybody is…” he said glancing at everyone before lying back down

“I know baby, just try and close your eyes”

“Why are you guys here anyway?” Robin asked looking at the group before him

“Regina tried to kill me” Emma blurted out

“Are you sure?” he asked surprised

“Well not necessarily her, the Queen is the one that tried to kill me… well she did kill me… my dad brought me back” Emma said quickly glancing at her father

“That woman needs to be killed” Marian said rubbing her son’s hair

“No” Roland said sitting up “I like Gina, she takes me and daddy to get ice cream” he said looking at his mother

“Shhh, baby go back to sleep”

“I don’t want you to kill Gina, she saved me” he said pushing his mother’s hand away and sitting all the way up, crossing his legs in the process

“What are you talking about?” Marian asked confused

“I think he’s referring to the monkey from the Enchanted Forest… When we first met Regina, she saved our son’s life from a flying monkey” Robin said sighing and rubbing his hand over his face

“No, she saved me in my dream”

All eyes were on Roland at that very moment

“What do you mean?” Henry asked

“Gina, she came to me in my dream, I was getting ice cream with mama and papa, we were walking through the park and then mama and papa disappeared and bad Gina came… ” Roland said scrunching up his face

“Bad Gina?” Ruby questioned

Roland nodded vigorously “The one that broke the ‘dinner’”

“Diner, honey” Marian corrected

“No mama, it’s dinner… when I visited Gina one day she showed me how to write ‘family dinner’ on a piece of paper and above the door where we go for pancakes, is the same word” he said looking around the room daring anyone to challenge him

“Okay honey” Marian said with a smile

“So what happened in the dream?” Snow asked walking closer to the boy as she rocked her sleeping Prince

“Bad Gina walked over to me and made me drop my ice cream, than she pulled my hair…” Roland said animatedly grabbing his hair and making a painful face “But Gina came…” he said excitedly “She used her magic and pushed her back, she went flying into a large tree, Gina told bad Gina to leave me alone or she would hurt her real bad but then bad Gina called her a bad name and said that I was making her weak, me and papa” he said glancing at his father than to his mother who was watching intently.

“Then bad Gina said that she couldn’t save us all and she made smoke and was gone, I asked Gina if she could stay with me until I found mama and papa and she said okay. She bought me another ice cream, three scoops this time…” he said holding three little fingers “Then she told me to close my eyes and she whispered something in my ear and told me that bad Gina would never hurt me again, then she kissed my cheek but when I opened my eyes, to kiss her back she was gone and mama and papa were waiting for me on the playground. So I just went over to them and played with them” he said with a sigh

“He’s telling the truth…” Ruby said

“You thought he was lying?” Marian asked looking at the wolf

“No, when I came in to the room, I smelt magic on Roland. Regina must have cast a protection spell on him. I smelt the same magic on Henry and baby Neal” Ruby said looking back at Snow and Charming

“So Regina can control the Evil Queen?” Granny asked

“No but I think that’s she desperately trying to fight her, that’s’ how she saved Henry and Roland but even with the mishap at the diner, when Regina fixed it, I could tell they were struggling for dominance”

“Well I don’t get it… why not just take over the personality completely, I mean she created it” Marian said shaking her head with a hint of anger in her voice

“Because her heart is breaking and she’s angry” Snow said “Regina is a creature of habit, yes she spent the last 3 years being good but she also hadn’t expected to fall in love and then… get her heart broken” she said looking between Robin and Marian

“So your saying this is my fault, me being here is putting all of you in danger”

“No…”Charming slowly said as he looked to Snow for support

“Yes” Granny said bluntly

“What?!” Marian exclaimed

“Before you arrived Regina was more…. calm” Ruby said as Henry sat on the bed next to Roland yawning

“So because some guy she was dating is now unavailable because his WIFE…” Marian started angrily when Granny cut her off

“According to them…” Granny said pointing to Snow, Charming and Emma “Robin is Regina’s soul mate, they have been dating for the past few weeks and from what’s been going on, I think it’s safe to say that she is in love with him and you being here complicates that. So because Robin is too much of a gentlemen to break is already broken vows to you and Regina’s too much of a coward to come out and claim what she wants, instead of sulking and being angry... we’re all going to suffer” Granny said shaking her head

 “Well I don’t think fair!” Marian said standing “She’s the reason for my supposed death, why Roland has grown up for the past 4 years without me, why my husband mourned my death and found his way into this monster’s arms!” she said storming past everyone to pace the room “I know I don’t belong here, I know that my husband has eyes for another…” she said stopping and looking at the group before turning to her husband “I keep hearing It’s been 30 years since my death when for me it hasn’t happened yet, I still love you, look at you and want you as if we had never parted. For me Roland was just a few days old and you were kissing me goodbye to for another secret mission so you could bring back food for our village and now it’s like I blinked and Roland is 4 and you… are in love with the woman who broke up our marriage” she said as tears ran freely down her face “I don’t know if this is me being selfish but I want you to want me and not her, when I kiss you I want you to see me, even when you close your eyes not her, I… I… I want you to fight for us… because I am” she said touching her heart

“Marian” Robin said walking over to his wife

“Don’t” she said stepping back “Don’t say or touch me if you don’t mean it” she said in a broken voice “All of you may be on her side but I’m not! I MEAN THIS WITCH LOCKED MY IN HER DUNGEON LAST WEEK, WHERE SHE SENTINCED ME TO DIE! And now she trying to kill me again” Marian scuffed “And the ironic thing about all of this is the person I thought of when I knew I was going to die, the person whom I prayed to the gods would be able to raise our son and not be so angry with the world is in love with my tormentor” she laughed shaking her head as tears ran down her cheeks

Robin tried to grab hold of her again when she became serious and frowned taking a step back shaking her head ‘no’.

He stopped and turned around when Charming awkwardly cleared his throat and Marian sat on their bed.

“So what do we do about Regina… the Evil Queen?” Emma asked “Because if they are about to keep this up were going to be some tired asses in the morning”

“Emma” Snow scolded nodding toward Roland who was soaking in the entire conversation

“I’m sorry Roland but I’m tired and when I’m tired my sensor doesn’t work” She said fighting a yawn

“I don’t know but the dream she gave me was creepy” Snow said making a face

“Yeah well trying being in the middle of a very erotic and hot…” Ruby said smiling when she glanced over at Henry and Roland. Dropping her smile awkwardly cleared her throat “Room… and she shows up hovering above the bed yelling ‘go save Emma because that idiot is taking too long’”

Snow rolled her eyes at the name “Maybe she’s done for tonight, it might be alright to go back to sleep”

“’Maybe” and “might be” are not phrases I’m comfortable with” Emma said frowning

“I agree” Charming said stifling a yarn

“Yeah, well I’m gonna take my chances… I have to open the diner in about 3hrs and I would like to not fall asleep while cooking the orders” Granny said with a tired sigh gesturing for Ruby to follow her out of the room

Everyone reluctantly agreed and went their different ways

** Snow’s Loft the Next Morning **

“Well I feel like crap” Charming announced as everyone finished getting dressed and grabbing their jackets

“I’m worried about mom” Henry stated sadly

“Is that your way of saying me too” Emma said with a small smile but when Henry didn’t do the same she grabbed his shoulder “Me too kid”

“Well, why don’t we just eat a Granny’s maybe eating something good and being around other people will make us feel better”

“That’s only if Granny had a good night sleep” Charming mumbled walking out of the loft

** Granny’s **

Stepping outside of the loft and getting into the truck and bug was more difficult than normal since it seemed that during the night a blizzard stormed through and it was at least 2 inches of snow on the ground

Slowly but surely they made their way through the snow

“This is crazy it wasn’t this bad last night when we went to B&B it was only a few flurries, now it’s like a lot and the snow is getting heavier” Emma said as they all walked toward the diner from the parking lot

“I know” Snow said pulling Prince Neal closer to her chest to keep the cold wind and snow from his face

As soon as they walked in the door Leroy stood up and announced at the top of his lungs getting the attention of everyone

“Oh no, I’m sorry sister but you guys are not allowed in here now”

“What?” Emma said

“Every time your family or now Robin’s family steps foot in here Regina shows up and all hell breaks loose. I’m sorry but I would like to eat my eggs and bacon without the added ingredient of glass this morning”

“Screw you Leroy, I’m eating here” Emma said moving past everyone and sitting at a booth

“I agree” Charming said guiding Snow and Neal into the diner “Besides we have had a bad enough night for you to tell where we can and cannot eat”

“Besides its too damn cold to take that baby back into that weather” Granny said coming out of the back with Leroy’s and someone else’s plate

Leroy scuffed and sat down facing his plate when Robin, Roland and Marian walked into the diner from the back

“Oh great!” he groaned as the trio looked his way

“Can it Leroy or I make you eat in the bathroom” Granny groaned

Roland walked over to the Charming’s and sat at their table without even asking, crawling under the table and squeezing between Henry and Emma leaning his head on the table as his little arms encircled it

“What’s the matter Roland?” Henry asked as Robin and Marian approached the table

Roland just hunched his shoulders and shook his head

“Sorry” Robin said to the group “Roland let the Charming’s eat in peace” he said extending his hand as if the boy could see it

Roland just shook his head no and a loud sniff could be heard

“What happened after we left” Snow asked concerned

Marian looked at Robin and Robin at her then shook his head “We thought he was asleep but he wasn’t and he heard us arguing” he said with a heavy sigh “He doesn’t understand a lot of thing one being why Regina doesn’t want to go get ice cream with us anymore. I’m not sure how to explain what is going on to a toddler”

“Well, why don’t you guys just sit with us, there’s plenty of space” Snow said

Robin looked to Marian who nodded “Thank you so is it safe to say that none of us got much sleep after last night” he said sliding in beside Charming and Marian next to Emma

“Yeah I think it’s that’s pretty accur…” Emma started when a burst of purple smoke filled the middle of the diner

The Evil Queen stood with a huge smile on her face “Sorry am I late for breakfast” she said looking at the Charming’s and Hood’s

She stood wearing a red and black jacket with built in cape, a sheer lace under shirt that sleeves extended past the triangle sleeve of the jacket, her hair fashioned into a messy bun with side bang, on her neck a black choker with a diamond broach, she wore tight black leather pants and knee high wedge black boots, with black gloves

“Regina, no” Robin said standing and walking in front of Marian “I will not let you hurt my wife” he said with a growl

Regina made a pout “Awe… protecting you widdle wife” she said with a chuckle “That’s not going to work unlike Regina I don’t care for you anymore and as for your wife well don’t feel bad you all will be joining her”

“What” Snow said shocked

“Oh yes especially you Snow… I have waited a long time to kill you and I will” she said with an assertive nod “But I’m going to kill you baby first so you can watch” she said with a smile

Onlookers gasped and shook their heads at the Queen, who turned toward them “Oh no need to feel mournful you all are joining them as well”

“Look sister we didn’t…” Leroy began when Regina raised her hand at the man and he turned into toad but before she could stomp her heal into his now green and warty flesh, Happy jumped off his stool and scooped him up quickly and ran behind the bar

The Queen snickered and looked at the patrons “My name is your Majesty either you call me that or your death will come a lot quicker”

“BAD GINA! STOP IT!” Roland yelled in his tiny voice as everyone noticed the child standing in front of the Queen

The Queen smiled at the angry boy who had his little fist balled up and his face wet and eyes red from crying

“Little one, are you not afraid to die?” she asked with a smile

“No” he growled out

“ROLAND!” Marian yelled as she moved Robin out of the way to get to her son

Marian was held in the air, her arms clenched to her sides and her legs by Regina’s magic as she threw the woman a look “Stay out of this peasant” she yelled and Robin stopped in his tracks

“Let my mama go” he demanded

“And if I don’t” She asked smiling at the boys courage

“I’ll get Gina, to hurt you like she did last night” he said proudly

“Little one, Gina can’t beat me and since she used our magic to pardon you, that damn baby and Henry I’ll have to come up with a more creative way to kill you” she said with a sigh

“Regin… You’re Majesty” Robin corrected walking toward her

The Queen looked at him and smiled “Yes?”

“Please will you just let me make right my wrong, allow me to talk to you and you leave my family out of this… please” he begged with his hands raised to show he was not a threat

But before she could answer a strong gust of freezing cold wind and snow blew through the diner doors wide open

Standing in the mist of the cold as the door and walls became iced over with frost and the floor turned to a thin sheet of ice… was a skinny pale skinned curvy woman with even paler hair, it was almost as white as the snow that surrounded her, her blue and silver dress along with her braided ponytail blowing freely in the wind

“Who the hell are you?” The Queen asked as all eyes fell on the woman whose soft pink lips and brown eyes brows pulled down into a frown

The only thing that came out of the woman’s mouth was one question “Where is the Dark One?”


	5. Chapter 5

**I really love my reviews, I do but there are some that give me pause. I love the praise, I love the critiques, but if you're just going to insult me and talk trash and then not have the balls to put your name to it, don't leave anything. At least the other 'Assholes' had the decency to put their names to it or at least their synonym.**

**As for the rest of my awesome reviewers and critiques-ers THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL! KEEP ON! KEEPING ON!**

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine**

"What?" The Queen said still holding a struggling Marian in midair

"The Dark One where is he?" the woman repeated

The Queen frowned and then quickly glanced around the diner "Well he's clearly not in here! Now if you don't mind we're all a little busy!"

"I do, tell me where he is or I will hurt all of you!" the woman threatened as the air became colder

The Queen huffed out an irritated breath dropping Marian on her hands and knees as Robin came over to assist her

"Roland" she cried as the boy finally took the hint and ran into his mother's arms

The Queen turned to face the ice woman and slowly walked toward her as everyone in the diner rose and began to move to the back "As of right now, ice bitch, we have no quarrel, now I have just told you The Dark One is not here… or is the ice too thick around your brain to fully understand this"

The woman threw her hand up toward The Queen, launching ice as she did this. The ice hit Regina in her arm, freezing it from the shoulder to her wrist

"First off my name is Queen Elsa, and you will address me as such or you won't address me at all now I will ask you one last…" Queen Elsa was cut off by The Queen's magic throwing her into the nearby wall… hard, crashing into tables and a picture frame of the B&B.

The Queen made a fireball in the arm that was still frozen effectively melting it, so her skin and blood was now warm again. She chuckled as Elsa stood slowly, a little wobbly since she hadn't been in a good fight in decades. As she stood glass, food and debris all fell from her clothes "Under different circumstances… I believe you and I would have been great allies but since you have yet to learn your place and I clearly have no idea who or what you are…" she said as tables and chairs slid out of her way without her touching them and she grabbed Elsa by the throat "But I'm a Queen also… The Evil Queen and you will address me as you're Majesty"

Elsa grabbed The Queen's wrist as she tightened her grip around her throat "And the next time you use that frozen water on me I will…" she started when her wrist and hand became as cold as ice and it began to spread farther up her arm. She looked down at the woman with a shocked expression as Elsa's eyes turned white and the diner became colder, so cold that she could see her breath coming out in short hollow puffs

"Release me or I will shatter your damn arm"

The Queen stiffly loosened her fingers with a grunt since she couldn't feel her wrist and arm. As soon as she did Elsa shoved her back until she fell on her butt. Her arm made a heavy clunking noise like metal would on a marble floor. The Queen Quickly stood hissing at the heaviness of her arm, she heated her body as anger boiled with in her

"You're going to regret doing that" she said as her body began to heat up like a sauna, the area of the diner where she stood was slowly melting and creating a puddle where she stood.

Elsa threw her hand at her again throwing ice but The Queen's sauna melted it before it could touch her.

Elsa conjured the roaring winds from outside into the diner, freezing the puddles of water around The Queen and creating ice spikes on the walls around the woman. The patrons in the restaurant cried out as the room became like a walk-in freezer with the door shut, the temperature was dropping quickly and their hands began to turn blue at the tips.

Robin pushed his way through the crowd to the back door which was now frozen shut

"Can you get it open?" he asked Ruby

"I'm trying but it's frozen shut! Not even my wolf can open it"

"Ruby, go get Rumplestilskin" Charming demanded

Ruby nodded as she used her speed to run out of the diner and outside

"Papa, we have to get Gina to stop!" Roland said as his teeth chattered against one another

A cry was heard and they turned to see a part of Elsa's dress burned off on her side and her skin red from it

Regina melted the ice barrier around her; Elsa used her magic to raise the water up around her like a giant bubble of water and then her magic froze it. Before The Queen could escape she looked at the people around her

"I don't want to hurt anyone but I will if you don't…" a scream rang out as The Queen burst from the ice bubble and used her hot magic to scold the Ice Queen's back

Elsa turned stumbled back as her magic worked quickly to cover the red and boiling sores on her back, her chest heaved as she threw her hand again and again at The Queen, creating barriers and barriers of ice, spikes blocks anything to protect herself until she was healed

"REGINA, STOP THIS!" Robin yelled "SHE JUST WANTS TO…" Robin began when The Queen slung him to the right and he fell onto one of the ice spikes Elsa created

"ROBIN!" Marian shrieked as he ran to him

The Queen's eyes faltered and she glanced down at the man, he was injured but not badly his shoulder was bleeding but the ice shard was only broken by the tip

"My name is…" The Queen began when something sharp whipped passed her cheek, slicing it as the weapon shattered on the wall behind her; she grabbed her face as Elsa lowered her hand, blood was on her palm and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman standing in front of her

"The Dark One is not here!" Henry yelled as Emma pulled him closer to her

"Where is he?!" Elsa demanded as turned to face the boy

"He owns a…" a woman tried to finish when The Queen flicked her hand up and the woman hit the ceiling and fell hard on the ground causing the others to scream

"You wanted a fight? You got one!" The Queen growled as she threw a fireball in her direction

The two began a battle of fire and Ice, patrons ran from side to side as behind the bar and under booth tables trying to keep out of the way. As they fought Elsa and The Queen both realized each other weaknesses. Elsa refused to harm the others or stopped herself from using her magic if someone was in the way, which The Queen used to her advantage and The Queen seemed to have a soft spot from children. A tall boy she caught from impaling himself on an ice spike as he fell onto the floor trying to run to the other side. A curly haired boy who kept yelling at them to stop and almost got hit by a fire bolt as The Queen took aim at Elsa and finally an infant that she kept glancing at every so often.

Elsa was becoming weak and she knew she would not be able to keep this up without seriously hurting people, so when an opportunity appeared to hurt the Queen enough to stop the fight she took it.

Prince Neal began to cry since the part of the restaurant he was in was getting colder by the second, Snow and Charming tried to cover him more but they didn't have anything else and everyone was already standing as close as possible to stay out of the way of the two very angry sorceress, distracted The Queen's eyes flickered over to the baby's direction.

Elsa thinking quickly threw her hand out toward the group shooting a strong sharp ice spike in their direction, everyone including The Queen's eyes widened as Elsa prayed her idea would work.

"NO!" Regina screamed and before she disappeared and reappeared in front of the group she unleased a bolt of fire so hot and strong it melted the things in its path to get to the Ice Queen.

Regina reappeared in front of the group and as she did the entire diner went back to its normal temperature and the water and ice evaporated into nothing. Elsa lay unconscious but breathing on the diner floor, even the outside seemed to clear up and become warmer and sunny.

Regina faced Snow whose eyes were filled with tears and her mouth agape, no one said anything they just stood frozen in place as they stared at the Queen.

A tear fell from Snow's eye as she made a sound between a gasp and quiet wail

Regina lifted her hand slowly to wipe the tear away when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and blinked as she saw a now melting ice spike sticking out of her chest. Her breaths were short hollow as she stumbled backward

"Regina" Robin asked as he ran to her and caught her before she could injure herself further by falling on the floor.

She made a sound that was caught between a choking sound and a gasp to breathe, her eyes watered as a crowd began to form around her. She made the sound again as she tried to swallow the blood filling her mouth.

"Shhh… you're okay… you're okay" Robin whispered as he rubbed head with one hand and Regina clenched the other, Emma quickly kneeled down and pressed down hard on Regina's wound.

"I'm… a mess" she coughed as she dredged up a smile from somewhere

Robin gave her a small smile as his eyes filled with tears too "Yeah, well maybe you'll only come to breakfast when you're invited" he said as his tears fell and she coughed up what sounded like a laugh as she gulped quickly trying to swallow the blood that was now sliding out the side of her mouth

"Mom"

"Gina"

Both her boys called at the same time she slowly dragged her eyes over to them and the look in their eyes had her tears spilling down her face. As she turned her head toward Robin in an attempt to hide her face

"Boys" Granny said as she stepped in front of them Roland screamed as Marian picked him up trying to sooth the boy. It hurt her to see her husband holding the woman so tenderly it hurt so much she could taste it. It tasted like betrayal with metallic taste as she shushed and rocked her weeping son

Charming grabbed Henry "She's going to be fine, she just doesn't want you to see her like that"

"You don't know that!" Henry yelled as he furiously wiped his nose on his sleeve

"I do" Charming said bending down a bit so he could look him in the eye "One thing I know about your mother is that she is too stubborn to die and she would never leave you behind… not without a least calling your grandmother or me an idiot" he added getting a small smile from his grandson.

Ruby returned with The Dark One and Belle who gasped at the sight of Queen Elsa on lying on the ground

Belle kneeled to check to see if the woman was alright when Rumple grabbed her and pulled her away

"Rumple she needs help" Belle said

"So does Regina" Snow gasped as she stepped forward

Rumple nodded "Gather both women and we will take them to my shop"

"No, I want them at my place, its neutral ground and incase Elsa wakes she won't be feel ambushed or back into a corner" Snow explains before either her husband or Rumple could ask her intentions

"Fine" Rumple said as he waved his hand over the group but before they did Granny voice boomed over everyone

"Rumplestilskin can you please…" she said gesturing to her diner which was dry but tables, chair and glass was sprawled about

Rumple was about to ask what he would get out of it when Belle elbowed him gently, with a sigh he waved his hand over the diner, putting everything back in place, even going so far as to put an array or pancakes, bacon, waffles and 3 jugs or orange juice on the bar.

"I believe you can handle the coffee" he asked his voice filled with boredom

"Yes, thank you" Granny said with a nod

"Hey, what about Leroy" Happy asked pointing to the frog

With a sigh of irritation Rumple freed the man from his recent form and with another wave of his hand we and the rest disappeared in a puff of green smoke before anyone else could ask him a favor.

**Snow's Loft**

Once they appeared in Snow's loft everyone moved into action, Robin lays Regina down on the bed as Marian pushes him aside so she can assess the wound.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as Marian tried to pull the rip in Regina's bodice to see the wound

"Well as much as I hate it…" she said with a grunt as she pulled the fabric which only ripped a little "She still is the Queen and if their theories are right about her miraculous recovery then who am I to watch her die" she said taking a moment to stare at him

"Can you get me a knife" she said to Emma who Snow who was standing near the bed after passing her son to her husband.

Quickly running out of the room Snow grabbed a knife from the kitchen while Rumple focused his attention on restraining Elsa.

Quickly saying a spell, symbols appeared on the floor around the couch

"What is that?" Belle asked

"A protection spell" he said as he finished it up

"For who"

"For us and her"

"What do you mean?" Charming asked after placing Neal in his crib

"It means that when I last saw Elsa, she didn't have very much control on her powers, so to keep her from harming herself or us this circle will keep her powers to a… containable level" he said as he walked over to the other room where Regina was laid.

Regina's body was as cold as ice

"I need to remove her bodice" Marian said looking at Snow and then to the four eyes that stared at the still bleeding woman on the bed

"Henry, take Roland upstairs" Snow said but henry shook his head as he and Roland both wiped their eyes

"Come on, your mother is going to kill us if she found out we undressed her in front of you" Snow said as she pushed both boys of the room

"But I want to stay" Roland wined

"I know" Snow said stooping down then as she saw Rumple saying something over Elsa she lowered her voice "But I need you to be a big boy and watch Queen Elsa with Henry for me please. I want to make sure The Dark One isn't going to hurt her" she said nodding toward the man as symbols appeared on the floor around the couch.

Roland and Henry both looked and then turned back

"Okay" Henry said grabbing Roland's hand walking toward the couch

Snow turned back walking back into the bedroom seeing Regina now lying in her pants and bra, the wound that was still bleeding right under her right breast

"She is as cold as Ice… it does that mean she's…" Emma asked slowly as she threw Regina's bloody bodice and jacket on the floor.

"No, I'm sure it's just Elsa's magic" she said as she used two fingers to stick into her wounds

"How do you know?" Robin asked as he held Regina's hand not taking his eyes off if her

Marian glanced at him for a second anger boiling within her as he watched Regina closely

Emma and Snow saw this but Robin did not, she sighed heavily as she pushed her finger farther in the wound "Her wound is still bleeding, if the blood flow is consistent then she is still alive, if she were dead it would have either stopped or clouted by now"

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as she tried to hold back her wince

"Checking to make sure ice was the only thing that went through her and not anything else that was flying around the diner when Elsa conjured that ice pick" she said as she pulled her finger out "Turn her so I can check her back"

Robin lifted Regina on her side and then he and Marian both stopped dead in their tracks

"What?" Emma and Snow asked as they rounded the bed

"Lay her flat" Marian said as Robin lowered her fully on her stomach

"What the hell is that?" Emma said as she looked down at Regina's back

On Regina's back was a large dark ocean blue rash that was slowly spreading throughout her back. It started by the wound and spread outward like spilled milk would on the floor. The veins under her skin drew a map of sorts of where the rash was heading, it looked like something you see off a bad zombie movies.

"It's frostbite" Rumple said as he entered the bedroom

"What do mean frostbite, the weapon melted she should be fine" Snow said as she watched the rash spread

"Yes, well Elsa's magic works differently than your average ice" Rumple said deadpanned

"Well how do we stop it?" Emma asked as she too watched the rash spread further

"With magic, but she needs to be awake for it"

"Well how the hell are supposed to do that? She passed out at the diner; she didn't even wake up when Marian stuck damn-nare her whole hand in her chest!" Emma exclaimed pointing to Marian with an open hand

"Simple" Rumple said with a wave of his hand as green magic glowed around Regina's body; she jerked and then coughed loudly spewing blood on the pillow under her and on the bars of the bed. She gasped trying to turn over when Rumple quickly walked over to her and placed a glowing hand on her back

"Stay still dearie" he said quietly to her "This is going to hurt enough as it is" he said as an after thought

"Can you breathe?" he asked her

"It… hurts" she wheezed out

"Hold her down" He said looking to Emma and Marian who quickly grabbed her arms and legs "She's going to fight hard but you have to make sure she stays put"

As soon as he said that Regina gripped the sheets where hands were and closed her eyes tightly

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Robin demanded as he put his hands up "Why does she need to be awake? Why can't you do this with her sleep?"

"Because" Rumple said irritated "She needs to be able to tell me where the magic in her is… all we see is the rash I'm sure it's much worse than that inside of her"

"And how will her screaming help"

"It keeps her alert and lets me no if she's dead or not" he gritted out baring his teeth "If you can't handle it you are welcome to wait out there with the children"

Robin shook his head and back off, Rumple looked toward the living room where Henry and Roland where both watching intensively at them, so he waved his hand over the entrance of the room and put up a sound barrier

"No need to scar them" he said when Emma gave him a questioning look

Rumple took his glowing hand and ran it up and down the length of Regina's back slowly.

"What spell is this?" Snow asked

"It thaws the organs and blood already frozen and then once it's all thawed and gathered, I can pull it all out at once then heal her" he explained not stopping his movement or concentration

Regina's breathing was ragged and hollow when she felt Rumples magic move within her. Her skin felt like ice and as heavy as metal but as Rumples hand passed over her skin it left like a heater was lightly running up and down her back. Her breathing was getting better and her body felt lighter.

They watched as the rash seemed to move backward toward the wound as her skin went back to its normal color. Her arm, hands and feet became warm again as Rumple moved his hand. But as they watched they noticed that not all the ice was leaving her body some stayed in the veins but only a hand full of them

"How do you feel now?" Rumple asked

"Better" Regina gasped she took in a deep breath causing her wound to bleed more

"Okay now Regina this part is going to be difficult" Rumple said as he focused on one spot, the part that was now the darkest "This is going to feel like someone sucking your insides out threw a straw but I need to get this ice out or it will just spread later. It's going to be… very painful dearie I won't lie to you, so I need you to trust me"

Regina nodded her head

"I need to put this on you" he said as he conjured the black cuff

"No" Regina mumbled into the pillow as she tried to move away from him

"Shhh dearie, no listen to me, you know as well as I do that we are creatures of instinct even without our knowledge our body will react to save our lives and people will get hurt. This is to protect us and you from your magic"

"No" she mumbled again

Robin took that chanced to walk around the bed to face her "Regina" he said in a voice so calm and nurturing you would think he was talking to Roland

"What is that" Marian asked staring at the cuff

"It takes away magic" Emma told her "So she won't hurt us with her magic"

"Oh" Marian said as she looked from it to Robin who kneeling down on the right side of the bed in front of Regina

"Regina, do you trust me" he asked simply

Regina sad nothing and remained still so Robin asked again

"Do you trust me? Because if you do, then I'll put the cuff on you and then I'll take it off when he finishes but you need to put this on or you will hurt everyone here. But if you don't trust me then I will call Henry and Roland in her and they can watch you die" he said plainly

"I don't want… to be… defenseless and… weak" she said as her eyes filled with tears

"That's not the real reason…" Robin said leaning in closer "What is it?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she whispered her answer to him, Emma, Snow and Marian all strained to hear what it was but her voice was too low.

Robin reached for the cuff and brought it to Regina's face

"You don't have to be I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere" he said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead snapping the cuff in place

Marian scuffed and let go of Regina's legs "Snow can you… please… I need… I just…." She said shaking her head and walking out of the room and out the front door with Roland calling after her

Snow quickly grabbed Regina's legs and held tight as Rumple made a fist causing Regina to jerk hard pulling her arms down a bit

"Hold her tight, this should only take a second" Rumple said as he tightened his hand even tighter causing his knuckles to turn white

Regina whimpered sharply and jerked hard

Then without any warning at all Rumple snatched his hand up causing Regina to scream, she pulled at her hands and legs trying to get out of their hold

Robin grabbed her face and tried to sooth her when she jerked from his hold and unleashed another deafening scream when Rumple pulled his hand back again

Robin stood to see what the hell Rumplestilskin was doing when he saw it, ice shards floating above Regina's body ranging in sizes from medium to tiny.

"One more" he said as he placed his hand on Regina's back and yanked hard again causing Regina to jerk so hard she managed to get her foot out of Snow's grasp and she kicked the Princess in her gut. Robin quickly grabbed her ankle and glanced at Snow to make sure she was alright

Regina groaned at the pressure on her h=back and the fact she could no longer move again. Rumple raised his hand pulling the last one out and as he did Regina body went limp

"What happened" Emma asked as she let go of Regina's arms

"She passed out" Rumple said as he made the shards evaporate and then with a gentle wave of his hand over her skin, he healed her wound "She'll wake up soon" he said as he took down the sound barrier and walked into the living room where Elsa was now stirring.

Once she was covered Robin kissed her on the head and followed the others out into the other room

Elsa groaned as she sat up grabbing her head

"Are you okay?" Belle asked causing Elsa to jump, chest heaving as she pressed her back into the couch "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" she said as she raised her hands

"Where am I?" she asked looking around the loft

"Somewhere safe"

"The woman I was fighting… is she…"

"She's fine… or at least she will be" Belle said as Elsa sighed

"You were looking for my husband? Why" Belle asked looking at the Queen

"Your husband? You married the Dark One?" Elsa asked as fear and confusion gathered in her features

"Well he's not known as the Dark One here… well not anymore… he's changed" Belle said as Rumple came to stand behind her

Elsa stood at the sight of him and glared at him "Where is she?" she growled as the floor around her began to frost over

"Dearie, I have no idea what you are talking about, you're going to be more…"

"My sister you malevolent toad!" she yelled cutting him off

"I don't know" Rumple said deadpanned

"Don't lie to me!" Elsa yelled as ice shot from her hand toward when they shattered against the invisible barrier surround her

She gasped and looked down finally noticing the markings on the floor

"NO!" she shouted a she released more ice at the barrier

"Stop it, calm down or you'll hurt yourself" Henry said as Roland nodded

Elsa stopped at the boy's request as her chest heaved and her breaths came ragged and hollow. She walked to the edge of the barrier and Robin and Emma both pulled their sons back

"Give back what you have stolen from me, Dark One" she growled

"Stolen? You have been cramped in that bottle for far too long, Dearie. I have stolen nothing from you, you came to me seeking help with your powers because you couldn't control them; and you feared you would hurt your kingdom again if I didn't. But I told you I would not be able to remove the magic from you, but what I could do is place you in a bottle, which mimics a Genies lamp and until I could find a solution you would be contained in it."

Elsa didn't have to think long she shook her head "LIAR! I would never abandon my kingdom nor my own sister! I had complete control over my powers!"

"Elsa…" Belle tried to sooth

"Let me out, I will not be subjected to another cage"

"Not until you can control your powers" Snow said softly

"I AM IN COMPLETE CONTROL!" she yelled as the floor turned to ice in her barrier and the couch as well. She saw the fear in their eyes as Rumple stood there saying nothing. She was playing right into his hand he was getting her angry and she was losing control. She sighed heavily and placed her hands on the barrier and looked at Rumple "I just want my sister… please" as tears fell from her eyes

"What is her name?" Robin asked

"Anna, she had red hair and kind blue eyes" Elsa whispered as she looked at the man

"The curse has been over for almost 4 years, no one has been looking for a Queen" Emma said to Elsa "I'm the sheriff of this town, my father and I were head of all the search parties, no one came looking for you"

"That's because her sister is dead" Rumple said

"What" the group gasped

"You're lying you just said you didn't know where she was" Elsa said as her tears began to freeze on her cheeks

"You have been locked in that bottle since before the curse, at least 5 years before, the curse lasted 28 years and then it was broken 4 years ago, you sister is either very very old or very dead"

Emma glanced at Rumple but said nothing, she couldn't tell what part of what he said was a lie all she knew was that he was but she couldn't figure out why. But before she could ask Elsa moved again

Elsa backed away from the barrier slowly as she glared at him. The best thing about Snow's loft was that it had a wooden floor. Elsa's magic seeped through the floor as she spoke to the Dark One

"You're lying" she said slowly as frost started to cover the bottom of the barrier "You're lying and I swear if you don't tell me where my sister is, me getting out of this barrier is going to be the least of your problems" she said her voice deathly serious

"I'm not worried about…" he began when one of the symbols on the outside of the barrier froze over and the floor became slick with ice. Before Rumple could warn him Charming slipped and fell forward stomping hard onto the symbol trying to catch his balance and falling into the floor… breaking the barrier

Quickly Elsa used a gust of cold air to knock Rumple on his ass, as she grabbed Belle and backed into the frozen couch causing one of the iced pillows to fall and shatter on the floor. Belle's purse sat securely under it until the pillow fell causing it and its contents to fall onto the floor. Something shiny caught her eye and she swiftly bent down snatching it off the ground and holding it to Belle's throat. Everyone backed away from her with their hands up in a sign of surrender as Rumple got to his feet and stooped as he saw his dagger to Belle's throat

"I don't want to hurt her but I will if you don't tell me the truth" she said as she looked him in the eye

"The truth is that she's dead" Rumple seethed through clenched teeth

"YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled as the knife dug into Belle's throat and Belle hissed as the feel of the cool metal against her skin "The day you captured me I came to you trying to find my sister. She left a note saying that she was traveling to a place called the Enchanted Forest, where a wizard lived that could help her save Kristoff, her boyfriend who got injured delivering ice to a neighboring village" she said through clenched teeth

"Rumple" she called out

"It's okay Belle" he soothed her "Please let her go, she has nothing to do with this"

"You love her; she has everything to do with this!" Elsa bit back

"I told you, your sister is…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" she screamed as Belle whimpered

"Your right he's lying" Emma said as she stepped forward pushing Henry into Charming's grasp "He's been lying the whole time"

"I'm not stupid; you're only saying this to get me to release your friend" she said as she pushed the dagger further into her neck causing a drop of blood to fall down Belle's neck

"That's not true… that's not true" Emma said as she walked closer "I knew he was lying since the beginning, I just didn't know why… I still don't but what I do know is that you don't need her" Emma said nodding toward Belle

"Yes, I…"

"No listen, that dagger in your hand controls the Dark One, all you have to do is demand that he tell you where your sister is and he must tell you" Emma said as Elsa looked down

She hadn't eve realized this was his dagger, she read his name in the shiny metal with a small drop of blood running down it as if to underline his name "There was a time, where this was glued to your hand Dark One, you must really love this woman to entrust her with something that could so easily bring you to your knees" she said as she released Belle from her grasp and stepped back as the brunette ran to her husband

Elsa raised the dagger to her lips "You will not harm me" she said first as Rumple raised his hand to take his dagger from her. Rumple grunted and put his hand back down

"Dark One I demand to know where my sister is now!" she yelled

Everyone looked at Rumple whose gaze was focused on her "Your sister is…" he began when he flicked his fingers toward the ceiling causing the dagger to shoot up and stick there

Elsa gasped looking at the dagger now hanging from the roof of the loft her eyes darted to Rumple, who conjured up a spell and green magic surrounded her and before long the darkness took her. The apartment took on its warm atmosphere as the ice on the floor melted and the frost disappeared

Everyone stared at Rumple as he conjured more magic to unfreeze the couch and place her on it

"Stay away from her!" Belle yelled as she put herself in front of him and the Queen "How did you do that" she asked as her eyes shining with unshed tears "How did you conjure magic if she said you couldn't"

"Belle" he said softly as he tried to reach out and touch her face, she jerked hard away from him as if he struck her

"YOU LIED TO ME!" she yelled shoving him "That dagger was fake! You told me you trusted me with it"

"I do" he said stepping forward

"And yet you gave me a fake one!" she said her eyes hard and cold "WHY!" she demanded "Was everything you said to me a lie" she said as her voice cracked

"No… I"

"I told you I didn't want it and still you forced me to take it" she said as she shook her head "And now I know why… you wanted whoever to it was… that would capture me or hurt me, think they had control over you when in reality they didn't"

"Belle you have to understand, being in Zelena's control that…"

"I NEVER WANTED THE FUCKING DAGGER" she yelled causing everyone including Rumple to stare at her as if she had grown another head. No one had ever heard her curse before and the once timid librarian, stood with tears running down her face, oozing with rage

"Belle"

"I gave you my heart and my soul when I said my vows… while you lied to me… in my face" she said barely above a whisper as she sniffed and whipped her nose in her hand "They meant nothing to you and neither do I"

"Belle that's not true…. I meant everything I said…"

"I want to believe you… I do because you're my husband…. but words are but a flicker in comparison to the roaring flames of your actions"

"Belle" he said as he stepped forward

"You are a coward Rumplestilskin and you will always be" she said as she slipped her ring off her finger "I don't want anything to do with you, don't call me, don't look for me… stay away from me" she said as more tears fell from her eyes and she ran toward the door flinging it open and running out, with Rumple calling after her as a larger man entered in her wake

Rumple and Elsa disappeared in a puff of magical green smoke

"Little Jon, what's the matter" Robin asked the man who was standing trying to catch his breath from what looks like running all the way there

"It is Marian" he gasped as everyone looked at him "She has gathered the men, convincing them that The Queen has spelled you and there on their way here to take her" he gasped as the door to the loft swing open and men stormed the apartment along with Marian who held Robin's now loaded Bow

"I should have known you would warn him" Marian said to Little Jon

"Marian" Jon tried to explain

"No, you are a loyal friend it is one of the many things I will always love about you" she said with a nod

"Marian, what are you doing" Robin demanded

"I'm fighting for us, my love" she said "Take her" she said nodding to friar Tuck who tried to walk in the room where Regina now slept

"Tuck, stop" Robin said standing in his was

"Robin, what Marian speaks, sounds true, there was a time where we coward at the sound of her name and now all of a sudden, you love her. It sounds like a spell to me and I'm not the only one"

The other men nodded

"As soon as we kill her the spell will be broken and you will be back to normal" he said as if he were talking about gathering firewood … placing a hand on Robin's shoulder trying to step around him when Robin blocked him again

"Robin please I don't want to fight you in the presence of your son" Tuck said glancing at the boy who stared wide eyed and them

"Tuck, you are not taking Regina"

"I agree" Charming said stepping beside the man

"And if you want her you'll have to go through me" Emma said making her hands glow blue with magic

"Yes, the men informed me of your magic Princess" Marian said "But your son does not, this is Robin's bow, it's enchanted and even if you take out all of my men this arrow will still kill your son before you blink"

The men looked at her unsure

"That's what we do now, threaten to kill children" Robin said disgusted but the men remained silent "Tuck you would let her kill this boy"

"To rid this world and the next of an evil and get you back… yes" he said his voice filled with sorrow "But I would rather you let us take her, without any harm befalling anyone"

Robin thought hard, then glancing don at his son he stepped aside letting Tuck walk past him

"No!" Snow, Henry and Roland yelled as Emma, David and Robin grabbed them

"Wait" Robin said "Please let Jon go with you, it is my only request and that you at least wait until she wakes to tell her your planning on killing her" Robin said his face hard as he directed his attention to Marian.

"Fine" she said as Jon walked into the room and carefully picked up a half dressed Regina who turned into his arms

"Gina" Roland said as Jon carried her out of the room "Mama, no" he cried running into her legs

"Marian, if she wakes she's going to kill all of us" Tuck said to Marian whose eyes never left her husbands

"Is that cuff still on her right arm, Jon" she asked her eyes glued to Robin, who inwardly cursed at himself, he had forgotten to take it off her wrist

"Yes" Jon said as he looked down

"Good, let's go, Roland were leaving" Marian said grabbing her son's hand

"No!" he screamed as he pulled from her and ran to his father's legs

"Papa, we have to help Gina" he pleaded as tears fell from his eyes

"Roland, there is nothing I can do, please go with your mama and keep an eye on Regina, for me" Robin told his son who shook his head 'no' and fell into his arms

"Roland, listen to me, when Regina wakes she will be confused and scared, it will help if you were there when she woke" he said in his son's ear so the others couldn't hear him

Emma watched as Jon looked at her adjusted Regina and the arm with the cuff on it dangled loosely, he looked at her and once their eyes met he discreetly nodded and looked away

Emma frowned for a second and then understood; closing her eyes she focused on removing the cuff from Regina. When she opened them the cuff was gone, she looked down at it reappeared in her hand, she placed her hand behind her. Thinking quickly she tried to conjure another that looked similar to it so they wouldn't notice the switch. She closed her eyes again and when she opened them another cuff took its place.

One of the Merry Men looked at her and she straightened even more hiding the other cuff behind her

Roland sniffed and nodded pulling out of his father's embrace and slowly walked over to Jon and grabbed the hand Regina had dangling

"Little Jon, your first" she said nodding at him and they all left the apartment

As soon as the door shut behind him Robin walked briskly to the door, throwing it open when it suddenly slammed shut

"What the…" he said

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma demanded as stepped forward

"They are going to kill her and it is entirely my fault!" he yelled

"No, they're not look" Emma said showing him cuff

"How did you…" Snow said as she stared at it

"Learning magic from Regina has finally been paying off" she said with a smile

"Emma, that means when Regina wakes and or The Evil Queen takes over a lot of people are going to get hurt" Charming said

"I know but hopefully with Roland and little Jon there, it will hold things off" Emma said as a knock sounded on the door

Emma opened to reveal little Jon panting

"They took her and Roland from me, and told me to come back here" he said

Everyone looked at each other and silently prayed that Regina and The Queen stayed dormant until they could gather up a plan to get her back

**Zelena's House**

Rumple used his magic to carry Elsa down the steps of the dark, cold musty cellar which he was once prisoner. Using his magic to clear out the cellar, so it was now empty, he made the space larger and redecorated it so it had everything a Queen could need including a room for her to use the bathroom and bathe. He placed her on the bed he conjured and even added a few lights so it wasn't so dark. After she was placed in the bed he used his magic to make the carvings again, so this time no matter how creatively she used her magic she could not break out of the cellar

**Granny's**

"I still don't understand why we are going to Granny's and not after my men and Marian" Robin said as they all briskly walked to the diner

"Two reasons: the first being my mom won't stand by and do nothing while we try and get Regina" Emma said as Snow nodded and tried to keep up the fast pace. They had left the cars at the diner so they ended up having to walk back

"And the second" Robin asked

"My father will argue with her about not having someone to watch Neal, that's where Granny comes in besides Henry will fight tooth and nail to come with and I'll tell him no but somehow he finds a way to sneak out and follow us the only person he has never snuck away from is also Granny and we also need Ruby for intimidation"

Henry huffed as they reached the diner "I'm 13 now I can help!" he exclaimed but was silent when they opened and walked through the diner door

"My sister, Elsa I know she is here, do you know where I can find her?" A young red hair woman asked

"Are you Anna?" Snow asked

The woman turned around to face them "Yes" she said and a tall man stood behind her with short dirty blonde hair and peeking behind her legs were 2 pairs of blue eyes. A boy and a girl, the boy had hair like Anna and the girl had hair like Elsa.

But before Emma could ask anything else, Emma noticed that underneath the girl's tiny hand was a frosted over hand print while her brother left a charred one.

**Yes… I know all my Rumbelle fans are calling me every name in the book but come on even you guys didn't think Belle would be… that understanding as to being lied to... again I might add.**

**So this will be it for about three weeks… I have to gather up everything I need for my big move to Florida and school. So please be patient with me… I have however completed 11 out of the 19 things I needed to do for school so I might update sooner than that.**

**Please Read and Review I need to know what you guys think of Elsa back story and Anna having kids with powers the boy has fire power and the girl has ice like Elsa. I already have names picked but if you guys could give me other choices …of twin names that coincide with either Anna and Elsa or Anna and Kristoff … if you get what I'm saying.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know I'm a day late… and I'm not going to go into details because you guys come for the story anyway I just wanted to say if any of you have family that believe you will never make it and throw you down every time you try to do anything… FUCK THEM! YOUR SPECIAL AND ONE OF A KIND AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN STOP YOU IS YOU! I'm learning that now, you can't always count on family and even if I have to sell all my shit until I don't have a pot to piss in I'm going to school and I DARE ANY OF THOSE FUCKERS TO STICK THEIR HAND OUT WHEN I MAKE IT!**

***Exhales loudly* sorry just been going through a lot over the past 3 weeks… fighting massive ass writers block and the urge "to run away and never return" in my best Scar voice (You know from Disney's The Lion King… If you're still lost then your childhood SUCKED! LOL )**

**Anyway here is the story**

**Disclaimer: Read spoiler and other shit at the end… oh and no I don't own nothing… accept my thoughts and whatever else you feel fit to say is mine LOL XD N Joy**

"You know where my sister is?" Ana asked

"Yes… but?" Emma said when Snow interrupted her

"Why haven't you been looking for her? We have been here for three years since the curse broke with our memories and I have never met another Royal, other than Regina, and King George"

"Well I was a little skeptical about searching for her…" Ana said with a small frown

"Why? I mean if it were my sister… a Queen no less, I would have been telling everyone and posting flyers all over town"

"I was… I mean I wanted to that, it's just that, I wasn't sure if she had control of her powers, when she got her memories back… I mean she did but with them being dormant so long…" she said frowning at her thought "I mean… because she's really hard to miss, with all the ice and the snow and constant temperature change" Ana rambled "And besides I was afraid of how people would treat her… I mean no offense but, first they try to kill Queen Regina… and I can totally understand why… but then they tried to kill the werewolf girl… I'm not sure of her name… then there was the whole turning a grown man into a child thing… these people came out of nowhere trying to kill all things magic, rumor had it they tortured Queen Regina, kidnapped her son, all while destroying the town… and then you all show up after a few weeks of jumping threw a portal and bring back some creature that's snatching people's shadows and killing them or at least that's what they said of the Blue Fairy" she said with a heavy sigh "So all in all I… just…" she said shaking her head "Figured it would be safer if I looked for her on my own" she said looking around the group

"Well she makes a very valid point" Grumpy mumbled and the people in the diner that witnessed the conversation nodded

"So can you take me to her?" Ana asked as the children at her legs continued to peak in and out from behind her legs

"Well… the last time we saw her she was when we were all with the Dark One" Snow said

"Yes… Mrs. Lucas told us" the man behind Anna said "They told us that you were helping her"

"Um…" Snow said looking around the diner "I think it will be best if we go somewhere private to talk"

Ana looked at the man and nodded as the group passed her and walked to the back door leading the family to the B&B sitting room.

"Please" Snow said gesturing to the seat in front of her so Anna could sit down

Looking back at her husband who nodded she sat down

"This is my husband, Kristoff" Ana said as her husband sat beside her

"Nice to meet you" Snow said as everyone else nodded

"Oh… and who is this dashing young man and stunning young girl" Snow asked as a little girl climbed into her mother's lap while the boy climbed into his father's.

"Oh, this is Elsie and Elliot"

"They have magic too" Emma said more than asked causing Robin, Snow, Henry, Charming and Little Jon to look between her, the children and Anna

"Yes" Ana said looking at her children "Elsie who is named after my sister has the power of ice like Elsa and Elliot… well I'm not sure where he got his gift from but he has the opposite of his twin sister's power which is fire"

"Wow" Henry said "Can you show us" he asked excitedly

The two children who were at least 2 years older than Roland smiled and glanced at their mother who smiled and nodded

Elliot was the first to jump from his father's lap "This is Pyro" he said as he inhaled a deep breath and blew a gust of flames toward the floor, his pale turquoise eyes changed colors from a honey yellow to a flaming red causing everyone who stood, to back away from the boy. As he finished his breath, sitting before them was a ball of flames.

"Come on boy, don't be shy" Elliot said quietly as if taking to a pet

The ball of flames began to move and grow, it grew short fiery legs and then a head appeared, soon standing before them was a baby dragon covered from head to toe in flames, yellow, orange and red flames. Pyro jumped around like a playful puppy all around Elliot as the boy unleashed a high pitched giggle and shriek of laughter that had them all smiling

Elsie climbed down from her mother's lap smoothing out her dress "I can do this" she said as she faced the fiery dragon "Come here boy" she said as the dragon hopped to her and nuzzled his head in her dress as she pet him. The flames turned blue, all different colors of blue from its darks form to its lightest. Then she stepped back and shot both her hands out in front of her pointing to the dragon causing it to freeze in place. Then with a quick flick of her little hand, the ice melted and Pyro stood before them now made completely of ice, with a set of medium size ice wings. Elsie smiled and looked back to the group who watched with absolute awe. The dragon galloped around the room, its hooves sounding like a pair of scurrying heels. The dragon suddenly took for the air with a leap, causing a little flurry of snow to fall from its beating wings.

"That's amazing" Snow said with a wide grin

"They both have such control over their magic" Robin said looking at the creature that was just flown in front of him, before descending and tumbling to a stop. The twins laughed hysterically as Pyro stood on all fours again, shaking his head and blew a puff of snow at Elsie.

"Well… it took some time and they still have a long way to go" Kristoff said as his son walked over to the newly made Pyro stroking his head causing it to begin to turn to flames again

"Aren't you afraid that they might hurt you or someone else?" Little Jon asked

"Well that's the amazing thing neither of them can hurt me" Ana said "As well as each other, as you can see with Pyro, their magic just conforms and or morphs whatever they make. Sadly Kristoff although their father can be affected by their magic" she said glancing at Kristoff as Pyro went back to being fully made of fire, minus the wings.

"But what about others" Little Jon pushed

"Well there is always that risk, it is why we have home schooled them since the curse broke, once it broke they got their magic back right away"

The door the room opened as Hook, Ruby and Granny walked in

"What the…" Granny said startled

Elliot quickly waved his hand and Pyro disappeared

"Shit" Granny swore quietly

"They have magic?" Ruby asked then smiled "I knew it! I thought I smelled the magic from the fight with Elsa and Regina, but it was them the whole time"

"Elsa was in a fight?" Ana asked worried

"Um… yeah, she was looking for Rumpelstiltskin to find you and had a run in with the Evil Queen." Snow said "But it was a misunderstanding and they are both fine" she quickly added

Ana quickly stood "I need to find her"

"She's with Rumpelstiltskin" Henry stated which caused Ana to look at the group fearfully "You said you were all together, what happened? How did the Dark One get her" she asked a little more firmly then she wanted causing Elliot to run back to his father and Elsie to grab a hold her mother's leg and buried her face into the back of her thigh

"There was an argument between the two of them and then he put a spell on her to make her sleep and then he just took her and left" Robin said

"HE TOOK HER!" Ana yelled

Elsie jumped and buried her face further into her mother's thigh, the temperature in the room suddenly drop, as ice formed under the child's hand and over a patch of Ana's pants.

"Mi'lady, please calm down, we will find her, as a matter of fact that's where we were headed when we spotted you" Robin lied hopping it would calm the woman down as Henry and the others shoved their hand s in their pockets, trying to keep warm

"So you know where she is?" Ana asked forcefully again not fazed by the fact that she could now see her breath

"No, but now that we are all here, we can figure that part out. Please Mi'lady…" Robin said rubbing his arms vigorously

Ana finally took in her surrounding's and quickly bent down, picking up her daughter.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, it's okay, I didn't mean to frighten you" she whispered as she rocked and rubbed the girl's back as Elsie grabbed a hand full of her mother's long curly hair

The room started to get warm again

"It's okay honey, calm down" Ana kept saying as the room returned to its normal temp

"I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry" she said to group as she stopped rocking Elsie but never moved to put her down "But you have to understand it's been more than 30 years, since I've seen her and I'm…" she said shaking her head trying to find a word other than 'scared' so she wouldn't upset her children

"Worried… very… worried" she said looking at Snow

"And you have every right to be" she reassured the woman

"What happened between you and The Dark One?" Emma asked as Hook finally walked over to her and stood by her side

Ana sighed heavily and looked at Kristoff who reached out for her and she sat down beside him, with Elsie still in her arms and face in her neck. Snow was starting to realize that Anna was just as much as Elsie's security blanket as then child was hers

"I was injured… badly" Kristoff began "I was taking ice, to a village about a day's ride away; we were almost there as night fell, when a pack of wolves attacked me and my reindeer, Sven. We almost got away but the sled was too heavy to make a sharp turn and the weight of the ice caused us to roll off the mountain side." Kristoff glanced over at Anna and took her hand in his as she used her other to tighten her grip on Elsie

"I wouldn't have made it if Sven hadn't gone to the village to get help, when word got back to Arendelle I was close to death…"

"There was a rumor of a great wizard who practiced in magic, and could heal any wound, no matter how grave" Ana said as she started to relax "Elsa told me that it was a fool's errand and that that kind of magic would come a great cost but…" she trailed off looking at her husband "At the time I was willing to pay any cost"

"Let me guess, he wanted your first born?" Emma asked deadpanned

Ana frowned "No not at all… he bargains for children?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face "What kind of mother would give her up her own child? Let alone bargain it? I mean that mother would have to be selfish and…"

"And also sitting in this room" Snow said with a  _'pretty much'_  grin and nod

"Wow" Ruby stated quietly enough for everyone in the room to hear and Hook to chuckle

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry… I did not know… if I had known…" Ana tried to apologize when Snow held up a hand to stop her

"It's okay, really, but it was actually one of the hardest things I had ever had to do and it wasn't to bargain a cure or to get magic from The Dark One it was to break the 'Evil Queen's curse'… we would have gone with her" Snow said grabbing Charming's hand and glancing at Emma "But we were led to believe that it wasn't possible"

"And it was?" Ana asked looking at Emma

"Yes, but that is a long and sad story that turned out to be a blessing in disguise, since without that lie, we wouldn't have our grandson, Henry" Charming said as he placed a heavy but proud hand on Henry's shoulder causing the boy to smile just as proud

"Well at least you found each other and Henry grew up with his mother" Anna said with a wide smile

"No, she gave me up" Henry smiled brightly as Ana's face fell "And then I was adopted by the 'Evil Queen' and after my tenth birthday I went and found my real mom, Emma and brought her back here, where she broke the curse. Not bad huh? Most kids my age would faint at the mere thought of breaking curses and helping out saviors… but not me, I helped save this town and helped out taking out a major villain called Peter Pan" he said looking at Emma

Emma scuffed "Nice try kid but no, you're still not going"

"What? Why not?"

"Because what you failed to gloat about… was that you nearly died both times. One, from eating an poisonous apple from Regina no-less and the second from Peter Pan ripping your heart out after we begged you not to… just so you could be the hero" Emma said with a stern face

"Your mother fed you a poisonous apple?" Ana said glancing between mother and son who were too caught up in their little stare down to answer her

"Well if you would have listened to me and believed in yourself and what I was saying and not thinking I was 'CRAZY'…" Henry yelled out "Then I wouldn't had to eat the apple to prove to you that it was poisonous"

"What…" Emma started when Henry cut her off again

"And if you would let me help more often, I wouldn't have to prove to you guys all the time that I can help and be a great addition to the team!" he yelled balling up his fists and jerking them down to his side

"Your son told you that his adoptive mother gave him a poisonous apple and you called him crazy?" Ana asked drawing the angry stare down between mother and son to herself

"What? No, he was… it's a… aren't we supposed to be looking for your sister and Regina?" Emma said with a frustrated sigh as Henry gave her a cocky grin

"The Queen is missing too?" Kristoff asked with a frown

"Yes, but she's safe" Emma said glancing at Robin who shook his head turning from her "For now" she added quietly

"What happened with Rumple…uh The Dark one?" Snow asked

"Well after I disobeyed Elsa I went to do find The Dark one… who at the time I knew only as the wizard and he said he could heal Kristoff… for a price"

"Which was?" Hook replied

"He wanted my hair… but not just any hair; he wanted the part of my hair that was white" she said with a frown

"You white hair?" little John asked giving the woman an observing glance

"No that's what was strange, the only time my hair turned white was when, Elsa accidentally hit me with her ice magic and it started to turn my hair white"

"You never told me that" Kristoff said looking at Anna "How would he know that?"

"The Dark One, amongst his many gifts has the gift of foresight, and if I'm not mistaken can use his magic to find any and everything about a person" Snow said

"So what happened after that?" Charming asked

"Well I asked him the same question… how he knew about my hair and he said after a shrill giggle that that was his business and did we have a deal? I just figured it was just hair so I agreed. But then I guess he used magic on me because I blacked out, and when I came to, I was back in Arendelle and Kristoff was awake and healthy again. When I asked how this came to be, one of the healers in our kingdom said that I had been back half a day, I just appeared right outside the castle gates lying against the floor. Elizabeth, one of the maids that worked at the castle when Elsa and I were young, tells me that Elsa is gone; she went to go find me. As soon as I learned of this, Kristoff and I quickly saddled up our horses to leave but by the time we reached the Enchanted a giant cloud of purple and green dirt swept over us and then we woke up here 4 years ago I was 9mnths pregnant with a set of twins" She said with a smile as she looked lovingly at her children.

"How did that work, if you don't mind me asking?" Ruby asked

"What my pregnancy?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I guess I was pregnant when I left Arendelle, and through the last year of the curse although time was supposed to be frozen my belly grew every day until I gave birth the day the curse broke"

"No… I mean how… giving birth to them, did their magic effect you at all?" Ruby asked as she walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Snow was in

"Oh yeah, I had a huge fever when I was admitted although, I didn't notice but in the delivery room they had to drop the temperature and shock my system with ice bags. After I gave birth to Elliot, as you can imagine my temperature dropped dramatically and to make matters worse I passed out, due to exhaustion but of course Dr. Whale and every other person in the room, thought I was dead, the monitors were going crazy too so… I don't really blame anyone for what happened next" she said giving and irritated look at her husband who rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What happened?" Ruby asked a smile forming on her lips as she watched the couple

"Well Dr. Whale grabbed what is called an AED machine and before I gathered enough strength to tell them I was fine, cold metal pedals were placed on my chest and a power surged through me like no other. I had such a rush of adrenaline that, no had even realized I had given birth to Elsie until her cries were heard after my throat became hoarse from screaming"

"For the last time, I am sorry and Dr. Whale didn't even charged us a dime for hospital bills"

"I was electrocuted Kristoff!" Anna yelled but anger was not in her voice, her frowned with a mock anger and her eyes shined at the playful banter "My eye still twitches and Elsie still says she hears static and people talking in her head!"

"Mama, I told you that stopped a long time ago" Elsie said innocently when Kristoff gave her a cocky grin

"Shhh" Anna said putting her finger on her lips and smiling at the girl

"And you were saying" Kristoff said

Anna rolled her eyes at him trying to fight her growing smile "Whatever my eye still twitches"

Kristoff pulled Ana toward him so her side was against his chest while she was turning her head from him.

"And I still love your twitchy eye" he said with a smile as he gave her a dramatic kiss on her left eye, while she smiled brightly laughing

"Can I see your eye" Henry blurted out causing everyone in the room to laugh

After a while everyone sobered and Charming sighed heavily "We have to find Regina and Elsa, because I think things are about to get a whole lot worse until we do"

"Well I suppose that's why you all have come, right?" Granny said as she walked over and took Neal from Charming

"You don't mind do you?" Snow asked as she stood

"Not at all, this one here likes the smells and sounds of diner. What about those two?" she said pointing to Elsie and Elliot who were back on the floor when their parents stood to leave with the group

"Oh I don't know, they don't like people… their more like my sister than me" Anna said with a small smile

"Oh come on kids love me" Ruby said as she bent down to the children's level "Do you guys want to hang out with the coolest person in this town?" Ruby said with a smile

Elsie and Elliot buried their face into the back of their parent's legs

"I sneak you cookies" she added as they peaked out from behind a pair of jeans

"And ice cream?" Elliot asked as Elsie smiled and nodded

Ruby made a face of thinking hard and smiled "You drive a hard bargain, you got it"

Elsie and Elliot ran into her arms and she stood placing one child on each hip "Alright Henry, it looks like you'll be busing tables then" Ruby said with a smile as he looked at her and rolled his eyes

"Whatever" he said with a pout as he walked toward the door

"Kid" Emma said as Henry stopped but did not turn to face her "If I knew nothing would happen to you I would let you go, but I'm just…"

"Whatever Emma, I get it" he said coldly cutting her off as he walked out of the door slamming it

Emma sighed shaking her head as Snow grabbed her hand "He'll be fine I promise"

"Yeah I know" she answered quietly as she walked toward the door as well

"Where should we start?" Kristoff asked

"Well I have a small idea, but I'm not sure this person will be as open as us, right now" Snow said

"Who?" Robin asked

"Belle" Snow said quietly and everyone nodded walked out of the room

As the group left, they walked passed a grumbling Henry who was already bussing tables and refusing to look at any of them

As Ruby got to work with letting Elsie use her powers to make snow cones and Elliot heat up Neal's bottle, Granny walked over to the mopping teen and commanded him to sit down in the booth he was attempting to clean

"So what's the matter?" she asked

"You heard them, I can't do anything, I can't go with them and help… she's my mom, I should be there!" he said his face frowning deeply

"How are you going to help? Do you know where she is? Can you promise yourself and everyone in this town that loves and cares about you that you won't get hurt if the Evil Queen shows her face and not your mother"

"The Evil Queen is my mother!" Henry yelled banging his fists on the table as everyone including Ruby looked over at them. Granny seemed unfazed by his anger and let him speak "And once my mom realizes that she'll be back to normal"

"Your still can't believe that when she has hurt you and you mother along with Marian and Robin" Granny said taking the boys hands in her own

"You don't get it none of you do, my mom is just…. She's…" Henry stuttered as he tried to voice his thoughts "I can save her! I know it" he blurted out and he fell back hard against the booth chair. Granny watched as angry tears ran down Henry's face. She knew she would regret this as soon as she thought it but Henry in a lot of ways was right no matter how Evil Regina alter was she seemed to have some sort of weak spot for children. It would explain why she waited until Snow was an adult to kill her, why she refused to kill children when her black guard killed an entire village dropping off the wagon of children in a neighboring village, why she adopted Henry and then wen though all that trouble to rescue him, along with saving Roland a little boy at the time she didn't even know.

"Alright" Granny said with a heavy sigh "I'm going to go in the kitchen and fix these orders, it will be loud and busy in about 10 minutes so, I won't be focused on what's going on out here" she said going into her apron and pulling out a dog whistle and placing it on the table before him.

"I just hope that nothing goes wrong while In the back but just in case a few customers gets rowdy and Ruby busy with the babies, you blow this and I'll come running" Granny said looking at Henry very seriously before rising from where she was sitting and going off into the kitchen.

Henry eyed the kitchen door and then Ruby who was catching tiny snowballs in her mouth as Elsie and Elliot giggled loudly as they threw another one into the air.

Henry snatched the whistle off the table and walked out the back door adjoining the diner to the B&B and headed toward his mother's mausoleum.

Henry ran as fast as he could, scared that someone would spot him and tell Emma and he would be hauled back off to the diner

He never even realized how far the cemetery was from the diner. He always snuck out to the crypt from his house or Snow's loft, which is either dead center or closer to the cemetery. The diner was a whopping 6 blocks from Snow's loft and 11 from his house. By the time he reached the sign that said 'StoryBrooke Cemetery' his lungs felt like they were going to explode.

He was practically wheezing when he reached the door and prayed to whoever was listening to give him the strength to grab the door and open it. Once inside he leaned into the coffin trying hard to settle his breathing, he stood there for at least 5 minutes and then attempted to push the coffin aside.

As soon as it was over far enough for him to go down into, he crept down the steps and down the long stone hallway, into the room where all of his mother's possessions lied. He went straight for the trunks, they were all different sizes and colors, rummaging and searching. The next thing he went for was her suitcase that mimicked a closet, after snatching all the clothes out of the suitcase he spotted another trunk with drawers in it. He quickly approached it and started pulling out the drawers until finally he found what he was after. Picking it up and admiring it, he smiled and threw it into his pocket; running out of that place, not bothering to put anything in its place as he ran toward the woods.

**Zelena's House**

Elsa stirred on the soft surface where she laid; her body was so heavy it felt like there was someone lying on her. She groaned as she turned over silk covers smelling of fresh linen filled her nose as she attempted to open her eyes.

From what she could tell the room she was in was dark, her heart started to pound in her chest as her breaths came in short, she surged up so fast she became dizzy

"Bad dream dearie?" a voice asked from the little bit of light that was coming from what seemed to be the entrance.

Elsa slowed her breathing as her eyes adjusted to figure of Rumpelstiltskin sitting cross legged in a chair his cane resting across his lap.

"What no bottle this time?" she scuffed coldly and moved to scoot up off the bed

"I simply thought you would like the bed better. Now how about we disgust you threatening and hurting my wife" he said as he leaned forward

"You mean the same one you tricked into thinking that she had you real dagger. I take back what I said earlier you really must not love her as much as you think you do, if you led her into believing that you trusted her with that precious dagger of yours"

Rumpelstiltskin stood angrily shoving the chair back as he did so "What do you know of love? Your heart of ice colder than mine"

"At least I don't lie to the ones I love" she said with a curl of her lip "Yes at one point I pushed Anna away but at least I never lied to her. You don't deserve that wife of yours; you're a coward who hides behind trickery and magic."

Rumple stood staring at the woman the room getting colder by the way frost was covering the bed

"You tricked my sister and you tricked me, but seems as though this time it's caught up with you"

Rumple grabs throws up his cane, as if he were going to hit a baseball, when Elsa shoved her hands out in front of her to protect herself from an attack, when her magic hit the invisible barrier surrounding her.

Rumple giggled joyfully when she put her hands down and hit the barrier as hard as she could

"What is this!" she demanded

"A cage where not even your creative ways can let you escape" he snarled "You're never going to see that sister of yours ever again" he said as he started to turn to ascend the steps

"Dark One, wait" Elsa pleads as her voice cracks

Rumple stops and turns around facing the woman with a cocky smile "Yes dearie"

"I…" Elsa says as she lets her hands slide down the invisible barrier until they hit her sides "I…" she said again

"Speak up dearie! I can't hear you" he taunted

Elsa looked up at him through hooded eyes and smiled "I hope the pain you feel triples so bad you choke on it" she growled out as Rumple waved his hand over the room killing all light as he walked up the stairs slamming the cellar door shut in his wake.

Elsa lets out a ferocious scream as her entire room fills with ice, creating a thick block of ice against the invisible barrier.

**The Woods**

Something cold and wet hit her chest and face as she gasped awake; she opened her eyes to a blinding light and closed them back again with a she hiss, muffled voices filled her ears but she could make them out. She tried to rub her eyes but when she went to move, her shoulder protested in agony and she forced her eyes open. The light shocked her corneas and she squinted until she could make out tall green figures which she figured out were trees and the muffled voices were coming from a group of what looked like either very ugly women or a bunch of under groomed men.

"You like your shower? You're majesty?" a gruff voice asked followed by a bunch of laughter

Now fully aware that she had no access to her hands and from the feel of her numb shoulders and the position of her back, she was slouched down and her arms were tied above her head.

"Sorry it's not Granny's B&B but then again dogs sleep outside" a heavier man stated as the man beside him with a dripping bucket, laughed hard

"Is that why you all are out here, because your flea baths didn't work?" she said coldly with her signature glare

"Shut up bitch!" a man spit at her as he kicked dirt on her

Regina grunted as turned her face from him

"STOP IT!" a tiny voice yelled as tiny hands grabbed and punched at thick legs

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Roland shouted as the man sighed to bend down and pick the boy up

"Roland, your mama told you not to come over here" the man said as Roland hit at his chest

"LEAVE GINA ALONE!" he shouted

"Roland…"

"NO!" the boy said slapping the man's face as he leaned away from the toddler

"Roland, don't fuss" Regina said as she moved to sit up in a better position so her back was flush against the tree as she hissed from the pain in her shoulders.

"Hey don't talk to him witch" the man with the bucket yelled as he sprayed the straggling bits of water left in the bucket

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Roland yelled as he ran to Regina and threw his arms around her "Gina, I'll get you out of this, I promise" he said grabbing her face with his tiny hands as tears streamed down his face. Regina wishes she could hold him, wishes she could stop his worries with a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek but she couldn't. She tries desperately to keep the tears at bay while Roland's face contorts to pain and confusion

"Roland…" Regina said as her eyes filled with tears "Roland, honey please don't cry, I'm fine okay?"

"No you're not, you're going to leave me again and bad Gina will come" he said as wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her neck. A tear escapes a his tiny body covers hers, she hadn't realized how cold she was until she his warm body touched hers, it was also then she realized her top was gone she was sitting outside covered in water and dirt in nothing but boots, her black leather pants and her bra.

"I love you Roland" she whispered to him "And I promise I won't let bad Gina hurt anyone"

"Roland, get away from her" the man with the bucket says as he drops the bucket and snatches the boy from Regina carrying him away kicking and screaming

"Lay him down" Marian's voice says as she walks closer to Regina "I guess I should add my son to the other man you have stolen from me" she said coldly as she glared at Regina

"No dear, you did that all on your own" Regina said grimacing as she moved to another position. Her arms, fingers and butt were falling asleep "You hurt me in front of him, the last time he saw you he was barely 1 and now you return and you are nothing like the way he remembers you, you're a monster"

"Hello pot this is kettle calling, please check your messages" Marian said sarcastically

"Wow, our world sarcasm? I see you're starting to blend in nicely" Regina said with another grimace as she tried to move her arms "Next thing you know you'll be finding places to sleep in town and kidnapping Queens to kill them"

"Whatever" Marian said as she watched the Queen's discomfort, then she rolled her eyes "Well no matter what you think…" Marian said as she approached Regina pulling a knife from behind her back "I'm nothing like you, I'm only protecting and taking back what is mine" she said as she grabbed ahold of the rope holding Regina's hand up and cut it, causing Regina to curse and hiss as her arms fell heavily to her sides

"Shit" Regina hissed as she forced her fingers to run the tender muscles of her shoulder "You're not afraid I'll attack you?" she groaned as she leaned to one side to relieve pressure off her butt

"That little black cuff says you as helpless as a kitten surrounded by a pack of blood thirty wolves, you're majesty, and besides you make one move to harm any of my men or come near my son, and an arrow will find your heart" Marian said as she took off her shirt and threw it at her "We're not complete animals, cover yourself up" she said walking off

Regina looked down and gasped at the black cuff on her wrist, a million thoughts were going through her mind. Her thoughts come back hazy but she forces herself to remember. She hears Rumple telling her something and then Robin's telling her he would remove the cuff as soon as Rumple heals her. She touches the cuff and Greg Mendel's face appears and the pain comes shooting back. She groans loudly as she tries to yank the thing off, to her surprise it does. It falls to the ground in front of her and she so confused that she just stares at it.

"How the hell" she whispers to herself, she hesitantly picks up the cuff and examines it. She frowns as she rolls it around in her hand.

" _The blonde, maybe useful after all"_ The Evil Queen said as she walked from behind the tree, Regina was now facing.  _"She made the switch when you were passed out"_ she said sighing before kneeling down  _"Do you smell what I smell?"_

Regina frowned at the apparition "What?"

" _I smell the blood of that precious maid Marian and her group of disgusting men"_ The Queen said with a mischievous grin

"No" Regina quickly said snapping the cuff back on her wrist "Clearly they don't know this is a fake, I have the advantage, and I won't be killing anyone, unless provoked"

" _Hello! They kidnapped us while you passed out; if that's not provoking a fight then I don't know what is"_

"You're right you don't, they haven't moved to hurt me yet and I'm sure the Charming's are on their way."

" _Ugh"_  The Queen groaned irritated  _"You're waiting for those idiots to save us"_

The Queen watched Regina closely and then kneeled down smiling at her  _"She threatened to kill Henry, had an arrow to his face and everything"_

Regina felt her anger rising as she looked toward the place where Marian just headed; her started to pick up and then she looked back at the Queen who was smiling widely "No"

" _What? You're going to let that nobody threaten your son?"_

"You threatened him" Regina said glaring at The Queen who scuffed and rolled her eyes, walking away, disappearing behind one the tents

Regina eyed the shirt Marian threw at her and groaned kicking it away from her "Not even if I was naked" she mumbles to herself as she leans back against the tree

Marian walked to Roland's tent, which was currently being guarded by friar Tuck, who was holding the weeping toddler

"You know ever since this whole thing started with the Queen and me, he doesn't let me hold him, he only goes to you, Jon or Robin… and her" she said, the last two words were filled with distain as the words fell from her mouth

"He's just confused Marian" Tuck sighed as he rocked the boy whose breaths were coming in even and calm, with the occasional hiccup "He went to sleep every night thinking that his mama was in heaven and that his papa and the merry were his only family, then one night a woman known to our world as a ruthless monster saves him from an actual monster, one that he can see and one that his papa and the men in his life are also afraid of" Tuck says looking at Marian in the eye as she fought an eye roll.

"I was in the Enchanted Forrest, Marian, both times once running from Queen and the second running with her, and the tale of Robin being spelled does not fit"

"What? You were there in the apartment, you said…"

"I said what you and everyone else was saying…" he said with a heavy sigh, standing and turning in the tent to place Roland on his bedroll

"Robin and The Queen, hated each other, this was hate that the Devil himself would be proud of, they were constantly fighting arguing and playing tricks on one another, so much so that it started to make us all uncomfortable"

"Then how did this happen?" she gestured to the space around her "It would make since that she cast a spell to make him fall for her" Marian said as she crossed her arms but listened intensively

"It would if we all didn't see with our own eyes how Robin pursued her" Tuck said "He cornered at every turn, he started conversations with her, he even went so far as to use Roland to give her gifts when the Queen refused to see him. We all saw his actions and maybe I stand alone thinking that The Queen did not enchant Robin but denied him just as loudly as he pursued her"

"That could all been a trick to cover up a spell" Marian said looking from him

"Yeah I thought of that too, but she was mourning the loss of her son and she kept away from everyone, and even then Marian, you should know that when Robin has a scent he doesn't give until he knows and captures what it is. He did it with you"

"So what? You're trying to tell me that my husband loves The Evil Queen"

Tuck sighed and heavily and shook his head "No" to which Marian smiled "But I think Robin Hood, who along with the rest of us, mourned your passing… maybe loved Regina" he said as Marian's smile dropped and she stormed out of the tent

**The Library**

The group walked into the empty library, the first day since it has been open that it was closed. Sniffing and soft cries came from the romance isle, followed by the shuffling and slamming of books

"Stupid girl…" Belle's voice sounded as she slammed another book shut "Give up your whole life for a man they claim to be a monster and then gets upset when he proves them right! …all you ask for was his heart… Stupid girl!" she said shoving another book on the shelf. "I hate him! Liar! Coward! Manipulator" she screamed as she threw book after book into another aisle. "Love is stupid and heart wrenching!" she yelled

The group made it to the aisle in just enough time to see Belle stand from where she was sitting on the floor, staring at the books of beautiful men, and the women they were to concur and or fall in love with, with anger as more tears fell

"Fuck all of you!" she said as she swiped all the books off the row closes to her "Happy endings are believed by children who haven't read the rest of the book yet" she cried as she fell back to her sitting position and began to cry again.

The group stood watching the woman fall apart, too afraid to say anything until a voice broke through the awkward silence

"Belle" Snow said quietly making the young librarian jump at the sound of another voice in the room other than her own

"Snow" Belle gasped standing and wiping her face quickly as if, it would erase her swollen red eyes, disheveled hair and wet face "I didn't hear you come in, we're um… actually closed" she said glancing at the group staring at her

"I know… um… we came because we need your help"

"Snow… please" Belle said shaking her head as more tears fell, turning from the group, picking up the mess of books she made on the floor "I'm… not in the right… I can't help anyone, right now" she hiccupped with a shuttering breath

"Um…" Snow said as she looked at the others, hoping they would get the hint and walk around while she talks to her friend. Luckily they did and they all walked toward the back "Belle, I know you're hurt right now and the last thing you want to do is talk about Rumplestilskin but we really need your help" she said as she picked up some books off the floor and handed them to her

Belle sniffed as more tears fell from her eyes "Snow…" she started as Snow cut her off

"What would be better than getting back at the man who hurt you by destroying his plans to hurt others?"

Belle looked at Snow with a glare and then went back to picking up books

"Okay" Snow said "That was stupid to try, listen Belle, I'm sorry about you and Rumplestilskin but to honest after the whole Zelena thing, I would have understood the whole dagger situation."

"That's the thing I did, I understood completely but he was the one that forced the dagger on me, I couldn't breathe knowing that I was carrying it around in my bag and anyone could just snatch it or I leave it somewhere and then Rumple would be under someone else's control" she said shaking her head "I tried to give it back and he forced me to take it telling me he trusted me and that it would be safe with me… but it was all a lie"

"I don't think it was… at least not your vows, I truly believe that Rumplestilskin loves you with his whole heart but that love is over powered by his fear, his fear of either hurting you or others hurting you, so he does some really stupid things and this is one of them." She says grabbing her friends hands "Don't give up on your love just yet, if your love can survive being held captive, a curse, 28 years of being locked in asylum, freaking Peter Pan and your true love's death…" she said as Belle gave her a watery smile "Then your love can concur this lie which is only a reflection of his fears"

Belle stayed silent for a while and then she nodded causing Snow to smile and bring the woman into her arms for a tight embrace

"So do you have any idea where he would take Elsa?" Snow asked as she pulled back from her

Belle sniffed as Snow wiped away a stray tear from her cheek "Yeah, um… ever since Zelena's death Rumple has been obsessed with her farm house and her journals on defying the laws of magic, so he might have hid her there" she said with a nod

"Thank you, Belle" Snow said hugging the woman again before going to find the others

"Hey what did Belle say?" Emma asked

"She said that Rumplestilskin might have Elsa held up at Zelena's farm house"

"What? Why?" Charming asked

"He's been obsessed with how she defied the laws of magic, and what better place to take her? No one would ever think or want to go up there"

"Who's Zelena?" Kristoff asked

"A long story that should be discussed over strong cocktails" Little Jon said as they group chuckled and made their way to the front of the library.

"Guys" Belles voice sounded from behind them "Be careful okay?"

They all nodded

"You know, you love adventures rescuing people… you could always come with us" Snow tried but Belle shook her head 'No'

"I don't want to risk… running into him just yet" she said with a small smile as Snow nodded and the group made their way out of the library and back toward the diner parking lot where their cars where

"I hope you guys have weapons in there" Little Jon said as they all stopped and turned to face him

"Do you really think we'll need them" Kristoff asked

"Were talking about the Dark One who was ruthless before and while he was in love, how do you think he's going to act now that his wife just chucked her ring at him" little Jon said with a frown

"He's right, I have my sword, Snow has her arrows and Emma you have…"

"My gun" she said as she moved her jacket to the side

"What about the res t of us?" Kristoff asked

"Well I have an extra bow and quiver set in my room, I'm sure granny will let us borrow hers" Robin said as he took off toward the diner

"Kristoff, are you comfortable with a gun, because I have another one or we could switch and you take my sword"

"Got anything lighter than then a sword?"

"I got you mate" Robin said running from out of the B&B back door with two cross bows and a steel bat, throwing the latter at Kristoff who smiled and swung it, getting a good feel of it

"Perfect" he said as they all got into their cars

"What about you Mi'lady?" Robin asked

"Unless you have a sitar, this chick is useless"

"Oh come one…" Anna gasped "One time… and I bought you another one" she said fighting her smile

"No she's good, I'll protect you, right?" Kristoff said smiling at her

Anna rolled her eyes as Emma called out for her throwing a crowbar in her direction "Thanks" she said with a cocky smile looking back at her husband "But I got it" she said kissing his cheek and heading to the car as the others chuckled at them

Kristoff, Anna, little Jon, and Robin all rode together since they had the biggest car which was a 2014 Honda Odyssey with automatic side doors, a deep trunk and a whole lot of other stuff Kristoff was proud to brag about to the men who ooed and awed at the many different functions of his minivan.

Snow and Charming rode in the pickup while Hook and Emma took the bug

As they all reached the farm house and got out Anna walked over to Emma as the group stood together "When we ride back, I'm riding with you" she said as Hook smiled at her

"Was it that bad love?" he said with a light chuckle

"I will never understand he obsession men have with their cars" she said as they walked toward the door

"Well it's like…." Charming said as he and Snow overheard their conversation "What was it you said Snow oh… because after true love there is no other powerful magic than a strong engine and it must be respected" he said as they all shared a laugh

"Oh whatever" she said as she pushed passed him and walked into the house

They ram sacked the entire house, going from room to room but finding nothing

"I didn't find anything" Anna says as she walks back down the steps "except for some books, and a few journals"

"We didn't find anything either but we should keep the journals, if Rumplestilskin wants them then they must be pretty useful" Emma said as she, Hook and Little Jon walked up from the basement

"Wait a minute love, when we found Rumplestilskin he was locked in…" Hook began as he stared out the window

"Cellar" Emma finished as they all rushed outside

They ran toward where the cellar should have been but there was nothing there

"What the hell" Emma said as she searched high and low for the cellar door, kicking up dirt and looking toward the pond "It was right here" she said pointing to the ground

"And I'm sure it still is…" Snow said "Knowing Rumplestilskin it's probably hiding in plain sight" she said as she walked around the grounds

"Where exactly was it?" Charming asked

"Over there" Emma said gesturing to where an empty plot of land sat

"Well maybe it's still there and we need to just look… oof" Little Jon grunted as he fell onto something invisible and hard "I think I found it" he grunted as he stood up

Everyone walked over to where he was standing… well leaning trying to stand on this invisible… thing

"Emma, can you…" Snow asked as she watched her daughter

"I can try" Emma said knowing exactly what was being asked she closed her eyes and focused on revealing the door, after a beat it appeared and everyone gasped

"Alright, I'm sure Rumplestilskin has booby trapped this thing to high heaven we have roughly seconds before he comes popping up" Charming said as they descended the stairs

"Elsa" Ana said as they came face to face with a thick sheet of ice in the form of a giant wall "Elsa" she said again as she placed a hand on the ice "Elsa can you hear me?" she said softly as she placed her ear to the ice

"Can you hear anything?" Little Jon asked

Ana shook her head 'no'

"Well she's clearly in there" Robin said as he began to knock on the ice "You're majesty…. Or Mi'lady, we have your sister here, she…"

"I'm not as stupid as you think Dark One, try that again and I'll find a way to make a Popsicle out of that timid looking wife of yours" Elsa said cutting Robin off her voice dripping with distain

Ana smiled widely

"I'm glad you find your sisters threat heartwarming" Snow said as looked at the smiling girl

"No, I'm smiling because… she's there… I heard her" she said with an even bigger smile

She bit her bottom lip trying to stop her growing smile as turned back toward the ice and knocked on it three times "Hey Ice Princess, wanna build a snowman?"

A gasp was heard from the other side of the wall and then the ice quickly melted and a pair of bright icy eyes met a set of pale blue ones

"Ana!" Elsa said as she placed both hands on the invisible barrier as fresh tears ran down her face "Ana, I… I missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Ana said as her eyes too became shiny

"Where have you… How have you…"

"I had a baby" Ana blurted out with a smile

"Oh my gosh, I knew it" Elsa gasped as she placed her hands opposite Ana's, fresh tears falling "I knew that morning… I saw it in your eyes… I wish I could have been there… was it a boy or a girl" she asked with a huge grin

"Both, I had twins…" Ana said with a shuttering breath "And they're just like you… Well I mean the girl Elsie… I named her after you… she has ice… like you and the boy, Elliot… he has fire… I don't even know how that happened… maybe the world balanced out… I don't know… but I just… I can't believe it's really you… I have searched everywhere for you… I…" Ana rambled on and on until she felt a hand on her shoulder

"We have to go" Kristoff said as the others watched the door

"Go? Go where?" Elsa asked with concern and fear etched on her face

"We need to try and see if we can get her out" Robin said to Emma who nodded

"Do you know anything about these symbols on the ground?" Little Jon asked Emma shook her head 'No'

"Regina showed me something that looked like this… I think she called it elfish or something… but I don't know how to read it. We never got to that part"

"Well what did she teach you?" Ana asked

"To never skip gym class" Emma said with a sigh as she moved to stand in front of the barrier "Let me try something" she said as she closed her eyes and focused on the barrier

She didn't know what she wanted to do or what she was trying to do, she just focused on what she wanted to happen what she needed to happen. 'Like you said instincts' she remembered herself saying to Regina when she made the bridge float. She thought about what she would do in that position, stuck behind the barrier, what she would do if Henry or her parents were stuck behind the barrier. She thought of how she would break it; force it to bend to her will. Force the symbols in the concrete to melt into it making the barrier weak… but for some reason it didn't work. Whatever magic Rumplestilskin used was far greater and stronger than the wimpy spells Regina was teaching her.

She frowned in frustration as she tried spell after spell, thought after thought, she even tried humming bippity boppity boo, which caused everyone to stare at her, even Elsa who refused to try and break whatever concentration the Princess was trying to gather.

After a beat Robin was the one who spoke up first when Emma's face turn red from her very constipated look as she tried to force the wall into submission. She looked on the verge of either a aneurysm or a nose bleed when the thief had had enough "Princess, I don't think… whatever you're doing is working… and I think we need to leave before whatever it is you're doing alerts The Dark One"

Emma sighed she really wanted to free Elsa from this basement… make at least one thing right from the chaos she's caused over the past weeks. Regina turning back dark because she brought Marian back, Elsa being kidnapped again because she couldn't stay away from the barn when the portal opened after everyone agreed they wouldn't go back to it. Belle breaking up with Rumplestilskin because… she frowned that was one thing she would not place on herself… Rumplestilskin did that to himself. If Elsa wasn't the one to cause Belle to figure out the dagger was a fake then it would have been someone else.

"Ana, I'm sorry but I think Robin is right, I'm not as advanced as The Dark One, his spells are to strong the only person who could break them is Rumplestilskin himself or…" Emma stated

"Regina" Robin finished and everyone looked at him and nodded

"But that means that I have to…" Ana began

"Leave Elsa, yes I know but when we find Regina, she could help us" Snow quickly added

"But" Ana began

"She's right" Kristoff said

"But I can't…" Ana began as fresh tears fell from her eyes

"Ana, it's okay, I promise, go find The Queen, and bring her back here" Elsa said to her sister

"But I… I don't want to leave you again"

"But the quicker you leave the faster we'll be together again" Elsa said with a smile "And then I can meet my niece and nephew"

Ana shook her head as more tears fell

"It's okay" Elsa said with a nod as she glanced over to Kristoff who got the message to take Ana now before she became to upset

"Come on, we'll be right back, I promise" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the steps. A cry escaped her as she walked toward the steps never taking her eyes off her sister who was now stepping away from the barrier and starting to ice it over the way it was before they got there.

"I love you Ana" she said as the thick wall froze completely over and she couldn't be seen anymore

"I love you too, Elsa" Ana whispered as Kristoff led her up the stairs and the other followed

Ana didn't say anything to anyone she just walked toward the Emma's bug and stood waiting for the blonde to catch up.

Everyone glanced at one another but said nothing getting into whatever vehicle was left.

"Where do you think Regina is?" Charming asked

"My camp" Robin Hood said it's not far from here as they all got into the cars and drove off, with Kristoff leading the way, since Robin and Little Jon was riding with him

As they drove to Emma glanced over at a quiet Ana whose breathing was even and silent tears were still falling

"We're going to find Regina and she's going to help us get your sister"

Ana looked at her with sad eyes but she gave her a small smile "I know, I just miss her, and now that I have found her, I have to drive away from her" she said quietly

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you tired and that's all I could ask for, I will get my sister back and everything will be alright again" she said as she wiped her eyes and nodded

Emma smiled at Ana and chuckled

"What?" she asked

"You remind me of my mother, no matter how bleak or hopeless something seems to be she always finds a way to stay positive"

Ana smiled at that as they turned into a wooded area

**The Woods**

She didn't know why how she ended up approaching the Queen but the anger boiling inside of her had her seeing red and she need to know… no demanded to know what that bitch did to her husband.

The men watched as she stormed pass them and they all quickly picked up their weapons and followed her.

Regina was sitting against the tree when she spotted Marian approaching her like a bull approaching a rodeo clown… with a look of blood.

" _Seriously?"_ The Evil Queen said as she watched the group approach Regina  _"What she gonna do hit you? I dare…"_ she started but stopped when Marian pulled her hand back and closed fist punched Regina in her face

The sound was so shocking and loud that the skin to skin contact sounded like a large branch snapping

With a growl Marian grabbed Regina by her neck and drug her up back up the tree, causing Regina to grab the woman's wrist and wince when the tree scratched up her bare back.

"What did you do him?!" Marian demanded as she tightened her grip around Regina's throat

Gathering her wits about her, Regina glared at the woman as a small river of blood ran down, from her nose to her closed mouth. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her anger but she felt the Queen rising within her and she knew if she was released this camp and all of the inhabitants of this town would surly burn.

" _THAT BITCH DID NOT JUST HIT US! UGH!"_ An angry scream erupted from the Queen as she her breaths left her like a dust from a bull's nose

"You have one last chance to remove you hand from around my neck or I will…" Regina threatened when all the men rose their weapons and Marian took her free hand to gut punch Regina. Causing the former Evil Queen to cough, this sprayed blood all over Marian's tank top, and the side of her face when she turned her head

"Or you'll do what? You're powerless" Marian gloated

…

As they reached a part of the forest were the cars could not follow, they got out of the car, the feeling of immense anger filled the air around them, it was thick heavy

"Do you feel that?" Snow asked as they all looked at each other worriedly

"We need to go now!" Emma yelled as Robin and little Jon took off into the direction of the camp

…

That was it… that's all it took for something inside Regina to snap, her eyes turned black and the world around her seemed to move in slow motion as she took the hand that Marian had on her neck and snapped her wrist causing the woman to unleash an earth shattering scream. The men released their bows as Regina threw a screaming Marian to the ground. With a quick wave of her hand the arrows stopped and turned on their shooter, hitting them all in their shoulders.

…

The sounds of screams had them all stopping until they caught a glimpse of a body running alongside of them just a few feet away

"Mom!" Henry shouted as his focused lied on finding Regina before she did something she couldn't come back from

"Henry?" Emma questioned her mouth agape as they all turned their heads and watched the boy run toward the direction of the camp, jumping over fallen logs and large stone like he was an Olympian track runner

"Henry!" Emma yelled as she chased after her son, everyone following close behind

…

Regina bent down and grabbed Marian by her neck and jerked her up, slamming her roughly into a nearby tree. Regina pulled her glowing fist back; raising it to level Marian's face "Let's see what your nose looks like inside your brain"

"MOM! STOP!"

"REGINA!"

"GINA"

"YOU'RE MAJESTY"

Henry, Snow, a shaking Roland, and little Jon all shouted at the same time, causing Regina to stop mid-strike

"Well at least the fat one got it right" The Queen said never taking her eyes off Marian

"No Gina!" Roland said shaking with fear. Hearing the screams of his mother from in his tent he jolted out of the bed to find everyone looking at a very angry looking Regina

"You promised!" he pleaded as he took a step forward

"No Roland, stay back!" Robin yelled as he watched his men roll and groan on the floor from an arrow wound.

"Gina you said you wouldn't let Bad Gina out! You lied!" he cried "Let my mama go!"

Marian whimpered at the sound of her son begging but there was nothing she could do

"Well get used to it baby peasant" she said as she flicked her hand at the boy and his mouth shut tight

"Mom! Stop this!" Henry yelled taking a step toward her

"Henry, stay away from her!" Emma yelled "You're supposed to be at the diner with Granny!" she yelled

"I can help! If you just…"

"You're should have listened to your human incubator" The Queen said as she nodded toward Henry causing the boy to grunt in pain as he was raised into the air

"NO! STOP!" Emma yelled

"How is this possible? Regina casted a protection spell on him" Snow said

"She said I couldn't kill them, she never said I couldn't give him a magical hug" she said tightening her magical grip on the boy

"Mom… please" Henry begged "I know you're in there… you just have to fight her"

"And what if I don't to bastard child?" she asked finally looking at Henry "What if being good taste the same as being bad… like a mouthful of ash. If I'm going to crash and burn I'm going to do it my way… and you best believe I'm taking whoever and whatever with me" she said as she tightened her magic around him

"Regina please, he's your son!" Emma said as she tried to take a step forward

Regina threw her free hand at the group making vines appear from the roots around them and attaching them to their legs and feet "No savior what you and everyone else in this godforsaken town keeps reminding me is that Henry will and forever be a Charming. It doesn't matter that I raised him, bathed him, held him, loved him and put up with night terrors and feelings of abandonment while you were out living your life… no, that doesn't matter, all anyone cares about is you waltzing your savior ass into town for 30 minutes trying to make me look bad…."

"You did that all on your own, you pushed Henry away! You made everyone think that he was crazy! You destroyed his castle!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS DANGEROUS AND FALLING APART!" Regina yelled as her eyes turned back to normal glaring at the Princess "I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH HIM AWAY! HE FOUND OUT I WAS NOT HIS MOTHER AND THANKS TO YOUR MOTHER GIVING HIM THAT DAMN BOOK HE NO LONGER SAW AS THE WOMAN WHO WAS JUST TRYING TO KEEP HIM SAFE BUT THE MONSTER FROM A SILLY FAIRYTALE! SO INSTEAD OF CRYING OUT FOR ME HE CRIED OUT FOR YOU! YOU! THE WOMAN, WHO ABANDONED HIM, TOSSED HIM AWAY WITH OUT SO MUCH AS A NAME!" she screamed as tears fell from her eyes and she dropped Henry, who quietly stood walking over to a frightened Roland and looking at his mother.

"Do you think I enjoyed watching my son pull away from me you think I took pride into watching him become depressed because he was figuring out all of this was a curse. I was finally happy here with him and I wanted it to stay that way, I didn't want him thinking that I was the Evil Queen because in thins land I wasn't I was just his mom… You think it didn't faze me when he went sneaking off to be with you?" she asked shaking her head "It hurt. But that's what I get for keeping him" she said to herself when she heard a gasp

"What do you mean? You knew Henry was my son?"

"Yes I knew, for a while I didn't but the torture I was subjected to my Greg Mendel brought back the memories I tried to erase"

"Erase what?" Snow asked

"I found out weeks after I adopted Henry that I didn't have any idea what the hell I was doing… he kept crying so I had Sydney do a little digging on the woman who gave him up. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the woman who threw her baby away was no other than the daughter of my enemy. I was angry at Rumplestilskin for tricking me; he knew who Henry was before I adopted him so I took him back to the agency…" Regina said looking down and then she looked at Henry "But I couldn't give him back… I fell in love with him the first moment I laid my eyes on him. He looked up at me as if begging me to take him back home and so I did…" she sniffed "And knowing that at any moment you would come riding in on some white horse to take him away from me… So I made a potion to forget, and I took Henry home" she said as she looked back at Emma

"Regina…" Charming began

"Save it David, I am so sick and tired of finally becoming happy and the women in this family taking it away from me as if it were some 'Charming Family' rite of passage. Ava caused my mother, to give up Zelena so she took her anger out on me… her second choice, Snow took away Daniel and I was forced into a loveless marriage with her father, Emma took Henry away and then doubled back to made sure Robin left me too"

"Regina, I didn't know…" Emma began

 _"Of course she_  didn't" The Queen taunted

"Yeah, well that's the same line your mother keeps saying and I'm tired of this record play another song" she said with a glare

"Regina love. She's telling the truth we didn't even find out her true identity until we came back here to StoryBrooke and even then we never put the pieces together that she was Robin Hood's wife. Let alone that the two of you were dating" Hook said

_"It doesn't matter they always find a way to screw things up"_

"I don't care anymore" Regina said quietly as she tightened her grip on Marian who was looking between her and Robin "I'm destined to be alone just like I'm destined to all ways be the villain, that my role in this story" she said as her eyes started to cloud over as she drug Marian's body up the tree, causing the woman to thrash against her

"Mom stop!" Henry yelled leaving Roland and walking closer to Regina who looked at him "I know out of everyone here I hurt you the most, because you chose me and I willingly walked away from you."

 _"Ugh its that damn bastard child again, ignore him!"_ The Queen demanded

"Henry…" Regina gasped shaking her head as she lowered Marian back to the ground "I don't…"

"No listen to me, you're right, you have always been there for me even when you were changing I still used you lying to me, to justify why I wanted to spend more time with Emma. You saved Emma and Snow and I didn't even invite you to dinner, that's why you turned bad when Cora was here because you felt like she was the only one that would love you… but that's not true. We hurt the people we love the most because we know they will always love us and forgive whatever we do" he said as he took another step forward "But The Evil Queen isn't all to blame for this, deep down you grew to hate me just as much as Snow if not more because I chose to leave you…"

"That's not true…" she gasped as more tears fell

"It is and it's okay"

"No it's not…"

"Yes it is, you never acted on it until you got so lost you had no other choice but to face it. The Evil Queen is you, you created her and you're stronger than her, you can get rid of her just like the last time"

" _No you can't you need me, you will always need me"_ The Queen scuffed

"What if I don't want to get rid of her? What if I like hurting people?" Regina said glaring at her son, but Henry didn't back down matching her glare with one of his own

" _That's right we enjoy hurting people, who don't submit"_ The Queen said glaring at the boy

"Well, if you believe that then you're dumbest idiot here!" he yelled as the group stared wide eyed at Henry

" _He called you an idiot! Let me wring his throat I'll…"_ The Queen began when Regina tuned her out and focused on what her son was saying

"You don't like hurting people, you just do it because you're scared!" he said digging into his pocket "You want to be the villain than go ahead see how far that gets you! You kill everyone here and you'll end up just as alone as you were when the curse was enacted and you didn't have me! You will have nothing left but your madness to keep you company!"

" _So the fuck what!"_ The Queen yelled  _"All we had was each other when we were living in the castle and look how well we turned out, we got a castle we surpassed that imps teachings and we created a world that no other sorceress could even dream of"_

Regina released Marian and turned fully to Henry who didn't even flinch "Being a villain got me my empire! The world bowed at my feet, people feared me!" she yelled at him

Marian fell grunting and grabbing her arm when she tried to scurry away but Regina threw her hand out toward her making the roots in the ground hold her in place, not trying to focus on Marian Henry started talking again

"And how did all that work out for you?" he asked sarcastically "How did it work out for Zelena?" he said showing his mother the once dark green pendant, which was now crystal clear

Regina and everyone else gasped at the sight of it

"Does she look happy?!" Henry demanded to know "Huh? Mom? Is this what you want? To end up like Zelena? Feeling so alone that death seems better?"

 _"That's a low blow, throw a fireball at him for it"_ The Queen yelled but she was becoming more quiet, Henry was right, what did being bad get Zelena?

Regina let out a small cry

"I know how hurt you were when she died, just like when Cora died… mom, I don't want you to be the Evil Queen, you have light magic you're a hero now… why do you think you were able to stop her from hurting me, Roland and Prince Neal… because she can't touch your light magic, just like Zelena could touch it either. You are a good person and you are your strongest when you love not when you hate… so please stop this" Henry pleaded

Regina knew Henry was right, even now she couldn't hear the Queen's voice and rants she just heard silence, and with that she fell to the floor releasing everyone, even going so far as to heal all wounds caused by her… including Marians wrist.

Henry ran to her hugging her tightly as she tried to hold back her tears "I'm sorry…" she gasped to him "I'm so sorry Henry" she said as she held on to him just as tight. Charming took off his jacket and draped it around Regina. It was then that she realized she was still standing in her pants and bra. She fed her hand through the large sleeves and went back to hugging Henry while Robin grabbed his son

"It's okay mom" Henry said as they parted

"It's far from okay" Marian states aiming at loaded bow at Regina who slowly stood

"Marian, stop this" Little Jon said

"No, she enchanted Robin and I want her to undo it!" she yelled as a few men hesitantly picked up their bows too aiming them at the Queen while the rest looked to Robin

"Marian I'm not enchanted, I fell in love with the Queen on my own accord" Robin said

"So you telling me you love her?" Marian asked as her eyes burned with tears

"Marian, all I know that a world without her will truly break my heart" he said glancing at Regina who looked back at him

In a brief moment of anger Marian released the arrow but it was blocked by a white shield that surrounded Regina and Henry

Regina looked over at Emma who looked angrily at Marian "THAT ALMOST HIT MY SON YOU…" she started when Hook stopped her

"What do you want Marian?" Regina asked "Because if you pull that again I'll use my light magic to snap your neck like a twig"

Marian through the bow down "That was an accident, I'm sorry" she said "But I want whatever spell you put on Robin off now"

"There is no spell!"

"You're lying to me! I want my husband back!"

"Marian, you die…"

"STOP SAYING I DIED! I DIDN'T DIE! I'M RIGHT HERE AND YOU WONT EVEN LOOK AT ME, YOU DON'T SEE ME"

"Marian I'm trying but… I can't…"

"Stop, please don't say anything" she said as tears fell from her eyes and she looked at Regina before stepping so close they were at least 3 feet away, which made everyone on edge and cause Regina to push Henry behind her

"If you truly are good then I ask you for a favor and I don't care what the cost is… I will pay it" Marian said as more tears fell

"Marian…" Robin asked but Marian ignored him

Regina swallowed hard but never took her eyes off the woman "What" she whispered

"Erase his time with you" she quickly said

"What?" everyone said including Robin and Regina

"Erase his time with you, Robin's and Roland's"

"Marian, no" Robin said approaching his wife "How can you ask of something like this?"

"How can I not?" she said facing him "She's the reason I was taken from you in the first place, I'm only asking for a due-over. She blames them for taking her happy ending, well I blame her" she said tuning back to face Regina who still remained silent. Marian was right she was the reason why Robin lost his wife and why Roland was motherless.

Regina looked into Marian's eyes and saw herself begging for one more chance with Daniel and how she would have any and everything just have him for one more day

"You can't do that!" Emma yelled "Robin his her soul-mate they were destined to be together, Tinkerbell said so, the man with the lion tattoo is her soul-mate the same tattoo that is on Robins arm"

Everyone the merry men mostly looked down at Robin's arm all murmuring and talking amongst one another "Even if that were true, it still doesn't change my request" Marian said addressing Emma

When everyone began talking at once, on true loves and soul-mates, questioning if Regina even deserves a happy ending and one of the men even suggested that it was another man with a lion tattoo.

"Marian, this is madness I won't…" Robin began

"Alright" Regina said quietly causing everyone to become silent

"What" Marian and Robin said at the same time along with everyone else listening

Regina looked at Marian "Alright, I'll do it"

"Regina" Robin said grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him "What are you doing?"

"She's right Robin, I am the reason why you two never had a chance, why Roland grew up without her" her voice was passive and nonchalant like she was trying to remove herself emotionally from what she had to do; she wouldn't even look him in the eyes

"No Regina, look at me" Robin said as he adjusted Roland on his waist so he could lift Regina's chin "Look at me… please" he begged

Regina looked up and regretted it as soon as she did because his eyes were filled with just as much pain as hers "You're going to willing erase our time together"

Regina looked away from him trying to keep her tears at bay as she bit her lip to remain silent

"Regina…"

"Because Robin she's right, she deserves a chance to have you back and if deny her this… than I'm no better than I once was… what she's asking for is fair… I need to right the wrong I've made" she cried as her tears finally escaped

"Gina, why are you crying?" Roland asked as his little hand came to touch her cheek

Regina just smiled at him and touched his cheek with her own hand

"This isn't right" Snow said

"I agree, I don't agree to this… I won't do this" Robin said becoming angry as he moved to sit Roland down so he could properly face and focus on Regina "Regina, no… I don't want this and I don't agree to this. I love my wife I do… but I accepted that she died and if I learned anything from being here is that messing with the past is dangerous and it causes more damage than good" he said taking her hands but Regina remained silent which just fueled his anger "So that's it! You're just going to give up!" he yelled

She smiled at him "This isn't an end" and Robin scuffed at her shaking his head as his own tears fell

"So what this is one of your eternal middles?" he asked sarcastically

The others frowned at his line of questioning, not knowing the inside joke between the two, but Little Jon did. Robin told him about how The Queen tried to put herself under the sleeping curse and what she had said her reasons were.

Regina shrugged "It will only last as long as you don't remember… this spell can be broken"

"How"

"By you" she said as more tears fell "You can choose to remember… and once you do… you will know how the spell can be broken"

"This isn't fair" he said as he let go of her hand and turned away running his hands through his hair, not moving away from her, too afraid that once he turns around he won't remember her

"Yes it is" Regina said

"So Roland and I won't remember anything? The last year will be completely wiped away just like with Zelena's curse!" he shouted anger filling his handsome face

"No, the year will be there I just won't be in it" she stated sadly

"And what of my men? You make them forget too!" he yelled direction his anger at Marian as he pointed to them

"No, what better way than to show everyone that he came to you on his own accord then that of the men he trusts the most" Snow said

"I agree" Little Jon said "We are men of honor we will watch, we won't intervene if Robin should chose the Queen then it should be so" he added and the men nodded and agreed

"So everyone is against me on this even my best friend! I don't want this!" Robin shouted as he finally took a few steps away from Regina as if that would clear his mind, it was spinning like at top, as his men tried to explain that it was for the best and if were not a spell he was under than he shouldn't mind doing this and some even stated that Marian deserved this. His mind was running a million miles a minute trying to find some way out of this but then he looked at those sad chocolate eyes and made a decision that if this were to be his last chance to show Regina he loved her then he would make it count.

While everyone was still trying to convince him or talk Regina out of it, he briskly walked over to the Queen, grabbing her arm to face him and kissed her with as much passion, want and need as he could muster. Regina grabbed his arms to push him away, afraid that she was insulting Marian but then the Evil part of her that just refused to die just said

" _Fuck it"_

And she kissed him back with just as much want and need, matching him 10 for 10. So much in fact that their teeth collided once or twice and Regina let out a sound that was a mixture of a moan and a soft cry as he ran his hands through her hair, their tongues fought for dominance. Robin didn't care who was watching he wanted to let Regina know he would fight to come back to her and that the last thing he wanted to remember of him was this kiss. Tears fell from her eyes because she knew that in some way she was saying goodbye him, and although she knew that he would try and come back to her, happiness has never been on her side. It always teased her with what she wanted and then snatched it away like a bully picking on the smallest kid on the playground.

As they pulled away breathing hard they leaned their heads together and but never separated

"Robin… I have to…" Regina whispered to him as he held her tighter

"I know" he said as he finally let go instantly shuttering at her body heat left him, he picked up his son not even facing Marian as he nodded for her to do it.

"Papa, why are you and Gina crying are we going somewhere?" Roland asked as his father held him close.

"Yes but I promise…" he said looking at his son's eyes as more tears fell "We'll be back"

Not understanding what was going on Roland just nodded and hugged his father telling him not to cry.

Regina faced Marian and told her to stand in front of Robin and for Robin to face her with Roland

"Everything pertaining to the wicked witch and how we defeated her will remain the same in this land and the Enchanted Forrest but anytime alone, where it was just you and me or us and Roland will be gone… We never got close, we never learned to like each other… and you and Roland will forget about me…" Regina said as tears fell from her eyes again

"I won't forget you Gina… don't cry, Papa says were coming back" Roland says which makes Snow, Ana and Emma's eyes tear up. He still didn't understand the gist of what was going on and for that Robin envied him.

Regina smiles at the boy but continues "and everything that happened today never happened anything that happened between the three of us never happened… Marian found you here in the woods with you Merry Men" she says "Close your eyes" she tells them and Robin inhales deeply but does what he is asked and Roland does the same. Regina walks to them and starting with Roland she touched his cheek and he smiles with his eyes closed

"Are you going to kiss me Gina?" he asks and Regina chuckles

"Would you like one?" she whispers

"Yes" he says his smile getting wider and she leans down and kisses him on his cheek, her kiss glowing purple on his cheek as it absorbs into his skin making his whole body glow and his smile fades. She steps in front of Robin who still has a few tears falling

"Are you going to kiss me… you're Majesty" Robin asks

Regina could just cry because she wants nothing more than to kiss him again but she knows no matter how tender or soft the kiss shared between them will be it will only torture the both of them

"No" she says in a broken whisper and he sniffs and nods. She touches her glowing hand to the side of his cheek and he leans into her touch until his body is completely still and straightens seconds later the spell on both are complete, memories and everything altered

Regina waves her hand at Marian and she steps back as her purple magic surrounds her face

"What did you do?" The man that threw the water on her asks pointing his arrow at her

"I erased mine and Robin's kiss; no woman should have to have that on her mind while she's trying to win back her husband… I'm not as cruel as you may think" she says turning from the group

After a beat Marian is the one that speaks "Robin" she says and Robin opens his eyes, he and Roland both, he looks confused for a moment but then he notices her, her long brown hair and hazel eyes and he gasps "Marian?" and he looks at with such love in his eyes

"Robin" she says as he embraces her

"I thought I never see you again… how… how did you find us?" he asks as everyone turns to walk away following Regina who seems to be zombie walking to the car stumbling and out of it

"That's it" Ana speaks for the first time as they try to keep up with Regina

"It was her choice" Emma says sadly

"And there's nothing we can do about it?" Ana asks frustrated

"No unfortunately not, the spell had been done and now it's up them to find each other again"

"Well that's not fair… I don't like this at all"

"Yeah well, welcome to StoryBrooke" Emma says dead panned as they reached the cars were and Regina standing off to the side holding herself and trying to control her breathing

"Regina…" Snow says as she approached her step mother

"Snow I know… you want to help… but please… just take Henry to your house or Emma's and just wait for me to come to you okay" she said putting her hand out to her side so the Princess knew not to touch her.

"Okay… but if you want to… you're always welcome at the loft" Snow said as she fought the urge to wrap her arms around Regina

Regina nodded and then disappeared into a puff of smoke

"Can I…" Henry began

"No way kid, I know what you're going to ask and no… and I haven't forgotten that you snuck out of the diner after I asked you not too… you deliberately disobeyed me and what worse…"

"Is that you put Nolla in danger" Snow finished off as Her, Charming and Henry all laughed

"Ha… ha…" Emma said glaring at her laughing family

"Oh hush, Emma he saved the day and if it hadn't been for him Regina probably would have killed all of us. So great job Henry"

"Yeah anytime I need a lawyer you the first guy I'm calling" Charming said with a smile and a quick high five to his grandson

"I don't get it? Who is Nolla?" Hook asked as Ana and Kristoff both hunched their shoulders

"Long story, but I'll fill you in" Henry said jumping into their car as everyone loaded up and drove back to the diner.

**3 days later**

Robin and his new found family had been spotted every now and again but he seemed just as happy with Marian as if the two had never parted. Everyone in town heard about the Queens sacrifice and while some praised her, a few said she deserved it but that was all nipped in the bud by a few merry men who respected the Queens decision. The days had been long and per Belle's request Rumplestilskin had left her alone… he had actually left everyone alone, no one had seen him in the last three days and because of that the group stirred clear of Zelena's farm house as well afraid that they might see the Dark One spook him into moving Elsa to another location. So while they waited Blue tried to decipher the journals and teach Emma although if Emma were to be honest she missed learning from Regina.

Everyone was sitting in a booth at grannies for breakfast. It was the first time anyone had seen Regina out and about she normally did her meetings with the council talk with Henry before rushing home. Snow knew it was to avoid Robin and Roland but she still missed seeing her… everyone did.

Regina was ordering a cup of coffee to go when the bell above the door rang followed by a pair of tiny running feet and a laugh to match.

"Roland…" Robin's voice sounded and Regina stood frozen everyone did. They all knew she heard him and she could feel the Charming's along with everyone else in the diner's eyes burning into her back. Even Granny watched as she tried to control her breathing before putting on her best mask and reach forward taking the cup from the older woman

Regina prayed that she could just quickly get out of there without making eye contact but she wasn't so lucky as she pulled away from the counter to walk out the door, Robin collided with her causing her spill her hot coffee all over her coat, shoes and bag.

"Oh my god, you're majesty, I am so sorry" Robin said as he bent down to pick up the now empty cup from the floor. Regina froze when he came back up to eye level with her and she saw his kind eyes and she wanted nothing more to run into his arms.

"I do hope my mistake hasn't cost me my head" he said with that sexy grin of his, his dimples deepening as his smile widened but Regina didn't hear it she stared at his beautiful smile and kind eyes

"Robin, I told you if you chase him he will only run aw…." Marian said as she entered the diner picking up the scarf Roland dropped

"Awe shit" Grumpy said as he awaited the storm of glass to follow

"You're Majesty" Marian said as she stood beside Robin as Roland came running back. She gasped when she saw the stuff monkey she had given in the Enchanted Forrest, clutched between little fingers.

"Robin, um… told me of how you rescued my son, thank you. He loves this little thing… he won't let go of it" she said in more of an annoyance about the toy being her son's security blanket

"Yeah, even sleeps with the darn thing" Robin added as he spotted some napkins and grabbed them "Again I'm sorry about the coffee, perhaps I can get you another?" he offered as he handed her the napkins and that's when Regina focused on what she was doing with a glare she placed her Evil Queen mask on and spoke thus

"Don't bother, I would want you steal it from anywhere" she said as Robin and everyone else's jaw dropped "Just don't get of my way again, thief!" she said as she stormed out but not before hearing his comeback

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it!" he shouted as the door shut behind him he huffed and looked at his wife "God that woman is infuriating" he said as he puffed out a breath

**Okay guys more to come, I did it like this because I really need to do more research on Elsa and Rumple's relationship so if you don't mind Elsa and Rumple will not be in the next few chapter but I promise once I get some nuggets of inspiration from some of the other awesome writers on this site then they will definitely be back. I need to know hate it or love it? A lot of stories that do the whole flash back thing with Regina and Robin arguing seems to get more follow and Reviews and not that I'm not grateful for the love you guys show me I still have a high hope that maybe a few more… okay a lot more people review and follow this story so I can at least have something to be proud of** **.**

**So spoiler guys Sydney is coming back, Olaf will not be joining the Frozen gang on Once and I also found out ADAM AND EDDIE SECRETLY WRITE FANFICTIONS ON THIS VERY SITE! OMFG WAS MY ATTITUDE WHEN I READ THAT SO GUESS WHAT I'LL BE DOING FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT? Staring at the back of my damn eyelids I'm tired as hell. Adam and Eddie are going to have to wait till tomorrow. LOL**

**Any-who review and tell me what you think I need feedback because I struggled like crazy on this and i'm still not sure of it...**

**OH! WAIT! Tell me what you think of the whole memory thing I might just explore it regardless so I can do that whole flashback thing but don't worry it won't be like crappy it will be tasteful and it will only happen as he remembers his soul-mate. My feels were killing me when I wrote that scene… I mean snot, spit and tears LOL my mom was like oh my god who the hell died? And I was like this OutlawQueen LOL but if you guys don't love it then let me know… I'll work something out… maybe…**

**OUTLAWQUEEN IS END GAME PROMISE! Thought I should throw that out there! LOVE YOU GUYS NIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note at the bottom but I think I answered all questions pertaining to the story in the first two or three paragraphs ^_^**

**The Merry Men camp has cabins not those lame looking tents that little John and Friar Tuck couldn't even get into… a couple of cabins with rooms… you know wicker cabins**

**Oh BTW Roland's toy is pronounced (Man G) it looks like Mangyi but the Y is silent**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what is mine… which is probably just the theory of how this episode will go down… now that I think about it… that ain't much… DAMN YOU!**

Regina rushed out of the diner… she had spent 3 days avoiding and trying to forget that Robin and Roland even existed and now she had run right into them… not just Robin and Roland but Marian as well, if she were to be honest she hated Marian just as much as she use to hate Snow if not more, she had died which meant that her reign over Robin as his wife was over but she wouldn't let it go.

Regina growled as she walked to her car and opened the door, she slammed it shut and fished for her keys… thoughts of going back into that diner and wringing Marian's throat was racing through her mind. She didn't miss how Marian talked about the stuff monkey she had given Roland when she saved him in the Enchanted Forrest… how it was his security blanket of sorts. Memory potions… although they take away certain if not all memories of a person, place or thing, they're weak when it comes to taking away feelings or emotions. It's why Henry noticed an apple tree that favored hers when he was in New York; something in his brain knew it was familiar and comforting he just could place it. Roland must remember or the lack thereof of a memory… knew something was off about his current situation and looked to the monkey for comfort. Either way Roland, felt something for the stuff animal… and of course Marian didn't like it. A pulse of anger surged through her, how dare that selfish bitch be upset that Roland carried around the toy she made for him… she had them both, not just Robin but Roland was forced to forget her as well and now she's tripping about FUCKING STUFFED ANIMAL!

Regina closed her eyes, her breaths coming quick and shallow, her heart racing with unspent adrenaline, she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white and soft chuckle was heard from behind her and she didn't need to open her eyes to know it was the Evil Queen, she had been seeing her around, not full manifesting but a whisper or like now a chuckle… she wanted to throttle Marian just as much if not more that Regina did. Regina inhaled 3 strong and calming deep breaths and the presence of the Queen was gone again.

She sat there for another 5 breaths to make sure the Queen really was gone, her thoughts went back to Robin and Roland… when they would walk to get ice cream, Roland's laugh when Robin picked him up and threw into the air or his deep dimpled smile when he ask Regina for kiss goodnight before Robin and he walked off to go back to the woods… a shiver went through her and that's when she opened her eyes and realized she was still sitting in the parking lot of the diner and she was cold, even though it wasn't cold outside the rapidly cooling liquid on her once dry body was making her shiver again.

She started the car and drove out of the parking lot, heading straight to the house. After what happened in the diner she was just going to call in and work from her office. As she pulled into the drive way and turned off her car she looked at her big empty house. When she first came here she loved having the biggest house in town, to show everyone even if they couldn't remember who she was that she was in charge and they wasn't a damn thing they could do about it. But years went by and that big empty house made her feel just as lonely as she did in the Enchanted Forrest. She then adopted Henry and that big empty house quickly turned into a huge home filled with screams of delight, photos of her and him, a child's laughter and most importantly love, it was in every crevice of the house, it was in all the cookies she baked and all the baths she gave. Even everything went to hell when the curse broke there were moments where there was someone in her house even if it was to kill her… she scuffed at the thought was she really that pathetic and lonely that a raging mob with pitch forks and torches at her door made her feel less alone.

She got out of the car and walked to the front door opening it and closing it behind her, after kicking off her shoes she walked up stairs, the echo of her footsteps in the empty house brought her back to just weeks ago when her and Robin shared kisses and wine by the fire, or small dates that they enjoyed when they played board games with Roland in a part of the forest that only Regina and Robin knew about.

She walked into her room with a sigh as she went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She went into her closet and gathered up everything she needed and walked back into her bathroom. She took off her now ice cold and sticky clothes and stepped into the shower. As the water hit her, her thoughts went to Robin, although they had never been fully intimate, there were times where they came very close… times where she had almost gave into her lust and just went for it but she always stopped herself, she had always used her body to get what she wanted, not that she slept with a lot of people but she showed just enough cleavage or let her hand accidently slip onto a man's lap when she was negotiating or bargaining to get what she wanted… not that she need to because her magic worked just fine but she still loved the looks she received from men and even a few women who wanted or envied her.

She always imagined late at night or during one of her really long boring meetings about what it would feel like to actually make love to him. She imagined that if she were to initiate it, it would start out hot, heavy and lustful but she knew with Robin being the calmer part of her, he would want their first time to be passionate and gentle. They would start with a rough kiss which he would slow down so it could last as long as possible, so they both could enjoy each other, and then the touching would start and soon they both would be lying breathless in each other's arms until they fell asleep from exhaustion. She would wake the next morning to soft kisses and the smell of what is supposed to be breakfast but knowing Robin a try full on questionable substances and a grin with dimples so deep and alluring that they would up skipping breakfast and making love again.

The steam and hot water soothed her tense muscles and it wasn't until she gasped that she realized she was crying, she didn't know why she was torturing herself with fantasies of her and Robin… maybe it was to assure her that what they had wasn't a dream, it really did happen and even if he didn't remember it, she did and her mind refused to bury what was  _supposed_  to be hers. She washed thoroughly and hoped with the coffee that was now going down the drain she hoped her thoughts of Robin would follow suit but she knew they wouldn't.

After getting dressed she called her office telling her secretary she would be working from home and that she needed to e-mail her all the notes from last week's council meeting, along with the major points the others wanted her to talk about at the town meeting that is taking place tomorrow afternoon.

After summarizing up all 50 points and squeezing them into 3 major points, her doorbell rang. She glanced at the small clock on her desk and saw that she had been sitting there for the last 4 hours; it was just past 3 o'clock, who could be at her door she thought as she stood and made her way to the front door.

When she opened it she was greeted with a wide smile and a cooing infant "Hi" Snow said as she pushed past a frowning Regina, and preceded into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind Neal was starting to fuss and I need to warm up a bottle" Snow called from inside the kitchen

"Snow… what are you doing here and don't you have a perfectly functioning kitchen" Regina said as she closed the door and followed the younger brunette into the kitchen

"Yes but your house is so much closer and beside now we can talk" she said as she placed Neal's car seat on the island and grabbed a pot filling it with water.

"I wasn't aware we were supposed to be talking" Regina said with a small smile. She must admit she was actually glad for the distraction even if it was Snow.

"Well we are" she said placing the now full pot on the stove and turning on the stove to boil the water, as soon as the deed was done she sat on one of the stool and looked at Regina "How are you?"

Regina sighed tiredly 'horrible' she thought "I'm fine" she said as she walked over to Neal who grinned big upon seeing her

"Regina…" Snow scolded she knew Regina was lying

"What I am" she said as she absent mindedly unbuckled Neal and picked him up "Hi handsome" she babbled at the baby who giggled lightly "Your mommy thinks she's clever by using you as a reason to stop by, but I'm smarter than she thinks she is" she said as Neal squealed with laughter "Ain't that right, yes I am, yes I am"

Snow rolled her eyes at Regina's banter but smiled at the sight "You're good with him" she said softly as Regina's smile fell some

"Well I did have one of my own" she said with a small smile

"And you still do" Snow said as the water began to bubble and she stood placing the bottle into the hot water

"I know" Regina said as she bounced Neal

"So… do you want to talk about this morning?" Snow asked as she watched Regina lightly kiss Neal on the forehead

Regina rolled her eyes but remained silent staring at Neal who smiled at her

"Regina" Snow said

"No I don't… I would rather forget it happened" she said as she turned handing Neal to Snow to immediately began to fuss. She walked to the cabinet by the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine and a glass from the other cabinet

Snow sighed grabbing Neal's bottle from the water and feeding him

After pouring herself a second glass Regina sighed and sat at the counter running her finger through her hair she sat quiet like that for a while and although Snow wanted to she didn't pry. She knew when Regina was ready she would talk to her.

"It was hard" Regina said so quiet Snow almost missed it… almost

"Yeah" Snow agreed as Neal began to close his eyes while he drank quietly

"I just wanted to…" Regina began but stopped picking up her glass and sipping from it again

"Regina" Snow said softly so she didn't startle Neal who was starting to fall sleep "Why were so mean to him? He offered to buy you another coffee, he could have remembered something"

Regina shook her head as she fought to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes "No, it wouldn't have worked, we fell in love in the Enchanted Forrest because for some reason he like me when I was angry and lost… me being nice to him now will only confuse him and make him not trust me at least to him I'm behaving normally" she said softly as she took another sip from her glass

"So you were trying to jog his memory?" Snow asked confused

"No" Regina sighed standing and filling her half empty glass up with more wine "I was angry with him and Marian but mostly him" she said as she gulped the wine down this time.

"But why" Snow asked but Regina remained silent as she downed another glass

Snow placed and now sleeping Neal in his seat after fastening him securely she walked over to Regina and took the bottle and glass from her

"Hey" Regina said as she frowned at Snow

"Shhh" Snow scolded looking back at Neal who slightly jumped but did not wake and then at Regina who rolled her eyes but remained quiet "Regina, talk to me" she said placing the bottle and glass in the sink "Why were you angry with Robin?"

"Snow" Regina whined but Snow gave her a pointing look and she sighed heavily grabbing Neal's seat and walking into the living room, with a quick wave of her hand she transformed the couch into a unique crib filled with a soft cushion and blanket that smelled of Snow and David so he wouldn't feel out of place and then with a wave of her hand a white shield surrounded him. "I'm angry at because he doesn't remember me" she shouted as she looked at Snow who almost scolded her for yelling but when she saw that Neal hadn't moved she figured if Regina was going to talk she couldn't do it whispering

"But his memories are gone"

"I know that but I'm still angry at him and Marian" Regina said as tears fell from her eyes "How could he so easily forget? How could she ask that of me? Why did she have to take both of them?"

"Well…" Snow began but Regina shook her head and cut her off

"No, I know, believe me I know why, but it still hurts"

"Then why don't you stop hiding and help jog his memory, run into him again and… do whatever it is you guys do" Snow said with a shrug

"You don't get it, seeing him hurts… seeing him happy with  _her_  hurts, I don't want to be mean to him I want to run into his arms, I want him to look at me and see  _me_ and not a stranger or the person I used to be… I just…" she said shaking her head "I just want him to hold me" she whispered shrugging her shoulders as more tears fell

Snow felt for her stepmother she felt the same way with David when they were cursed, she knows the feeling all too well of wanting to be held and loved and kissed, she knew exactly how she was feeling

She smiled and walked over to Regina grabbing her hands "I know it hurts now and I know you feel like this is the end but you are a fighter Regina… fight for Robin, fight for Roland… he wants to be with you, he only agreed to do the spell because he knew deep down you would question his love for you if he just refused and you would also never forgive yourself if there was a chance Roland could get to know his mother. He promised to come back to you and he is waiting for you to show him signs that you are willing to fight for him… so don't give up… fight for him, he wants you too and so does Roland, if that monkey is any indication" Snow said as Regina nodded

"You think Roland might remember something?"

"I know he does, children are not easily fooled he probably felt a strong connection to that stuffed animal the moment he laid his eyes on it, even if he doesn't remember a lot he remembers something if not you then a feeling of security with his monkey" Snow said

After a few hours of talking Charming came and picked up Snow and Prince Neal and they all went home.

Regina sat on the stairs this time with a cup of scotch in her hand, a lot of things Snow said to her made sense but she was afraid that even with all of her trying he would still not remember who she was and what they meant to each other.

As she was about to take another sip her cell phone rang and she went into her office to get it out of her purse. She smiled when she was it was Henry, they talked for a while and he promised to come spend the night with her tomorrow so they could talk. They talked a little more about whether or not she was ready for the meeting tomorrow since the whole town was supposed to there and since there was a high chance that the Hood family would be there, she assured him that she was and after talking about school and how he was so happy he saved the day they both wished each other good night and they hung up

Regina hadn't even thought of the possibility of Robin and Roland coming to the meeting, she didn't know if she could handle seeing Robin hold hands with Marian and being the picture of perfection in front of her. She walked over to her glass cylinder and poured herself a scotch and then another and another until soon it was empty and she felt light headed. She hadn't eaten anything at all and after downing a half a bottle of white wine and now a half a bottle of scotch the effects were starting to hit her.

She decided to go lay down before she passed out with not only a hangover but an aching back from passing out on the floor. She slowly ascended the stairs removing her clothes as she reached her room grabbing a light blue teddy she weaved her hands through it and then got into her bed, darkness greeting her like an old friend as she passed into a world of unconsciousness.

As she slept all her dreams went to Robin and his smile that made her melt and his touch that drove her crazy. She tossed and turned the whole time she laid there until finally she felt a calm come over her and she drifted back off.

In her dream she went to go find Robin and tell him how she felt and when she did they made mad passionate love in the woods and the next morning when she woke he was still lying there beside her, but then the dream changed and she was sitting in the forest alone calling out to him. It was cold and the ground was like ice her feet, she called out for Robin but he didn't answer, then it became dark and she started to run but still he didn't answer her she screamed for him but still her calls remained unanswered

She hadn't even realized she was walking until she tripped over something hard and as she fell something sharp scratched her hare legs. She gasped when she realized she was lying face first in the dirt. She quickly sat up on her knees and noticed that she was outside... not just outside but from the small sounds of talking at least 10 feet away from Robin's campsite. She frowned to herself 'how the hell had she gotten out here?' her mind was still a little fuzzy and the alcohol in her system was far from out of her yet as she stood and began to make her way back to her house when she fell again not seeing the log that was in front of her. She cursed softly as she looked at her now scraped leg, it wasn't at all bad but since she was clearly drunk and very emotional she sat with her back on the log bringing her knees up to her chest and she quietly sobbed

She gasped when she heard a twig snap to the right of her; she quickly stood trying to gather her magic to make a fireball when he stepped out from the shadows. He breath hitched as she laid her eyes on him "Robin" she said softly and he walked closer to her lowering his cross bow.

"You're majesty? What are you doing out here?" he asked as he looked around her and then fully at her, she was standing in barely nothing but a thin night gown that was too short to be anything but a fancy shirt, barefoot and looked to be sobbing

"I don't know" she said softly and then she quickly added "I was asleep and when I woke up… I was out here" she said with a small smile

He frowned but stepped forward "You know I almost shot you… how long have you been out here?" he asked as he placed his crossbow against a nearby tree.

Regina didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but she smiled running toward him, her arms opened wide as she practically jumped into his arms "I'm so glad to see you" she said

That's when he smelt it, the strong smell of sin in a glass and he chuckled as he tried to pull out of her embrace. She was sure to have not only a headache in the morning but a cold for being out here at night with nothing much on and barefoot on this cold ground. "Your majesty has found something strong to drink tonight; I don't think it agrees with you"

"Haven't you heard everything agree with me, including you" she said softly as she laid her head on shoulder standing on her tippy toes to do so

Robin chuckled the way she acted this morning regarding his offer to buy her another coffee, he knew she would just faint at what she was doing now, he sighed and tried to pull her away from him when her grip tightened around his neck

"Please don't… I'm cold" she whispered

He chuckled and he looked down at her to see her smiling "Are you flirting with me your majesty, because if you are, when you sober up, you're going to hunt me down and threaten my life, so I'll keep your secret" he said as she finally let go and he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I wouldn't threaten your life" she said with a long blink and a sneaky grin

"Yeah" he said as he raised a questioning brow

"Yeah" she said smiling wider

He looked at her slightly disheveled hair and her lean legs and dreamy chocolate brown eyes and had a very strong urge to just pick her up in his arms and kiss her until their lips were raw.

He cleared his throat and looked back toward the camp "Why don't I take you to my camp warm you up and then later we can call Princess Snow or David to come and get you" he said turning when he felt her grab his arm

"Please don't leave, just stay with me for a little while"

"My camp is just a few feet away you could sit by the fire and have a nice cup of coffee to help sober you up"

"I…" Regina said with a sigh "I don't want to… be around other people can we just sit here for a little while" she said as she walked back over to the log she was sitting by earlier and sat down

Robin looked at her and then back at his camp then he sighed and sat next to the Queen

"Your majesty, you're going to get sick sitting on this cold ground"

"Then maybe I can sit on your lap" she said with a chuckle

Robin's eyes got big but he remained silent which caused Regina to laugh even harder

"Relax thief, it was a joke" she said as she leaned into his side

Robin shook his head smiling 'oh yeah she was going to kill him when she remembered all that took place tonight'

"What was your dream about?" he asked after a beat

"Hmm"

"Your dream, what was it about?"

Regina sighed tiredly "I lost someone, someone that I love and in my dream I went to go look for him and I couldn't find him and the more I looked the more lost I became until I couldn't see anything… but darkness" she said burring her head further into his side. She didn't want to go back to that dream she wanted to just think about being here with him now

"Was that why you were crying? Because you got lost" he asked

She nodded slowly but remained quiet as she clenched his shirt in her fist, as if fearing that he would run off and leave her all alone just like in her dream

They sat like that for a while, so long that Robin had to shift his legs to keep them from falling asleep, while Regina looked to have fallen asleep already wrapped up tightly in his jacket. As he shifted his leg he accidently kicked hers

"Ow" she said softly sitting up

"I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't mean to hurt you let alone wake you I was just trying to stretch my legs" he said looking down when he saw the bloody scrap, although it was dry blood, she was still hurt nonetheless "Your majesty your hurt" he said grabbing her calf and rubbing the skin softly around the wound

"It's okay, it will heal" she said barely above a whisper

She tried to control her breathing and her heart since both seemed to have stopped working the moment her touched her skin. She watched as he examined it, in the little moonlight that was shining through the thick forest leaves.

He didn't know why he left the need to touch her or why when he did he didn't feel the need to apologize of stop. Her skin felt familiar to him like he had touched her before just as intimate

He looked up at her to find her eyes on him staring intensively, he had the sudden urge to allow his had to travel further up her leg and for some reason knew she wouldn't be against it.

She looked into his eyes and saw something familiar not just the lust but even through the glaze of the alcohol she could see him remembering something or at least trying to remember and without even thinking she quickly leaned in

…

He saw her leaning in and for reasons unknown to him he turned his head and pushed her back gently stopping the kiss and when he looked back at her he regretted it. She looked so sad and hurt, she quickly stood apologizing

"I'm so sorry" she whispered "I don't know what's wrong with me… I shouldn't have done that"

"No, your majesty… I am… I knew you were intoxicated and I think I led you on but I am… happily married…" he said as he mentally kicked himself when he saw a tear fall from her eye

"No, of course" she said wiping her eyes viciously "Like you said I'm intoxicated and not thinking straight under normal circumstances this would never happen" she said as she took a deep breath and cleared her mind as much as she could "I trust you can be discreet, thief"

Robin sighed really kicking himself because now she was back to being cold toward him but before he could answer her, she vanished into a puff of purple smoke "Damn it" he sighed angrily grabbing his crossbow and making his way toward camp unaware of the angry brown eyes that watched the entire encounter

…

Regina reappeared at Snow's loft she honestly didn't know why she was there or why she felt the need to talk to Snow but she did. She paced back in forth outside her apartment door, tears streaming down her face debating on where to wake her stepdaughter up or not so she just gave in, waving her hand over the apartment door letting her in.

The T.V. was on and Henry and Emma where asleep on the couch. Regina quietly walked passed them and them and into Snow and Charming's make shift bedroom. Snow and Charming looked so content laying in each other's arms that she almost left and went home… almost

Regina walked over to Snow's side and kneeled down she waved her hand toward Charming causing the man to let go of Snow and turn over , but like Snow she just scooted over closer to him

"Snow" Regina sniffed

The Princess didn't budge she just grunted and curled closer to David

"Snow" Regina called again this time shaking the younger woman

Snow grunted again but turned over "What" she said not opening her eyes

"Snow, I need to talk to you" Regina said softly as a tear fell from her eyes

"Okay Regina" Snow said softly as she turned over trying to go back to sleep when her eyes jolted open and she sat up looking to her left "Regina" she whispered loudly "Regina, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked seeing her stepmother's sad eyes

Regina sniffed and glanced over at David who was still asleep "I didn't want to wake you… but…"

"No… no It's okay" she said as she stood walking out into the living room where Emma and Henry had fallen asleep while watching another horror film as soon as she turned to face Regina, she was nearly knocked over when she threw her arms around her in a rough embrace

"Regina" Snow said taken back by her stepmother's affections "What happened?"

When she finally pulled back she wiping her eyes "I went to see Robin" she said as Snow's eyes widened not just from the confession but from the smell as well

"You went to go see Robin… drunk?"

Regina sighed as more tears fell "I didn't even know I was in the woods until I woke up"

"Like sleep walking"

Regina sighed and walked a few steps away from Snow "I guess"

"Well what was the dream about?"

"I was looking for Robin and when I found him we…"

Regina stopped when she heard a noise come from the bedroom

"Snow... Regina… what are you doing here?" Charming asked as he rubbed his eyes. He flipped the light switch on and that was when everyone noticed what everyone had on, Snow had on what looked to be one of David's large white shirts on with a pair of yoga pants and David was wearing just a pair of blue with white striped pajama pants that hung just below his v line

"Wow David you work out?" Regina asked as she let her eyes run up and down his body "You look great"

"Uh… thank you" Charming said frowning before looking at his wife "What's going on?"

"Ignore her she's had a few…" Snow said indicating with her hand

'Oh' Charming mouthed as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on and stepping into the kitchen to grab a glass of water

"Regina, you were telling me about your dream, you said that you were looking for Robin and then you found him and then…"

"Oh, we had sex" Regina said nonchalantly causing Charming to choke on the mouthful of water and spray it all over the kitchen counter, as the two women looked at him, he coughed trying to get the water out of his lungs and held up his hand for them to ignore him and go ahead and finished talking

"You… had… sex… and then what happened?" Snow said slowly

"I woke up in his arms and then seconds later he was gone and the woods were dark… and cold" Regina said as a shiver ran down the base of her spine and she held the jacket tighter around her, wishing it was Robin's arms instead "I couldn't find him, I was alone, and frightened and the more I ran after him the more lost I became… I didn't even realize I was outside until I fell in my dream and I realized I was falling in the forest"

Snow looked down at her stepmother and saw what she had on, her night gown barely touch her thighs and she was barefoot with a series of small to large whelps on her legs indicating that she had been running in the woods.

"Regina, your leg is cut" Snow said as David moved to get the first aid kit

"Don't worry about it"

"Don't worry about it? Regina, your leg was bleeding and you were running around the forest half dressed, it could have or be in the process of getting infected" Snow exclaimed as they heard a groan from the couch

Emma sat up looking over the back of the couch to see what had woken her and she sees a half dressed coved in dirt Regina, her mother who is frowning at Regina and her father who just came from the bathroom holding a first aid kit

"What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes and standing

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde "We decided to have an orgy and now that you're awake it can be an even circle instead of a triangle, I call dibs on David" she said deadpanned when Snow, David and Emma's eyes widened at her comment

"What" she all but yelled

"Ignore her!" Snow said hitting Regina on the arm "She's drunk" she added glaring at the woman

Regina rolled her eyes again "I'm not drunk" she slurred a little and then her eyes filled with tears and she dropped her head "I am just horrible person… who's going to die alone" she said as she sat at the table

"Regina that's not true, you will never be alone, you have all of us"

"But I don't want all of you… I just want him" she cried

Emma looked at the sight before she had never seen Regina like this and doubted she would ever see it again, obviously seeing Robin at the diner had a bigger impact on her than anyone realized.

"I know" Snow said rubbing her stepmother's jacket covered arms

"Whose jacket is that?" Emma asked noticing the large jacket on the petite brunette

Regina gave a watery smile and hugged the jacket to her "Its Robin's" she said

"So you ran into him in the woods" Snow said more than asked "What happened?"

"I was crying because I didn't know how I got there or how to get back because it was so dark and I really couldn't see anything and he found me… and he was being his usual ass self…" she said with a frown until she thought of something else and she smiled as her eyes shined "…but then he smiled at me" Regina said giving a small chuckle "And he gave me his jacket when I told him I was cold and he held me until I fell asleep" she said still smiling at the memory

Snow, David and Emma looked at each other; they couldn't tell if what she was saying was true of if she was so drunk she couldn't tell the difference between her dream and what really happened

"Um… Regina, are you sure you saw Robin?" Emma asked

Regina frowned "Of course I'm sure"

"Well I mean you are… pretty intoxicated" David said

Regina stood abruptly shoving the chair into the table when she did so making it squeak as it rubbed against the floor "I DID SEE HIM!" she yelled

Prince Neal screamed from the bedroom at the booming sound of Regina's voice and Henry woke up as well

Charming went to get the baby while Snow and Emma tried to calm down Regina

"Okay Regina calm down" Snow said

"NO, I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Regina yelled as the apartment began to vibrate, Regina began pacing and crying at the same time causing the vibrations to get worse "I ruined everything" she said mostly to herself "And now he's never coming back" she said as she pulled his jacket tighter to her and wiped her eyes

"Regina, please, just tell us what happened?" Snow said hoping if Regina just tell her what is bothering her she would calm down before StoryBrooke experiences their first earthquake.

Regina let out a small cry when she thought back to the failed kiss they almost shared "I… I asked him to stay with me for a while… because… I missed him and even if he didn't remember I do and I just wanted to be near him" she cried as she stopped every so often to look at Snow "I fell asleep and when I woke up he saw the cut on my leg…" she said as she began to pace faster and run her hands through her hair taking shuttering breaths "He grabbed my leg to see how bad my cut was and…she said stopping and looking at Snow "…all I could see when he looked at me was Robin, my Robin… I could see that he was remembered or was trying to remember and then I thought maybe… maybe if I kiss him it would jog his memory and everything would be alright again…" she said when more tears fell and she shook her head sadly

Snow didn't even need her stepmother to finish, to figure out how the kiss had gone "He freaked out?" she asked quietly when Regina's face consorted into so much pain tears welled up in her own eye

"He pushed me away" she sobbed "And then he said he was sorry if he led me on but he was happily married" she said as her knees felt weak and she dropped to the floor covering her face with her hands and at that moment the loft stopped shaking and the only sounds being heard was Regina's cries

Snow kneeled next to her stepmother and pulled her into an embrace which Regina gladly accepted "He's… never… coming back" she whispered broken "He's happy with her"

Snow didn't know what to say Regina was too sad and still too drunk to listen to reason and David and Emma had never seen Regina this way and was too afraid of setting her off if they were to try and say or do anything at this point. Henry remained quiet as he watched and listen to his mother break down in front of him, although no one knew he was awake. He didn't want his mom to know he was listening because he knew it would probably make her feel worse, since she has always been the strong one in his eyes. He slowly lowered himself back on the seat of the couch and quietly cried at the sight of his mother

Regina and Snow stayed in that position until it seemed as if Regina had finally fallen asleep, her breaths were even and steady even with the occasional shutter. Neal had gone back to sleep after a bottle and Emma and David sat at the dining room table just lost in thought.

Snow looked over to her husband and he stood bending down to take the broken Queen into his arms and carries her to the upstairs bedroom.

…

The next morning Regina wakes with a massive headache, she groans and grabs the sides of her temple as she slowly sat up, the room she was in was too dark to see anything but she could tell by the sheets that she was not at home and sound of commotion downstairs and the soft sounds of a baby babble that she was probably at Snow's loft.

She walked over to the door and opened it slowly letting the blinding light burn her corneas as she grimaced and closed the door back, the light made her headache worst and she was starting to feel very… very nauseas, she opened the door again hoping to get to the bathroom before she threw up all over the floor and thanked the heavens' when she spotted it. She rushed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her as she fell to the cold tile floor and gripped the toilet bowl with dear life as she emptied the contents of her stomach into it. Her stomach clenched and pulled making her back and stomach hurt as she kept spitting up after what seemed like forever her muscles finally relaxed and she flushed before placing her face on the ice cold tile

She heard knocking but the pounding in her head made everything muffled as her eyes blinked in and out of consciousness. She felt someone called her name and then pull her into their lap placing an ice cold cloth on her forehead. She groaned as she turned into whatever or whoever this was, the mixture of their shadow shielding her eyes from the harsh bathroom light, the elevation of her head and the cool cloth on her hot skin caused the drums in her head to quiet down some

"Mom, get me two aspirins and a glass of water" she heard Emma say as footsteps descended from the room

"Emma" she questioned trying to sit up

"Regina, stay still, I know your head's got to be on fire" Emma said pushing the woman back down. The last person she wanted help from was Emma since she was the reason for her heartache… well a good portion of it. She had forgiven Snow not her evil spawn but she was too weak to fight her on this not when her head was feeling a little better

"Here" she heard Snow's voice say as she was brought to a sitting position and given two white pills and a glass of room temperature water. She groaned as the drums started back up again and she grabbed her head

"How did I get here?" she asked peering around the bathroom at the eyes that were now on her, her memories from last night still a little fuzzy

"You don't remember anything from last night?" Emma asked

"I remember drinking and falling asleep" she said as she looked down at her still dirty legs "Oh my god did I walk here last night" she asked looking back at Snow, Emma, and Charming

"Yes, but you might want to take a bath and get dressed before I tell you all that happened" Snow said as she helped her stepmother stand. Charming handed her some of Snow's old clothes back before she was pregnant along with a toothbrush and bar of dove soap.

After 30 minutes Regina emerged from the bathroom with a pair of black leggings and a blue t-shirt. She had her dirty clothes in a white trash bag and the jacket she was wearing folded across her arm. She sat at the table where everyone else was and sighed heavily "So how bad was I?" she asked not looking at them

"Well… it wasn't too bad until you got upset and almost unleased an earthquake but all in all you did relatively well." Snow said smiling as she reached over and grabbed Regina's hand

Regina looked up and gave her a small smile; then she unfolded the jacket and opened it to the tag on the inside which stated 'Property of Robin Hood' and then she asked again "Really… how bad was it?"

Snow's smile faltered when she looked down and saw the name in the jacket, pulling her hand back she sighed and told her stepmother everything that transpired last night not hiding or simplifying any of the details.

After she heard everything that happened last night she sat silent at the table, they all did waiting on her response. Regina sighed heavily and buried her face in her hands

"If it's any cancelation I'm sure Robin won't say anything" Snow said softly

Regina sighed again this time standing and grabbing her clothes and Robin's jacket "I have to get ready for the town meeting later… Snow" she said as they all stood up "Thank you… for…" she said shrugging her shoulders "Everything" she whispered

Snow smiled sincerely and nodded and before anyone could say anything more Regina vanished into a cloud of purple smoke

…

"Marian, I'm still not sure why you want to go this meeting" Robin said picking up Roland's toys off the floor of their cabin. "Those that go say that it's mainly about things that go on in the town and since we're out here in the woods, it wouldn't benefit us much" he said as Marian smiled at him

"I know it's just that I want to be kept informed, that's all, and I don't want us to be in the dark when it comes to this town" Marian said sitting on the couch watching her husband clean up. She missed him so much and if felt nice not having to worry about the Queen showing up and trying to take what was rightfully hers.

Roland came running into the living room from his bedroom clenching tightly to his stuff monkey.

"Papa! Papa! It came again" he whined as he jumped into his father's arms

Robin sighed picking his son up and holding him close "Roland, I told you that that monster will never hurt you again… see he was turned into a toy so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore" he said grabbing the monkey and pulling it up to show Roland

"No, not that monster" Roland said looking in his father's eyes

Robin frowned "Then what monster?" he asked

"She…" Roland begins

"She" Marian questioned as Robin looked at her and sat beside her with Roland in his lap

Roland nodded "In my dream I'm playing with Mangyi…" Roland begins and Robin nods when he looks to the monkey who recently got named when they came to this world. "We were in the park playing on the playground when she shows up…" Roland says looking at his father and hugging Mangyi to his little body. "The lady with sad eyes… she keeps crying in my dream, she's sad because she lost something and then her eyes become angry and she takes Mangyi from me and hides him… and I can't find him anywhere… and then I wake up" Roland finishes

"Well I can promise you that no one will take Mangyi from you, Roland and the next time you see the lady with the sad eyes you tell her to stop and that Mangyi is yours and not hers and she can't have him, okay" Robin says to Roland who smiles and hugs his father

"Mama" Roland says Marian looks at him smiling brightly "I missed you" he says

Marian grabs her son and hugs him tight as tears fall from her eyes "And I have missed you"

"Mama, are we going to town?"

Robin smiles at Marian "Looks like someone was listening to us talk, when they were supposed to be taking their nap"

Marian looks at Roland as the boy smiles "I wasn't listening, when I woke up I heard mama say town meeting and the town meeting is in town… right?" he asked excitedly

Marian shook her head smiling "Yes it's in town, why?"

Roland looked at Mangyi and then back at his mommy "I want to see the Queen"

Marian's smile fell and she frowned at her son "Why"

Roland smiles even harder "Because she does magic tricks… she turned a real monkey into my toy Mangyi!" he exclaimed

Marian scuffed and sighed "Roland the Queen is a very busy woman she can't just stop what she's doing to show you magic tricks" she said standing as Roland lowered his eyes and gave a small and tentative 'Oh'

Robin frowns at his wife and lifts Roland's chin up "But it doesn't hurt to ask, right my boy?"

Roland smiles and jumps from his father's lap "Right Papa" he says

"Now go get dress while I talk with your Mama" Robin says as Roland and Mangyi runs off into his room to go get dressed

"What is his obsession with that woman?!" Marian growled

"Marian she's not a bad person"

"How do you know? How do you know anything about her?" Marina asked folding her arms across her chest "What, did you spend time with her when you all went to her castle?" Marian asked trying to see if he remembered anything from the memories she had Regina wipe away

"No, when we reached the castle and I helped her lower the protection spell me and my men made camp outside the castle walls to keep watch for the wicked witch, but the little time I did spend with her in the Enchanted Forest she seemed to be changing, well according to everyone else"

"But she treats you so mean" Marian said walking toward her husband and snaking her arms around his waist "And I don't want Roland around her"

"Well, I'm a special case, I think she's a little upset that she couldn't catch me back when Snow White and I were on her most wanted list and since she has to be nice to her stepdaughter she takes her frustrations out on me… I really don't mind and she never really says anything too harsh around Roland" Robin says kissing his wife's lips softly

"Yeah but that still doesn't answer my question as to why he is so obsessed with her?"

"Well in the face of danger she saved his life when his father could not so maybe he imprinted on her besides what child doesn't like a magic"

Marian scuffed "Imprinted… sounds more like Stockholm syndrome to me"

Robin frowned at the reference and then smiled "You mean like the town that fell in love with the people who held them captive?"

Marian smiled wickedly at him as he chuckled and kissed her again "No I promise nothing like that, it would have been the same reaction if it had been Blue instead of the Queen" he said giving her another quick peck before releasing her to go check on Roland

**Town Meeting**

The meeting was hallway over and Regina had not seen the hood family all day and thanked her lucky stars for it because she truly wouldn't be able to face Robin after Snow told her what happened last night. She remembered some things but the rest was pretty fuzzy although the sad attempt of a kiss is what was clear as bell after she got home to change and also to hide out. Henry had showed up sometime after wanting to spend time together and it didn't take long for Regina to figure out that he was awake during her break down at Snow's loft but was kind enough to remain quiet as to not upset her any further.

But Regina was actually happy that they didn't show up she didn't have to see Roland and Robin look at her like a stranger and Marian look at her with that smug grin that rubbed her decision her face.

"Okay so that sums up that point, it has been decided that since everyone is starting to age that…" Regina began when the meeting doors opened and Marian, Robin, Roland and the merry men walked into the meeting.

Regina stopped and everyone turned to see who had interrupted her, she sat with her mouth agape as her eyes fell on his. Roland was carrying his monkey and Robin was holding Marian's hand and as Robin tried to get her to sit in the back out of curtsey she pulled him to the third row, sitting in front of Granny, Ruby, Anna and her family and Belle

Regina watched as the townspeople turned their eyes on her, heart was racing, she hadn't expected them to come, and she hadn't expected for Marian to sit so close to the front, where she could see them sitting together, watch as Marian held Roland to her and grab Robin's hand, intertwining their fingers and smiling mischievously at her

"That…" Regina began trying to remember her last point when she swallowed and glanced back at her notes to see where she left off. Snow inwardly cringed seeing her stepmother so uncomfortable, when she was usually as sharp as needle when it came to people interrupting her

Taking a much needed deep breath she placed her best politician mask on and cleared throat starting again "Now that it seems that everyone, including our forest residents have decided to join us… even though they are rather late…" she said looking at Marian whom she knew was responsible for the groups tardiness and continued on but no one missed that icy look she gave the woman

"Since time is moving forward and everyone is starting to age it has been decided that more teachers and classrooms are needed in the schools, if there are any residents here that would like to volunteer to shadow a few of the teachers, so you can learn the ropes, of how to work in the classroom, please talk to Principle Bauer about time and days she has available. Now…" she says trying hard to ignore Marian whispering things to Robin.

Granny, Ruby and Anna all seemed just as agitated with the woman as well; it was like she was provoking a reaction out of Regina. She all but straddled her husband in front of the Queen.

"I will open the floor for questions" Regina said as she gestured for anyone to stand

Belle stood "As you know, the library is starting to become a real big hit, with us holding events and children having field trips there I was wondering if it were possible for us to get a few computers, I have a room for them and everything. It would give the teens a chance to come and stay a while as well even, get them to purchase a library card" Belle said with an optimistic smile

Regina nodded "I think that's a great idea, I'll discuss this further with you later but I think it's time that the library had a computer room and you have done a wonderful job of bringing it back to life since it's been closed down since we've been here" Regina said with a genuine smile as everyone smiled and even gasped at the kind words Regina said to the librarian

"What has been done about the snow storm that happened just days ago?" A woman asked

"That has been handled and you will have no problems on that issue again" Regina said

"What about the Dark One?" someone shouted and Belle turned at the sound of her husband's title "I know it's none of my business but if he is anything like you… no offense than we should be worried about the repercussions of his wrath since he and his wife are at odds" a heavy man said standing

"Your right" Regina said to him as Belle turned to look at her "It is none of your business, the Dark One's affairs are his own and you are free to ask him such a question regarding his marriage since he would be the best to answer it" Regina said as the crowd murmured a collective 'hell no' and the man sat down

Regina looked across the crowd as everyone talked and no one said anything or stood "Okay so if that is all the questions then…" she said as she about to bang the gravel when Marian stood and the room fell deafly silent

Marian waited to be acknowledged even though she was sure everyone knew who she was

"Ms… Mrs. Hood" Regina said the words weighing heavy in her mouth and tongue that she almost chocked on it.

Marian smiled and looked Regina square in the eyes "I know I haven't been here long but I was wondering what the law enforcement status was like here as far security"

Regina frowned "Law enforcement? Well Ms. Swan and her father are the law enforcement team around her sometimes altering between a few of the Rob… your husband's men" Regina said catching herself but of course it didn't go unnoticed by anyone especially Marian "Besides crime is not that bad here, we have a few vandalisms and loitering from teens but nothing that warrants heavy military"

A few people in the crowd nodded with the Queens assessment

"No, I wasn't talking about that" Marian said talking over the group

"Then what are you referring too?"

"Do you have your law enforcement team search the woods to make sure that the people who choose to live out there are just as safe as the residents that live in town?"

"Well from my understanding there aren't any threats in the woods anymore since Zelena was taken care of" Regina said not understanding where Marian was going with her questions

"Oh no, not flying monkeys, I'm talking about lonely pathetic women who roam the woods in the dead of night with nothing but a sheer silk gown that barely cover their modesty…"

Regina's eyes widened as Marian spoke 'how the hell, had she known about last night, Robin said he would keep it between them, he promised'.

"…Seducing married men… do you have any law enforcement that will take care of these… very pathetic women" Marian continued as the room filled with whispers and newly developing rumors

All eyes fell on the Queen because they knew it had to be her, she was the only one with a reason to roam the woods, and it would have been to see Robin… the only married man that lived in the woods.

Regina's eyes mirrored hurt for just a second as Robin glanced at her, but he looked just as surprised as she did at what came out of Marian's mouth, apparently he had no idea she knew and from him grabbing her hand and whispering her name he was just as appalled with her behavior as Regina, Snow, Granny and Charming

"Well" Marian asked pointedly at Regina as she pulled her hand from Robin who was glaring and quietly scolding the woman

The sky darkened outside as Regina's anger boiled within her, not only had Marian purposely came late to the meeting to throw her off but now she was trying to publicly humiliate her

"Oh shit" Leroy said from the back as he and several others began to stand but didn't move to leave

The lights flickered as she tried to reign in her anger, but she was failing the winds outside were picking up and she began to hear the sound of chuckling behind her, it was the Evil Queen begging to be let out to play, and Regina almost gave into the temptation… almost. Feeling the intoxicating pull of her dark magic had her tightening her fist to conjure something to throw at Marian but as she felt her magic start to come to life in her hand a small voice brought her back to the present

"Papa is the Queen doing magic?" Roland asked as he looks around the room when the lights returned to normal and Regina took a deep breath swallowing the growing anger within her

"I hope not" Robin whispered as he looked at Regina who now seemed calm enough to answer his wife's question and calm what looked to be StoryBrooke's first tornado.

"Your majesty" Marian continued you to press

"I was unaware of this… happening but you can be sure that I will have it handled"

"Yeah you see to it that it does" Marian said as she sat next to her husband not taking her eyes off the Queen

Regina gripped the mallet so tight that her knuckles were white "This meeting is adjourned" she said slamming the wooden hammer down so hard she snapped the handle

Everyone looked at the Queen but said nothing as she stood grabbing her files, jacket and bag storming out of the meeting hall.

"Marian what the hell was that?" Robin asked as he watched Regina walk pass everyone toward the outside

…

Once outside Regina just wanted to scream, she was so angry… no she was livid, why was Marian screwing with her she had what she wanted and she was still putting obstacles in her way… why?. As she made it to her car she threw opened her door throwing her files inside and slamming the door shut as she leaned against it her forehead pressing hard on the hood of her car as she tried to calm her anger once again.

She looked up hearing the commotion of everyone leaving out of the meeting hall getting into the cars, with the intention of getting the hell out of the way before the Evil Queen made an appearance or even the Dark One.

She watched as Robin and Marian made their way out of the meeting hall but they seemed to be in the mist of and argument. Regina glared at the couple and made her way toward them with the intention of slapping Robin and ripping Marian's throat out, when she noticed someone or the lack there was. She glanced around the couple and could not spot Roland.

The sounds of tires screeching and someone shouting "OH MY GOD" had Regina looking toward the street to find Roland dead center of it not paying attention but trying to catch his toy monkey he threw into the air to catch

Marian and Robin turned around as time felt like it was moving in slow motion. Regina knew they were too far and it would take magic to get to him in time, not thinking twice purple smoke surrounded her, a millisecond later she was in the street grabbing Roland and running to the other side of the street. The car missed them by a hair as she buried her face into Roland neck hugging the boy so tight she just knew there was no way he was breathing

"Roland" she scolded softly "Why would you do that? Why would you go into the street?" she said as tears pooled in her eyes as she pulled back to look at the boy. "Honey, are you hurt?" she said not waiting for him to answer just pulling him back into her embrace.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly wrapping his hand tightly around her "I was trying to catch my toy" he said as she pulled back again this time looking toward the street to where his monkey now lay in pieces. His eyes filled with tears as he watched the wind take his friend's stuffing away "No, Mangyi" he cried softly as his face filled with horror

Regina flicked her hand toward the stuffed animal and it disappeared in a puff of purple and reappearing whole and clean in her palm "Here, see good as new" she said with a smile

Roland gasped and grabbed his toy hugging it tightly as he looked to the Queen he paused his face scrunching in confusion

_**Enchanted Forest Missing Year** _

_Roland ran from his Papa down the corridor trying to get out of taking a nap, he wanted to play hide and seek with the Queen although she pretended not to know he was there, he could tell by her smile, whenever he snuck into her room through the secret door she would sigh and smile at him through the mirror and tell his Papa she had not seen him and she would sneak him back into his room, making his Papa scratch his head in confusion. But this time the Queen wasn't in her room and Robin had spotted him coming out of her chambers and proceeded to chase him down the hallway._

_Roland squealed with laughter as he ran faster and faster down the corridor with his stuffed monkey tightly clenched in his arms. Because he was too busy anticipating his father running up behind him and catching him that he didn't even see the pair of leather clad legs he ran into as he looked behind him_

" _Ugh" Roland said as he smashed into them he looked up and smiled when he saw the elegant clothes, the dark make-up and long river of raven black hair that shined like bronze in the sunlight and smelled of apples. "Gina!" he exclaimed with a wide grin_

_Regina kneelt down in front of him "Are you being naughty Roland?" she asked with a smile of her own_

_Roland's smile widened and his adorable dimples deepened "Can I see a magic trick?" he said opening his arms and grabbing her neck. She chuckled and stood with the boy in her arms._

" _Are we playing a trick on your Papa?" she asked as they heard pounding footsteps rushing toward their direction_

_Roland shook his head vigorously and Regina smiled even wider she loved playing tricks on the infuriating thief so she waved her hand over them and they disappeared into a puff of purple smoke and reappeared in Roland's room, where he was to take a nap._

_Regina placed the boy on the bed pulling the covers down so he could climb in "Gina, can you read me a story?" he asked_

_Regina smiled at the boy and sat on the edge of the bed "I thought we were supposed to be tricking your Papa if he sees me in here he's going to know I helped you and then were going to have to find a new trick to play on him" she explained but Roland's face fell regardless_

_Regina smiled and with a flick of her hand a small story book appeared it was a story that she had read to Henry when he was little. She opened it up and began to read it was about a bunch of toys that came to life when their owner Andy was out of the room and whenever Andy lost them they would go through whatever it took to get back to him._

_Since the book was just a written replica of what she remembered… hence it being small… it was a very short read but the basic idea was not lost on the boy. Basically to take care of you toys and if you do they will in turn never leave you. When the story was finished Roland glanced between her and his monkey_

" _Gina, I want to give him a name" Roland said "I want him to be like Woody and Buzz" he said looking at his monkey_

" _Okay, what do you want to call him?"_

_Roland thought hard and then after a while he smiled proudly and said "Mangyi"_

_Regina frowned but then smiled "Okay" she said looking at the monkey "Hello Mangyi"_

_Roland laughed "Mangyi isn't his name, it's a nickname like yours is Gina"_

" _So what's his name?" Regina asked curious_

" _It's a secret" he whispered with a deep smile_

" _Oh" she whispered smiling nodding her head seriously "Got it… so when are you going to tell me Mangyi's real name?" she asked leaning into him still whispering_

" _When you're ready" he whispered back as Regina gasped tickling him_

" _When I'm ready huh?" she said though his screams as he wiggled and giggled to get out of her reach after a beat they both lied on the bed, breathing heavy and smiling_

_With a tired sigh Roland yarned and grabbed Mangyi turning into her side cuddling close "Good night, Gina" he whispered as his eyes closed and exhaustion took him_

" _Good night, Roland" she said kissing his cheek_

**StoryBrooke Present**

Roland looked at Regina and then he brought his face closer "Gina" he whispered as a pair of hands snatched him away from the Queen.

"Oh my God, Roland!" Marian cried as she hugged Roland so tight the boy grunted uncomfortably

"Roland, your mother and I have told you about going into the street" Robin said as he fiercely kissed the top of his son's head and squeezing both his son and wife in what looked like a choking embrace

Regina stood there stuck her own eyes wet with joy that she reached the boy in time. A crowd had gathered outside at the commotion and the Charming's were walking over.

Little Jon and friar Tuck both apologizing to Robin and Marian as they stood beside the couple embracing their son. Apparently they were supposed to be watching him but something happened and they were distracted

"Thank you" Robin said as he looked at Regina for the first time, he looked as if he wanted to hug her, kiss her, anything to show her how happy he was for saving his son and he probably would have if what happened last night hadn't and his wife didn't just put the Queen on the spot in front of the whole town. What he couldn't figure out was how Marian knew about it, unless she had went looking for him when he left the cabin to go for a walk.

Regina smiled and took a hesitantly slow step forward "You're welcome" she said gazing at Robin

She missed his eyes, she missed his smell, she missed everything about him and even from this distance she could smell the forest on him. When he eyes broke the connection with Robin took a chance glance at Marian who was glaring at her, and if looks could kill Regina would be lying face first in a puddle of blood.

The Charming's rushed over along with a few other residents, even the driver of the car to make sure everyone was okay. Everyone was congratulating Regina and smiling at Roland when Robin spoke to him

"Roland why would you run out into the street I've told you about how dangerous the roads are here, what if you would have gotten hurt?" he scolded

"But I didn't, Gina saved me" he said quietly

Everyone gasped at Roland's use of his nickname for Regina

"What did you say?" Snow asked softly stepping toward Roland who looked at her, his face still wet from his and Regina's tears but he looked at her an gave her a small smile

"Majestry…" Roland managed to say as he looked back at Regina who was staring dumbfounded at the boy as Marian glared at Snow and Regina "…She did magic and I'm okay"

"No honey what name did you call the Queen?" Snow asked as Little Jon looked between a hopeful Queen and a seething Marian

Before Roland could answer Marian voice sounded out, loudly

"What is that?" she asked pointing to the ground

Everyone looked down to see Regina's leather brief case on the ground and a few of its contents lying outside of it.

Regina complexly forgot she had the bag on her when she went to grab Roland; she looked down and saw a small tube of hand lotion, some lipstick, one or two files that she thought she might have needed during the meeting but that's not Marian was pointing to she was pointing to the folded up leather jacket that had also fallen out of bag

Regina gasped quietly as Marian handed Roland to Robin so she could pick up the jacket. When she grabbed it she couldn't deny the smell of her husband all over it, the fact that he hadn't warn one because he claimed he could find it.

"Why do you have this?" Marian asked as all eyes bore into the Queen

Regina looked between Robin, the on lookers to Marian and back to Robin… at a loss for words "I…" she began with her mouth slightly ajar as Robin looked at with such sorrow.

"Why do you have  _my husband's_  jacket?" Marian asked again putting enfaces of  _my husband's._

"I meant to give that back" she managed to get out but it sounded soft like a child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner

It was true Regina had every intention of giving the jacket back to him, but when they didn't show up at the meeting she just figured she had another night to lay wrapped up in something that was his.

The crowd murmured at her confession and sensing her discomfort Robin spoke up "Marian" he said looking at his wife "I gave it to her"

"Why" Marian said

Robin knew that she knew about Regina's drunken visit last night from her line of questions for the Mayor in the meeting and he also knew everyone else did but what he couldn't figure out was why his wife was acting mean toward the woman no one wants as an enemy. He was surprised she hadn't done anything yet, given her reputation for killing those he looked at her wrong

"Because I did, now let's go, before you anger her" he said scolding at his wife

"Anger her? She's the one that tried to force herself on you last night!"

"That is not true" he said sternly

"Marian" Little Jon said shaking his head, not to hide the fact it was true but because this was not the time nor the place to be having this discussion. He along with a few other merry men could not understand why she was being so cold to the Queen, she had done what she asked and if they were being truthful, the way she was acting was pushing Robin away, because this was not the woman he knew, yes Marian has always been strong willed but this was bordering on the lines of cold and vindictive

"She tried to kiss him I saw it!"

"Yes and after she realized what she had done she apologized and left, why are you doing this? She has just saved our son the least we could do is thank her not air out her one drunken indiscretion!" Robin yelled a little too loud for Regina's liking because she along with little Jon and the Charming's inwardly cringed as the crowd gawked at her, if there were any doubts about it being her in the woods there are none now.

Marian glared at her husband and then at the Queen

"Stay the hell away from my family" she growled as she began walked away with Robin calling out for her

"Hey she just saved your kid!" Leroy shouted as he block her path a collective 'yeah' sounded by the few who was willing to let their un-satisfaction with Marian's… lack of manners… be known

Marian glared at the man but walked around him as Roland began to cry and wiggle to be put down

"MANGYI!" Roland shouted as they walked away from the Queen, who was still holding his beloved toy "Mangyi! NO! Mama Mangyi" he cried his arms wide open as his sweet face was taken over by tears and snot

"We'll get you another one!" she shouted as they crossed the street

Regina shook her head upset but refused to let the tears fall as she crouched down to pick up the few items still left on the ground when a hand reached for her files and picked them up for her, she looked up to see Leroy staring at her with pity. God how she hated that look, she snatched the files from him with a glare but to her surprise he grinned at her, before he could say anything to her she threw her hands up and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke

When Regina reappeared in her house she finally let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She leaned all of her weight against the door and then with a shutter she slid down it. She hugged Mangyi to her chest as tears freely escaped her brown eyes

"He called me Gina"

**OKAY GUYS Before anyone asks Roland does not remember everything he just remembers that he called her Gina at one point and she allowed it. Robin's flashback is next and more Enchanted Forest flashbacks as well.**

**OKAY MY NEXT UPDATE WILL EITHER BE IN NORHT CAROLINA WHICH IS WHERE WERE GOING ON THE 11** **TH** **TO SAY GOODBYE TO OUR FAMILY THERE AND THEN *drum rolls please* ORLANDO FLORIDA! SO THE NEXT UPDATE COULD BE IN NC OR FL I'LL KEEP YOU GUYS POSTED**

**BY THE WAY MY SISTER AND WILL BE POSTING YOUTUBE VIDEOS ABOUT OUR STAY AND EXPERINCE AT FULL SAIL… SO YOU GUYS WILL GET TO SEE OUR PLACE AND EVERYTHING**

**I'M SO EXCITED SEE YOU GUYS ON THE OTHER SIDE ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a fun chapter and** _**I know** _ **this will never happen in the show but hey on here I have creative license LOL. Regina has been sad lately and I want her to get her spirits back up and be happy for a change so that being said the Evil Queen makes an appearance and my girl Tinkerbell will appear in a flashback and in the next chapter. Oh and Rumple and Elsa will be in the next chapter as well.**

**I am in Orlando Floroda in my new Appartment... that is another story... word to the wise never EVER move somewhere you hav enever seen in person! Period I'll explain later... or never. LOL**

**I started class yesterday my schedule is hectic but I promise I will not forget you guys. I have a class that starts at 9am ends at 12:45pm the next starts at 1:15pm and ends at 5pm. We can;t eat only drink (depending on the teacher) and we get 30 min breaks in between. This place is amazing it was everything I hoped it would be and more. I'M 40mins from Disney world!**

**I got a new Mac so please bear with me. I have not been given the codes to download the newest version of Word so I'm using notepad. You will defintly see spelling and alot of errors in this chapter I'M SO SORRY! My PC is giving me her ass to kiss because I got a new computer so she won't open Word Document either.**

***Glares at computer***

**Anyway Youtube vids are coming so soon promise Christine... my twin is editing it now and you guys can see everything and hell maybe I'll see a few of my readers here at school or in class.**

**So a few things before we get to the story: I made Marian act a fool last chapter because I read a spoiler that said she could be Zelena. Adam and Eddie, when asked said "It could be possible" and i was like HOLD THE HELL UP! WHAT? but then I read a few the comments and then my sister and I were talking and I would prefer her to not be Zelena. But if you guys do... let me know and I will work it in! Oh and another spoiler MALEFICENT IS COMING BACK AS A REGULAR CHARACTER! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OMG YES! YES! YES!**

**One last thing Elliot Anna Kristoff and Elsie will me in the next chapter! Okay I'm done Oh and WTF will be updated just give me a few more days please. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my idea… yup I think that is about it**

Snow slowly opened the black gate to Regina's house casiously. She didn't know what to exspect and since Charming, Emma and Henry all decided to join her, to see if the former Evil Queen was okay, she really didn't know what to exspect.

"Evil Queen or Regina?" Charming as as he follwed behind his wife eyeing the black door.

"Regina" Snow answered with a sure nod

"I'm not so sure" Emma said she closed the gate behind herself after Henry entered. "We could walk in there and see nothing but black leather and blood red lipstick"

Henry rolled his eyes at his mother and pushed by his grandparents toward the front door "You guys worry to much, didn't you say Roland called her 'Gina'?" he said turning to face them as he stood on the porch.

Snow beaned at the memory looking at a surprised Emma and a questioning David "He did, I heard him" she exclaimed

"So she might be happy" Henry said with a smile of his own

"Happy and Regina, has never been in the same sentence" Emma said raising an skeptical brow

"That's not true" Snow said with a small frown "She was happy with Henry"

"Yeah" he chimed in as he went to gab the door nob but stopped frowning

"What is it kid?"

"Do yoy hear that?"

"What?" Charming asked

"Music?" Snow said as she craned her ear to the door as she heard what sounded like music coming from the Mayorial Mansion.

After fishing for his key and opening the door the music seemed to get louder as they slowly walked toward it. It was getting louder as they reached the kitchen followed by the sweet smell of something browning in the oven. The group peered around the corner and stopped in their tracks at the sight of Regina, dancing in her kitchen. Shirt untucked, heels off, eggs, flour... alot of flour, sugar, milk, heavy cream and a few other ingriedients that lay sprawled around the counter. She was facing the sick since whatever she was cutting was over there.

**"...Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, cause i'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth"**

Regina, so caught up in the music didn't see that she was entertianing an audience as she giggled and swayed her hips, bobbing to the music.

**"Because i'm happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because i'm happy, clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do" the music blared**

Regina reached for a handful of sugar throwing it into the bowl before stopping to clap her hands to the beat giggling at herself. she turned to grab the dough that was waiting for her on the island when the other quickly reared back trying to remain hidden, so they could finish spying on Regina.

Henry thinking Quickly pulled out his phone as the others very discreatly peered over the side of the door frame to watch Regina dance.

Regina spun in a circle mouthing the words as she kneaded the dough, sprinkling a little water and flour to where it was either too dry of too wet.

**"Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah, well give me all you got don't hold it back"**

The artist sang as Regina waved her hand in the air with a playful frown

 **"Well I should probably warn you, because i'll be just fine, no offence to you don't waste your time and heres why"**  she sang as she grabbed a pan and layed the dough at the bottom while she spun around to grab the bowl she was previosuly mixing in; flour and sugar going everywhere as she laughed at herself.

**"Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, cause i'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth, because i'm happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because i'm happy, clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do"**

She danced as she poured the contents of the bowl into the pan and placed the finishing touches on it before placing it into the oven where three other pans of different treats sat waiting to finish baking. As she stood she grabbed a banana, from where they sit by the side of the fridge and sang the next part of the song into it.

 **"Bring me down? Can't nothig bring me down, Love is too high to bring me down, can't nothing bring me down, i'll tell you now, can't nothing bring me down, can't nothing bring me down, love is too high to bring me down, can't nothing bring me down, can't nothing bring me down"** she said as she whipped her hair and smiled into the make shift mike. Her eyes closing every so often to give her the feel of singing in front of people.

Henry watched his mother as she recorded her, him smiling and bobbing along to the beat, she seemed so happy in her own little world, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her this happy. There moments when he was little where they would dance all over the house but ever since he recieved that book from Snow and he found out about Emma... he never saw this side of her again. He never realsied how much he missed it until now, he smile, her laugh, the way she could be silly and laugh at herself. This is the side she tries desperatly to hide when if she were to show this side of her people would be more inclined to trust and want to be around her.

Snow, Emma and David watched in awe as Regina practically danced around the kitchen like a 16 year old girl at her favorite boy band concert. She had even gone so far as to run her index finger along side of the now empty bowl to taste the left over contents of her new creation, with a smile and never missing a beat she continued singing into her banana. This reminded her of a very public performance she did in the Enchanted forest, when Tinkerbell tried to cook up a spell to get her to be more 'fun and happy'

**"Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, cause i'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth, because i'm happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because i'm happy, clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do. Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, cause i'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth, because i'm happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because i'm happy, clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do"**

As he watched his mother, Henry couldnt take it anymore he quickly put his phone away and dashed into the kithen as he sang the next part "Bring me down? Can't nothig bring me down, Love is too high to bring me down, can't nothing bring me down..." he belted as Regina gasped and yelped at the sudden voice and body now standing in her kitchen grinning at her.

"Henry?" she said as she grabbed her chest the banana now lying on the counter from her dropping it. "What are you doing here" she said as a small smile began to creep alongside the corners of her mouth.

"Watching you be 'happy'" he sang as he smiled wide doing the carlton to the beat.

"Yeah Regina, who knew you were such a music fan" Emma said with a smile as she and her parents rounded the corner.

Regina's face immdietly fell "How long were you three standing there?" she asked deadpanned

"Long enough to know that you must have that song on repeat..." Emma teased as she picked up the banana talking into it "Since you know all the words"

"Not to mention well enought to mike it out!" David said "Whooo" as he swayed his hips in a circle as if he were spinning a hulla hoop. Snow and Henry laughed as Regina glared them flicking her hand toward the radio effectively shutting it off.

"Awe" they all groaned as Regina crossed her arms

"What do you want?" she asked slippig her hard mask on

"Oh come on Regina" Snow said as she smiled at her stepmother "Don't be such a party pooper" she said as she ran her finger inside the bowl to taste the leftover contents when Regina popped her hand.

"Ow" she said placign the finger in her mouth "Mmmm this is good, Regina" she said as Regina's face remained stoic. "Okay, okay we came to check on you... to make sure you were alright"

"And it looks like you are" David said with a teasing smile

"So... Roland called you Gina" Henry said as he climbed up on the nearest stool, smiling at the way his mother's face lit up.

Regina smiled at his comment and nodded.

"That's great, that means he's remembering and soon Robin will too" Emma said said smiling

Regina glared at her "Calm down Ms. Swan, none of this means your out of hot water with me" Emma was getting ready to defend herself when Regina raised her hand and stopped her. "Although I get why you did it. I was a bit harsh..."

Snow and Charming both grunted earning a glare from Regina

"Okay so I was ruthless back then when I was consumed with getting my revenge on Snow... so I can see why you rescued... Marian"

"Thank you" Emma said quietly. She honestly felt bad about ruining Regina's shot at happiness with Robin or at least prolonging it, until he remembered he loved her. Although she got the gist of the blood fued between her mother and Regina, she still didn't understand why she would blame her and not her own mother, since she was the one that killed Daniel. Henry's voice interupted her thoughts...

"So how about we go get lunch at Granny's"

"After what just happened a few hours ago? No" Regina said giving her son a pointed look

"Come on Regina, who in this town has not had some type of indiscrestion, present company included" Snow said "You would be surprised to know that alot of people are on your side, when it comes to you and Robin"

"Yeah it seems like he some how mellowed you out" Charming said when Regina scufffed

"No one mellowed me out, shepard"

"Uh, yes he did, you two were horrible in the Enchanted forest, with all the games, and pranks you two threw at each other..." Snow said

"Not to mention when you two weren't playing grabass at the breakfast, lunch and dinner table" Charming chimed in

"You were playing grabass?" Henry said earning a gasp from his mother

"Watch your mouth, and no I was not"

"So offering him 'an exclusive night with the Queen' was what?" Snow said eyeing her stepmother

"Just as simple as that, an invitation" Regina said quickly turning around to not look at her stepdaughter's gapping mouth.

"You were serious!"

Regina sighed bending down to take out the two bottom trays out of the oven. As soon as she checked to make sure they were brown enoough she placed them on the counter, now that they were ontop of the stove, everyone could see and smell the pasteries she had been making were peach turnovers and chocolate chip cookies. Snow and David were still staring awaiting her answer. Regina sighed again with a roll of her eyes "At fist I wasn't but when he... stalled in anwsering I found myself actually hoping he would say yes"

"But you two hated each other" David said frowning

"It wasnt hate, I was... I don't know how to explain it." She said trying to search her mind for the right words when she just looked back at them "I had to make nice with Snow, I was missing Henry, and I felt so incredibly alone..." Henry and Emma looked at Regina sorrowfully but said nothing "...That the first chance I saw to distract myself, I took it, and Robin was more than happy to oblige" she said smiling "He wouldnt let me get away with talking to him any ole kind of way and that's what I like about him, as infurating as he was in the begining I actually looked forward to our banter. And as far as the pranks, well he started it" she said as used her magic to make her a blue box, with a white bow on the top, the inside filled with wax paper.

"You both started it" Snow said as she watched Regina smile and shrugg

Taking a spatula she eased 6 of the pasteries off the pan and placed them in the box, each one still steaming hot. Then she carefully scooped all but 8 of the cookies into the other side of the box.

"Who is this for? And I never knew you new how to make peach ones" Emma said as she eyes the peach turnover.

Regina smiled at her and then turned grabbing to four plates from the cabinet and placing them in front of Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry.

"They're Robin's favorite and I am an excellent cook, so my repitore is full of diffrent recipes" She said as she scooped a turnover on all their plates along with a cookie.

Emma scuffed and gave a small laugh "Yeah right" she said eyeing her plate

"Oh God Ms. Swan, do you really think I would try to kill you in front of my son?"

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and gave Regina and knowing look "You mean the same son you yourself tried to kill less than a week ago and yes, since you strangled me in my sleep to the point where I blacked out"

Regina sighed irritatedly and grabed a knife from the drawer she was in front of, she took a small bit of pleasure watching how all but Henry... who was already elbows deep into his peach turnover.. flinched away from her.

Taking the knife she cut off a nice size piece off of Emma's pastry, skewering it to the knife and bringing it to her mouth eating it.

"Happy?" she said as she chewed it

Emma looked at her parents who shrugged and they all grabbed the hot turnover and bit into it.

"Oh my god Regina, these are amazing" David said as Snow and Emma nodded vigeriously

"Thank you" she said with a prideful smile

"So your going to give these to Robin?" Henry asked as he bit into the medium sized cookie

"No I'm giving them to Marian"

Just as she exspected everyone stopped mid bite and looked up at her confused

"Your what?" Emma asked her mouth full of peaches

"I'm going to give them to Marian as a truce. She was right, I should not have been in the woods last night with Robin"

"But you were drunk? It's not like you did it on purpose" Snow said

"And part of me thinks that she knows that, but reguardless it happened and I want to ensure her that it won't happen again. If... when I win Robin back it will be where there are others around to witness it, so she knows that no magic was used." she said with a meaning nod

"Okay" Henry said "Then were going to help you" Everyone nodded and agreed

...

It took hours for Robin to put Roland down for his afternon nap, he kept screaming for Mangyi. Robin sighed tiredly as he walked into the livingroom of the cabin holding a stuffed and raggety rabbit limp in his hands. Robin glared at Marian who refused to meet his eyes, he tossed the rabbit on the chair beside her but said nothing.

Robin sighed heavily placing his hands on his hips. What the hell was Marian's problem with the Queen, she had commited no ill will against her at all, hell if he was being honest thanks to the Queen and her need for revenge everything fell back in place. He and Marian were reunited... all of the events that led up to this point made it possible for her to be sitting here... in this very spot, waiting for him to scold her.

The Queen had saved Roland, she didn't have to do that and all though there were rumors that the Queen had gone... well good, he and his men still remained skeptical. But after seeing how she held Roland and comforted him and acted as if he were her own son... the rumors had to be true.

He sighed at the thought of her, not a tired sigh or an irritated one just a... sigh. He thought of how they met and his imidate reaction was to help her out of course, but to also admire her beauty. Her perfect looking skin, that long raven hair that shimmered like bronze in the sunlight, her Regal clothes that plundged down her chest so far it made men and he'd heard of even some women to swoon over. Her beautiful mouth that had nothing but sarcasim and wit to address him with. Her mouth he thought with another sigh. That mouth with that curious scar, that scar was the only thing on her face that was flawed, a scar so strateigically placed that any man, that glanced upon it would want to capture it and try to taste and see if it carried a secret of it's own. Could they reveal the story behind the pain he saw in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he could tell from the first time she glared at him that, it looked like she had been not only crying but carring such a heavy load, that a soft summer breeze would just knock her over. Maybe they held the secret to the her blood fued with Snow, or maybe even the secret to her heart.

Her heart? Her scar? Her lips? Her sad brown eyes? Where was this coming from? He had never thought of the Queen that way, so why was he now. Before he could ponder it some more he was interupted by Marian's voice.

"I'm sorry" she said barely above a whisper "You were right, I should have never acted that way" Marian said as Robin's eyes fell on her.

"Then why did you" he said not backing down from the anger that still resided in him. "Why did you embarass the Queen like that, at the meeting? Was that your purpose? Why you wanted us go?" He asked with an accusatory tone. Before she could answer Robin spoke again. "She had just saved our son, and you aired out her drunken indescrestion, why... how did you even know about that?" he asked with a frown. "Did you follow me?" he asked as anger was replaced with something she had ever seen in him before toward her, hurt and suspension.

Marian quickly stood grabbing his hands "No... I mean yes... but" she sighed heavily trying to gather her thoughts and anwser his questions as honestly as possible.

"Okay, I didn''t follow you last night I swear. I was asleep and I heard you leave out. At first I was worried that something might be wrong but then I just figured that I would try and sneak up on you and try and scare you..." she said with a smile and then she frowned "It... It's stupid I know" she said shaking her head and squeezing his hands. "I was just trying to be playful like we used to..." She said looking up at him and grabbing his face "And then I was hoping that after you yelled at me for being so horrible..." she said with a smile and shaking her head "We would... make love under the stars and... everything would be like it used to be"

Robin leaned into her touch and smiled back at her for a beat. He believed her, truly, it was what they did before Roland was born. Make love anywhere they they saw fit, gardens, lakes, huts, grassy fields and even at other friends huts. Then his smile faded and he looked serious again grabbing her hands and bring them back to his hands

"Why did you say those things at the meeting?"

"I don't know" Marian said softly pulling her hands from his as she turned her back to him

"Marian" Robin said sternly

Marian remained silent and shook her head

"Marian" Robin said a little more sternly turning her to face him

Marian's eyes were streaming with tears as she pulled away from him "I WAS JEALOUS OKAY!"

"What" Robin said confused

"I was jealous, there I was the woman who has been gone for... 30 years... which I have to keep reminding myself, because everyone in this damn camp looks at me as if I were some ghost of solstice past..." she said as more tears streamed from her face "Standing there... ready to make love to you under the damn stars and your just sitting with her... holding her as if you were distant lovers or something and when she... when she leaned over and tried to kiss you... I just..." she said shaking her head as if trying to remove the memory.

Robin grabbed her chin and tilted it up toward him and remained silent until she raised her eyes to look up at him "Marian, you have nothing to be jealous about"

Marian scuffed and pulled out of his embrace as more tears fell "I WAS DEAD FOR 30 YEARS ROBIN!" she yelled throwing her arms out "I keeping being told I died months after giving birth to Roland and that its been 30 years" she whispered as if afraid someone might be listening "But the worst part is... I don't remember any of it." she said pointing to herslef. She took in a raspy breath and cleared her throat speakign normally again "I have to deal with or constantly remind myself that according to you and the others, that you mourned me, they mourned me... Roland mourned me. That there was a moment when the mourning stopped and you moved on or let me go. So yes, to see you hold another woman as powerful and as wealthy as The Evil Queen herself, whose very beauty has brought men, rumored to be champions and gods amoung men to their knees... hurt me and made me angry..."

Robin grabbed Marian and was releaved when she didn't push him away. "Marian" but before he could say anything she kept talking.

"I wanted to go to the meeting to embarass her" Marian said softly as she stepped out of his touch yet again but this time she didn't turn from him, so Robin didnt try to grab her. He let her have her space. "And to let her know that you were mine and she couldnt have you"

"But when she saved Roland..."

"When she saved him, I wanted nothing more then to hug her myself!" Marian exclaimed "We were agruing over something so stupid and petty and Roland almost got hurt because it... when I saw Roland safely in her arms, I could have kissed the woman but then I saw the way she looked at you and then that damn jacket... that I asked you about this morning... was lying in her bag as if she was keeping apart of you with her always... or..." Marian continued to ramble when Robin grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She tried pushing him away but he held on to her, and she soon kissed him back just as passionatly as he was. They broke apart and Marian immediatly placed her head onto his chest.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered

"Marian, you have nothing to be jealous of... I don't want the Queen. I haven't even been around her to want her." he said as Marian looked up at him. "You have nothing to worry about" he said as he gently kissed her lips again "I love you and I am more than happy to have you back into my life. 30 years or a hundred I would have always wished and prayed to have you back in my arms" Robin said as Marian's eyes filled with tears again.

"I love you too, Robin; and I really am sorry about how I acted" she said as tear fell

Robin sighed and used his thumb to wipe it away "I know... but the person you should really be appologizing to is the Queen" he said with a soft smile.

Marian nodded and sighed as well looking down and then she looked up at him with a smile of her own "Do you think she will roast me before or after I try an apologize?"

Robin sighed with a short chuckle "Marian, the way you behaved I would do it before" he said with a chuckle when her mouth fell open with mock insult. Before she could say anything more kissed her playfully again.

...

Roland tossed and turned in his sleep as visions of the lady with the sad eyes, face hidden behind her cloak, laughing at his attempt to find Mangyi. They were back in the park and he was on the swings with Mahgyi when the woman came up from behind him, stopping the swing and snatching Mangyi from him. She ran and he chased her around the playground and down the slide but when she came out Mangyi was not in her hands.

"Where is he?" he demanded but the woman just shook her head. Roland became angry and stomped away from her to check behind the bushes. The woman followed close behind just smiling and giggling.

Roland glanced at her every so often with the nastiest glare he coud muster which only made her laugh even harder.

"You're to cute too frown your face like that" she said in a voice that sounded to familar to be a stranger

Roland looked at the woman "Papa told me to tell you that Mangyi is mine and you can't take him!"

"Your papa sounds wise..."

"He is!"

"Oh yeah, well if he told you that I couldnt take him from you... then where is he?"

Roland ignored the woman and walked behind the bush to see nothing and he sighed sadly

"Why do you like that ugly thing anyway"

"Because it's mine and it makes me feel safe!" Roland yelled "It was made by magic!"

The woman knealt down in front of him and Roland backed away a step so she couldnt reach out and grabbed him, if she wanted to "That toy is dangerous and the woman who gave it to you is even more dangerous"

"The Queen saved me"

"The Queen tricked you, and as long as that magic toy is around you, you will always be under her spell"

"NO I'M NOT! YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE I HAVE A MAGIC TOY AND YOU DON'T! THAT'S WHY YOU CRY WHEN YOU SEE ME! BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST JELLY!... Jelly-us... Jail us" Roland frowned trying to say the word right and then he just sighed harshly "YOUR JUST JELLY THEN!" he said and the look in the woman's eyes made him satisfied at his insult to her. If she could bully him then he would do the same.

The woman lunged out and grabbed Roland before he could run and pulled him so close he could almost see the structure of her face in the pitch black shadows of the hood which only showed her sad brown eyes.

"I am not Jealous of that monster and you shouldn't like her so much she's a bad person and she will hurt you" she said harshly as her grip tightened on his arms.

Roland opened his mouth to speak when another figure showed up, dressed in all black with silver accents, she looked like a female knight. She had on fancy black leather pants, that looked to have some form of a dramatic skirt attached to the waist of it. She wore underneath and over top her black form fitting jacket was a silver hauberk which was fashioned to mimic dragon scales, it hung on her waiste, her shoulders, her neck and was fashioned into her headdress. Which was beatifully worn to dangle right between her eyebrows. Her long Raven hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she wore soft make up with a burgundy lipstick.

"Leave the peasant baby alone" the woman said with a bored tone

"What are you doing here" the woman with the sad eyes said

"Majestry?" Roland asked as he gwaked at the woman

The woman rolled her eyes "Yes peasant baby...  _Majestry_ " she said micking his pronouciantion of the word. "Although I perfer your other name... what was it you called me?" she said pacing a blcak gloved hand along her chin "Bad Gina" she said with a smile.

Roland stood confused that name sounded familiar and although he knew what bad meant somewhere deep inside of him was actually happy to see Bad Gina.

"You have no business here, witch" the woman with the sad eyes sad

"I have no business, for the past week and a half you have been tormenting this child, and you call me a witch?"

"Bad Gina?" Roland said confused he knew the name meant somehing to him he just couldnt place it. He had remembered he called the Queen Gina back in the Enchanted Forrest, she had even put him in bed and read him a story all in the same memory but he doesn't remember even seeing her after she had given him his Mangyi.

"Not now peasant baby" Bad Gina replied as she took a step forward

The lady with the sad eyes took a step back "I don't want him playing with that thing, he thinks I'm being mean when I actually helping him"

"You call taking a toy from a child and hiding it... helping" Bad Gina said her voice dangerously low. "Now I will give you a chance to find another dream to haunt or we can fight it out right here in front of the boy"

"You would fight in front of this child?"

"You would steal from this child?" Bad Gina said as she took another step forward creating a fireball

The woman with the sad eyes looked at Roland and he looked back at her, her brown eyes shined with tears and she took a tentative step toward him "I will not fight in front of you Roland" she said as she turned her eyes on the Queen and the saddness was replaced with a deathly glare "I will see you again"

"Count on it" she said as the woman turned an disapeared right before his eyes.

Roland looked up at the Queen and walked toward her as she snuffed out the fireball

"What do you want baby peasant?" she said not acknowledging him and picking her nails

"I think I know you but I can't remember" Roland said softly "You look like the Queen but you talk and look different" he said looking at her outfit

Bad Gina looked down at him and smiled "Have you ever heard of the Evil Queen?"

Roland's eyes enlarged and he nodded his head

"Well I am the Evil Queen and I don't like you" she said with a curl of her lip

"Why" he asked with a frown, forget the fact that she just claimed to be the biggest villian in all the land but what upset him the most is the fact that she did not like him and he wanted to know why.

"Because you do know me and you forgot me... so I don't like you" she said as she turned and walked away.

"Wait" Roland yelled as he follwed behind her "But if I know you, then why can't I remember you"

"Becuase you and your thief of a father are too weak and simple minded!" she called behind her walking down the concrete path.

Roland stopped for a second but ran to catch up "You know my papa?" he asked but the Queen ignored the question

"He forgot you too" he asked softly and she stopped "I'm sorry" he said as he walked up to her, her back still to him and he grabbed her hand. She looked down at it for a while and then at him.

"Why?" she asked softly but never moved to remove her hand.

"Because you helped me and I don't know..." he said shrugging his shoulders "You make me feel safe, since I don't have Mangyi" he answered honsetly. "And you helped me, with the sad lady"

"The sad lady is a bully, but she's right about me being bad, its why you nicknamed me Bad Gina" she said with a sad look.

"Well, maybe I can help you be good Gina" Roland said with a deep dimpled smile as he squeezed her hand gently.

She looked at him and smiled soflty "I don't know what it is about you peasant baby that makes me believe you... but I do"

Roland smiled at that releasing a little chuckle which made Bad Gina smile even wider "Papa says its my dimples, they help me get away with a lot"

The Queen laughed at that and smiled back "Well cute or not we need to work on your insults calling someone jelly won't do"

"I didn't know how to say the word" he said looking down

"Well don't fret, peasant baby, I shall teach you enough insults that will make any Evil mastermind blush" she said proudly as she walked forward, Roland's little hand in hers.

"Are you going to teach me something that will get me in trouble?" Roland asked seriously looking up at Bad Gina's devilish grin.

"Yes"

Roland stopped walking "Then I don't want to learn"

"Ugh, why not we used to do bad things all the time" she argued

"When?"

"You don't remember but we did, we played tricks on your papa hundreds of times when we were in the Enchanted Forest... forget it! Go play by yourself" she said as she walked off angry

"Gina wait!" Roland yelled and she stopped and turned around

"What"

Roland walked toward her with a serious face "I don't want to learn bad things with you..." he said as The Queen rolled her eyes, but before she could move to walk away Roland grabbed her hand again "But if you help me remember you, I promise to help papa too"

Bad Gina thought hard about it and then looked down at him knealing to look him in the eyes. "Okay, but you must not tell anyone, what we do here, do you think you can promise me not to tell anyone"

Roland nodded his head

"I'm serious Roland, no one must know or they will try to stop us. I have trusted a child in the past and she told a very important secret that caused something bad to happen, can I trust you to keep this a secret?" she asked as she looked into his eyes

"Yes" Roland said assuringly as he leaned in and wrapped his hands around her neck. She knealt there for a second not knowing what to do with this gesture. It had been so long since anyone had hugged her or even wanted too other than the thief but here this child was embracing her and not wanting anything in return but to get to know her. She gently wrapped her arms around him and and heard him sigh contantly as he inhaled her fruity scent.

"Okay" she said softly as she pulled away from him and noticed a tear fall from her eye. he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe it and then he smiled at her

"I want to show you something, close your eyes" she said as she smiled. Roland closed his eyes "Are you going to kiss me?" The Queen smiled at that and then shook her head "Maybe next time" and Roland smiled even harder.

_Enchanted forrest past_

_Roland came charging down the corridor and through the double doors with the worlds biggest grin on his face. He ran straight to her running and weaving through the dinner tables that held what was left of the entire kingdom. Snow had the idea of redoing the grand ballroom as a sort of lunch area for her people until they thought it was safe enough to go back to rebuild the villiages. Since their castle was one of the largest, another area was fashioned into a giant bed chamber for everyone. Or course Regina took over the enitre floor with her bedchamber on it, saying it was so she would her privacy but Granny saw right through that and later informed Snow and the Prince who were both angry with her decsion, that it was because she still did not trust the people and was afraid they would try to harm her while she slept._

_So Snow came up with the idea that all Royalty would be on that floor leaving two rooms between The Queen's bed chamber on either side so she would have her 'Privacy' and not be disturbed, which left at least 20 other fully furnished rooms on the floor._

_The sound of his laughter had her smiling as she placed her fork down and turned in her chair to see Roland grinning like mad and running toward her. She turned to catch him as he crashed into her legs "Roland, are you being naughty again"_

_Roland nodded his head proudly, too out of breath to use words. Regina smiled deviously "Is it your Papa?"_

_Roland breathing hard nodded agian looking behind him to see if his father had caught up yet._

_"It's too early to be nap time, you haven't eaten yet, so why is he chasing after you?" she asked as everyone at the table just watch her interact with the boy. Roland just shrugged giving her an innocent smile. She sighed and finally took in his apperance his face was covered in dirt and his hands and clothes looked the same._

_"Roland, your filthy"_

_"Papa... said... I have... to take a... bath" he got out as he looked back at the door to see his Papa run into it. Regina couldn't resist playing tricks on the thief, if anyone really disescted the fact that she only does things to get a raise out of Robin, would think she did it because she like him._

_"Okay, hide under the table and don't make a sound, okay?"_

_Roland giggled and ran under the table while Regina turned her back on the frantic looking theif and picked up her fork,_

_"Regina" Snow scolded as she Charming, Granny, Ruby, a few of the dwarves, other royalty families and or course Belle and Neal all looked at her. "What are you doing Robin is looking for him"_

_"Oh hush, Snow I very well remember you hiding from your father and the maids when Leopold told you to clean your room"_

_"That's not the same I was 10 he's 4" she whispered quickly as Robin approached their table._

_"I'm sorry Mi'Lady's but have you seen my son, he's run off because I've told him he needed a bath"_

_Before anyone could address Robin Regina spoke first "So he's practicing the habits of his father, to let the forrest stench, linger on him. How can you ask him to take a bath when you smell just as bad" Regina said as she placed a forkful of salad in her mouth, she didnt even turn to acknowledge him._

_Robin sighed irritated "So you haven't seen him"_

_"Nope" she said between chews fighting her growing smile_

_"Robin" Snow began when Regina glared at her from across the table. She would have kicked her but she was afraid she might hit Roland and his cover would be blown. "Perhaps you haven't looked everywhere, he's small he could be... under something" she said looking at Regina, giving her a glare of her own._

_Robin wasn't by any chance a dummy and caught on when Charming smiled and motioned his eyes toward the table._

_"Mi'Lady would you mind satnding for me" he asked as Regina glared at both Charming and Snow_

_"I'm eating" she said deadpanned_

_"It will only take a second"_

_"Yeah Regina, if you have nothing to hide just stand up" Neal said with a cocky grin_

_Regina glared at them all for trying to ruin her fun "Fine, but when he is not under the table I want an apology from all you and you thief..." she said grabbing her silver goblet and pushing her chair back "Will get me another plate, since your forrest stench had ruined this one" she said standing._

_Everyone rolled their eyes and she stepped back as Robin quickly leaned down and lifted the table cloth, looking up and down the the table only to be met with a few eyes that had knealt down to see if they could see a hiding Roland and legs._

_Robin sighed standing looking a Regina "Apologises, Mi' lady" he said as he turned to face her. "I shall get you another plate"_

_"Don't bother I'm not hungry any more" she said as she took a sip from her cup. Everyone at the table looked back and forth between under the table an at Regina, David even went so far as to get down and look under there himself, just to make sure he was hanging along the top of it. As everyone sat looking bewildered Granny watched as a pair of tiny hands and a head popped out the back and bottom of Regina's elegant black and purple gown. She smiled impressed, so that is where that little bandit went._

_"Maybe I can make it up to you" Robin offered_

_"And have someone complain about thievery, I rather not"_

_Snow gasped as Ruby pointed to Roland who was trying very hard not to snag Regina's dress as he crawled out of it. Regina Quickly lowered her cup and discretely waved her hand, using her magic to close Snow's mouth._

_Robin turned to Snow who was glaring at Regina, Robin squinted when he saw that her mouth was glowing a slight purple._

_"Your Majesty, you're certain you have not seen my son, because I simplely would like to get rid of the smell you claim to hate so much."_

_"And I would like nothing more than for you to handle it but like I said I have no idea where..."_

_"Behind her" Charming blurted out as Regina shot him a glare and Robin smiled moving Regina out of the way so he could get his son. Regina waved her hand and every mouth at the table was sealed shut and no one could mave except for Granny who looked to be enjoying the game of hide the theif's son._

_Robin gently but firmly moved Regina to the side to find... nothing. He looked back at her and then at the table where everyone was sitting strangely still. Regina glanced behind Robin when he turned to look at the table,standing directly behind him was Roland smiling like crazy and holding his mouth so he wouldnt make a sound._

_Regina quickly put her finger on her lips when Roland's giggle escaped. And Robin turned to face her again, upon seeing her expression he then he turned around and did an entire 360_ _0_ _. By now others in the dining hall watched the game. Some laughing others yelling out suggestions as Regina tried desperatly to hide Roland and freezing those who gave away his position. Roland ended up back under the table, in Belle's lap, floating above everyone, standing in between Snow and David's chair and now finally back under the table._

_"You're Majesty!" Robin yelled getting frustrated with this game. His voice was so loud Regina jumped a bit._

_"Okay, okay, thief I have had my fun" she said with a smile as she placed he goblet down on the table and walked around him like a valture. Robin glared at her "I have been hiding Roland"_

_"No shit" he said anger rolling off him_

_Regina smiled even wider "Clearly you didn't like this game" she said stopping in front of him. "Good" before Robin could say anything else Regina spoke first. "If you can guess where he will be next, and get it right I shall not play this game on you again..." a audible gasp was heard from under the table as Roland feared he would not be able to play games with the Queen again. "But..." she quickly added "If you should lose, you will no longer be allowed to come within 100 feet of me for the duration of your stay here" Regina said with a huge grin_

_"I'll try and contain my disappointment" Robin said deadpanned as Granny laughed_

_"Oh, please do because that means, all meetings, all events I attend you will not be allowed to go. It's bad enough I have to sit in a closed room and inhale that reek rolling off" she said with a wave of her hand."Then to have to suffer upon it when we have other events"_

_"Fine" Robin said smiling "But lets make this intresting you loose and you will have to work the fields with Little Jon and myself for an afternoon" he said as he crossed his arms. He couldn't bare to take Roland's new game away from him no matter how annoying it was._

_"I will not!"_

_"What's the matter your Majesty, afraid you'll lose?" Robin taunted_

_"Fine your on" she said as she glared at him_

_Robin watched as she looked between him and the table, whom he suspected Roland was looking at her. She smiled and looked back at Robin keeping her eyes on him as she waved her hand. In a milisecond her eyes darted down, now any normal person would have missed it but since Robin was a hunter and a thief he knew how catch glimpses like that and read faces and her face although perfectly sill and unshowing to the average eye, gave away Roland's position. And as soon as her hand went still he lunged forward wrapping his hand around her body and pullling her so close their noses touched._

_Regina so focused on the closeness and the fact that Robin had his arms around her body that she dropped the spell on everyone and looked him deep in the eyes._

_He moved his hand slowly down her back and didn't miss how her breath hitched and her pulse quickened. He finally got down to where her butt should have been and came in contact with a bundle of soft curly hair and soon a pair of eyes and a nose. Robin smiled brightly as he hooked his finger on Roland's collar and pulled him from behind the Queen._

_"I win you're Majesty" he said as he stepped back picking up a grining Roland._

_"I was hiding from you papa and you found me!" he exclaimed as he hugged his father._

_Regina rolled her eyes and folded her arms as Robin raised an eyebrow toward her "I guess i'll see you 6 tomorrow morning" he said with a cocky grin as he walked out with Roland, who was waving at Regina as he dissappeared through the doors._

...

A soft knock on the door had Robin looking toward Marian who frowned, sitting on the couch. They were not especting any company, and even if it were one of his men, even they would have called first... well everyone except Tuck who seemed lost with the modern day device.

Robin walked toward the door and opened it, staring dumbfounded at a pair of soft brown eyes. He had never tought in a million years he would see Regina; not so soon anyway.

"You're Majesty?" he said more of a question than a greeting

"Oh, hi... um I was actually looking for Marian" she said as she shifted her weight and the box she was holding side to side.

At the sound of her voice Marian moved to stand and walk toward the door "You're Majesty" Marian greeted as she looked Regina up and down. Robin who finally found his sense looked down at Marian and and then toward the Queen.

"Oh um... I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier it was rude, and uncalled for and..." Marian began when Regina cut her off.

"Understood" Regina said honestly "I actually came by to apologize as well"

"For what?" Robin asked as if he forgotten about last night

"Um... for my behavior... last night. I was drunk and..." she said glancing around her as some if not all the merry men had begun to gather, upon seeing Regina at Robin's cabin. Most of their faces looked fearful as if she had planned on killing Marian after all, while the others like Little Jon looked at her with what looked like happiness. "Um... would you mind teribly if I came in?"

"No of course not, where are our manners, please do come in" Robin said as he stepped back to allow her to enter. Regina walked pass Marian who seemed rather reluctant to invite her in.

"I made these for you" Regina said as she gestured for Robin to take the box. He took it from her and opened it.

"Peach turnovers and chocolate cookies?" Robin said with a half a smile and an eyebrow raise. "These are my favorite and Roland's..."

"Oh I know..." Regina said and quickly wished she hadn't, Robin didn't even remember her let alone their private conversations.

Marian looked at Regina with a glare and then back at Robin who was still looking at Regina with surprise.

"You know? Did I tell you?"

Regina was at a loss for words but quickly recovered "No... um, I know... a lot of people don't trust me with apples so... the only other recipe I had was for peaches" she said as she prayed Robin would believe her lie, which he did taking out one of the pastries and putting it to his nose to smell, making a satisfied sigh at the richly sweet aroma. Marian however was looking at her as if she had just spit on her floor.

"Is Roland awake, I wanted to give him..."

"He's asleep" Marian quickly said as Robin placed the box in the kitchen.

"She's right Mi'lady it took me forever but he finally went down" Robin said as he walked over to Marian and drapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Right, well I should go" Regina said as she walked toward the door.

Marian sighed and walked to her "Wait"

Regina stopped and turned to face the woman

"I... I know how hard it was to come here..." Marian started "I truly am sorry for the way I acted this morning and I truly want to thank you for saving Roland's life... you have no idea what he means to me"

Regina smiled small and nodded but before she could turn and leave out the door a pair of tiny feet ran toward her.

Pushing pass his mother and father Roland crashed right into Regina's legs "Majestry" he exclaimed

Regina smiled down at him and then back at Marian "May I?"

Marian nodded

Regina quickly bent down and picked up the smiling todler "Roland I'm so happy to see you... well... I have something for you" she said as she waved her hand and Mangyi appeared in it.

"MANGYI" he shouted as he grabbed hold of the monkey and held him tight. "He came back to me, just like Woody and Buzz" he said as he looked from Mangyi to Regina who stared at him. She placed him back down on the groun dbut did not move from her knealing position.

"Yes just like... Woody and Buzz" Regina said slowly. She remembered that she read that story to him in the Enchanted forrest... but how could he.

"Who's Woody and Buzz?" Marian asked as she watched the interaction between her son and the Queen.

"The toys in... the movie... I watched with papa" he said not taking his eyes off Regina. She watched him as if he was trying to telll her something, but didnt want his parents to know.

"The ones that came to life? Roland we watched that weeks ago, I'm surprised you remembered it" Robin said with a small frown

"I dreamt about it... and in my dream he found me" he said looking at his father.

"Okay well say thank you and goodbye to the Queen" Marian said opening the door for Regina.

Roland ran into Regina's arms and hugged her tight. When he felt like his parents weren't listening he quietly added "I promise I will remember you Bad Gina" he said and then quickly ran to his mother.

Regina rose slowly from where she was and stood looking at Roland and then nodded a goodbye to both Robin and Marian before quickly leaving and returning to her car.

She reached over and grabbed her phone calling the last person she thought would ever call, it kind of scared her that in just a short period, she had come to slightly trust the woman... just slightly.

Snow answered the phone the second ring "How was it?" she said knowing excally who it was

"I don't know... wierd... where are you?"

"At Granny's..."

Regina sighed that was the last place she wannted to be "I didn't know you were busy"

"No, i'm not, I really want to talk to you, why don't you come down to the diner..."

"Snow, you know I don't want to be there..."

"Please, Neal really wants to see you and I would come to you but Henry made us promise him that we would take him to the diner to eat right after the meeting..."

"And I want you to come too!" Henry yelled in the background

Regina smiled at that, how could she resist him "Okay fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

...

As Marian went to the kitchen to cook dinner she spotted Robin taking a pastry out of the box Regina had brought over. "Not, before dinner... although we should throw them out" she said as she washed her hands.

"What?" Robin said as he picked up the still hot pastry

"Come on Robin, even you said you'd kill me" she said giving him a sideways look.

"I was just kidding and besides she wouldn't give us a box of poisionus food, with the chance of me or Roland getting to it. She would have seperated yours from ours" he said with a playful smile.

Marian flicked water on him as her mouth fell open insulted.

"Hey" he said as he shielded his turnover.

"Fine eat it then, maybe she filled it stool softeners and you'll spend the rest of the night in the bathroom" she said as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Well if that's the case then she did it to punish you not me" he said as he quickly walked away before she could hit him with her towel.

Robin walked into the living room and sat down, Roland came charging toward him hopping up into his lap.

"Papa, what's that?"

Robin smiled down at his son "You know what this is... would you like a piece?"

Roland smiled at his father's answer with a happy nod. Robin gave Roland a corner piece and told himself it was because he didnt want it to ruin his dinner but in all honsety it was because peach turnovers were his favorite and he didnt really want to share.

Roland excepted his piece tossing it into his mouth, Robin doing the same. As he bit into it the delicious sweet flavors rolled around in his mouth as he chewed. He hummed a sigh of satisfaction as he brought the turnover back up to his mouth for another bite. He closed his eyes; the Queen was an amazing cook, he thought as he continued to chew. His thoughts took him somewhere, somewhere far away, somewhere green that smelt of forrest and before he could do anything he was back in the enchanted forrest.

_Enchanted Forrest past_

_She glared at him as they stood outside the castle, it was hot and humid out, and with her standing there refusing to pick up the shovel it was starting to work on his last nerve._

_"You're Majesty, will you just pick up the damn thing, we have been out here for hours and you have complained about every single task I have offered for you to do" Little Jon yelled_

_"Because each task is disgusting and dirty and not to mention insulting for a Queen to be caught doing"_

_"Well you did lose the game and you agreed to help myself and litttle Jon out here" Robin said as he wiped the newly made sweat from his forehead._

_"Well if you would let me use my magic we would have been done by now" she argued_

_"No! how can you work honestly out here if you use magic to make all the hard work easy? You and the Dark One not to mention any other magic practioner use magic as a crutch, soon you wont be using your bodies to do anything"_

_"Look can we just get this damn thing done so we can go inside, we still have at least three more tasks once this is done!" Little Jon yelled_

_"I'm not deaf, stop yelling at me, I can hear you just fine, you baboon!" Regina yelled glaring at the the man_

_"THEN PICK UP THE DAMN SHOVEL!"_

_"Little Jon" Robin scolded and little Jon just sighed irritated but became silent_

_"You know if you hadn't used magic to play that silly game with Roland, I would have won a lot sooner"_

_"Yes well I still believe you cheated" she said with a curl of her lip_

_"I am a man of honor, I did not cheat and the more you say that I do just proves me right about one thing"_

_"And what's that?"_

_"You're a sore loser and a quitter"_

_"How! I haven't quit yet"_

_"You minus well go ahead the sun is now up and we are 3 times behind on the morining chores by this time, lunch will be late and we won't be finish until after dinner... tomorow!" little Jon yelled as sweat poured from the man's face._

_Robin understoond why he was so pissed off with the Queen, he had done at least 3 things Regina refused to do, milk all 5 cows, clean their stalls, gather up all the usable wood for the castle's fire, and now she was complaining about digging the holes to plant more vegitation._

_"Why is it that everything that comes out of your mouth deals with food? Don't you think you should tone it down at bit!" she yelled back._

_"How about I tone you down" Little Jon said as he stepped closer to her giving her a look that most men would soil themselves upon seeing from the giant man, but the Queen didn't even flinch. Robin knew he had to do something before he would have to figure out a way to dig little Jon out of the dirt, because knowing the Queen if she was continuisly pushed,she would bury Little Jon up to the neck in dirt... with the shovels underneath him._

_"Okay, Okay little Jon... calm down"_

_"Calm down?! Its her who needs to calm down! It's unbarebly hot today, I missed breakfast, she refuses to work and I'm sweating bullets out here, but the time we finish my stomach going to touching my back!" he shouted and the Queen laughed at that_

_"Touching your back? Really?" she said taunting Little Jon "That would take a years" she added_

_Little Jon growled loudly kicking dirt on the Queen's shoes and pants. Regina gasped and Robin just stood there dumbfounded. Had this grown ass man pulled a stunt that was even too young for Roland to try and get away with... and kick dirt on the Queen._

_"Have you lost what's left of you brain!" she shrieked as she tried to get the dirt off her expensive Black leather pants. She had worn all black leather pants, black calf high boots and a black jacket with a plundging neckline, emerald green highlights accented the trimings, her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the rest falling down curly over her left shoulder. Her make up was dark, with her blood red lipstick and smoky eyes, she had a light layer of sweat on her forehead._

_"There! Now that your dirty you'll actually work!" he yelled at her as he walked away with his very own shovel and started stabbing at the ground harder than need be._

_"Look you're Majesty although I disagree with how Little Jon is handling this" Robin said as he tried to hide his smile. "He is right, you are being stuborn"_

_"Well I wouldn't be if you would find me something to do that wasn't humiliating and what was considered to be beneath a Queen"_

_Robin sighed he was hot and not in the mood for this anymore, Regina must have sensed it because she continued "Just find me a job that won't make me feel less of my station... like a job a Queen would do" she suggested and before Robin could say anything little Jon spoke first._

_"THERE IS NO JOB FIT FOR A QUEEN IN THE FIELDS ,IT WHY ITS CALLED THE FEILDS!" he yelled as he growled something else incoherent and stabbed the ground agian. "You want a job fit for a Queen go back inside and sit on your royal ass!" he added clear enough for both of them to hear._

_"Little Jon, please!" Robin scolded again "Let me"_

_Regina was glaring at the heavier man but then she spoke agian "Look, I just don't want to be humiliated or talked about then I already am. Because I mean not only will I smell from the dirt alone but no one will take me seriously if i'm covered in it"_

_Robin shook his head he was disappointed in the Queen, really he was hoping she would keep up her end of the deal but he knew somewhere deep down that she wouldn't, so he picked up his shovel and started to dig a hole before stopping to look back at her._

_"Well you're majesty if you are just going to stand here and complain and watch while the rest of us work, then you can go back to the castle and do whatever it is that Queen's do because there is no job that is meant for a Queen nor will there be any task that you will do that will not make you feel humiliated. Queen's work inside and field hands outside we are constantly doing dirty work and smelling because of it. And the reason that is, is because life as a fieldhand is a far cry from life as Queen." Robin said as he bent down to place seeds in his newly made hole._

_When he heard her gasp he figured he had insulted her but he didn't really care at that point and then when he heard her footsteps walk away from him he assumed that she was going toward the castle but to his and little Jon surprise she walked at least 40 yards away from them and started working. She placed a very expensive looking high heel on the head of the shovel and stomped hard pulling up a pile of earth._

_"What did you say to her?" Jon asked_

_"I'm not sure but whatever it was it worked" he said as he watched her bend down to put seeds into the newly formed hole._

_2 hours had gone and Regina really got the hang of things, they were nearly complete with only one row left since they all started working together. The great thing about it was that the were all on the last row. Little Jon had opted to taking his shirt off exspecting a few unsatified glares from Regina but she said nothing, just continued to work silently. She had also taken off her jacket, using magic of course since she didn't want to get it dirty, revealing her black with green strings corsetbut he didn't say anything because she wasn't using it to make her task easier._

_About 15 minutes later he stopped digging and glanced at Regina was was now only 10 feet away. She was covered from waist to toe in dirt, her face had small brown smudges from where she wiped the sweat from her forehead and cheeks with her dirty gloves. Her high pony tail which hung low in curls earlier was now lying limp on her shoulder. As she bent down to place seeds into the ground her ponytail got in the way and he watched as she grabbed it and flung it behind her, when she finished dropping the seeds in, she leaned up slowly using her still gloved black hand to wipe her brow. Robin got an eyeful of her very overly exposed cleavage, so much in fact that he could tell she was wearing some form of lace beneath it._

_When he caught her eyes he knew he had been caught staring at her, he quickly averted his eyes and then glanced back giving her an apologetic nod. Now he didn't know if the fact that he was slightly dehidrated or the fact that the sun was beaming down directly on him and his brain was melting but it looked like the Queen was smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat as she stood striaght up giving him a beautiful glance at her bright and shiny white teeth. It was a true and geninue smile and Robin had to think back at what he had done to deserve such at treat from the Queen._

_And a treat it was because Just as quickly as it came it was gone again. Before they moved toward the shaded part of the field that held the trees and vines with fruit on them, Regina conjured them all an ice cold glace of what she said in her land was called gateraid. It helped keep your body from feeling weak when you've been sweating in the sun all day. Little Jon of course wouldn't drink the beverage until Regina had a sip from each glass._

_Little Jon gulped it down and even asked for another while Robin couldn't get the bad after taste-blue liguid down. Regardless Regina wouldn't allow him to do nothing else until he finished all of it. After drinks, they walked toward the trees where there were baskets already waiting for them. Robin watched as Regina went striaght to the apple and peach trees touching and squeezing until she found the right one to pluck. She even stopped Little Jon from picking ones that were still to ripe for consumption. Robin had finally found something the Queen was good at and looked to enjoy since she was giving a half a smile as she walked from tree to tree in expert form picking all the ones she could reach._

_When her basket was full she picked up another, when they all had three bskets a piece they all agreed to allow Regina to magic them into the kitchen where the others will put it away. They only had one more job to do Robin told Regina as he and Little Jon walked toward the back of the castle._

_"Where are we going?" Regina asked curiously as they contiued to walk down a grassy hill. She would have noticed but she was too busy patting herself on the back for all her hard work. She really felt she accomplished something although she would never tell them that._

_"Our last task is to bathe the horses, see while we're working the field in the day time when the sun begins to set, is when the horses start to work, and then when they're done we let them roam the grounds" Robin explained_

_Robin hadn't even noticed Regina had stopped walking until he felt something was off, he turned to see a ghostly expression on her face._

_"The horses are in the stables?" she asked her voice sounding almost... fearful_

_Robin frowned not understanding why he was seeing fear in her eyes but before he could answer Little Jon beat him to it. "It is what it was built for... to hold horses" he joked sarcastically but the Queen didn't share in his amusement. Her face went from fearful to angry in seconds and she looked Little Jon straight in the eye glaring at him._

_"You're Majesty what's the matter?" Robin asked as he walked toward her._

_"I'm done for today" was her only words as she stomped off Robin looked at little Jon who srugged. "I'm going to follow the Queen, see if you can get Seth to help bathe the horses" Robin called as Little Jon groaned in protest._

_"Mi' Lady!" Robin called after Regina "Mi' Lady wait!" he said as he finally caight up with her grabbing her arm._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled at him but he could see from her eyes that it was not meant for him and as her eyes truly focused on his she made no move to apologize, she just sighed and walked forward again._

_Robin followd but did not touch her "You do all the hard tasks and when it comes to washing a horse you quit? Why?"_

_"That's none of you're business and if you wish to tell everyone I quit then so be it, see if I care" she said not looking at him._

_Robin didn't know what brought on the sudded mood swing but he did know it had something to do with the stables._

_"Okay then" he said running up in front of her and stopping "Fine your final task won't be the horses, we can do something else instead"_

_Regina rolled her eyes "Like what?"_

_Robin smiled and walked backwards gesturing for Regina to follow, they ended up going back inside the castle, though the servants stairs. Everyone watched the Queen as she decended the stairs behind Robin toward the kitchen. It was almost lunch time so the kitchen was realatively busy with at least 20 people rushing around to stir this or check that._

_"What are you two doing down here? I thought you were supposed to be outside?" Granny said not looking at them but the pot she was stirring. The aroma of fresh stew with all kinds a veggies and beef filled Regina's nostrels and Robin's._

_"Stew is a bit heavy for lunch, don't you think?" Robin said as Regina remained quiet glaring at whoever dared look at her._

_"That's why it's for dinner, the broth wont be done for hours" she said finally taking her eyes off the giant culdren and removing the wooden spoon to look at a dirty Regina and Robin._

_"Looks like you two have been working hard... Now get out of my kithen until you bathe"_

_"Normally we would but the Queen has one final task to complete and if its alright with you I would sooner get it over with and I'm sure the Queen feels the same" Robin said as Regina nodded her approval_

_"This task is what?" Granny asked over her glasses with a more irritated look then a curious one._

_"Well since we are a little late for lunch the Queen must make one dish of her choice that will be served for dinner tonight" Robin said proudly as both Regina and Granny stood dumbfounded at the request._

_"What!" they both said_

_"This is stupid whatever I cook no one is going to eat it, they'll know I cooked it" Regina said as she glanced around at the workers who nodded agreeing with her sentiment._

_"Okay fine" Granny said surprising not only Regina but her staff who looked at her, mouths agape. "Look I've tasted your cooking before and it was pretty damn good not to mention the fact that I have nothing prepared to go with this stew" Granny said looking at Regina "Wash your arms and face in the bathroom in the back, and do somthing with your hair as well" she said before looking at Robin "You too, never in the 30 years I had my resturant had I allowed anyone dirty to handle food or be around it and I'm not about to start now"_

_After a few minutes Regina and Robin both emerged from the bathroom. Regina had braided her pony tail and pinned it in a bun. Her face and hands looked clean and Granny even inspected her fingernails to make sure she got all the dirt out. Once both were checked throughly, they were giving free reign over the kitchen and Granny even went so far as to kick out everyone who wasn't cooking which meant 13 people was put on ballroom duty, to make sure everything was okay and tidy for lunch and dinner._

_Regina walked around the kitchen and ignored the staff that every so often glanced at her. She spotted the fruit she picked in the basket and went striaght to them. She was about to pick up the apples when she stopped. She knew for a fact no one give her apple turnovers a second glance ever since tat ordeal with Snow, no one even ate apples around her anymore, as if she had enchanted them all._

_She looked beside them and saw peaches, she smiled and waved her hand making the peaches reappear on the table._

_"You're Majesty" Robin scolded_

_"Oh hush I was just trasporting them. I never use magic to do baking, it takes the fun out of it" she said absent mindedly as she gave a small smile at the fruit before removing everything off the table except the basket. With a wet cloth she wiped the table down and grabbed a big bowl, flour, salt, and yeast. She then sat the basket aside, she layered the table with flour and began to mix the bowl of water with salt and flour together then she added the yeast. After it was mixed properly, and all that was left was a pile of thivk wet dough, she took it out of the bowl and laid it on top the layer of flour, kneaded it a few times before putting it back into the bowl and sat it at the corner of the table._

_She then grabbed a knife and began to skin, slice and dice at least 8 large peaches. When the pieces where small enough she placed them into a bowl. Robin watched as she focused so hard on her task that she hadn't noticed the other workers including Granny had stopped doing what they were doingjust so they could watch her._

_She walked over to the oven making sure the flame was low enough not to burn her pastries. She gabbed a few other seaonings and stirred then into the peaches, when she was satificed that they were mixed well she took a spoon and tasted it. She smiled at how good it tasted, and she kept on moving. She seemed to be in her own little world as she moved toward the dough, sprinkling more flour onto the table she placed the dough on top of it again. This time she beat and rolled it until it was flat on the surface. Making sure it was not too thin she grabbed the knife she sliced the peaches with and cut the dough into squares._

_She grabbed her peach mix and after washing off her tasting spoon she used it to place a chunk of peaches in each square and then folded them diagnally. She grabbed a metal cooking pan and rubbed a light layer of butter on to the surface of it before placing each pastry on to it. No one moved as Regina grabbed the pan and placed it into the oven and began to clean up her area. She had yet to look up, she literally looked zoned out as she placed the peaches she was not using back with the fruit washed and dried all bowls and spoons used and then worked on cleaning the table and disposing of the peach peelings._

_Once finished she washed the table again and then leaned her back against it as she stared off into the distance. Eveyone watched as she stood there with her arms crossed bittng at her bittom lip. The smell of peaches quickly filed the air and she snapped out of her trance bent down to take the turnovers out. They were perfectly brown and the staff actually ooed and awed at how good they smelt and looked._

_Conjuring napkins she placed 9 napkins out along with its very own pastry and she looked up at the staff and gave a tight lip smile. "Please" she said gesturing to the food "Try them" she said but no one moved except Robin and Granny who both grabbed a turnover and bit into it. Granny sighed satisfied as Robin moaned with the pleasure that met his tongue._

_"This is amazing" Robin said as the others ran to the table to get theres, each one giving the Queen a complimant and her smile changed from tight lipped to showing all her teeth._

_"You are an amazing cook, you're Majesty" Robin said as he took another bite._

_"Well I was a mother" Regina said as her smile disappeared and she travel back into her distant thought again._

_"Is that who you used to make these for, your son?"_

_"He prefered apple but I knew no one would eat them if they were made with apples" she said with a small smile._

_"These are actually my favorite, where we used to grow up there was a bakery and since half the villiage was poor what ever large orders royalty or the others ordered they would make extra on the King and or Queen's expense" he said with a smile as Regina watched him. "One day, as we waited for out treats which were usually sweet bread or cookies... the baker came out with something different, this time it was turnovers... peach turnovers. They smelt so good that that alone had your mouth watering with anticipation"_

_Regina smiled at him as he told his story_

_"Once I got one it was just as good as I had suspected... but I must say, you're Majesty... yours maybe better" he said as Regina smiled big at the compliment._

_"Thank you" she said as she folded her arms out of habit_

_"Do you mind if I ask you a rather personal question?"_

_Regina glanced at him not seing the different pairs of eyes every so often wacthing the pair. "You're going to ask it any way minus well get it over with" she said as she watched him closly._

_"Is there... why didn't you want to go into the stables?" he asked as Regina's gaze dropped from his onto the table._

_"I do mind you asking about that" she said before she sighed sadly and looked up at him. "I'm going to my room, if Snow needs me tell her I'm not to be bothered" she said with a serious glare before walking away._

_Robin reached out and grabbed her arm, she stopped but softly jerked her arm from him. "I apologize for bringing it up." He said and Regina nodded slightly before walking past him and up the stairs._

Robin opened his eyes at the feeling of something wet on his hand. He looked down to see Roland slowly using his teeth to get the last piece of the turnover out of Robin limp hand.

Robin frowned looking down at his son who was too busy trying to be as stealthy as possible to realise he had been caught.

"Roland, what are you doing?" he asked as grin and chuckle graced his face. Roland's only answer was to smile big and grab the last of the turnover shoving it into his mouth and running off into his room with Mangyi.

Robin chuckled and shook his head as he licked the leftover contents of the turnover from his fingers. Robin sat there and his mind fell back to what felt like a memory... but it couldnt be... there was no way that happened. After helping her take the shield down and stopping her from trying put herself under the slepping curse, he and his men left the castle, expecially since she had that 'Mad' look on her face like the cat that just spotted the new canairy.

Robin rubbed his hand through his hair and down his face, but it felt so real, he could feel the sun on his back, the calosis on his hands from the shovel and even that nasty drink, the Queen had given him to consume. He remember how his heart felt when the Queen looked up at him and smiled... how the warm breeze blew strands of her hair into her face and carried with it the smell of her perfume and the sweetness of her sweat. He was brought from his thoughts by Roland yelling for him to come find him.

He didn't know why he was feeling or thinking this way but he knew one other person would have to know or at least shake some sense in him... the only other person in the 'memory' other than the Queen... Little Jon.

The Diner

Regina walked in, to the Charmings sitting in the middle booth as usual, with Hook sitting with his arm drapped around the back of the booth behind Emma; Snow smiled at her as she walked in. Regina noticed the blonde sitting at the table and fored herself not to roll her eyes. The diner was full of people and they all had their eyes on her, so she placed her most regal mask on and walked toward the table. She smiled at the sight of Neal in Henry's arms and walked right over to them.

"Hey mom!" Henry called out

"Hi honey" she said placing her bag down on the floor in front of the booth.

Emma turned to Regina giving her a small smile, which she acknowlege with a short nod and a tight lip smile. Hook smiled at her as well and she simply rolled her eyes, of course he would be here, those two seem to be joined at the hip now a days.

Since Henry was on the end she was able to get Neal who was looking dead at her smiling and squealing. Neal must have sensed her, be causehe started to wiggle uncontrolably at the sight of her, he wanted to be greeted and hugged by her She reached down and picked him up.

"Oh, come here little one" she cooed "I'm happy to see you too" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Henry smiled at his mom she looked so pretty and so happy smiling at Prince Neal. Everyone took their turns glancing at the once Evil Queen, hold, kiss and play with her step-daughter's baby... some even smiled.

"Well you don't see that everyday" Killian said as he watched Regina.

"I know and I'm still getting used to the fact that I think he prefers her to us when she walks into the room" Charming said with a sigh.

Regina smiled at that "Well, they say babies are very intelligent... I guess being around a blonde, a shepard King, and a clumsy Princess... he had all the lowering of his IQ he can take" she said in a baby voice with a chuckle "Isn't that right Neal, you can tell when a Queen with intelect comes into the room... huh... yes you can"

Neal bubbled with laughter as if agreeing and everyone else simply glared except Snow who was just happy to see Regina in better spirits from last night.

"Here sit down" Snow said scooting over making David slide closer to the wall.

Regina sat down, gently placing neal in the sitting position on the table as she smiled at him. He laughed and squealed at her as she leaned her face into his stomach and made growling noises. She had everyone even a few onlookers smiling and laughing at her as well.

Snow honestly didn't want to bring this up here but she was dying to know "Sooo..." she said as she grab on of Neal's hands. Neal pulled his little hands from his mommy so he could grab a handful of Regina's hair.

Regina laughed at that as she detangled his hands from her hair. "Hold on Neal, you're mommy is trying to be nosy and you are distracting me" she said with a wide smile and a kisss to his cheek that had him squealing even more.

Regina glanced over at Snow who gave her a sheepish look of getting caught.

"Only because you had insisted you didn't want us to go with you and then the whole ordeal of what happened this morning, it's like watching a silent movie with no subtitles... I just want to know what's going on" Snow said with a exsasperated sigh.

Regina smiled at her, she loved watching her squirm.

"I know Snow, I'm just teasing, I actually wanted to talk to you about it" she said picking up Neal and placing him against her shoulder. He immediatly went to her hair and burried his face int it babbling.

"I wonder why he does that?" Hook said as he watched Neal move his face around in her hair before settling in one spot, holding on to some of it as well.

"I don't know, Henry used to do it too" she said smiling at er son

"Maybe it smells good" Emma said

"That and it's really soft, whenever I was scared, I remember holding on to your hair" Henry added with a smile.

"You remeber that?" Regina asked with awe as Henry nodded.

"Great now, she's his security blanket... try breaking him out of that" Charming said with a sigh as Snow smiled.

"Jealous?" Regina said as she rubbed Neal's back up and down.

"Yes" Charming quickly said which made everyone laugh

"Oh honey, it's just a phase he's collecting sents... as weird as that sounds, he just remembering all the scents of the people he feels safe with that way, if a stranger picks him up he will know"

"Wow only a few months old and he already know that concept of stanger danger" Emma said as Henry laughed.

Neal started to make a sucking noise and babble "Are you hungry?" Regina said as she brough him sown from her shoulder to find his eyes closing and his fist in his mouth.

"I swear I just fed him" Snow said

"He just has a big appetite just like his dad" Charming said as he reached into the baby bag grabbing a bottle.

"And his sister" Henry added Quietly

"Hey I heard that, I'n not the only one who eats a lot too, if i'm not mistaken you ate a entire medium pizza by yourself and then asked for some of mine" Emma defended with mock anger

"Which you had just finished, so you could aske for some of mine" Henry threw back "I'm a going boy, I'm suppose to eat alot" he added with a smile.

"Whatever" Emma said tussiling Henry's hair.

Regina handed Prince Neal to Snow who then passed him to David to feed.

"Sooo..." Snow said again looking at Regina practically vibrating.

"So..." Regina shrugged

"Regina" Snow whined

Regina smiled "It was fine" she said brushing imaginary lent from her black skirt. "Marian actually apologized to me for the way she acted this morning"

"Really?" Charming said

"Yeah"

"I heard about the meeting love, the dwarves were discussing it, they said you handled it pretty well up until the jacket situation but they said you did great" Hook said lookign at Regina.

"And who said men didn't gossip" Regina said deadpanned

"What can I say, everyone loves small town gossip and when it involves the Queen, it's even juicier" Hook said with a chuckle.

Regina rolled her eyes at him "Anyway she thanked me for saving Roland..."

"Did she mean it or what she just... you know... afraid?" Emma asked

"Are you implying that..." Regina began when Emma cut he off

"No, no, Its just when she acted that way in both the meeting and outside, hell I was afraid that 'Bad Gina' might show up and kill everyone" Emma muttered

Regina frowned and then looked at Snow with an eurieka expression "Speaking of Bad Gina, Roland called me that when he hugged me goodbye"

"What?"

"Yeah, he said 'I prmose I'll remember you Bad Gina' and then he kept talkign about finding Mangyi in his dream..."

"Do you think he remebers?" Snow asked

"No, but I think his brain is trying to figure it out, it could be why he is seeing Bad Gina"

"But why her and not you?" Emma asked

"I'm not sure... but whatever the reason, he recognozes me as Evil Queen" Regina said shaking her head.

"Baby steps" Snow added rubbing her stepmother's arm "At least he's remembering something"

Regina smiled at that, looking over at Neal who was now asleep.

 **"I used to bite my tonuge and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess, so i sit quietly, agree politely..."** Katy Perry's Roar began to play in the back round and Ruby smiled at Snow as she slowly began to turn it up.

"Ugh, I hate this song" Regina said folding her arms

"You do not" Snow said as she smiled big

"Yes I do"

"No you don't" Charming said chuckling as he placed a sleeping Neal into his carrier, that was now on the back of the table.

"Excuse me, who are you to tell me what I do, and do not like?" Regina said frowning at bothe her step daughter and her idiot husband.

"Well, Tinkerbell inadvertingly showed us something... when she used your mirror to find where you were..." Snow said as she looked at Regina with an apologetic look "She connected it to the mirror in your room and um... you were in the shower"

"WHAT!" Regina yelled startling Neal but then she waved her hand over him and a white soundproof barrier was put up.

"Oh, calm down" Granny said as she walked over to the table with plates, Ruby following close behind. As soon as she placed the plates down Granny went back over to the bar.

"Besides we didnt see anything, we just heard you belting out your favortie tune" Ruby teased as she placed a cup of ice water in front of her.

**"You held me down but I got up, already brushing off the dust..."**

"You're actually pretty good at singing" Snow said as her grin grew

"Yeah and you can even dance, if this morning was any indication" Charming added as Regina blushes and tried her best to glare which she was failing at.

**"You hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake your ground..."**

"Come on mom, you know you want to sing along" Henry says laughing at Regina whose face was getting redder by the second.

Emma laughed at the blushing Queen

"Et tu?"I she says to Henry who seems to laugh even harder "I hate all of you" she adds

"Yes, come on love, let's here it"

"No" Regina says folding her arms although she wanted to so bad, she loved the chorus of this song but she'd be damn if she would make a spectical of herself infront of what looked like a 3rd of the town.

"Awe come on Regina" Ruby says as she nodds to Granny who shakes her head and turns the music up

**"You held me down, but I got up, get ready because I've had enough, I see it all, I see it now..."**

"I GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER!" Ruby, Emma, Snow and Henry all belt out "The fire dancing through the fire because I am the champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR, louder louder than a lion 'cause I am the champion and you're gonna hear me roar, oh,oh,oh,oh..."

Ruby pulled Regina, who was practically vibrating and biting her lip to keep from singing, up on to her feet and Snow moved out from the thr booth and so did Henry and Emma.

Ruby and Snow both sang the next verse to Regina who stood stuburnly with her arms crossed.

"Now I'm floating like a buttefly, stinign like a bee I earned my stripes, I went from zero, to my own hero..." they sang pulling on Regina and making her sway to the music.

Charming and Hook smiled as Regina's grin grew

"Come on mom, the chorus is comign up again, there no way you can fight it this long!" Hneyr shouted as the other patrions laughed at the group and some even joined in with the song.

**"You hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake your ground, You held me down, but I got up, get ready because I've had enough, I see it all, I see it now..."**

Regina couldn't hold it she closed her eyes and belted out "I GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER, THE FIRE DANCIGN THROUGH THE FIRE BECAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR!" she yelled as everyone cheered and began to dance and sing to the music.

...

After palying with Roland and telling Marian that he needed to run an errand. Robin went to search for Little Jon who was said to be walking around out here for some odd reason.

As Robin walked passed the diner he heard music, he frowned and walked up toward the door and a smile graced his face. The Queen, Snow, Henry, Emma, the waitress Ruby and a few other people we dancing and siging to a song that sound way to familiar to him.

He frowned as tried to remember where he'd heard it, as he thought his eyes fell on the Queen, her bright smile and soft features lit up the entire diner. Everytime someone would get in his way he would move to get a better glimpse of her. Athought he couldnt hear it, he could tell she was laughing... and hard. Her head was thrown back, as she switched her hips and grabbed on to forst Snow and then Henry to dance aroudn it circles. As he listened to the words the memory seemed to be coming back to him.

_Enchanted Forrest_

_"Ugh, where is she!" Tinkerbell growled "She was supposed to be here hours ago!"the fairy said as she paced the meeting room. Her new wings flicking and twinkling behind her._

_"She was suppose to be here 20 minutes ago" Granny corrected_

_"20 minutes 20 hours either way she's late!" Tinkebell yelled_

_"Well, she's always late, I mean is that her punch line 'Sorry I'm late'?" Ruby said with an amused look as Tinkerbell huffed and puffed, her wings shaking with her fury_

_"I take it you don't have much patience?" Robin asked_

_"With children yes, with an entitled, self serving Queen, no!" she said as she frowned looking around the room._

_"What are you looking for?" Belle asked as she watched the fairy seach the room._

_"I'm going to see what's taking her so long!" Tinkerbell said as she flew to the other side of the room, grabbing the mirror that hung on the wall and bringing it to the table._

_"Someone is getting use to the their wings" Neal said with a smile._

_Tinkerbell smiled and took her green wand out and flciked it toward the mirror._

_Regina's room was huge, it could almost mimic a ball room it it wanted to. The bed was grand for any one person, baby blue silk pillows littered the bed as well as the matchign silk sheets. The room was decked out with expensive things, the room was clean for the most part, there were books and papers that littered the the vanity that the mirror sat upon._

_"Tinkerbell! That's Regina's room!" Snow shreiked_

_"So"_

_"You can't look into the Queen's bed chamber!" David said_

_"Why she had no problem doing it to any of you, maybe not your bed chambers but she spied on you nonetheless" Tink said not lookign at them but the mirror as she moved the image around to see what part of the room she was in._

_"If she ever finds out you did this and we did nothing she'd going to kill all of us" Robin said as he glanced aroudn the table annywhere but the mirror beause whether the Queen spied on the others or not she hadn't reciently and it was an invasion of privacy._

_"You worry to much, she's trying to change. The most she'll do is yell and pout" Tinkerbell said as she moved her wand to get deeper into the room. Althoug the mirror didn't move it was like using google map's street view in her bedroom._

_A sound had Tinkerbell stoping_

_"What is it? I don't see her" David said_

_"No but I can... hear her?" Ruby said looking at Granny who nodded "Is she singing?" she added with a smile_

_"What?" Snow said as she sat up closer to the image_

_Tinkerbell smiled and zoomed in some more. They heard water running and the bathroom door was open "She's singing... in the shower" she said as she giggled_

_"This is wrong" Robin said as he looked at the table_

_"Oh hush" Tinkerbell said as she zoomed in again this time the image was right outside the bathroom door but you could hear every word Regina was singigng._

_"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire,'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar, Louder, louder than a lion, 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar,Oh oh oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh oh, You're gonna hear me roar, Oh oh oh oh oh oh,Oh oh oh oh oh oh,You'll hear me roar, Oh oh oh oh oh oh,You're gonna hear me roar... Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar..."_

_Everyone laughed as they listened to the Queen sing. The water shut off but Regina was still singing. Everyone was too busy laughing and making side jokes that they didn't see Regina come out of the bathroom with only her white towel wrapped around her._

_Robin's eyes got as big as gulf balls as she watched the Queen walk from the bathroom to the bed, water dripping from her wet hair that she was now combing. He wtached as the water slowly ran down the part of her back that was exsposed and the length of her legs. She looked so soft and small without the heels and the dark make up._

_A gasp brought him back to where he was "Tinkerbell! Turn it off!" Snow exclaimed as Tinker quickly made the image disappear._

_"Oh my god, she's going to really kill us now!" Ruby said still laughing_

_"No one say a word" Snow said seriously as everyone tried to stop laughing "I mean it it! Sh ewill never forgive me for allowing this"_

_"Yeah becasue we wouldn't to mess with the eye of the tiger" Neal said as they all burst into a fit of laughter agian._

_Robin even shook his head with a smile of his own_

"Robin! What are you doing here?" a voice called out to him. He turned to see little Jon.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, I think i'm going crazy" Robin said as he rubbed his hands over his face

"What doy ou mean?" Little Jon asked confused, he had never seen Robin looked so worried or confused... well there was a time when Marian was sick and he decided to go steal from the Dark One.

"I'm having... these... visions, or memories but the thing is, I don't remember any of these things happening..."

Little Jon stood frozen, he was unsure what to do, was Robin really remembering and if so what was he supposed to do? Tell Marian, not tell her? Tell the Queen? He watched as Robin continue to tell him what was going on how he had visions of being with the Queen and watching her cook in the kitchen of the castle or picking fruit with her but not only that he was having feelings for her... feelings he couldnt explain... feelings he knew were wrong for a married man to feel but still little Jon remained quiet.

"The only thing is that I have been seeing you in every memory, that would make since... well almost every one. Please tell me I'm not going crazy." Robin said finally as he took a deep breath looking at his friend.

"Um... I don't think you're going crazy"

"What so you think I'm spelled?" Robin whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Spelled?" Little Jon asked his eyes wide 'Oh my God had he figured out about the memory potion?'

"Yeah, well when the Queen brought the pastries by... you don't think she spelledthem do you?" Robin asked seriously.

Little Jon thought of how he could use that to explain what was going on but then he though of how Robin, the old Robin before the memory potion took over promised to find his way back to Regina and then that kiss replayed in his mind over and over again. Had Robin truly loved the Queen and would he want him to interveen?. Little Jon stayed silient for a beat trying to come up with the best answer, so he went with the lesser of two evils and just avoided it altogether.

His face broke out into a smile and he playfully shoved Robin "I think you're still thinking about how she tried to kiss you last night and that mixed with the fact the woman can cook and Marian... sort of can, you're making her out to be this huge domestic superwoman" he said with a healthy laugh he dredged up from somewhere.

Robin smiled rubbing the back of his neck "You really think so?"

"Yes friend the Queen would never spell you without you're knowlegde" Little Jon truthfully said "And besides she saved Roland so that sould be it too, you still overwelmed with gratitude"

Robin smiled at that "You know what that could be it" he said as he and little Jon headed back to camp.

The Diner

As the song came to and end everyone clapped and laughed, smiling hard at one another. But before anyone could go back to sitting down, in the center of the diner a burgundy cloud billowed out of nowhere and standing in the mist of it was Rumplestilskin and Queen Elsa.

**First off I am so sorry that Rumple, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and the others have been M.I.A. I promise they will be in the next chapter. Please help me by telling me what the issue is between Rumple and Elsa all theories are welcome. I'm bring Sidney into the equation since he is supposed to be in it and if I could think of a way to add Maleficent I would too.**

**Did you guys happen to see the deleted scenes, the ones with Regina and her dad, Emma and Henry and Snow finding Regina's goodbye note? Why the hell did they take them out they were brilliant! If you haven they are on google just type in delted scenes it should be two parts one and two Regina and her dad are on part 2 along with Snow and the note.**

**OH AND I HAVE 106 FOLLOWERS AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE NEVER HAD THAT MANY ON ANY STORY! NOW IF I COULD GET ALL OF YOU TO JUST REVIEW THAT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! PLEASE! THANK YOU FOR READING AND STICKING WITH ME!**

**YOU GUYS ARE TOO AWESOME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soooo behind on WTF it’s not even funny, the sad part I started that story first and now this one is taking the lead. I promise (Cam if your reading this) I will update it. Full Sail life is no joke. I thought they were just speaking figuratively when they said that it was fast paced and that the phrase “Free Time or Down Time” will be a distant dream. But they were dead ass serious, which sucks balls because every time the weekends hit, I’m like… my readers on Fanfiction are going to kill me if I don’t update.**

**I’m sooooo happy that there are still some readers that are just finding this story and are following.**

**This season is crazy right and Outlaw-Queen is giving me such life, that kiss scene and then the make out scene and now with tonight’s big fight episode… I think Adam and Eddie along with the other awesome writers of OUAT are seriously trying to kill me!**

**Anyway I was thinking of ending this kind of soon like rushing some stuff but keeping it tasteful because I hate that you guys are waiting… if you don’t mind waiting I will keep going but just know… it’s not me slacking, it really is school… but if you would just rather rip the Band-Aid off and rub the missing hairs now, let me know.**

**Barry White**

**BTW these are some awesome ass stories you need to check out the ships are the () and the author’s name is in the []**

**Fester** *Mind-blowingly Awesome* **(Outlaw Queen) [Whas’up]**

**Heart and Half** *Mind-blowingly Awesome*( **Evil Wolf** But it is soooooo good just read the first chapter and your hooked) **[Sinisterscribe moved to AO3]**

**The Evil Is Silent** *Mind-blowingly Awesome* ( **Stable-Queen** with a twist you never saw coming) **[Sinisterscribe who is now at archive of our own]**

**Long Way To Happy** *Freaking Amazing* **(Outlaw Queen)**

**Capture and Release** *Heavy Smut* **(Evil-Charming) [Taylor King]**

**Sunsets and Dawns** *Finished* **(Outlaw Queen** with a brilliant Atlantis crossover **) [AnadoraBlack]**

**Storm Surge** *Finished* ( **Outlaw Queen** this story rocked the house and the wit is to die for) **[Tripp3235]**

**Whispers in the trees**

**Trading Places… is sort of like WTF but with Regina and Snow.**

**Okay enough of that long author’s note sorry… here is what you came for… oh and feel free to discuss all episodes what you think and what you didn’t like.**

**Facebook: Christina L. Marrow**

**Twitter: @Vampress2802**

**Disclaimer: I own only what is mine… which isn’t much… Damn**

 

Rumplestilskin stood in the middle of the diner with Elsa by his side, glaring at whoever was in his eyesight. Patrons began to stand or scoot their chairs away from the man. Rumple watched as they scattered like rats, but he didn’t care he wanted to know where Belle was and he wanted to know now.

 

“Where is my wife?” he bit out as his face took on a twisted look.

 

“What” Snow asked looking between Elsa and Rumple?

 

“WHERE IS MY WIFE?” He yelled as everyone near him jumped

 

“What are you talking about?” Regina said as anger began to boil within her “The bookworm is probably in the library”

 

Rumple threw his hand out toward Regina, strangling her; he lifted her from the ground as his face contorted in rage.

 

“REGINA!” Snow yelled as she saw Regina grab hold of Gold’s magic as she started to gasp for air.

 

“Grandpa, STOP!” Henry yelled

 

Rumple’s rage faltered enough for Regina to blast Gold in his arm with her magic, so she was now falling to the ground. Elsa just stood their immobilized, Regina glared at Rumple as he puffed out an angry breath.

 

“What are you doing?” Henry demanded, “Why are you hurting my mom? I thought we were past this! You’re supposed to be a good guy now!”

 

Rumple frowned as he looked at Henry still not backing down from his anger “Belle” he said emphasizing her name “Is missing”

 

“What?” Snow said again “But I just spoke to her…”

 

“When?” Rumple asked more harshly then he intended

 

“I… um… this morning, she called to check on Anna and to see if to see if Regina would stop by the library, because she needed her to see an… area for computers or something.”

 

“I checked the library… and she wasn’t in there, I haven’t seen her for the past 24 hours.” He sneered leaning hard on his cane.

 

“So what makes you think we have her?” Regina said as she stood and Henry came over to stand at her side along with Snow and Charming but before he could respond a purple spark appeared by Rumple’s cane and it snapped in half, causing the man to go crashing toward the floor.

 

“Mom” Henry scolded quietly as she pushed him back from her and into David as Emma stood beside Regina.

 

“And if you ever do that again…” Regina warned, “I’ll aim for your leg”

 

Rumple quickly stood to his feet picking up the broken top half of the cane and coming toward Regina with it. Regina readied a fireball and Henry pushed past his grandfather to stand between his other grandfather and his mother.

 

“STOP!” Henry yelled “Both of you just stop! I have been with my mom all day and we haven’t seen Belle. Mary Margret said she spoke to her on the phone, maybe when you looked she wasn’t there but is there now”

 

“I just left the library Henry, she’s not there” Rumple gritted out.

 

“Did you try calling her?”

 

Rumple uncharacteristically rolled his eyes “Yes, I did that was the second thing I did”

 

“Well let me try, maybe she’s just still mad at you” Henry said pulling out his phone and dialing Belle. “It’s ringing,” he said putting the phone on speaker.

 

After the first 3 rings Belle’s voice came through

 

“Henry?”

 

“Belle, are you okay, my…”

 

“Henry put your mother on the phone…” a males voice rang out.

 

Rumplestilskin moved closer to the boy, as did everyone else

 

“Sidney?” Regina questioned as she took the phone from Henry.

 

“Awe you’re Majesty, it sounds so good hearing your beautiful voice” the former Genie said as Rumple snatched the phone from Regina.

 

“Where is my wife you…”

 

“Ah ah ah… I wouldn’t insult me if I were you Dark One” he said as a whimper and a yelp escaped from Belle.

 

“He’s got Ann…” Belle tried to yell when a slap was heard loudly on the other end of the phone and Belle cried out.

 

“Shut up book worm!” he shouted “If you tell them I have the red head, then there will be nothing left to the imagination” Sidney said crazy-mad in a sing along voice.

 

“Oops” Sidney chuckled “Looks like I gave it away” he sang again. “Well that’s what happens when you’re left in a dungeon for 3 years with no one to talk to… you start saying things and giving things away and then you start seeing things and hearing voices…” he rambled on.

 

“I swear to you genie, when I find you I am going to torture you very… very slowly, then when you are at the brink of death, I will heal you and start over again and again until pain is the only thing you know” Rumple growled into the phone.

 

“Well then it’s a good thing you don’t know where I am” Sidney said with a chuckle.

 

“Oh I’ll find you”

 

“Oh, I’m counting on it and as for you your Majesty, I look forward to seeing you too, because I won’t give up Belle without a proper trade… and guess what I want… you” he said and then the line went dead.

 

Everyone looked at Regina who was nearly vibrating with anger and then at Rumple, who waved his hand over Elsa, releasing the woman and walking toward the door.

 

“Gold, wait where are you going?” Snow asked but he didn’t respond he just walked out of the diner and toward his shop. The others rushed out to follow him.

 

** The Forest  **

 

As Robin walked through the forest with little john by his side, their camp came into sight, and Roland ran toward him.

 

“Papa Papa where did you go?” Roland asked jumping into his father’s arms.

 

“I went to go find little John, I needed to discuss something with him.” Robin said throwing his son up into the air. Roland let out a scream of both fear and delight as his father caught him. The toddler wiggled to get down and ran into the field calling his father to join him, in front of a patch of grass. Robin waved Little John off and walked over to his son frowning.  Sitting in front of his son was his monkey Mangyi, a pile of pebble-sized rocks and an empty glass jar.

 

“What is this?” he asked as the toddler picked up as many rocks as he could and passing them to his father.

 

“A new game, we have to throw the rocks into the jar and whoever has most wins,” Roland said smiling before walking over toward the pile of small rocks and grabbing some for him-self. When he gathered enough he began to throw them at the jar. He missed of course but the sound of the rocks hitting the jar was almost familiar. He frowned slightly as he began to throw the stones at the jar, making it his first try.

 

“Papa you did it! You made it” Roland shouted proudly as Robin smiled throwing another rock into the jar while Roland started to throw two at a time just to see if he could make it. Robin listened to the sound of rock meeting glass and found himself drifting back into a memory he didn’t even know was there.

** Enchanted Forest Past **

_Robin sat staring at the jar on the table in front of Snow and Charming. “I’m sorry what is this again?” he asked_

_Regina huffed out and irritated breath “It’s a jar or do they not have this kind of advance technology in the forest” she stated sarcastically._

_“I know what a jar is I am simply…”_

_“Simply being annoying, why are you even at this table? You smell like…”_

_“Forest I know that, thank you” Robin said deadpanned “And I was invited to this table by Princess Snow and her husband David if you must know.”_

_“Actually I was going to say you smell like shit! Which you do, but then again bathing isn’t really your strong suit,” she said with a role of her eyes and a curl of her lip._

_Ruby, Snow, Charming and Granny who began to laugh all sat with their mouths open at Regina’s language._

_Robin glared at the woman as she smiled triumphantly at getting a reaction from him._

_“Her majesty might just be smelling her own breath, since you’re keen in smelling you own —”_

_“Okay! Okay!” Snow said breaking up the argument “We are sick and tired of all the arguing, you guys are worse then children” Snow scolded as Robin and Regina rolled their eyes._

_“Yeah and I thought Her and Leroy were bad” Charming mumbled loudly with a tired sigh._

_“So… ” Snow said with a smile “I have created a game… no system, if you say something mean you have to drop a stone into the jar. You both will have two colored stones, Robin yours are green and white, Regina yours are black and pink. The black and green stones are called bad stones because they are for the mean comments you say to one another and for every bad stone you drop into the jar, you have to add 3 good ones which are the pink and white stones” Snow said as Tinkerbell used her wand to create bags of stones, 2 for Regina and 2 for Robin._

_Regina rolled her eyes “This is stupid I’m not doing this?” she said as she folded her arms across her chest. “I am not a child.”_

_“Well you sure act like it” Snow said harshly._

_Regina rolled her eyes and scuffed._

_Robin sighed irritated as well; although he felt the same as the Queen he could understand where the Princess was coming from. With a roll of his eyes he grabbed his bags and opened them. He placed a green stone into the jar, the sound ringing loudly in the dining hall. Everyone at the table looked at him as he sighed irritably and then dropped three white stones into the jar before looking at Regina who refused to meet his eyes._

_He cleared his throat and then spoke softly “I am sorry for my… earlier comments” he said looking at Snow to make sure he was doing it right._

_Snow smiled at him as he ran his hand through his hair, he felt like a child getting scolded and he felt like more of a fool because Regina was not acknowledging that she was even listening._

_He sat there as everyone waited for him to finish his last two compliments and just watched as Regina looked forward, not even glancing his way. She just sat with her eyebrows frowned and her lips in a thin line. He looked at her hair, which was flowing gently down her back, and her arms tightly crossed, her cleavage more exposed then ever. His gaze went down the tight sides of her dress all the way down to her legs, which were tightly crossed under the table._

_He smirked softly when his gaze went back to her face and he saw her beautiful brown eye glance at him from the corner of her eye._

_He took a deep breath and smiled brightly “I also think that you look lovely, very lovely, you always do” he said softly before he could catch himself but that seemed to have gotten her attention._

_The corners of her mouth rose softly but then she suppressed it before anyone could see and she turned her face further from his view. This made him smile and so now he thought with his final compliment, he would try and get her to smile even bigger, “And I bet your majesty has a very beautiful smile… if only she would show me, then I’d know for sure” he said with a smile as he looked at her._

_Leroy rolled his eyes, as did Charming but Snow, Granny and Ruby were all smiling ear to ear._

_Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand over the bag of pink stones, turning them red and causing three to fly into the jar before turning to face him. She gave him a smile but it wasn’t the one he was hoping for this one was full of mischief and chaos._

_She held up one finger as she spoke “I like your stones” she said as her grin grew, and Grumpy sputtered on his water. She added another finger “Mine are bigger than yours, although you pull off green very well.”_

_She added as she threw up one last finger before sliding her chair back and standing “Here is a word of advice thief…” she said getting very close to him as she leaned down causing her cleavage to become eye level, “Flattery will get you nowhere and although that forest stench is disgustingly alarming…” she said as Snow opened her mouth to object “Roland is a very lovely boy and you have done well by him” she said as she smiled._

_“Thank you” he said with a small frown, as he looked deep into her eyes and saw sincerity before the flash of the chaos he saw earlier reappeared, and she reached out a roughly grabbed his face with one hand._

_“For a poor and homeless thief” she hissed as she let go and walked toward the door._

_“Regina!” Snow scolded as the queen waved her hand and magically threw another black stone into the jar before turning the corner._

_“It’s okay, it’s fine” Robin said smiling_

_“But…”_

_“No Milady, she gave me the greatest compliment there is, my son,” he said with a smile._

_“Baby steps Snow,” Ruby, said, “She did participate, so maybe it will all work out”_

_“God I hope so,” Charming stated._

_But in the days that passed Regina and Robin went head to head with insults and compliments, Robin complimenting Regina’s very revealing outfits or her hair and Regina returning them by mentioning his son or the mention of his forest stench._

…

“Robin” a voice called out breaking him from his thoughts. He looked behind him to see Marian staring at him along with Roland.

 

“Sweet heart, didn’t you hear me calling you?” his wife asked.

Robin looked around him and then down at the pebbles still in his palm, with a laugh he dropped the stones and looked back at Marian. “I guess I was caught up it the games” he said wiping the dirt and sweat on his palm.

 

“What were you thinking about?” she asked giving him a soft kiss.

 

“I’m… not sure, just memories of the Enchanted Forest… I think”

Marian frowned as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and walked toward the house.

 

“Of the Evil Queen?” she asked not taking her eyes off of him.

 

“What? Why would you ask me that? Have you been talking to Little John?” Robin asked as he stopped walking and dropping his arm.

 

Marian stopped, frowning at his question “No, should I?”

 

Robin sighed rubbing his hand over his face “No, I don’t know,” he mumbled.

 

“Robin what’s wrong?” Marian asked placing her hands on Robin’s waist.

 

“I’m not sure, I think I am remembering things from the Enchanted Forest but I don’t remember them happening” he said with another sigh before looking down at his wife and smiling “I maybe just a little tired. Come on.” He said grabbing her hand and walking toward the cabin.

 

The cabin smelled of stew and something sweet cooking as Robin walked into the kitchen.

 

“What are you making?” he asked lifting up one of the silver lids to peer inside.

 

“Stew and sweet roles, enough for all of your men and cookies for dessert” Marian said with a smile as she opened the oven to make sure her rolls were browning.

 

“Cookies huh?” Robin said grabbing Marian from behind as she stood up leaning into him. “Now, I thought we had enough cookies and peach turnovers to last us for three nights.” Robin said with a cheeky grin.

 

“Ha ha ha” Marian said as she turned to face him, still in is embrace. “Well as it so happens we do, and those will be given out to the men and you and Roland can eat mine.”

 

Robin chuckled deeply before rubbing his nose against his wife’s “I think someone is jealous”

 

Marian tried to glare at her husband but her mouth couldn’t stop the growing smile spreading rapidly on her lips. “Why would I be jealous when I have you?” she said as she leaned in wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

 

Robin slowly backed her into the wall as he deepened the kiss. Marian let out a soft moan as he kissed a trail of kisses down her neck, before attacking her mouth again. His hands snaking up underneath her shirt as Marian’s hands did the same but grabbing his waist to bring him closer to her.

 

“Papa!” Roland yelled from the living room.

 

Robin sighed against Marian’s mouth as she bit her bottom lip letting her head fall back against the wall with a thud. “Sorry” he whispered with a chuckle before standing up straight.

 

“Our son has perfect timing” Marian joked as she straightened her shirt.

 

“Papa! Come here!” Roland yelled again.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he said with a grin.

 

“Don’t,” seeing the frown on her husband’s face made her continue “I need to make sure the rolls don’t burn besides, I would hate for Roland to have to learn about the birds and the bees at this age because his parents couldn’t control their selves.” She said giving her husband a quick kiss on the lips before pushing him out of the kitchen. Checking to make sure the rolls weren’t burning Marian left out the back door to go talk to little John because if Robin were remembering anything he would definitely know.

 

Walking into the living room he saw his son sitting on the couch holding his beloved monkey and watching T.V. “What’s wrong my boy?” he asked sitting next to his son.

 

“Nothing,” he said sadly.

 

Robin looked at his son and frowned, “Roland, tell me.” He said grabbing the toddler and placing him on his lap.

 

“I was trying to show you something on the T.V. but you took too long and now Bad Gina will be sad.”

 

“Bad Gina?” Robin said lifting his son’s face.

 

“You don’t remember her and sometimes I don’t either but she visits me in my dreams and saves me from the sad lady. She tells me to do stuff so when I wake up I can help you and me remember.”

 

“Roland I don’t understand, the lady from your dream is telling you to do stuff? Like what?” he asked worried that this could be more than a nightmare his son was having.

 

“Like the game we played outside, she told me to get you to throw the rocks in it and you would remember her.”

 

“What, Roland, what does Bad Gina look like?” Robin asked as he looked at his son sternly.

 

“I can’t tell you because you’ll tell mama and Bad Gina says I can’t tell anyone.”

 

“Roland…”

 

“I saw you thinking, you remembered something right papa?” Roland asked his little forehead creasing into a frown.

 

“Roland, are you remembering things too?” he whispered.

 

Roland just smiled and climbed down from his father’s lap “Can I have a cookie?” he said grabbing Mangyi.

 

Robin looked at his son and then shook his head sighing exhaustedly, “I don’t care,” he said running his hand down his face. His mind was spinning, Marian was acting strange, Little John was definitely hiding something from him, he’s getting visions of the Queen and now his son is telling him that the woman in his dream is real and tells him to play games. Running his hand over his face again he grabs the remotes and begins flipping channels. As he flipped a melody to a song had him stopping, quickly flipping back he stopped. There was a large man singing a love Ballard to a woman who was whispering something in his ear. Robin had heard these same words whispered to him at some point and soon images came rushing through his mind.

****

**_ Enchanted Forest Past _ **

_“I hope everyone slept well, pleasant dreams?” Snow said trying to make conversation as everyone came into the room. She stared at her stepmother’s dress, although Regina was sort of acting better well a least when it came to everyone except Robin, she had taken to wearing her old clothing, the ones she wore to strike fear and or lust in her opponents. Today she had chosen the purple and black dress with the overly large collar. The dress that she wore when she had given Snow the poisonous apple._

_“Snow I am not in the mood for this, why are we having this meeting?” Regina said shaking the Princess from her dark thoughts._

_Robin snickered at Regina’s comment, “You’re majesty didn’t sleep well I take it, tossing and turning all night” he said with a cocky smirk. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed irritated but still said nothing so he continued; honestly he didn’t know why he wanted to ruffle her feathers this morning but he did. “Not enough pillows, were the sheets not ironed to perfection, or maybe it was the pea that was under your mattress”_

_Ruby sat mouth agape at Robin’s comments before it spread into a wide grin. Regina exhaled sharply as she gave the thief a deadly glare and turned to face him._

_“I’m sure it was the stench coming from the grand hall where you and your nasty group of man apes sleep,” she said with a curl of her lip. She then crossed her arms and smiled wickedly at him. “Seems to me that you’re the one with the bad night, since you seem the need to share your revolting attitude with the rest of us. What happened? You dream about hot water and soap, clean linins and the terrors of a comb and brush?”_

_“Okay guys” Snow said trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand_

_Regina smiled as Robin’s smirk fell and was replaced with an ugly frown._

_Robin looked at her and he wracked his brain for an insult, so he could wipe that smug look off her face. He was tired of her talking about his stench, one that he couldn’t seem to get rid of; he even had others discreetly sniff him to see if he really did smell. Thinking quickly he smiled and turned to face the Queen “Actually I had a very good dream, wonderful in fact”_

_“Oh” Regina said with mock interest._

_“Actually yes it was about you,” he said as his eyebrow jerked up and he broke out into a wide grin when she glanced in his direction. “Would you like to hear about it?”_

_“I’d rather not”_

_“I wanna hear it” Ruby said laughing earning a glare from Snow_

_“I agree with Regina, let’s not,” Snow quickly added but Robin refused to remain silent_

_“You were lying beneath me…” Robin started out, Snow began to speak when Ruby grabbed her friend’s mouth with her hand and David sighed irritated._

_“Both your arms were secured tightly above your head… your legs… bound as well” Regina turned to glare at him._

_“You were panting… and begging” he said dropping his voice down an octave as Ruby’s and everyone else eyes widen at his insinuation. Snow trying desperately to get Ruby’s hand off her mouth as she hit David who was too interested in what Robin was going to say next to help his wife; the thief leaned closer to Regina as he spoke._

_“You were staring up at me with pleading eyes… practically screaming for me to bring you to the abyss you so desperately wanted. So I did… I lifted my eyes from yours and signaled the executioner to continue killing you… and you die right there on the rack…” he said smiling and sitting back into his seat, “Stretched into two pieces”_

_Ruby laughed taking her hand off Snow’s mouth._

_“Robin!” Snow scolded but was cut off by Regina throwing her hand up to silence the princess._

_“How ironic that our dreams were similar…” Regina said with a sneer and a cocky grin as she turned to face the thief._

_“Oh my god” Snow mumbled as she sighed heavily knowing that the meeting was never going to get started now._

_“I… was above you and you… of course… beneath me”_

_“Naturally,” Robin grunted earning a smirk from everyone at the table._

_Regina smirked deviously as her eyes glowed a hue of purple and Robin stared into them, as his body seemed to relax. “You were begging me as well… but unlike your dream we were the only ones in the room,” she said her smirk turning into a smile. “You grabbed my hips, looking up at me with pleading eyes,” Robin’s smile faded as he swallowed thickly, his imagination running wild with images of the Queen straddling him and gasping. Regina scooted her chair back and stood stepping closer to Robin. As the outlaw’s eyes followed her movement he sat back and Regina took in the little space between him and the table and with a quick pulse of magic, moved his chair out a little further before straddling him. Robin gasp at what the Queen was doing and right here in front of everyone, he wanted to look at the others but he could not take his eyes off of her. The heavy material of her gown was gathered between them at the waist but what had his pants tightening was the warmth of her bare thighs on top of his pants. He could feel heat radiating from her core and he tried desperately not to pull her toward him and take her right there at the table._

_Regina looked at him and smiled enjoying what she was doing to him._

_“I ran my hand up your bare chest and stopped above your beating heart” she said dragging her hand up his buttoned shirt and stopped above his heart._

_Her voice was so soft and seductive he forgot what they had been arguing about and just inhaled her intoxicating perfume. She smiled and leaned in to him, her lips brushing his as she took her other hand and placed it behind his neck running her fingers through the hair at the base of his head before scooting further up his lap, causing him to groan in pleasure as his hands quickly grabbed her waist to stop her._

_“Would you like to know what happens next?” she whispered as her lips continued to ghost his._

_“What?” Robin said in a breathy whisper_

_Regina smiled and plunged her hand into his chest, causing gasp in pain as he shot up from the table and grabbed his chest._

_“Robin, what’s wrong?” Snow asked as she and everyone else looked at the man._

_Robin frowned and saw that Regina was still sitting in her chair facing him with a grin on her face and then at everyone at the table who looked at him with concern._

_“She… you didn’t…” he looked at the Queen and then glared “You used magic on me and tried to take my heart!” he shouted and everyone looked at Regina._

_“I simply beat you at your own game” she said standing and getting into his face “If you can’t handle it then why don’t you go hang with your smelly men”_

_“And give you the pleasure of thinking you’ve won,” Robin scuffed still rubbing the spot where his heart was._

_Regina scuffed “The last thing you could ever give me is pleasure” she said with a roll of her eyes._

_“ALRIGHT ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!” Snow yelled standing to her feet causing everyone to look at her, “YOU TWO ARE WORKING ON MY LAST NERVE! STOP WITH THE FIGHTING! WE HAVE ENOUGH OF IT WITH THE WICKED WITCH AND HER MONKEYS” she yelled. “Now I have tried everything from stones in jars to stopping meetings and you too still argue with each other. This is getting ridiculous and I along with everyone…” she said gesturing to the people around her “Are tired of it and—”_

_“Your right…” Regina said cutting Snow off._

_“What?” everyone including Robin said looking at the Queen._

_“You’re right… I have been acting like a child” she said looking between Snow and Charming._

_“I have been too,” Robin said looking at Snow and then Regina “I apologize Maladies”. Robin said nodding toward Regina and Snow along with everyone “Especially you, you’re Majesty, I have been very rude and --”_

_“Well I didn’t make it easy, I was too,” Regina said softly._

_Snow smiled at herself for making Robin and Regina play nice, even if it is just for a while. Granny narrowed her eyes at Regina, Robin may be sincere but Regina smelt like she was up to something._

_“Well that is very big of the both of you,” Snow praised_

_“I know I am impressed,” Charming added._

_“You’re not the only one,” Ruby muttered._

_“And as a sign of good faith I would like to… offer a true apology and give you a gift.”_

_Robin frowns as does everyone else at the table “You’re Majesty, that is unnecessary… I can assure you I will--”_

_“Are you truly going to deny a Queen the chance to right a wrong thief?” she asked._

_Robin shook his head “Of course not” he said with a smile._

_“My gift is one that has not been offered to anyone, so don’t make lightly your decision on whether to accept it.” She said turning to face him with a small smile._

_“But you just said he had to take it!” Leroy butted in._

_“I said he had to let me right a wrong not that he had to accept my gift.” Regina said not taking her eyes off the outlaw who was desperately trying to read her eyes._

_“I’m sure whatever her Majesty decides to offer me I will doubtingly accept.”_

_Regina’s small smile grew at that and Robin realized he stepped into a trap “Good.”_

_“Thief… I mean Robin, I would like to offer you a night with the Queen.” She said as Robin’s mouth dropped. Gasps could be heard all over the room and Regina’s smile only widened. “An exclusive all night with me,” she said as she bit her bottom lip._

_Robin opened his mouth to speak and so did Snow but Regina raised her hand at the latter stopping her and continued to look at Robin, her eyes shining purple again as she glances at him and lean toward him, he turns his head so she can have access to his ear “So what do you want to do?”  As she places her left hand on his knee, her magic creates music only he can hear and she says in a sing song voice “I here baby, I’m ready baby, I’m waiting on you, believe me I am patiently waiting on you,”._

_Robin looks at her but says nothing as Regina looks down at his lips and then back into his deep beautiful blue eyes._

_“Wha--” Robin began when Regina place her finger on his lips silencing him._

_“I’m saying this because it’s a fact that once you’ve been with me you’ll never go back, there is a lesson I’m gonna teach--” she whispered softly but loud enough for the others to hear. Regina moved her hand a little up his knee and Robin jumps up breaking the magical connection and glaring at Regina before leaving._

_“REGINA!” Robin hears Snow scold as Regina burst into a fit of laughter. “That was not funny!”_

 

“ROBIN!” Marian yelled “Robin, wake up!”

 

Robin felt a hard shove to his chest and his eyes went shooting open.

 

“Ma… Marian? What is it?” Robin asked squinting his eyes trying to adjust his vision.

 

“Your son is what is it!” She yelled pointing to Roland who was standing dressed in only his underwear and covered in mud.

 

“Roland? Why are you covered in mud?” he asked finally sitting up and looking at his son.

 

“No, not mud Robin,” Marian said her tight grip on Roland’s shoulder loosened as she shoved him toward his father.

 

“A!” Robin flinched backward at the sight and jousted his leg up to keep his son at bay.

 

“Papa, I’m tasty!” The toddler yelled as he grinned wildly grabbing at his father’s legs. Robin lowered it and then leaned forward smelling the familiar smell of chocolate. Hesitantly he reached his hand out and wiped his finger across his son’s cheek and brought it to his nose.

 

“Chocolate?” he whispered Looking at his wife who was frowning and then back at his son “Roland, how… why are you covered in chocolate?”

 

“Umm…” the toddler said taking a peak at his mother.

 

“No, what you should be asking is how he got into it when he was left in the care of his father” Marian said grabbing Roland’s shoulder again and pulling back away from Robin as the man moved to stand.

 

 

“I thought you still in the kitchen, he went in to get a cookie from the basket that the Queen brought over… where did you go?” the former outlaw asked finally on his feet.

 

“Oh, I uh went… to go uh… make sure uh… the men were joining us for dinner, dinner that is now going to be late since I have to bathe our chocolate covered bunny” Marian said as Roland giggled and licked his arm.

 

“Stop that,” Robin told his son who only smiled wider causing him to look at Marian and smile. Chuckling softly he adds “Marian I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say to make it right but what I can do is take our chocolate covered bunny into the bathroom and wash him myself” he says placing a kiss to his wife’s lips as she glares at him playfully, and he slips his coco covered son’s shoulder from her.

 

“I hope you realize now that tomorrow you will going to the store to get more icing” she says as he gives her a smile and an assuring nod while ushering his son into the bathroom.

 

Once inside and the tub if filled with bubbles and warm water Robin looks at his son expecting an explanation.

 

Roland, who was animatedly pretending to be a fish and covering himself in white bubbles. Robin watched his son who was blowing bubbles in the water and laughing as they made bigger bubbles.

 

“Roland, do you remember when you said the lady in your dreams comes to you and tells you to do stuff?”

 

Roland sat up on his bottom and looked at his father who began wiping bubbles from his face, with his washcloth.

 

“Yes”

 

“Is it the lady with the sad eyes?”

 

Roland shook his head splashing water everywhere. “No papa, she’s mean. It was…” the toddler stopped leaning closer to his father he whispered, “It was bad Gina.”

 

“Bad Gina?” Robin repeated trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar.

 

Flashes of a woman dressed from head to toe in black leather, launching Marian through the glass door at Granny’s came flooding through his mind. Seconds later a kaleidoscope of memories crashed through as well. This time it was the echo’s of laughter followed by a dirty Roland and an even dirtier Regina who was also covered in flowers. Next it flashes to the bathroom in her bedchamber where at least 20 children and their parents are scrubbing dirt off of them while Regina splashes them. The whole thing turns into one big bath party before Snow interrupts to ask for both Regina and Robin to meet her in the meeting room. The memory fades and he sees Roland staring at him quietly.

 

Smiling softly he clears his throat and bathes his son, after making sure he was clean he dressed him in his superman PJs and they meet Marian and the merry men outside for dinner.

 

Normally they would eat inside but Roland said that he misses eating under the moonlight. It wasn’t that dark out but he understood what his son meant. Grabbing a bowl of food for he and Roland the group sat and talked about the past and how happy they were to be in this world. Although it was strange and confusing they had a lot of things they like especially the indoor plumbing.

 

As the men talked on and on, Robin, found himself thinking about Regina. Even though Marian had apologized about the meeting, he still couldn’t get the image of her face contorting in so much sadness and then rage, out of his head. The look in her eyes when she was caught with his jacket didn’t help things either since it gave Marian more reasons to hate the Queen.

 

As he watched the other’s laugh and smile his gaze dropped to the fire. For some reason something felt off about this situation like it wasn’t real or he was forgetting to do something. As he thought about it that raven black hair came shimmering back to the front of his memory and he found himself thinking of her once again.

 

** Enchanted forest Past  **

_Robin could tell from the way she looked, that she was upset, not that she wasn’t always upset but today it seemed to be weighing hard on her. She sat at the table for royals, well mostly royals since Belle, Balefire, Granny, Ruby and sometimes Roland if Regina wanted to be bothered, which seemed to be everyday apparently, were sitting at the table. Robin was fortunately able to sit at the table once or twice with the constant begging of Roland._

_Regina had seemed unnaturally quiet, even when Robin spoke to her and stood extra close just to get a reaction out her… since it seems to make her day, when she’s yelling at him about his smell… but today, nothing._

_Regina was sitting at the table in the dining hall staring at the grapes, oranges and apple slices on her plate. Her face was emotionless but her eyes screamed she was upset.  She used her magic to spin the oranges and apple slices on her plate as the grapes floated above it. Roland, who was sitting across from Regina, smiled at the Queen’s use of her magic and tried to make her smile by throwing in more grapes and even a piece of melon onto her plate to see if she could catch it with her magic._

_Noticing the new fruit floating and spinning in midair Regina looked up at Roland and gave him a small smile, that did not quite reach her eyes, which he greeted hers with a giant deep dimpled one._

_Roland reminded her so much of Henry and it wasn’t just that that caused such sadness in her today, she sighed heavily as more thoughts of Henry flooded her mind and abruptly stood causing the chair to scrape roughly against the wood floor._

_“Gina?” Roland said as he looked up_

_“Regina?” Snow said as she watched her stepmother rise “Where are you…” she began but Regina was already walking away from the table and through the double doors._

_“What’s her problem?” Grumpy asked as he glared in the direction Regina walked._

_“I don’t know” Charming said as he released an irritated breath into his cup as he drank from it._

_“Papa, where did Gina go?” Roland asked as his face formed a frown._

_“I’m not sure,” Robin said looking toward the door._

_“I’m going to find her,” the toddler said getting ready to jump down from his chair when his father stopped him._

_“Hold on, Roland, give the Queen an minute, first finish your breakfast and after you are done, then we will go see if she wants to play with you today, okay?”_

_Roland nodded slowly but still pouted as he picked up his fork and played with his eggs._

_Robin knew something was wrong with the Queen and the fact that she had said nothing to him or Roland before leaving the table worried him, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by the young wolf._

_“Well today is supposed to be festive, granny had 3 orders put in for cake,” Ruby said with a smile._

_“Cake? For what?” Leroy asked._

_“Birthday parties” Ruby said as if it was the most obvious this in the world._

_“Ooh a party” Roland exclaimed as he smiled at his father. “Can I go?”_

_“Only if you eat all of you food” Robin said absent mindedly as he tried to listen to what the others were talking about._

_“I’m going to ask Gina if she wants to go too” Roland said practically sliding the contents of his plate into his mouth as he rushed to finish._

_“Oh no,” Snow said softly looking toward the double doors._

_“What?” Charming asked with a frown._

_“Today is Henry’s birthday” Snow said looking at everyone as the entire table became quiet_

_“Her son?” Robin asked_

_“Yeah, how do you know about Henry, let alone his name?” Ruby almost growled out protectively._

_“When the Queen rescued Roland, the way she comforted him, I knew then she had a child, but Roland, was the only child walking with us toward camp. When she and I, first came here to lower the witches shield I asked her about him, she said that her son was lost to her and she…” Robin didn’t continue his thought. Instantly shut his mouth before he said too much and he reached over picking up Roland’s fork and began cutting his pancakes. The boy frowned as he was interrupted from shoving the entire thing in his mouth so he could quickly go see the Queen._

_“And she… what?” Ruby asked impatiently as the man seemed more into cutting his son’s pancakes, than the thought he left unfinished._

_“Nothing… just… an absent stray thought is all, I don’t even recall what I was going to say,” Robin lied hoping they would just drop it. He didn’t want to betray the Queen by telling the others about the sleeping curse mishap, although she never specified that it was a secret. He just knew she wouldn’t want them to know she had a weak moment._

_“Come on, outlaw, out with it,” Granny scolded followed by the agreeing party of both Charming and Snow._

_Robin sighed heavily putting the fork down and looking at the group “I don’t think it’s my place to tell the Queen’s business, I mean she was very upset and arguably still is… when we first came to the castle.”_

_“What are you talking about” Snow asked at the man who seemed to talk in circles “What happened?”_

_“She… she wanted to do something that would help her… deal with the loss of her son but she decided not to go through with it so it doesn’t matter… I don’t know why I even said anything” Robin rambled as he went to pick up Roland’s fork, who was to busy looking at the door Regina had left through then the tiny bite size pieces that his sausage and pancakes were now in._

_“She wanted to do something?” Ruby reiterated as a question_

_“Wait, I think that’s what the note meant… the one she left in my saddle bag” Snow said to Charming._

_“What note?” Belle asked_

_“Um… she was thanking me for trying to save her life but I thought she was referring to when I stopped her from burring her heart in the woods but I realized she meant it as a whole.”_

_“Wait, she tried to bury her heart in the woods?” Robin and Balefire both asked._

_Realizing that Robin was implying Regina tried to harm herself the princess shook her head determined to go talk to her stepmother._

_“I need to go talk to her” Snow said as she began to stand._

_“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” Belle said as she too began to stand._

_“No” Granny boomed loudly causing all that were moving to look at her._

_“What?” Snow asked with a frown._

_“When has the presence of you or Belle been a comfort to Regina?” Granny asked, “She is fine”_

_“But she has tried to…”_

_“Tried but not succeeded” Granny stated, “She obviously has found a reason to not do it,” she said glancing at Roland and everyone followed her line of site to the boy who was now tilting his plate to roll the last 4 grapes into his mouth. “If she feels the need to talk she will come to whomever she chooses to talk to, going to her now will only irritate her… just give her a moment to collect herself” Granny said a she picked up her spoon and began eating her oatmeal._

_Everyone sat back down and quietly agreed with the older woman’s wisdom and sat the rest of the meal in silence._

_After breakfast Roland and Robin had both gone to the Queen’s chambers to speak with her but she never answered, even after Roland knocked and shouted for her to come to the door, so Robin took and now crying toddler outside to try and distract him._

_The Queen was absent during lunch and no one felt the loss of her presence more then Roland who fussed and whined about going to go visit the Queen in her chambers and wondering when she was coming out to play with him. Robin tried his best to sooth the toddler but finally relented and made him take an early nap._

_…_

_3 hours before dinner was to be placed on the tables Granny noticed her staff at a stand still and looking toward the door. She sighed and turned around “Were going to be late with dinner if you people don’t move your…” she started but stopped at the sight of Regina._

_She was wearing another one of her revealing dresses. The dress itself was black but the accented lines, inside and the bodice was red or red lace. The bodice itself was embroidered with gemstones and rubies along with the sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, the ends falling in curls; her make up was surprisingly soft compared to her regal attire._

_“Your Majesty” a few servers said with a bow, while the others avoided the Queen’s eyes._

_Regina remained silent as she stared at Granny, who seemed to catch the drift._

_“Alright, people all of those who are not cooking or tasting or doing anything productive can go set up in the grand hall” she stated as all but 6 people left the kitchen._

_“Its all yours” Granny said as she turned back to the stove._

_Regina walked over to the sink and washed her hands, after making sure they were dry she walked over to the table and ran her hands over the ingredients. There were spices of all kinds and then there were dirty dishes from what was being prepared for dinner. With a quick wave of her hand everything on the table was clean and put back in its place. Hearing the familiar sound of magic everyone stopped what he or she was doing to look at the Queen. She didn’t pay them any attention as she continued what she was doing. After using her magic to place a bag of flour, eggs, milk, sugar, a bowl of butter, and a few other ingredients onto the table she began grabbing and conjuring other bowls._

_Granny cleared her throat loudly, which caused everyone to go back to work. Regina worked with precision as she mixed, sprinkled and cracked all her ingredients in a huge bowl. She was so lost in what she was doing that she hadn’t realized she was smiling and humming while she worked. Hours had passed and what she was working on filled the kitchen with a delicious and sweet smell._

_Regina bent down and slowly removed at least 10 square shaped cakes and placed them on the counter to cool. As she waited for them to cool down, she walked around cleaning and sweeping up whatever messed she made and even a few of the staffs mess too. When there was nothing else to clean Regina sat in chair by the wall, her leg propped up on the other, waiting for the cakes to cool down before she could add anything else._

_“Come here girl, taste this” Granny called to Regina who was now staring into space, as the others walked pass her._

_Regina looked up and over at Granny who held out a wooden spoon and from the pot she was stirring._

_Quickly standing and still unsure if it was she who was summoned she walked over to the older woman._

_“Were you talking to me?”_

_“You’re a girl aren’t you?” Granny said as she placed her hand on her hip_

_Regina crossed her arms over her chest “I’m a Queen”_

_“Well Queen taste this… or are you too busy staring off into space over there” Granny bit back as Regina rolled her eyes and took the spoon bringing it to her mouth and tasting it’s contents. She let the liquid sit on her tongue tasting and evaluating each spice with her pallet, after a beat she looked back at Granny._

_“I like it although it could use a little bit more pepper and oregano… do we have fresh oregano?” Regina asked as Granny walked over to the sink and began to wash the spoon off._

_“Out in the garden,” she gesturing out the window toward a tall patch of over grown weeds and flowers. “You did good by having a fresh garden of herbs and spices,” Granny praised, “Although with the lack there of, of a gardener the herbs have grown wildly and some are even dead… if you need oregano, then you have to go get it.” She said walking back to the pot to stir it._

_Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to the door pushing it open and stepping out into the garden. Eugenia was right the garden looked like dense forest. There were rotten fruits; anthills, over grown and misshapen vegetables and the herbs had grown so tall it smelt mostly of chives and rosemary._

_Regina raised her hand to used magic to clean everything up when she decided against it. Roland and the other children always look for stuff to do in the afternoon this could be their project._

_Regina thought back on where she planted the oregano and walked to the far right side of the garden. There in a giant pile was a bush of spade shaped leaves that spelled like Italian take out. With a flick of her wrist a handful of the herb was placed in her hand and she made her way back into the kitchen._

_Granny had taken the time to flip each of the cakes onto their separate plate to indicate that they were ready to be complete. The other cooks in the kitchen looked at her fearfully, waiting for her to scold the older woman but Regina just smiled softly._

_She was feeling in a very playful mood so she walked over to the wall where Granny hung the knives and picked up one, turning toward the older woman who was now plating the last cake. She smiled wider as she heard gasps ring from around the kitchen, for added effect she raised it, positioning it perfecting above Granny’s neck._

_“Granny!” a young girl shouted out as Regina reached her._

_“Jenny, honey calm down if the Queen were going to kill me she wouldn’t need to walk up behind me to do it,” the older woman said not turning around. “If you are finished scaring my staff, your cakes are ready,” she said turning to face a smiling Regina, who quickly hid the knife behind her back. The older woman stuck her hand out and Regina reluctantly dropped the knife into it._

_“You spoil sport,” Regina said with mock anger earning a glare from the older woman who pointed to the table where the cakes sat._

_Using magic, a bowl of peaches, strawberries, apples, blueberries and every other fruit she could think of was sitting on the table. Regina walked to the sink and grabbed another knife before sitting down to cut the apples._

_“This does taste a bit better,” Granny states as she stirs in more of the Oregano._

_“I told you” Regina says with a smirk as she moves on to the next apple. Granny grabs the bowl that was sitting on the counter with a piece of cloth covering it._

_“Here” she said placing the bowl in front of the Queen. Regina frowned and looked up at the older woman. “Your going to need icing to put on these cakes. So when I first figured you were making them I had Rose, mix up a batch of this icing.”_

_Regina smiled at the woman but couldn’t help her smart comment “You do know, I can make icing on my own? Right?” Granny just rolled her eyes and walked away leaving a grinning Regina to finish cutting fruit._

_2 hours later the staff was taking food out to everyone and Regina was putting the finishing touches on the 5 cakes sitting before her. One with slices of peaches and strawberries, apples, banana’s and grape slices, pineapples and blueberries, kiwi and slices of cherries and raspberries and one with all the fruits. Each designed to say happy birthday and beautiful patterns._

_“They look beautiful” Granny said as Regina walked over to the sink washing her hands._

_“Thank you” she said as she dried her hands._

_“So which one is for Henry” Granny asked making Regina look at her with a sadness. She pushes it down and clears the lump in throat. “He preferred real cakes but he enjoyed apples, banana’s and blueberries. But after the whole curse thing he stopped eating apples and any other dessert I made” she added as an after thought._

_“Here…” Granny said reaching into her apron and pulling out a small candle and placing it in the center of the cake with the apples, banana’s and grape slices on it and sliding it in front of Regina “Make a wish for your boy”_

_Regina stared at the candle and touched the wick with her finger making a flame appear. She bent down closed her eyes and wished with ever fiber of her heart to see her son again and with a deep breath she blew the flame out. When she opened her eyes granny was placing candles in all the cakes and telling the servers to take them upstairs. She quickly wiped the tear that slowly slid own her cheek and turned to leave._

_“I expect you at dinner, you’re Majesty,” Granny yelled out as Regina started up the stairs, with a short nod she ascended them disappearing._

_15 minutes later Granny and the kitchen staff where bringing refreshments and food to the table, Granny taking a seat while the other passed out the plates._

_“Have you seen Regina?” Snow asked Granny as sat down at the table. Roland who had been pouting looked up at the sound of the Queen’s name._

_“Yes, she will be here soon” Granny said taking a sip of water._

_Roland smiled and turned in his chair looking toward the door._

_“When did you see her?” Ruby asked_

_“Down in the kitchen where you were supposed to be” Granny scolded “She made the birthday cakes for all the children. You know her, being the health fanatic she is, they’re all topped with different kinds of fruit”_

_“I like fruit, and I like cake” Roland said proudly still facing the doors. Snow grinned at that and looked back at Granny who was smiling at the toddler as well._

_“I don’t think that information is going to go well with the parents,” Charming stated sipping his water._

_“Well they’re going to have to get over it, Dinner was hectic and I welcomed whatever helped was offered to me” Granny defended._

_“GINA!” Roland yelled as the Queen appeared in the doorway. The staff that was standing bowed at her as she walked passed them and sat at the table._

_“Gina, I missed you!” Roland squealed climbing onto Regina’s lap and wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. “I wanted to show you how I ate my vegetables and how good I was being.”_

_Snow smiled at her stepmother who gave her a small smile and a nod while she hugged Roland. The toddler pulled back placing his hands on each sides of her face and smiling as if trying to memorize it._

_“I remember somebody throwing a tantrum and having to go down for an early nap,” Robin said looking at Roland who looked down._

_“Roland where you being bad?” Regina asked._

_Roland looked down and then looked at his chair where his stuffed monkey sat, “Mangyi, was acting up so me and papa had to make him take a early nap,”_

_“Oh” Regina said looking at Roland before scooting her chair away from the table a bit._

_“Well if it were Mangyi, who missed me enough to throw a tantrum he needs a hug more than you do,” she said as Roland’s face fell._

_“No, I missed you” Roland said wrapping his arms around her neck again tightening his grip. “That’s why I was sad when I didn’t see you” he said in her hair._

_“Roland,” she said softly as she pulled him away from her so she could look at his face._

_“I’m sorry that I left without saying anything and that I missed naptime, but that doesn’t mean you get to act up. If your papa tells you to do something, you have to do it. No more tantrums, do you understand?” she asked._

_Roland nodded giving her a sincere smile and hugged her again before climbing down to sit back in his seat._

_“Roland,” Regina said making the toddler, look at her. “I think you have something to say to your papa,” she said giving him a stern look._

_Roland bit his bottom lip before looking down and then too his papa, “I’m sorry papa” he said quietly. Robin leaned down and kissed his son on the cheek before smiling at the Queen as a thank you._

_The servants placed plates of food in front of them, the center platters filled with game meat, soup, fruits and breads. Charming made a plate for Snow and Robin helped Roland with his food while Regina settled with a small salad and a small arrangement of fruit._

_“Your Majesty, is just having fruit, you must not be that hungry,” Robin said as he began to make his own plate._

_Regina couldn’t help herself as a smart remark came out of her mouth. “Actually thief, I had a late lunch and besides I wouldn’t dare take food from you and your band of unfortunate men. Who knows when you will have this kind of meal again,” she says placing a forkful of salad in her mouth. Robin wanted to make a remark but just shook his head and drank from his cup._

_“This gravy is good Granny,” Leroy said as he dipped his chicken in it._

_“Don’t thank me, the Queen made it” Granny said as Leroy choked on his food, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth._

_“What” he demanded_

_“Yes, dwarf I made that pot just for you” Regina added as she grabbed her fork and began eating her fruit._

_Leroy opened his mouth to comment when Roland spoke first. “I like this gravy,” he said his mouth full of chicken. Causing everyone to smile and Leroy to frown sniffing his food._

_After dinner was served the server brought out slices of the cakes Regina made and placed the biggest pieces in front of the birthday children._

_“Thank you, Granny this looks amazing” one of the mothers said as everyone else nodded._

_Granny looked at Regina who gave her a small grin and stood “Well thank you but it is the Queen you should thank, she is the one who took the time out to make them.”_

_Everyone looked at the Queen who turned in her chair to look at them and then at cake with new eyes as they stared at it confused on whether to eat it or throw it out. The children didn’t care as they raised their forks to eat it but their mothers pulled the plates back._

_“No offense you’re majesty but Eugenia, we asked you to make them.” One of the mothers said who stood with her child’s plate in her hands._

_“Well I was busy and since it is the Queen’s son’s birthday, I let her make it. Do you have a problem with that?”_

_The mother sighed looking between Regina and Granny and then focused her attention on the Queen. “I’m sorry but there was a reason I… we asked Granny to make the cake, no offense but my child will not be eating this.” She said handing the plate to one of the servers._

_Regina looked at the mother and then the other parents who were picking their children’s plates up and handing them to the closest server. Robin watched as Regina frowned lightly but then straightened and looked at the people before standing. Putting on her best politician smile she looked at the parents and spoke._

_“No offense taken,” she said with a smile that did not reach her eyes. “If you do not wish to eat the cake then, you don’t have to. It was just a gift one that does not have to be accepted.” She said with another fake smile. She turned to Snow “If you’ll excuse me,” she said as she began to walk toward the door. When she felt a small tug at her hand, she looked down to see Roland moving to jump down from his chair. Regina smiled sadly at him but stopped him from jumping down._

_“Roland, stay here okay,”_

_“But,”_

_“I’ll come see you before you go to bed okay, stay here with your papa,” she said as she pried his finger from around hers and walked to the door._

_“You’re majesty,” Robin said but Regina was already out of the door._

_“Gina,” Roland whispered toward the door when Ruby looked at the young boy._

_“Hey Roland, why don’t you eat the cake the Queen made, I bet it would make her really happy when you tell her.” Roland thought about it and sadly turned toward his plate picking up his fork unenthusiastically._

_…_

_Regina walked briskly down the hallway toward her room she needed to be alone before she said or did anything she would regret. What that mother said kept replaying in her mind over and over again. Did that simple woman think that she would have poisoned everyone including the children? She never killed children, it’s why she waited so long to try and kill, Snow, she just couldn’t bring herself to do that. Her anger was taking over and she could feel her magic rise with vengeance within her._

_Mirrors and windows began to crack as she walked passed them,_ _Regina, wanted to scream. She wanted to throw things. She wanted to destroy, to show them all her pain, anger, and frustration. She wanted to weep, and have someone understand her gut wrenching fear of losing the son, she loved more than life itself._

_As soon a she approached her room a purple barrier was put up so nothing she did would effect the caste and nothing could be heard either. She needed to get rid of this anger and she needed to do so without people thinking that she was planning on killing them._

_Once inside her room, and making sure the barriers were all up she slammed her door with such force it should have come clean off the hinges._

_Granny glared at the group of parents who were muttering things about spells, magic and poison._

_“ENOUGH” Granny yelled causing everyone to become silent. “The Queen has risked her life to save ours time after time, she has changed from hunting down her stepdaughter and killing people to embracing Snow White and letting you all stay in her castle, and you repay her by insulting her!”_

_“The woman is a murderer!” a man yelled out_

_“We wouldn’t have to sleep here in her castle if she hadn’t destroyed our homes!” a woman yelled out._

_“Or our villages!” another voice rang out._

_“Well she did!” Snow said now standing “She destroyed everything and instead of making you sleep outside and fend for yourselves against the wicked witch, she offered her home to you, and her food. A magical barrier that stems from her magic protects this place. Yes, she took things from us and yes, she is the reason why we are in this predicament now, no one understands your fears and reservations more than I do, but look at what she has sacrificed for us. She absorbed a death curse just to bring myself and Emma back to StoryBrooke, she sacrificed her life to save us when the home office activated a diamond that would have destroyed and killed all of us.”_

_“A diamond she created!” a voice yelled out._

_“Yeah” more people shouted._

_“She sacrificed her son!” Snow yelled over them and the crowd became quiet. “The most important person in her life, her child” she added softly. “Her child who she may never see again, she sacrificed him to save all of us. I was never able to raise Emma and although it still hurt… deeply, Regina raised Henry. She has never been separated from him the way David and I have been with Emma and she is trying to deal with it the best way she knows how. Today was her son’s birthday, and because she couldn’t be with him she took the time to personally bake cakes for everyone and you throw it back in her face.” Snow said frowning at them. “You trusted her to give up her son at the town line, you trust her enough to sleep in this castle every night and to keep the magical shield up so Zelena and her flying monkeys can’t attack us, but you can’t eat a cake.”_

_The room remained silent._

_“How can you scold us when you know her history with poison,” the mother who started all of this stated. “How do we know it wasn’t poison?”_

_“Granny and her staff watched Regina like a hawk, I don’t even have to ask I know because they’re the ones that have to eat as well. The Queen also helped make the gravy everyone loved so much but since her name wasn’t attached to it no one had a problem with eating it,” Snow added more harshly then she anticipated._

_Sighing she looked back at the crowd “If you don’t want the cake do not eat it, I will not force or punish any who doesn’t. It was a gift from the Queen and if you do not wish to accept it then you don’t have too. I have arranged for some of the older children to play music for the younger one’s birthday and their will also be gifts given later, presented by the royal families.”_

_The people and children murmured and began to talk amongst their selves some even grabbing back plates they had given to the servants._

_Snow began to walk away when Charming stopped her “Where are you going?”_

_“To talk to Regina,” she said as she walked toward the door. David, Belle, and practically everyone at the table including Robin and Roland followed the Princess. They walked down a long corridor until the reached Regina’s bedchamber, which had all five doors glowing purple. Regina’s actual bedchamber and the two other rooms that separated it from the others._

_Snow yelled for Regina, afraid to touch the door but after a few times, she hesitantly reached her hand forward but Blue stopped her._

_“I don’t think you should touch that your majesty” she warned._

_‘”Well I want to make sure that she is alright”_

_Blue thought for a moment before speaking “Belle is there a mirror in your bedchamber?”_

_“Yes” Belle answered before they all walked down into the librarian’s room. But no one noticed, Roland stay behind and sneak off in the other direction._

_There was a grand mirror mounted on a wall in her room that she had covered up with a blanket she nailed just above it._

_“Why is it covered?” Tink asked_

_“I used to watch Rumple… spy on others through the mirror, and it always unsettled me, so I took to covering them up, especially now that were back here.” Belle said as Blue waved her wand over the blanket causing it to fall to the floor. She then pointed her wand toward the mirror and the image changed from their reflection into a giant window view of the Queen’s bedchamber. They all backed up at the sight of Regina, who was staring at them._

_“Oh my god, Regina—“ Snow began when Blue placed a hand on her shoulder stopping the princess._

_“She can’t hear or see you princess,” the fairy explained as they all looked back at Regina._

_…_

_Frowning slightly she glared at herself in the mirror, her chest rising and falling rapidly as if she was on the verge of screaming. She hated them for being afraid of her hadn’t she suffered enough, with the lost of her son. She cast a curse to bring an end to people’s happy ending’s and she managed to bring about her own in the process. Although she hated them for fearing she understood why, she had been a monster. A cold-hearted killer, with only one goal in mind, to bring death to her stepdaughter and anyone who helped her. Her eyes began to water as her pain and anger rose within her._

_Robin could see the turmoil in her eyes as they shown with anger and sadness. She glanced down at her vanity and lying on her table was a bottle of what looked like perfume._

_She picked up the bottle, stepping back from her vanity she stared at the bottle, until her face turned into a deeper frown.  She thinks about the woman who made this perfume for her, the old woman was terrified of her. Even after Regina assured her she had nothing to fear, the woman still jumped, and flinched every time she was around._

_When the woman was finished Regina told one of her guards to pay but the old woman had the audacity to decline. Telling her that accepting money from a monster like her would be like condoning her bloody reign and she would not have that held on her conscious. Hearing the insult she had lost her temper and ordered the woman to be placed in the dungeons._

_After a few days she released the woman and put out an order preventing anyone from buying from her, so that she would have no choice but to accept her money if she wanted to live._

_So every other day Regina would have her guards take her to the woman’s village to get more perfume and after buying her entire supply, the woman still refused to accept her money. Regina would in turn chuckle and tell the woman she will die soon if she kept this behavior up, but the woman was relentless._

_After a day had passed she traveled to the woman’s village again knowing that the woman would be on the verge of starvation since she had stationed a few of her guardsmen to make sure no one gave the woman anything to eat or drink._

_Walking into the woman’s shabby looking cabin, on the table sat 6 large bottles of perfume, all of them different scents; she picked up the note that was attached to the first bottle and read it._

_‘This should be enough to last you quite some time’._

_With a frown she walked further into the cabin and slammed open the only other door in there and gasped. Walking slowly toward the bed she stared down at the pale corpse._

_The woman had died in the night but not before making Regina a year’s supply of perfume. The woman was thin and frail when she first saw her and now staring at her lifeless body she looked like she could just blow away._

_With a growl she throws it with great force at her reflection. The mirror she was looking at shattered but it did nothing to the image the others were currently staring, even though they still jumped back in fear._

_A scream erupts from her mouth as she swiped her vanity clean of any and everything that was lying on top of it. She walks over to the pictures that hang on her wall and tore them down, she briskly walked toward her closet and pulls out dress after dress, throwing them on the floor until she held up a black one. She stared at the dress for a moment her eyes darkening as more memories of her dark reign flooded her mind. With a scream she ripped it to shreds._

_As she moved to destroy another worthless trophy she collected from her many victims, and tripped slightly. Her long elegant and heavy dress was snagged onto her bed frame, her breathing quickened as her chest fought against the tight bodice, with a frustrated growl; she pulled it free ripping it. As soon as she was free she began her destroying assault on her outfit. She pulled the pins from her hair and ripped at her dress, trying to free herself from its tight grip. With a mixture of a scream and what sounded like a sob she rips off the sleeves and then bends down tearing at the bottom of her dress with magic so it was lighter to move in, kicking off her shoes in the process._

_Once she could freely move, she walked to her bed and pulled the sheets from it and used her magic to set them ablaze. She was so angry and she was running out of things to destroy, feeling her magic boil out of control inside of her she unleashed another scream again this time throwing her arms out tossing furniture, clothes, pictures, perfumes, anything her magic could touch all over the room and shattering, with great force._

_She moved to her vanity and grabbed it by the side, her face contorted in anger; she threw it to the other side of the room and did the same to the half a couch sitting by the fireplace. She ripped at the pillows and used her magic to singe the fabric. Her mind filled with the voices of the mothers and fathers telling her why they wouldn’t let their children eat her food, they replayed over and over in her mind like a broken record. She stood, grabbing her head and placing her palms over her ears as if trying to drown out their booming voices._

_“Ugh, I don’t care!” she yelled at her door as tears shown in her eyes, her body took on a hue of purple as her body became alive with her unstable magic again._

_“I don’t care! I hate all of you!” she shouted her breath hitching as she ran toward the wall and threw her fists against it, causing her room and the wall to shake, but Robin and the others felt nothing. She threw her fists against it again and again._

_Snow watched her step mother break down as she wiped her own tears away, she knew Regina was hurting but she didn’t know how to fix it or make her feel better._

_Robin and the others watched silently as the Queen’s magic rolled off of her in waves leaving everything in the room in smithereens as she pounded on the wall. The glass windows in the balcony door was now lying broken on the floor along with her candle holder and perfume bottles, not to mention every mirror in her room._

_“I want my son!” she cried as she threw her fists at it again this time with less force.  “I want my… son,” she gasped as she turned putting her back against the wall for support as she slid down it. “I want Henry,” she gasped bringing her knees to her chest she covered her face with her hands. “I just want Henry,” she whispered as she cried softly, her body humming a low purple, it reminded Snow of a bulb getting ready to go out. Her stepmother just seemed to flicker, as her magic calmed down._

_No one said anything as they watched the Queen break down. Robin felt sick that he even witnessed it. He knew this was supposed to be a private moment and also knew that if the Queen were to ever find out she would kill the lot of them. Something shifted in the other room at the far end of the room, bringing him from his thoughts._

_The others looked also but the Queen didn’t seem to hear it since she still had her face buried in her knees. A small door on the wall connecting to her bathroom opened and a pair of tiny hands and head crawled out._

_“Roland” Robin gasped as he watched his toddler stand clenching his beloved monkey as looked at the destruction around him._

_“Gina?” he said softly causing the Queen to gasp and look up at him._

_“Ro… Roland? What are you doing in here?” she asked wiping the tears from her face._

_“Gina, what’s wrong?” Roland asked ignoring Regina’s question. “Why are you crying?”_

_Regina shook her head “Roland, honey, I’m okay, who is supposed to be watching you?” she asked in a shuttering voice, still wiping the tears from her cheeks._

_“Papa and Snow went into a room but I came here to see you,” he said honestly. “Are you in time out?” he asked as he started to walk toward her._

_“What?” Regina asked as she watched the boy slowly approach._

_“Sometimes when papa puts me in timeout, I yell and throw stuff too. But then I get in trouble, do you want me to help you clean up so you don’t get into trouble?” Roland asked as he stepped on a broken vile. The crunching sound of the glass made Regina; realize just how dangerous it was for the toddler to try and walk around it to get to her. Using what was left of her magic she raised her hand, gently stopping Roland from walking and with a flick of the other she cleared a path from him to walk on._

_Once she was finished she dropped her hand and crossed her, as Roland just stayed still staring at her._

_“Come here, honey,” she said softly and the toddler came running full force toward her until he was in her arms. She held him tightly as he rested his head on her shoulder._

_She only loosened her grip when she felt him pull back from her._

_“Gina, you ripped your dress. Won’t Snow be mad?” he asked worry covering his little face._

_Regina smiled softly and sniffing as she shook her head no._

_“Why are you crying?” he asked as he wiped a fallen tear from her cheek._

_“I…” Regina tried to think of a lie but reframed from it. “I lost someone,” she whispered._

_“Is that why you’re crying?”_

_Regina nodded her head slowly as another tear fell._

_“Who? Maybe papa can help you find them.” The toddler said wiping her tear away._

_“No, he’s lost to me… my son,” she whispered sniffing and looking past him._

_“Oh” was all Roland could think of to say. “Do you know where you lost him, maybe papa can go back there and see if anyone else has seen him.” He suggested._

_Regina smiled at him but it didn’t reach her eyes._

_“I didn’t lose him here, I lost him in another world, and I can’t go back to get him, nobody can. I lost him forever, I don’t think I can get him back.” Regina answered as more tears fell. “I miss him so much” she whispered._

_Roland didn’t know what else to say so he leaned in and hugged the Queen again which Regina quickly accepted._

_“Gina,” Roland said as he pulled back again “Do you know what I do when I miss my papa, when he leaves?”_

_Regina looked at the boy awaiting his answer._

_“I put my hand over my heart and I say papa three times” he said as he placed his hand on his little chest. “And then I say I miss you, that way when I fall asleep, I dream about him and then I don’t miss him because when I wake up, papa comes back.” He explained._

_Regina smiled sadly but nodded._

_“I know your son won’t comeback but Tuck says that even if I wake up and papa isn’t there he will know I miss him because he will feel it in his heart,” Regina smiles again at the boy and sighs._

_“Thank you,” Regina says as she gently rests her forehead against his. “Thank you for trying to make me feel better.”_

_“I know what will make you feel even better,” Roland says as he leans back smiling widely._

_“What?”_

_“We can play tricks on papa!” he exclaims a he pulls from her embrace and stands tugging on her hand. “We can play hide and seek or you can say he stinks,” he said as his dimples deepened._

_Regina chuckles and begins to stand when a wave of dizziness washes over her and she groans and sits back down._

_“Gina what’s wrong?” Roland says as he moves closer to her._

_“I think I used to much magic, to fast and now my body is angry with me.”_

_“Oh, you mean like when Little John, eats too much spicy stuff and his stomach growls at him and then he has to do number 2?” the toddler asks looking down at the Queen’s stomach._

_Regina burst into a fit of giggles as the picture of the fat man grabbing his stomach and rushing to the nearest bathroom._

_The sound of the Queen’s laughter had Robin smiling proudly at his son and fondly at the Queen who seemed to be in better spirits._

_“No not like that,” Regina said with a chuckle. “But it means that I have to sleep.”_

_Roland frowned at that but then he took in the Queen’s appearance. “Want me to stay with you until you feel better?”_

_Regina smiled at him “Not if you don’t want to, I know you don’t like taking naps or going down for bedtime… so if you want to go and play with the others until it is time for you to go to bed then I promise I won’t be mad.”_

_Roland thought about it for a second and then smiled “No, I want to stay with you” he said as he looked around the room. “Where are you going to lay down?”_

_Regina looked around the room at all the destruction, she wouldn’t have the strength and power to cleanup until she got some rest and even still she would need to eat something as well._

_“There is another room we can go in,” she says as she tries once again to stand. Using the wall to brace her self on she ignored the throbbing beginning to make itself present in her mind and reached down to pick up Roland._

_The toddler grabbed his monkey and held his arms up. Roland was not at all heavy but because she was exhausted it felt like she was caring a horse on her hip. She slowly made her way to her bedroom door and then looked down at her appearance; walking out into the hall with torn clothes on and swollen eyes will make anyone who saw her think she had been attacked. So with as much strength as she could muster she turned and walked to the wall conjoining the room. After a quick breath she waved her hand over the wall and a door appeared._

_The wave of magic that left her made her let go of Roland and the boy slid down her frame and she along with him._

_“Gina!” Roland called as the Queen chuckled_

_“I’m sorry,” she gasped with a tired smile “That was stupid,” she said with another breathy laugh._

_“Yeah” Roland agreed._

_Regina smiled at him and stood again this time grabbing Roland’s had and leading him into the next room. This room wasn’t as big as Regina’s and it didn’t have a balcony but it was still fully furnished and was accented with gold, purple and white drapes._

_Blue waved her wand over the image and it moved to the room Regina was now in with Roland._

_“This room is pretty” Roland said as he felt Regina let go of his hand and walk toward the bed. Regina wanted to take off the torn up dress but her mind and heart were racing to fast for to think of anything other then lying down._

_Roland walked around the room, looking and touching things before turning his attention back to Regina who looked to be sleeping. He walked over to the bed and threw Mangyi up on it and then used the sheets to pull himself up. Once up on the bed he settled against one of the many pillows and then looked down at Regina who had a fresh tear running down her cheek._

_“Gina, what is your son’s name?”_

_Regina sniffed and opened her eyes wiping away her tear._

_“Henry,” she whispered._

_Roland wiggled close to Regina so her arms were around him and he was looking up at her._

_“Here, close your eyes” he said as he put his hands over her eyes. Regina smiled but did as she was told. “Now,” he said reaching behind him and grabbing her hand and placing it over her heart. “Say Henry, Henry, Henry… I miss you.”_

_Regina was going to protest but her body screamed for her to play along just so the boy could let her rest._

_“Henry” Regina said a she felt tears burn her eyelids “Henry” her heart began to break with every mutter of his name and the tears began to fall. “Henry” she sobbed as her body shook. “I miss you,” she said as she felt Roland hands cup her cheeks._

_“Don’t cry Gina, Don’t cry,” he said as she just tightened her embrace and after a few minutes her body relaxed and Roland fell asleep as well._

…

 

The silence around him made him look up from the fire to see all of his men including his wife and son staring at him.

 

“Robin are you okay?” Marina asked as she began to walk toward him.

He looked at her and then his men before clearing his throat, “No of course, I am fine. Just thinking,” he said smiling at his wife.

 

“Thinking about what?” Tuck answered. The men looking at him expectantly, some had looks ok worry on their faces and the other seemed to be holding their breath.

 

“Nothing important. I’m just a little tired I didn’t get much sleep and my thoughts are a little sketchy.” He said as the men looked at one another. “Anyway it is time Roland to go to bed. He has school in the morning. Come on my boy kiss your mother goodnight and tell the men you love them.” Robin said as Roland yarned and ran into his mother’s legs.

 

“Night Mama,” he said as Marian lifted and kissed him goodnight. The toddler ran over to the men and did the same before allowing his father to lead him into the cabin.

 

After letting his father tuck him and reading a goodnight story Roland quickly rushed off to sleep, hoping to see bad Gina again. As darkness washed over him and he awoke in his dream, Bad Gina was waiting for him.

 

“Gina?” Roland called out. As he walked around what appeared to be a playground.

 

“Hello baby peasant” The ravened haired woman said as she sat on one of the swings.

 

“I did what you said, I got Papa to remember,” the boy said with a smile as he walked over to the other swing and took a seat. “What do we do now?” he asked as he kicked his legs to get the swing to move.

 

Bad Gina saw this and smiled flicking her wrist making the swing slowly go back and forth.

 

“We don’t do anything, you did really good so now all we have to do is wait. We wait and we just swing.” She said closing her eyes and leaning her hair to her right, resting it on the chain.

 

The two sat like that for a while before something in the bushes had them both looking to their left. A purple bird with orange and blue wings jumped from it and looked at the two before taking off for the sky.

 

“You got some imagination kid, because I have never seen a bird that looked like that before.” Bad Gina said kicking her feet off the ground to make the swing go higher.

 

“What’s a imgagin… imagi… what’s that?” Roland asked a slight frown on his brow.

 

“It’s when you think of things that no one has ever seen before, and when you sleep you can think of something and it becomes real,” the brunette said her eyes still closed.

 

“I can think about anything?” Roland said more than asked quietly.

 

It was quiet for a while until she heard Roland sigh. She peaked one eye open as she watched the boy. His head was down and he wore a sad expression.

 

“What’s wrong baby peasant?”

 

Roland huffed a small breath, “I tried to fly but it didn’t work.”

 

“Hmm,” the woman said closing her eyes again “That’s strange because it worked the first time you tried. You didn’t even have to wait long, as soon as you imagined it you took off.”

 

Roland gasped stopping the swing and jumping down, “Gina, I flew?” he asked as the woman stopped swinging and looked at him.

 

Bad Gina smiled and stood from the swing before kneeling in front of the toddler.

 

“Yeah, you did. With the help of a certain fairy,” she said with a smile.

 

“A fairy?” Roland exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, but here you don’t need a fairy you just have to imagine your flying, really believe you can and then you just start to fly,” she said standing. “Watch,” she said as she began to levitate off the ground.

 

Roland jumped and gasped with excitement.

 

“Now you try,” Bad Gina said as she touched the ground again.

 

Roland closed his eyes and thought real hard.

 

“Just believe you can and then you will,” he heard Gina whisper to him and as soon as she did the toddler was floating toward the clouds.

 

“LOOK GINA! LOOK! I can fly!” he said with a huge grin.

 

Bad Gina levitated toward him and lay down on her back, while he flipped trying to do the same. Without warning she felt something small slam into her, she looked down to see Roland embracing her.

 

“What’s this?” she asked as she placed a hand on his wild curly hair.

 

“I don’t know,” Roland murmured against her stomach. “I just want to hold you.”

 

Bad Gina smiled down at him as her eyes filled with tears, forcing them away she lifted the boy’s chin with her finger and smiled at him.

 

“Want to see another memory?” she asked quietly as he shook his head.

 

She placed her hands on his head and soon the memory flooded back to the surface.

****

** Enchanted Forest Past **

_Hours later the light from the sun peaking through the curtains, Regina moved to sit up when she felt a little arm tighten around her waist. She looked down smiling at him as she ran her hands through his soft curly hair._

_“He really cares about you, you know,” a voice said causing her to jump. She looks toward the door to see a pair of shimmering wings fold away and Tinkerbell walking toward the bed._

_“How did you get in here?” Regina asked curiously “My shield should have still been up”_

_“It came down when you fell asleep,” Tink said sitting on the bed looking down at the toddler. “He’s adorable isn’t he?”_

_“What do you want?” Regina asked sitting up and moving Roland’s head to her lap as the boy tightened his grip around her waist._

_“Why are always so mean to me, If anyone should be angry it should be me, I’m the one that was isolated for years while you got to live here”_

_“It’s not all it’s cracked to be believe me”_

_“Well it was a lot better than where I was” Tink said with a challenging glare. Regina relented and nodded her head._

_“I just want us to be friends.”_

_“I don’t see that happening.”_

_“Well we used to be.”_

_“I don’t think one lunch constitutes us being friends.”_

_“Well it did for me and besides it was more than what others were offering you”_

_Regina sighed “Okay fairy, what do you purpose we do?”_

_Tinkerbell shook her shoulder with excitement making Regina shake her head a smile._

_“First things first, we need to clean up you’re room and then we need to get you and dimples here in a bath so we can make it to breakfast.”_

_“I’m not hungry” Regina quickly stated_

_“Well I’m sure someone else is and he will have a royal fit if you don’t accompany him” Tinkerbell says hopping off the bed._

_“Well he’s a child, he’ll understand that the Queen is very busy,” Regina said with an assertive nod._

_“Please come to breakfast with me Gina,” a little voice said against her stomach._

_“Roland, How long have you been awake?”_

_“Since the moment you sat up and he thought you were leaving” Tink said as she waved he wand over Regina, changing her tattered dress into a simple blue gown that was light and moveable._

_“Tinkerbell” Regina scolded looking down._

_“Ooh do me! Do me!” Roland yelled as he jumped up on the bed._

_Tink smiled pointing her wand at the toddler changing his clothes to little black pants, and a blue shirt to match Regina’s dress._

_“Perfect” Tink said with a smile_

_Regina smiled and flicked her wrist at him giving him a blue bandanna “Now you look perfect”_

_“Whatever, come on!” Tink exclaimed as Regina and Roland climbed down from the bed and headed back into Regina’s bedchamber. As soon as they stepped foot into the room Regina could see the extent of the damaged she caused. The wall had fist prints in it, the couch and vanity were thrown and torn in places, her dresses where sprawled all over the floor and glass was everywhere._

_“Wow, you must have been really angry.” Tink said glancing at Regina who waved her off._

_“I was just looking for something,” she said walking over to one of the unbroken vials of red liquid picking it up._

_“Clearly” Tink said gesturing to the wall._

_“Gina, do magic! Do magic!” Roland squealed._

_Turning to face the boy, she waved her hand over the floor and the glass shards disappeared and went back into the balcony door and mirrors._

_“Yay! Do more!”_

_Regina smiled at the boy “If I do anymore magic, there won’t be anything for us to clean silly” she said tapping his nose._

_“Just one more, please” the toddler pleaded._

_“How about you do magic yourself,” Regina suggested_

_“But I don’t have magic” Roland said looking down._

_“Well you know, Tink is a fairy and what do fairies have?”_

_“Um… magic?”_

_“Yes but they also have fairy dust and if they sprinkle it on you, and you think happy thoughts you can fly.”_

_Roland’s eyes got as big as golf balls “I can fly?”_

_“Happy thoughts?” Tink asked frowning at the woman._

_“Shh” Regina said glancing at Tink before turning her attention back to Roland._

_“Any happy thought?”_

_“Mmhmm” Regina nodded with a smile._

_Roland looked over at Tink who gave him a big smile._

_Roland smiled widely looking at the fairy “Can I have some dust please?”_

_“Okay, close your eyes” Tink said walking over to the boy, she waved her wand over the boy. Green sparkles surrounded the toddler like fireflies in the night, the faint sounds of bells and the intense beat of his little heart made the experience all the more magical.  Just as fast as it appeared, it was gone and Roland stood grinning, his deep dimples looking like giant craters in his cheeks._

_“Okay, open your eyes and then all you have to do is… think happy thoughts.” Tink said laughing taking a quick glance at Regina._

_Fairy dust only needed you to believe in it, as long as you believed you could fly._

_Needless to say it didn’t take Roland very long to think of anything because as soon as he opened his eyes be began to rise._

_“Look Gina! Look! I can fly!”  He exclaimed as he started to rise faster until he was touching the ceiling._

_“I see”_

_“How do I go places,” he asked looking down at the two women._

_“Just think of which way you want to go and the magic will guide you there.” Tink said as she made her own wings appear and she flew toward him. Giving the toddler a quick course in flying he was doing flips and twirls in the sky in no time._

_“Okay Roland,” Regina said as the boy floated toward her “ You can fly around but only in the room, don’t go outside and remember you have to help clean too.”_

_“Okay,” he said with a serious look._

_“Okay, the first thing we’re going to do is hang the drapes back up and make the bed, can you help me do that?”_

_Roland nodded vigorously grabbing hold of the heavy dark grey drapes. With a flick of Regina’s wrist the heavy material was light as a feather and easy for the toddler to manipulate. As Tink waved her wand over the floor the rings that held up the material appeared on the wall and the drapes connected perfectly._

_30 minutes later the room was almost back to it’s pristine form, the only thing left was the fully restored, mass of dresses that were now floating near a hovering Roland while he placed them in the closet._

_“Can I ask you something?” Tink said as she and Regina sat on the couch watching Roland._

_Regina looked at the fairy and then turned back to the toddler. “No, but I’m sure you’ll ask me anyway”_

_“Regina”_

_“What”_

_Tink sighed rolling her eyes before looking back at the Queen. She could see the sadness in her eyes when she looked at Roland she could even see the longing she had to be with her own son when she smiles at the boy. She wanted to just shake the woman and tell her that she didn’t have to be miserable here. That she could be happy if only she let herself. She still had hope that the broken Queen could find her true love and even her soul mate if she just stopped being so closed off and hiding from everyone._

_Taking a deep breath the fairy placed her hand over Regina’s causing the woman to look at her “If I could grant you one wish, what would it be?” she asked softly._

_Regina pulled her hands from the woman and stood, walking over and onto the balcony. “I don’t want to play this game with you moth,” Regina snapped._

_Tink quickly followed and turned the brunette to face her “I’m not trying to upset you and I am sorry if I did,” Tink said as she watched Regina fold her arms across her chest as if keeping herself from feeling anything._

_“You already know what I would wish for and you know it’s impossible for you to grant it, so why ask?” she said turning to face the railing._

_Tink sighed grabbing Regina’s hands and forcing her to face her. Seeing tears in her friend’s eyes she quickly added softly. “I know you want your son and I know I may not be able to get him physically here--”_

_Regina tried to turn from the fairy but Tink stopped her “But I can help you find away to get to him”_

_“That’s impossible you know that,” Regina said as tears finally spilled from her eyes._

_Tink reached up and wiped them away “They said it was impossible for the Evil Queen to change, for her to love, even for the Dark One too but you have changed. You sacrificed your son and your life for the very people you set out to destroy. You saved your sworn enemy countless times including recently and the Dark One has a woman that truly loves him so much in fact she is willing to go to the ends of the earth to try and bring him back from the dead. I know I won’t be able to grant your wish today and maybe not or a long time but I can help you find him, even if I have to steal more fairy dust to do it.” She said with a smile causing Regina to chuckle be fore she sobered back up again._

_“How” she whispered looking down at her hands, which were still in the fairy’s grasp._

_“I don’t know, but what I do know is that I won’t stop until I find away. I promised you a happy ending and I’m going to help you get one, no matter how long it takes.”_

_Regina smiled softly “Okay” she said turning to leave when Tink stopped her._

_“Regina, I’m serious, in order for fairy dust and fairies period, to work is for people to believe in them. I know you think I let you down in the past but I am asking you now. Do you believe that I will help you, that I can help you?”_

_Regina looked back down at her hands but remained silent, “I can’t”_

_“You won’t”_

_“I’m scared,” she whispered “I’m afraid that if I get my hopes up, and you let me down, I will fade to a place I can never return from and even if I don’t have Henry I know he would never forgive me if I turned back to being the Evil Queen.”_

_“I won’t let that happen and I don’t think you will either”_

_“How can you be so sure?” Regina asked looking back up at the fairy._

_“Because of him,” Tink said turning her to face the toddler who was now jumping up and down in mid air over and under the dresses that were now sprawled out all over the room. “No matter how sad you get or how angry, you always look to see if Roland is around and if he is you always calm down or hold him. The same way you acted when you were with Henry.”_

_Regina watched Roland letting Tink’s words sink in before looking back at the fairy._

_“You didn’t let me down the first time… I did. You told me to believe in you before and I was scared.” She said looking down after a beat she spoke again. “I’m not scared anymore, I want my son and I want to be happy… and I believe you can help me,” she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek._

_Tink smiled at her confession her wings jumping out and fluttering brightly._

_“Wish received and I’ll get started on it today,” she said with a smile._

_Regina gave her a watery smile,“Thank you.”_

_“Now,” Tink said clapping her hands “I’m thirsty anyone else?”_

_“Ooh I am!” Roland said flying toward them arms first._

_Tink waved her wand over one of the side tables in the room while Regina grabbed ahold of Roland and walked back into the room, sitting down. Three cups of red juice appeared on a silver platter. “Raspberry lemonade” Tink proclaimed grabbing cup._

_Regina raised an skeptically “What do you know about raspberry lemonade?”_

_Tink made a face of mock insult “Ruby did show me a thing of two about your world,” she said with a smile._

_“Mmm” Roland said as he practically spilled the beverage down his shirt “This is really good!”_

_Regina tasted the beverage and gave an approving nod to the fairy that beamed at the praise._

_“I’m glad we’re almost finished Gina, now we can go have breakfast with papa and the Princess at the big table.” The toddler exclaimed and immediately Regina’s face fell and she sat her glass back on the table._

_Tink knew after yesterday she would love nothing more than to hide out here in her room and even if she didn’t now that they all had witnessed her break down, she was still embarrassed._

_Regina leaned over creating a hanker chief and using it to wipe the juice From Roland’s chin. The toddler watched the fairy stare at Regina until a mischievous smile came across her lips. With a quick flick of her wand Regina’s drink glowed a quick hue of green and then it went back to its normal color._

_Roland gasped and Tink gave the boy a quick glance._

_“Roland, what is it?” The Queen asked_

_Tink shook her head_

_Roland must have got the message because he just said that he couldn’t wait till breakfast was ready. With a small grin Regina sat back on the couch._

_“Don’t tell me you don’t like my lemonade Regina” Tink said looking down at her still full glass._

_“No, it’s fine I’m just not that thirsty” the Queen responded._

_“At least drink a little more, I want to make sure I did it right. I can’t really take Roland’s word for it since anything with sure taste good to him.” Tink said hoping that would get Regina to at least sip a little more._

_Sighing softly Regina picked up the glass and began to drink it. She hadn’t even realized how thirsty she was until more than half of it was gone. As she drank it her entire body glowed a faint green and then it was gone._

_“So…” Tink said as Regina placed the cup down. “How was it?”_

_“It was delicious” Regina said with a small smile._

_“O...K…” Tink said staring at her, “How do you feel?”_

_“I feel fine” Regina said with a frown._

_“Fine as in happy or fine as in I’m dying on the inside?”_

_“Tinkerbell” Regina warned._

_“I’m sorry I just wanted to know it the spell worked or not”_

_“What spell?” Regina exclaimed looking at the fairy and then at the cup._

_“Um…” Tink said standing._

_“Tinkerbell! What did you do?” Regina yelled as she too stood, anger contorting on her face. Thinking quickly she threw her hand back at Roland without breaking eye contact and placed a shield on him to not only keep him on the floor but to make sure he couldn’t hear anything._

_“Well Clearly it didn’t work since one of the emotions you aren’t allowed to feel is anger.” Tink said backing away from the fuming Queen._

_“WHAT!” Regina yelled as Roland looked between the two women. “What do you mean one of the emotions?”_

_Tink rolled the wand in her hand nervously as her wings began to flutter._

_Regina grabbed her roughly by her wrist and demanded an answer when her eyes flashed green and her entire body tensed for a second and then relaxed. Regina stepped away from the fairy grabbing her head and rubbing her eyes._

_Once she seemed to get her bearings she looked back up at Tink._

_“Tink? What happened?” Regina asked._

_“What?” Tink said looking at the Queen, “What’s the last thing you remember?”_

_“Drinking the lemonade,” she said absentmindedly looking back to where her cup sat and Roland inside a barrier. “When did I get up? And why is he in a barrier?” she asked looking at Tink._

_The fairy gave her a sheepish look before whispering, “Holy fairy dust, Blue is going to kill me”_

…

After tucking Roland in and making sure he was asleep, Robin wen to go check on Marian. Walking outside to where she and the Merry Men sat talking, Tuck interrupted the group.

 

“Roland, down for the night” the bald man asked.

 

“Yeah” Robin said smiling “He fell asleep as soon as he touched the pillow.”

 

“I bet, Marian told us how you fell asleep and he covered himself in chocolate like some kind of candy bar” Little John joked as the entire group laughed.

 

“Yeah well you should have heard his reasoning for it” Robin added

 

“What he wanted to be a strawberry?” Adam yelled out

 

“No a bunny!” Amod yelled

 

“Actually it was some woman in his dream that told him to do it,” he said with a laugh. All the men one by one stopped laughing and looked at Marian.

 

“What woman?” Marian asked as Robin stopped laughing and looked around at the fear and what looked like in some, hope on their faces. He hadn’t meant to say the last part. He remembered what his son told him, and from the look on his men’s face and his wife’s, the toddler had good reason for saying so.

 

“What woman Robin?” Marina asked again.

Glancing at his men he shook his head and cleared his throat “I don’t… um… know he wouldn’t tell me much. But he could be talking about the woman he’s been having the nightmares about, the one that takes his toy from him and hides it” he said hoping Marian would buy the lie. Marian looked at the men then back at Robin before nodding.

 

“Okay” she said with a smile. She knew he was lying but now wasn’t the right time to bring this up. As the tension grew Robin shifted from foot to foot before a yarn forced Marian to speak again.

 

“Why don’t you go lay down, I’ll get the men to help me clean up. Like you said you didn’t get much sleep last night.” Marian said as Robin nodded.

 

Bending down to give his wife a kiss he bid goodnight to the men and walked back into the cabin. As he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket and jeans he laid down on the bed his mind racing with thought. He wanted to know who tis mysterious woman was in his son’s dream, why was he dreaming of the Queen, when he barely remembers spending anytime with her and why was it that everyone seemed to get on edge when he mentioned the woman in Roland’s dream.

 

It was like everyone knew what was going on but him. He feels this emotional pull toward the Queen every time he sees’ her but he doesn’t understand why. The night she tried to kiss him and he touched her leg, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her tears away and take her right there on the ground. He was remembering small things that couldn’t be true like the smell of the Queen’s perfume, the softness of her skin, the smooth feel of her dark long hair and even the taste of her lips; but all of this was impossible. He was never that close to the Queen, he was sure she wouldn’t let him but the dreams or visions he was having felt more like memories than anything else and the crazy part was that he wasn’t the only one in them. The Princess and her husband, sometimes the Dark one’s girlfriend, his men but mostly Little John and the Queen. Before his mind could think anymore he felt the heavy pull of sleep dragging him under and with one last sigh a pair of brown eyes and soft olive skin flooded his dreams.

****

** Enchanted Forest Past **

_Robin quickly made his way to the breakfast table hoping to catch a glimpse of the Queen this morning. After she had fallen asleep with his son in her arms, the barrier had come down but he didn’t have the heart to separate the two, so he allowed them to sleep. He knew Roland would insist on the Queen eating with him so he was sure to see his son. He walked passed an angry blue fairy scolding the green one. He didn’t care to stop and listen, he could careless what the young fairy had done now. He just wanted to see that olive skin and those chocolate brown eyes look at him followed by some horrible remark about the stench he couldn’t seem to get rid of. As he walked in he saw her, well the back of her just sitting at the table and soon, the two fairies that were arguing, passed him and sat down greeting the Princess and the Queen._

_Regina sat at the table smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. Everyone watched her as they began to sit down._

_“Good morning” Snow said a little hesitantly as she glanced over at Tinkerbell who looked just as nervous. The whole situation was making Robin feel uneasy, although the Queen was smiling and it seemed to reach her eyes, it seemed out of place since just last night they saw her destroy her room with all the anger she had bottled up inside of her._

_“What’s wrong with her?” Snow whispered as Regina nodded a good morning to everyone who sat down._

_“Um… I may have done something”_

_“What?” Snow said frowning_

_“Well it seems that Green used some of her pixie dust to give Regina a sedative.”_

_“My name is Tinkerbell, and I was trying to help…” Tink said frowning at Blue._

_“What did you do to her?” Charming asked as he watched Regina waved to the other people sitting down at the table._

_“Nothing” Tinkerbell quickly defended._

_“Good Morning Leroy, or would you prefer me to call you Grumpy?” Regina asked as Leroy sat at the table beside Ruby, who shook her head for him not to respond._

_Everyone looked at Tinkerbell and she sighed heavily._

_“Okay, she was really upset… we all saw it… and I was trying to make her feel better so last night I… made her some tea” she said with a slight cringe._

_“With Pixie dust” Blue added in_

_“Yes but it was only a little bit and she was seemed calm… after”_

_“Yes, but what Tink forgot to factor in is that The Queen has powerful Dark magic and not all magic reacts well to any kind of fairy dust… or pixie dust for that matter, especially when digested,” Blue said in a scolding voice to Tinkerbell who rolled her eyes._

_“Well I didn’t see any of you trying to make her feel better, at least I tried” Tinkerbell yelled._

_“But you made it worse!” Blue yelled at the young pixie_

_“Okay” Snow said loudly interrupting the two fairies “What happened or better yet what’s wrong with her?” Snow asked looking at Regina who was smiling and whispering to Roland_

_“Nothing” Tinkerbell blurted out_

_“The pixie dust… Tinkerbell… gave to Regina has suppressed her feelings”_

_“Her what?” Snow repeated with shock._

_“No” Tinkerbell blurted “It… it… okay, yes she can not express some emotions but…”_

_“What kind of emotions?” Charming asked staring at Regina._

_“Anger, envy… sorrow” Tink mumbled_

_“And she is also forced to tell the truth, which wouldn’t be too bad but because she is a Queen and a very angry one at that… I’m sure she is…”_

_“Wait, she can’t express any other emotion then happiness?” Ruby asked cutting off the Blue Fairy, “Does it hurt?”_

_“Well” Blue started_

_“No, it doesn’t” Tinkerbell quickly stated cutting the older fairy off “If she starts to feel sad, her brain just restarts itself and she is back to being happy again”_

_“Tinkerbell that sounds like it hurts” Snow said worry suddenly deepening on her face._

_“No… No watch” Tinkerbell said as she turned to Regina who was listening to Roland tell a very animated story of his adventures with the other children around the castle._

_“Regina” Tink called causing the brunette to look at her_

_“Do you enjoy talking to Roland?”_

_Regina smiled brightly as Roland beamed at her awaiting her answer_

_“Yes” she said proudly tapping the toddler’s nose_

_“What about Henry? You must miss him… Do you miss Henry?_

_“Tink,” Snow scolded when Regina’s face fell_

_“Hen… Henry,” Regina gasped as if she was realizing she had a son “Henry… my son… Henry,” she whispered as her eyes fell toward the table and they suddenly glazed over._

_“Regina,” Snow whispered as she saw her step mothers tears threaten to fall but before she could say anything Regina’s eyes flashed a quick neon green, Regina blinked and the unshed tears were gone. She looked around the table slightly confused and then she looked down at Roland and smiled._

_“Roland would you like to help me in the garden? Granny says that the vegetables are ready to be picked, and I need a helper. You could pick all kinds of stuff.” She said as she turned to Roland who grinned madly at the Queen._

_“Oh yes, papa can I?” the toddler asked turning to face his father_

_Robin along with everyone else could do nothing but nod, as the Queen seemed to just literally restart._

_“See. She’s fine” Tink assured._

_“No she is not, what Tink forgot to mention was that the Queen is also compelled to tell the truth, no matter what. I’m sure I don’t have to tell anyone at his table how dangerous that is especially since that witch has been trying to find weaknesses within these walls for the past--”_

_“Hold up,” Ruby said completely ignoring Blue’s uneasiness “You’re telling me that Regina can only tell the truth? She isn’t allowed to lie?” she asked with a cunning smile_

_“Yes… but,” Blue began when Snow recognized the look on her friends face._

_“Red…” Snow began when Ruby held up her hand and quickly turned to Regina._

_“Regina, did you ever sleep with Sidney… like ever? That guy is too obsessed with for you to be just “his Queen,” ” Ruby said with a sly smile and using her hands to make quotations._

_“Red” Snow scolded._

_“God no, he was obsessed because I insinuated that I might… if he did everything I wanted him to do” she said smiling at the young wolf quirking an eyebrow._

_“But he always did, how did you pull off not sleeping with him?”_

_“Ruby!” Snow and Blue both said._

_“I always found some way to make him seem as though he screwed up… he was easy to manipulate,” she said with a chuckle._

_“Red, that’s enough, stop asking her questions,” Snow warned with a frown._

_“Forget that, we have a way to find out what Regina… the most powerful woman in our realm... since the death of the Dark One… thinks of us, but not only that pick her brain on anything without boundaries… I’m sorry Snow I love you and all but I’m taking full advantage,” Ruby said as she looked back at Regina who was back to talking to Roland Regina, “What do you really think of me and Granny?”_

_Granny glared at Ruby for asking such a stupid question “We already know what that horrible woman thinks of us, why do you need her to say it out loud.”_

_“Because I think… no I know for fact she likes us,” Ruby said smiling at her granny before turning back to Regina “Right Regina?”_

_Regina frowned slightly looking at both women in deep thought then she sighed and smiled “I truly enjoy being around Eugenia…”_

_“See what I… What?” Granny said looking at the Queen._

_Everyone looked at Regina as she continued “You look at Ruby with so much love and you protect her with every fiber of your being. I have always wanted that, you hold her close but you don’t squeeze her and even when she fights with you and lashes out… you…. Don’t hurt her, you just accept her,” she said with a smile as Granny smiled softly back. “Whenever Henry would be bad or lash out I just think of you and how you would handle it… stern but loving…. Set boundaries but don’t trap… it helped me a lot.”_

_“Why have you not said any of this to me?” Granny asked softly._

_“Because I was a feared mayor and to be honest I never really paid attention to you until the day I brought Henry to the diner, after I adopted him. I didn’t know what I was doing and I was silently asking for help. So when you told me to tell him a story, I listened and later that day it actually worked” Regina said with a huge smile “And from that day forward I just watched you interact with Ruby and I just copied with Henry”_

_Granny didn’t know what came over her but she reached over Snow and Grabbed Regina’s hand “Girl, that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me, and no matter what your going through or how bad you think the situation is… you can always come and talk to me… do you understand?” Granny asked as her eyes shined with tears._

_Regina smiled softly and nodded “Yes” she said barely above a whisper._

_Granny inhaled a deep breath and pulled her hand away wiping her eyes as everyone stared between her and the Queen._

_“Well what about me?” Ruby said sounding more like a child then an adult._

_Regina smiled and looked at the young wolf “I kind of like you too Ruby, although your outfits and your choice of men give me pause. Your tolerance of the two idiots is staggering but your protectiveness of your family and friends is to be admired.”_

_Ruby frowned a bit and let Regina’s words mall over, “Kind of like me...” Ruby said as if in deep thought then she shrugged her shoulders “I’ll take it!” she said with a smile as Leroy grunted._

_“Ooh what about Leroy?” Ruby added_

_“Ruby that’s enough, I’m sure all this--”_

_“He is a loud and annoying--”_

_“Hey you ain’t no peach either sister” Leroy said with a grunt._

_“Leroy enough!” Snow said loudly and the dwarf glared between Ruby and Regina. The latter having tucked her chin to her chest and began giggling causing Leroy to uncharacteristically growl at her._

_“Regina,” Snow scolded._

_“What” Regina said with a smile that was so breath taking Snow couldn’t even remember why she was scolding her in the first place._

_“St… stop… teasing Leroy” she said in awe with her stepmothers smile._

_“Yes Snow,” Regina said playfully with a grin as she looked down at Roland._

_“This is creepy as hell,” Leroy said as he stared at Regina._

_“It’s like the episode of the pod people” Charming whispered to his wife who just slowly smiled back at him._

_“I think its beautiful… she’s smiling” Snow said as Blue rolled her eyes. “Is she going to stay like this? Child-like?”_

_“She’s not child-like, she’s just playful,” Tink said frowning “Like she would be if she couldn’t express any other emotion… I like to think it as her true self,” Tink announced proudly._

_“Princess, this is going to end very badly if--” Blue began._

_“I know, I just--” Snow interrupted._

_“No princess, this is bad… even if the Queen can not express any other emotion than happiness, she will--”_

_“Oh loosen up Blue, she’s happy” Ruby exclaimed._

_“Tell me about it, it’s freaking me out” Leroy said as he looked at Regina who looked back at him smiling “What the hell are you smiling at.”_

_Regina smiled harder while Snow scolded the dwarf for his language “I like this.”_

_“What” Robin asked?_

_“Eating with… people… I never… it’s… I like it” she said with another smile as she looked up and down the table._

_“What do you mean? You used to eat with my father and I all the time” Snow said_

_“No, never with… I was a guest sitting in on a family dinner. Well the few times that the two of you were home, Leopold would fawn over whatever you were talking about and after, the two of you would leave and I’ll still be sitting at the table waiting to speak,” she said softly as she looked down at the table._

_Her eyes grew unfocused, as she seems to go back to the lonely memories but before Snow could respond Regina’s eyes glowed neon green._

_“Regina…” Snow began when the doors opened and the maids came in with plates._

_Regina gasped as the kitchen staff came into the Grand Ballroom and placed the giant trays on everyone’s table. Another young girl came and placed a small plate in front of her that was full of fruit and salad._

_“Thank you!” she exclaimed as she picked up her fork excitedly_

_Everyone stared at her, mouths agape while Ruby choked on her water._

_“Did she just say thank you?” Ruby gasped out as she sat her cup down “You said she had to be happy all the time you never mentioned manners” she said wiping her mouth._

_Everyone looked at Regina as she reached over and grabbed a sausage link, a healthy scoop of eggs, oatmeal and potatoes._

_“Jesus, sister hungry much?” Leroy said as Regina picked up her fork and cut the sausage._

_“Starving,” was the only word that came out of the Queen’s mouth before she shoved a forkful of grapes and sausage in her mouth. A load moan escaped the queen as she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “This is so good Granny!” she mumbled out as she grabbed an apple and bit into it._

_“Jesus Regina, you act like you haven’t eaten in years,” Ruby said grimacing as Regina swallowed the contents in her mouth before grabbing her goblet and drinks huge gulps before stopping to breathe._

_“I didn’t eat much yesterday and I was way too tired to walk all the way to the kitchen late last night, to get something to eat” she said as she loaded her spoon with oat meal and eggs._

_“Well if you’re so hungry during the day, why do you eat like a bird,” Ruby said as she bit into her sausage and potatoes. “You always eat like a piece of lettuce and a strawberry then you leave.”_

_“Mm… Because…” Regina said swallowing and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand “_ _Mother found it repugnant that a woman should indulge in that which would in the end, harm the body which they had to present to those who owned them, namely her husband to be” she said robotically as she grabbed a biscuit and took a huge bite._

_“Who owned them? You make it seem as if my father bought you” Snow said with a frown._

_Regina gulped another swig from her cup before grabbing a spoonful eggs and smiling at Snow “Didn’t he?”_

_“No he did not, he loved you… or at least tried too” Snow defended as Regina stopped moving the spoon into her mouth and just stared at Snow as if she wanted to say something to refute that._

_“Snow,” David said as he looked at Regina who seemed to be getting upset._

_“Your Majesty you seem to enjoy spending time with Roland,” Robin said as Regina looked at him and then to the boy._

_“I do,” she said as she brought the spoon to her mouth and after placing it down she began running the hand that was closets to the toddler through his hair. Roland looked up at her and smiled._

_“I like spending time with you too Gina, especially when we play games,” he said with a grin as Regina wiped the eggs from around his mouth._

_“Yeah you would think you would hate him since you seem so hell bent on shooting insults at his father,” Leroy said._

_“And don’t forget that pungent odor she seems to be the only one to smell” Ruby said as she scooped up more of her food._

_“Yes Regina, what exactly is it that bothers you about Robin’s smell?” Granny asked with a sneaky grin._

_Everyone sat in silence as they waited to hear the Queen’s response. Regina lowered her cup from her mouth and sighed “Nothing…. I love his smell,” she said with a grin as she brought the cup up to her mouth again._

_“What?” everyone including Robin asked._

_Regina placed her cup down and smiled wider “What? I do, I’m embarrassed to say but I actually wait for you to come into the meeting room, just so I could be around it. It… makes my day and then when I see Roland, he smells like you too and I just hold him close,” she said ducking down and wrapping her arms playfully around Roland, who was more than anxious to return the favor._

_Everyone stared at the Queen as she actually blushed a bright red when she looked back at everyone._

_“Wait a minute, if you like it so much then why do you say it bothers you?” Robin asked with a frown._

_“Because sometimes it does,” Regina said facing him as he frowned in confusion “It reminds me of things that I don’t want to be reminded of. It also makes things very clear about my life as a child and then my life as Queen.” She said, as everyone still seemed lost with her answer._

_Regina sighed lightly and tried to explain, “You smell like grass, trees, fresh morning air and hay... you smell like Daniel” She said with a bright smile and a longing look. She shook her head gently to rid herself of the memories and spoke to Robin again, “You smell like the one thing I have always wanted but could never have.”_

_“What?” Robin asked with slight shake of his head_

_“Freedom” she whispered and everyone remained silent at that, after a beat Robin spoke up first._

_“You’re a Queen you can go where ever you want”_

_“Yeah Regina, my father never kept you prisoner here” Snow said_

_“He might not have but I was”_

_“What do you mean?” Snow asked as Robin jumped in with a question of his own._

_“How can you be prisoner here, when you have acres upon acres of land and this huge palace?” Robin said._

_“Just because you put curtains up in a cell doesn’t make it less a prison,” she said looking down but then she turned and looked at Robin; but before he could ask her go on, Regina’s eyes flashed green and she turned back to her plate._

_Everyone at the table wanted her to elaborate since the Queen was so guarded on her past, they knew this would be the only time they would be able to get it out of her. The problem was no one wanted to be the person to do it, so they looked around the table expectantly._

_Charming was the only one who knew and even seen Daniel aside from Snow but the princess refused to talk about him._

_“You said that Robin smelled like Daniel?” Charming questioned as his wife looked at him._

_“Daniel…” Regina said as she closed her eyes and smiled, recalling one of her fondest memories. “He smelled of trees, dirt, hay, hard work and even manure,” Regina said with a smile as she opened her eyes before her smile dropped slightly, “I enjoyed his smell too, whenever we would finish riding, I would hug him extra tight so I could get it on me, because I knew once I was home I wouldn’t be able to go outside again until my next lesson.”_

_“So is that why you say I smell because of this Daniel person? Who was he?” Robin asked softly._

_“Robin,” Snow warned but Regina was already answering the question that she was given._

_“He was my fiancé”_

_“But you were married to the King? How did you pull that off?” Ruby said before Snow could stop her._

_“Daniel was my first love, he worked as a stable-hand and since he was an excellent rider my mother gave him the duty of teaching me. He and I had been in love ever since our first lesson together, we would sneak off to firefly hill and share kisses,” She said as her face glowed with a bright smile. Causing everyone else to join in as well. “I shared all my secrets with him, when my father found out about our secret love affair he was so supportive and un-judging but… I knew mother would never approve. She had always talked about me marring someone of power or of a great title,” Regina said with a frown but then her face lit up again. “But I didn’t care about that I had Daniel and that is all I wanted.”_

_“So how did you end up with the King?” Leroy asked_

_“Mother was in one of her many meetings so I snuck off to go see Daniel, when a little girl on a run away steed interrupted us,” Regina said with a smile to Snow, “The day I rescued her, her father proposed and my mother excepted”_

_“But I thought you said Daniel was your fiancé, surly the king would not take another man’s betrothed”_

_“No he would not” Regina said sadly “The night of the King’s proposal, I snuck out to see Daniel to tell him of what my mother had done. I begged him to marry me and told him we would run off and never have to worry about my mother or her magic or anything ever again.”_

_Regina said the last part with a smile as a single tear fell slowly down her cheek as she reminisced on the memory. Regina wiped her tear and looked down at Roland who was busy working on his plate to be bothered with the discussion. She ran her finger through his hair and he smiled back at her. Then she looked back up at the group but did not continue._

_“What…” Ruby started when Snow shook her head ‘no’ and everyone remained quiet until Regina spoke again. Everyone was burning with question but out of respect for Snow they all remained silent until Robin just couldn’t anymore, he had to know more about this captivating yet so damaged Queen._

_“You said you were a prisoner here how?” Robin asked glancing at Snow who just ignored his eyes and gave up trying to stop them as she began to eat._

_“After I was given to the King by my power hungry mother, I tried to run the next morning…”_

_Snow looked at her with surprise, as did everyone else “I didn’t know that,” she said._

_“I didn’t even sleep that night, I had to wait until mother was asleep and most of the staff before I could sneak away. We finally made it off the property, Rocinante and I,_ _I thought that I was finally free… but my mother had put up a magical barrier that prevented me from leaving the grounds. Four trees snatched me right off of_ _Rocinante and held me in the air until my mother appeared. When she released me from my magical bonds she informed me that I was free to leave… as long as my husband was with me,” Regina said as she picked up a grape and plopped it in her mouth._

_“That’s terrible” Robin said as Regina shrugged her shoulders like a child and bit into a strawberry._

_“Yeah but I got her back, or at least I thought I did,” she said with a sneaky smile._

_“How” Tink spoke._

_“The day of my wedding Rumplestilskin gave me a giant mirror and told me it was a portal and all I had to do was push her in and I would be rid of her forever. I loved my mother and I would never want her hurt, but I just knew that if she stayed I would never be free so… I pushed her. It was the first time I had ever used magic and it… felt amazing… that was what was so scary about it. I tried to leave right after but Rumplestilskin told me that if I stay he would show me how to use my magic, that I wouldn’t be like my mother… cruel”_

_“Yeah well so much for…”_

_[PHWAP]_

_Ruby clasped her hand over Leroy’s mouth before he could insult Regina._

_“Well if you were so miserable why didn’t you leave?” Snow asked with a frown._

_“Leaving is not as easy as you think once you become Queen, believe me I tried” Regina said plopping another grape into her mouth._

_“When?” Snow asked._

_“It was still early in my training with Rumple and…” Regina stopped to think and then she looked at her stepdaughter, after taking another bite of the sausage on her plate “Do you remember the ride through the forest Snow? Your father wanted to talk with the people, you wanted to give your old toys to the village children?”_

_Snow nodded “It was the only time I remember you ever going out with us. You said there was a shop by the docks, you wanted to get something.”_

_“Well I actually had no interest in buying anything, there was a boat at the docks waiting to take off for… whatever place; and my plan was to sneak on it and never look back” she said with a smile that brightened her entire face but then it slowly fell and she grabbed her cup to take another sip. “But it would seem my mothers magic is still quite powerful even when she wasn’t in this world. When I approached the docks to leave, roots from the ground beneath me reached up and held on to my legs. I used whatever magic I did know to try and break free but it didn’t work… and I was forced to watch the ship take off without me.” Regina said as she shook her head slowly with a tied sigh as she pulled her napkin from her lap to wipe her fingers on it. Everyone remained silent but it was Regina’s breathing and the shaking of her head that had them all looking at her. They all watched as she almost tore a hole in the napkin she hand in her hand from her constantly rubbing it. Her eyes were distant and glazed over as if she was reliving the moment at the docks where she realized she would never be free that she would always be…_

_“I was stuck… again,” she said as anger crept into her voice and she looked at Snow._

_“Stuck in a life I never wanted… the mother of a child adored by her father and a bed warmer for a King.”_

_“My father loved you” Snow defended_

_“HE CONTROLLED ME!” Regina yelled slamming her hands down on the table startling Roland. He looked up at the Queen, as did the others in the hall. “He was no different from my mother! He would punish me like a child when I tried to do things on my own and ignored my wishes when it came to you; I was the constant reminder of what he lost in his precious Ava! Which he had no problem comparing me to whenever he had the chance!” She yelled as she was practically standing so she could stare at Snow right in the eyes. “I was miserable here and everyone was oblivious to it except Sidney! I was a child stuck being a mother to an eight year old heiress and lover to a man 3 times my age!” Regina yelled chest heaving when her eyes flashed green for a moment and her then body suddenly relaxed and her breathing evened out._

_Regina rubbed her eyes and then looked at the people around her who were staring at her with looks between shock and anger and then down at Roland who looked fearful at her. The latter was the only one she was worried about and turned to him. “Roland, what’s wrong?”_

_“You were angry, and you started yelling” he said as his eyes began to fill with tears._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” she said in a soft voice. Then she smiled “Do you want to see a trick?”_

_Roland wiped his eyes and nodded._

_“Okay look at this,” Regina said as she picked up 4 grapes and showed it to him, then without warning she threw them in the air “How many do you think I can catch with my mouth?” she asked smiling big._

_Roland looked up and smiled big too “3”_

_Regina gasped “Only 3? You have such little faith in me” Regina said with a coy smile._

_“I want to catch the last one” Roland said as he began to stand in his chair_

_“Okay you ready? Their coming back down” she teased as she flicked her finger in the air and had 3 the of grapes move in one line toward her mouth and the last grape hurling toward Roland._

_When the grapes were in sight Regina threw her head back and caught all 3. Earning a gasp and awe from Roland._

_Roland opened his mouth for the grape as he stood in his chair. Regina used her magic again to slow down the grape so it landed softly in toddler’s mouth as he chomped down._

_Eating the grape quickly Roland smiled “I did it! I caught it!” he exclaimed “Let’s do another one!” he said looking at Regina expectantly._

_Regina laughed and grabbed an orange slice “I have a better trick watch this,” she said as she turned from him and bit into the orange. She turned back to him closed mouth and then smiled, showing off a big orange grin. Roland laughed happily and reached for an orange slice._

_Snow and the others sat there silent as they watched Regina play with Roland completely oblivious to the rant that she had just unloaded on all of them._

_“Princess,” Blue stated again “Princess, listen this is going to come back and bite us, although she can’t remember what is going on now, when the spell ends she will and she will—“_

_“Feel relaxed and calm and happy for once, yes there is a chance that she will remember but she already knows I feel terrible about it--” Tinkerbell said._

_“Yeah, but what about all you asking her all those personal questions?” Leroy asked glancing at Roland who was trying to get his father to par take in the fun._

_“Well I didn’t ask her anything personal” Tink said looking around the table._

_Blue sighed irritated at the fairy “This is why, I said it was a bad idea. The Queen’s past is…” Blue began when an angry Snow raised her hand to hush the fairy._

_“Why did you kill my father?” Snow asked as Regina’s now empty mouth and smile faded. “Did you ever love him or me?” she asked as her eyes filled with tears._

_“I never loved your father,” Regina said as Snow’s gaze fell from hers “But I tried… being compared to your mother didn’t help and I gave up,” she said honestly._

_“What about me? I never compared you to her, I loved you… very much” Snow said as a tear escaped her eye. “So I want to know, did you ever love me?”_

_“Yes” Regina answered looking Snow in the eye, “I loved you very much and I think I still do.”_

_“Even when you tried to get Graham to kill her?” Charming asked, “I doubt that”_

_“Well I did… not in that moment but somewhere deep down I did.”_

_“But you still tried to kill me!” Snow yelled causing Roland to jump._

_Regina quickly smiled at the boy telling him she will do another magic trick if he ate all of his food, he quickly nodded and she waved her hand over him creating a soundproof barrier, before turning back to glare at her stepdaughter._

_“Why did you kill my father?” Snow demanded, “I want to know right now, no more denying it, no more getting around it I want to know why!”_

_“Because I wanted out!” Regina exclaimed hitting her fists on the table, “Your father didn’t love me…”_

_“But he would have let you go if you just asked him too!”_

_“No he would not! I was Queen and by right his property!” Regina exclaimed, “I would have been black listed if I were to ask for an annulment. No man would ever touch me, in the fear of your father’s wrath or his guards! I would have been alone--“_

_“Well at least you would have had your freedom you so desperately craved,” Snow bit out and the table fell silent._

_Regina let out a breathy chuckle before picking up her cup and taking a sip. Her eyes remained on Snow but she remained quiet. Although Snow meant what she said the silence from Regina was deafening and the whole table could feel it; but before she could say anything Regina’s eyes flashed green and she was back stuffing food in her mouth._

_“How the hell did she do that? I thought you said she had to feel anger or sadness,” Ruby asked as they watched Regina grab a biscuit from the center of the table and bite into a banana._

_“No I said it would do that only if she expressed any emotion other than happiness” Tink said still looking at Regina._

_“But she show anger or sadness when Snow said what she said”_

_“Just because she didn’t express her pain doesn’t mean she didn’t feel it” Granny said as she eyed Snow and then Regina who was grabbing a banana for Roland._

_“What am I supposed to feel sorry now?” Snow asked looking at Blue and then Granny the latter answered first._

_“No, but if you know your not going to like the answer given to your question don’t ask it. Better yet don’t scold someone who is forced to answer honestly.”_

_“So you’re taking up for her now, I guess one compliment classifies as a belly rub to you and now you’re her new BFF,” Snow said as Ruby let out a low growl._

_“Snow” Charming scolded as Ruby silenced her growl._

_“No it’s fine” Granny said as she turned to look at Snow, “Your hormones are out of control right now because of the young one growing within you and your learning things you really don’t want to know. But you want to take advantage of the moment while it’s here. And you’re starting to feel like I’m switching sides; so I’ll let that belly rub comment slide. But Princess if you ever refer to me that way again the next time you find yourself in some trouble me and mine will be nowhere in sight. Do you understand?”  Granny asked so calmly it made even Ruby gulp._

_Snow nodded her head slowly “Yes, I apologize, Granny.”_

_Granny waved her hand in dismissal and turned back to her breakfast._

_After a beat two girls approached the table and timidly cleared their throat._

_“You’re Majesty” the younger girl with short red hair said as both girls bowed and then stood._

_Regina, Snow and Charming nodded at the girls accepting their curtsy._

_“We beg your pardon, your Majesties but I… um… we… well all of the other um… teens… um” the red head stuttered as she fidgeted with her short red locks._

_“We were wondering if we could throw a small party tonight” the other girl who is an African American girl with long curly hair. Her friend looked at her sideways and she clears her throat. “I’m sorry my name is Victoria and this is Agnes” Victoria said pulling her shy friend closer. “The other teens were just wandering that if it were alright with…” the girl looked down at Regina and then back at Snow and Charming_

_“You… if we could throw a small party”_

_“I don’t think a party is a good idea right now girls, there are too many things going on that we need everyone to be as alert as possible.” Snow said gently._

_The girl’s faces fell and then Regina spoke up. “Well I don’t see why you couldn’t have a party,” she said as the girls looked at her with excitement._

_“Really” they both asked their mouth formed a silent scream and their eyebrows almost disappeared in their hairlines._

_“Regina” Snow countered but the girls were already giving their thanks and running to go tell the others._

_“Regina, why did you say yes?” Snow asked her mouth agape._

_“Because I’m bored and besides we’ve only had 5 attacks in the last 4 months alone, that should tell you something. Come on Snow, it’s a small party, the children need the distraction and so do a few of the adults.”_

_“But if they’re in the mist of a party and something goes wrong, how will we help them?” Charming asked as Regina groaned and rolled her eyes standing, causing Roland to look up at her._

_“I am Queen of this land and I say the girls can have their party, if you’re so worried then you and Snow are free to chaperone.” She said before looking down at the toddler, “Come on Roland, lets see if we can recruit more children to help us fix the garden”_

_Regina said sticking her hand out to the young boy. Roland beamed with delight as he grabbed his monkey and jumped down from his chair. He grabbed Regina’s hand and the two quickly walked away._

…

Robin woke with a start. He rubbed his hand over his face to clear his mind of the dream. It was daytime outside now looking to his right the bed was still empty. He felt the space and found it ice cold, as if Marian had been up for a while. He stood going into the bathroom and taking a shower. When he finished he quickly pulled on his shoes and walked toward his son’s bedroom. Catching a glimpse at the clock he saw it was almost eight. He peeked in his son’s room and the toddler was still fast asleep his monkey tucked securely in his arms as he snored lightly. Making sure not to wake him Robin closed his door and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Grabbing a glass of water he stopped at the sound of voices. He looked out the window to see his men and Marian in a heated discussion.  

 

Frowning slightly he walked over to the back door and cracked it open so he could hear the voices better.

 

“This is wrong and you know it!” Tuck yelled.

 

“Keep your voice down before you wake him,” Marian hissed glancing back to the house as Robin ducked behind the door.

 

“No, this is wrong!” the Friar stated again “You and the Queen along with us all promised that we wouldn’t intervene.”

 

“She intervened first and you know it.”

 

“Yes but she hasn’t made another move in weeks. Not only that but it had been days since she’d seen him, if it had been you in her shoes you would have done the same thing.”

 

“Don’t compare me to that monster!” Marian growled.

 

“Look the fact of the matter is, is that Robin is remembering and I’m sure Roland is too.”

 

“No he isn’t!” Marian bit out.

 

“We all heard him call the Queen Gina,” Little Jon said.

 

“Not to mention the boy told Robin that a woman from his dream made him cover himself in chocolate, you know what that reminds you of doesn’t it?” Adam said as the group groaned shaking their heads.

 

“Of what?” Marian questioned angrily that there was so much she didn’t know about her son and husband’s time with the Queen.

 

“One day the Queen was spelled by a fairy or drank too much, me personally I think she had a few,” Michael said indicating with his hand “But anyway she had rounded up all the children to go garden or something and when the children came back, each one had been covered from head to toe in mud. Now the parents had all feared that she had tried to bury the children alive but upon further inspection we all learned that she was actually teaching them. They asked her how did plants grow or something…” the man said his voice fading as he tried to recall the memory, “Roland said that she had turned them all into seeds and the grew like plants. Of course we didn’t believe it until the Queen came strolling into the castle looking like some kind of forest nymph, covered in mud and decked out head to toe in flowers and vines.”

 

“Seeing her laugh and be soft is the moment he fell in love with her I think,” Tuck said. But before Little John could tell him he was wrong, that their leader had fallen for the woman much earlier another merry man spoke up.

 

“Look, forget all of that, Marian is his wife and I say we tell him that the dreams are just that, dreams.” Seth, the youngest of the merry men chimed in earning a few ‘Yeahs’ from three other men.

 

“And what about honor?” Little John belted, “We all swore on our honor that if Robin began to remember his love for the Queen then we would help him remember.”

 

“Well I say we forget that deal, she is the reason why Marian died in the first place she killed her and now she gets to walk off with him and Roland into the sunset with us behind her, No!” Seth yelled.

 

Everyone could understand his frustration, he was the baby of the group and Marian had been like a mother or even a big sister to him, as she was for all of them but more so him.

 

Robin’s mouth fell open as he replayed the words he heard back in his mind. He had loved the Queen, he had had a relationship with Regina and not only that but she was kind and loving toward Roland. He grabbed his head as his mind swarmed with thoughts. The dreams and visions he was seeing were actually memories, which meant that he really did get close to Regina, and it was also why every time he saw her he had the overwhelming feeling to just hold her in his arms and kiss her till both their lips were raw.

 

He moved to burst through the door to demand what the hell they were talking about and why he couldn’t remember anything but flashes, when he heard Tuck continue.

 

“Marian, you know this isn’t right, Robin loves the Queen and she loves him too. I have told you this and you’ve seen it for yourself. He didn’t want to erase his memories but he did it because the Queen agreed. He knew that the guilt she felt from taking you from Robin and Roland would way heavy on their relationship. He knew that if she didn’t give him the opportunity to see if he would choose her even after all of this, that she would never know if their love was real.”

 

“It wasn’t real!” Marian yelled, “If it wasn’t for her Robin would have never ventured into her arms! My son would not ask for her, both of them would still be mine!”

 

Robin couldn’t hear anymore, his head was pounding now and he needed to get out of there. He needed to ask the one person he hadn’t talked to about this, he needed to talk to the Queen, and he needed to talk to Regina.

 

Slipping out of the house undetected was easy since all of his men and his wife were all gathered around the other side of the cabin. With one person in mind he took off toward the town. His chest burned as he ran the rest of the way out of the forest until he saw the black tar road.

 

Since it was now probably 9 o’clock he figured the Queen was either in the diner of at her office. Seeing as though the office was much further away he made a B line to the diner.

…

It was still fairly early when Regina awoke the next morning; the sounds of someone walking around down stairs had yesterday replaying in her mind. Sighing lightly she stood from the bed. After taking a shower and dressing in a black and white dress fashioned dress with a grey hue, she snagged a pair of burgundy heels to go with it. She made sure her hair was in place; her make up light and proceeded down stairs.

 

Maleficent was standing in the middle of her kitchen touching and looking at things on the counter and cabinets before turning her attention to the refrigerator. The blonde sorceress looked up when she heard footsteps at the door. Glaring at the brunette and saying nothing she looked back into the refrigerator.

 

“I see someone is still sulking,” Regina said as Maleficent continued to ignore her. “You know I could just make you something to eat,” she added but still she was met with silence. “Oh come off it Mal, you would have done the same to me.”

 

The sorceress slammed the door shut and turned to face the brunette, “You think that is why I am angry with you? What you did to me is a walk in the park compared to what I would have done to you. I am angry with you because at least I would have contacted you, or taunted you, but in this land I know nothing, I have no idea how anything works and what’s worse is I don’t know you. You say were best friends when the woman I was a friend with was still trying to kill he stepdaughter. Not showing up for rescue missions with the Dark one and the same stepdaughter who caused her to turn bad in the first place. In this land…” Maleficent said as her face fell and anger left her eyes, “Even with my magic… I am helpless,” she said as Regina took a step toward her.

 

“Mal… I”

 

“Regina don’t, I am still cross with you and since I don’t know my way around this town, I will retire to my bedchamber.” Maleficent said walking passed Regina.

After a beat Regina cooked breakfast for the sorceress and wrote her a letter of instructions on how to use the phone and work the T.V. before placing both by her door and leaving to go meet Snow at Granny’s with Emma and the rest of the group.

 

Everyone was already there when she arrived. They needed to beat the early rush of people so they could talk freely and Granny could work.

 

“So how is your house guest?” Snow asked as Regina sat down.

“Angry, which is too be expected but she’ll come around.”

After discussing what to do with Sidney, the group sat talking quietly amongst each other as the patrons started to come in.

 

Moving between customer and the table Ruby and Granny were done in no time and had a moment to sit and talk to Regina and the charming’s before having to check on a customer.

 

“So I’m curious what other stuff happened in the Enchanted Forest? I mean I know you guys fought Zelena but are there any other interesting things that happened?” Emma asked.

 

“Like what?” Snow asked frowning slightly at her daughter’s question.

 

“Anything really, like were there royal balls or ogres led by unicorns to storm the castle only to be put ablaze by Regina’s powerful magic.” Emma asked as Regina rolled her eyes.

 

“No, nothing it was a complete dull” Regina said deadpanned.

 

“Yeah the only thing being put ablaze was her and Robin” Ruby teased.

 

“Oh gods don’t bring that up!” Snow said making a face.

 

“Why what happened?” Emma asked smiling at her parent’s discomfort.

 

“Nothing, I did nothing and anything said from any of them is just exaggeration” she quickly defended.

 

“Nothing my ass,” Granny said “Those too took playing grab-ass to a whole other level.”

 

“What do you mean Regina and Robin played grab-ass? What exactly did they do?” Emma asked as she saw Regina’s eyes widen and Granny and Ruby turn to face her.

 

“Please, which time” Granny scuffed “Those two were worse then animals during mating season.”

 

“We were not!”

 

“Yes you were, Oh my god…” Ruby gasped, “What about when we were all in the meeting room to discuss the flying monkey attack that happened three days before, when Regina and Robin were talking about their erotic killer dreams,” she said with a short laugh.

 

“Please don’t bring that up, I was uncomfortable listening to it the first time they talked about it” Snow whined.

 

“You and me both” David chimed in.

 

Emma looked at Regina who rolled her eyes “It was not that bad besides he started it.”

 

“He always starts it when it comes to the two of you, you were just as bad as he was. If you would have stopped insulting the man, he wouldn’t have reasons to antagonize you,” Granny scolded.

 

“Whatever” Regina said rolling her eyes. But before Ruby and or Granny could go further into the story the diner door swings open and a frowning and gasping Robin appears in the doorway. She stands instantly at the sight of him and their eyes meet. He walks closer to her the door closing behind him. He is sweating and panting as if he ran all the way here. The first thing that comes to her mind is that something is wrong, that Roland or his men are in danger, but before she can ask he reaches the table and only one word escapes his lips.

 

“Regina”

 

**Okay guys I need reviews like I need air, tell me if you hated it or loved it or if you just didn’t get it. Now before anyone asks I jumped the ending because next chapter will be all about Maleficent, Sidney, Anna, Elsa and the whole Frozen ark.**

**I’m trying to get rid of it and I can’t do that with the whole Robin ting still unresolved. So the ending will be confusing but if you noticed it was all in Robin’s POV so to speak and then I switched it over to Regina’s. Next chapter will be full of action and depending on how long it gets I will try and add more Outlaw-Queen at the end of it.**

**Who am I kidding Outlaw-Queen will definitely be in the next chapter. I love them too much. I need to know what you guys think of my writing? Not just the storyline but if it has changed because being in writing classes I’m learning new things and I don’t know if I’m getting better or worse. This is my first time updating on a Mac so I hope the format is okay.**

**WTF is taking longer than expected to update and it’s really upsetting me because I hate that you guys are waiting. It’s why I post other stories for you to read because I know your waiting on me.**

**I’m sorry again by the way, but I can’t help my schedule although I will say this, I go home on the 20 th and I don’t have class until the 5th so I’ll have plenty of time to write. **

**College life has so much for me too write about when it comes to the craziness of teens. As far a WTF, I need to know what stuff you guys want to see Henry try to get into and what you guys want to see with Emma and Mal, those two are the only things I’m missing and it is going to be long just like this one.**

**Sorry again for the long wait I love you guy’s soooooo much for sticking with it and I can’t wait to see what you guys think.**


	10. Sidney's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has take me so long to update but none the less here it is ^_^ For give me my loves!

**Hey guys I am sooooooo sorry for the ridiculously long ass wait. At first I was super busy, then I just became super lazy, then I became super depressed and I just didn’t care nor feel like updating. But I am back now and I won’t be leaving like that again. WTF will be getting updated sometime this week if not tomorrow because I was working on both of these at the same time. I have some really great material for WTF and I made this chapter super long just to say sorry.**

**I battle with depression and sometimes I get into this funk and I just can’t seem to fight my way out. So I have been sulking for a few months but thanks too a few of my awesome ass readers, they managed to throw me a life raft in the middle of my pity pool and help me get to dry land. Thank you so much! ^_^**

**BTW I met Lana!! I worked Spooky Empire for 3 days and I got to see her 2 days in a row. I stood at her table for autographs, you know like security so I saw and met a few of you guys. I got to stand there for like 3 hours and I would have stood there for 50 if I could. IT WAS THE BEST JOB EVER!! She is so FUCKING SWEET AND HUMBLE. She loves her fans and even got teary eyed when this girl was talking to her about how much she changed her life. I love this fandom!! She works so hard; she even spoke to us when they closed her section down, so she could get a break. She looked at us and was like “I am so hungry, the only reason I am still ready to sign autographs is because I have this big ass burger in the back and I am going to kill it. It’s got bacon and stuff on it.” And then she laughed; I thought I was going to just melt away.**

**I wanted to speak to her the entire time, but every time I saw her I fan girl the fuck out and just stood there smiling. So I didn’t speak but I was spoken too and smiled at so, I was content. I’m doing spooky empire again this time I am paying to get and autograph and picture, so I will be forced to talk to her and hopefully if my friends do it with me, I will be able to actually talk to her. Fingers crossed. ^_^**

**Okay, so enough with that and now to the story, the beginning of this chapter is going to take an action filled dark ass turn and a few… yes that’s right a few of our favorite story book characters will die… a very slow and cruel death.**

**It’s my way of working through my issues LOL. Do me a favor guys when you finish the chapter leave a review of who died so we can honor them. Just leave R.I.P and the name of the character. Remember all this happens in the beginning so be prepared for the wave of emotions…. I am going to hit you where it hurts ^_^ N-joy.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing but my ideas and storylines everything else is Adam and Eddie’s… and Disney’s.**

 

“I just left the library, Henry, she’s not there,” Rumple gritted out.

“Did you try calling her?”

Rumple uncharacteristically rolled his eyes, “Yes, I did that was the second thing I did”

“Well let me try, maybe she’s just still mad at you” Henry said pulling out his phone and dialing Belle. “It’s ringing,” he said putting the phone on speaker.

After the first 3 rings Belle’s voice came through.

“Henry?”

“Belle, are you okay, my…”

“Henry, put your mother on the phone…” a males voice rang out.

Rumplestilskin moved closer to the boy, as did everyone else.

“Sidney?” Regina questioned as she took the phone from Henry.

“Awe you’re Majesty, it sounds so good hearing your beautiful voice,” the former Genie said as Rumple snatched the phone from Regina.

“Where is my wife you…”

“Ah ah ah… I wouldn’t insult me if I were you Dark One,” he said as a whimper and a yelp escaped from Belle.

“He’s got Ann…” Belle tried to yell when a slap was heard loudly on the other end of the phone and Belle cried out.

“Shut up book worm!” he shouted, “If you tell them I have the red head, then there will be nothing left to the imagination,” Sidney said crazy-mad in a sing along voice.

“Oops,” Sidney chuckled “Looks like I gave it away” he sang again. “Well that’s what happens when you’re left in a dungeon for 3 years with no one to talk to… you start saying things and giving things away and then you start seeing things and hearing voices…” he rambled on.

“I swear to you genie, when I find you I am going to torture you, very very slowly, then when you are at the brink of death, I will heal you and start over again and again until pain is the only thing you know,” Rumple growled into the phone.

“Well then it’s a good thing you don’t know where I am,” Sidney said with a chuckle.

“Oh I’ll find you,”

“Oh, I’m counting on it and as for you, your Majesty, I look forward to seeing you too, because I won’t give up Belle without a proper trade… and guess what I want… you,” he said and then the line went dead.

Everyone looked at Regina who was nearly vibrating with anger and then at Rumple, who waved his hand over Elsa, releasing the woman and walking toward the door.

“Gold, wait where are you going?” Snow asked but he didn’t respond he just walked out of the diner and toward his shop. The others rushed out to follow him.

He walked into his shop and began rummaging through shelves and cabinets. Everyone just stood there watching him.

“Gold, what are you looking for? Maybe we can help you,” Emma said as she watched the man disappear into the back of the shop.

“I don’t need your help Ms. Swan, especially since you’re useless when it comes to magic,” Rumple said from behind the wall.

“Hey that’s not true I have been practicing. Besides I can help,”

“Whom does she sound like?” Charming muttered to Snow who looked over at Henry.

“Rumple if you would just tell us what it is you are looking for we can help you find it,” Regina said making her way toward the door when Gold reappeared.

“I don’t need any of your help but you are coming with me and if you’re deranged boyfriend hurts Belle in any way—”

“He is not my boyfriend and maybe if you hadn’t lied to your wife and kidnapped someone’s sister all of this could have been avoided! And she would be safe!” Regina yelled glaring at the man.

“Enough! Both of you! All of us are going to help, everyone, including Emma,” Henry said making all the adults look at him,

“Well then what do we do?” Elsa asked making her presence known for the first time.

“You are not going anywhere with me, the last thing I need for you to do, is screw up something, by taking your revenge out on my wife,” Rumple growled out.

“This Sydney person has my sister and as much as I despise you and will rectify the wrong you have caused me and my family, I would never take it out on an innocent. My quarrel is with you Dark One and you only.”

Gold mulled it over and then with a grunt he walked past all of them and out of his shop, as everyone followed he pulled out an ring. No one needed to ask him, they all knew it was Belle’s wedding band. He poured what they all were familiar with by now, as the locator potion and soon the ring glowed a hue of blue and began floating.

“Henry, you stay here,” Emma said as the ring still hovered mid-air trying to locate its owner.

“What? No I want to come, I can help out with this too.”

“Henry, no, Emma is right. Sidney is not in his right state of mind. He won’t see you as a child, he will try to kill you in anyway he can. And besides with the spell broken, I don’t know if his powers have returned or not.” Regina said looking toward Gold who was frowning at the ring.

“But mom—”

“No buts Henry, I mean it. Stay here.”

Henry hung his head and looked away from his mother, and then turned and slowly to make his way back to the diner.

“Don’t worry, I got him,” Granny said walking toward the boy.

“Something is wrong, the ring can’t find her location,” Gold said watching the ring hover and move an inch, then move back.

“It could be a barrier… but I’ve never seen nor knew Genies could create barriers,” Regina said more to herself than anything.

“Okay well where do you think she might be?” Emma asked, “Usually people have gut feelings as to where their loved ones are and the places that they pick are usually spot on.”

“That won’t help!” Rumple barked, “She isn’t angry with me or hurt, she’s kidnapped!”

Emma flinched slightly, “Look I’m just trying to help.”

Rumple growled and walked a few steps away leaving the ring hovering and looking quite confused as to which direction it’s master was in.

“Regina, what about you?” Snow asked seeing her stepmother in deep thought.

“I…” Regina began when she spotted Kristoff walking toward Granny’s. Without saying a word she walked toward him. Rumple frowned but grabbed the ring out of the air and followed Regina and so did everyone else.

“Ice man!” Regina called out and Kristoff frowned but stopped and looked in her direction. He was getting ready to tell the Queen that was not his name, when his eyes landed on a familiar platinum blonde in a sparkling blue dress.

“Elsa!” he exclaimed running to embrace her.

Elsa smiled and embraced her brother-in-law.

When he pulled back he looked at Rumplestilskin and protectively pushed the woman behind him.

“How could you take her like that, do you know how hard it is to watch my wife talk to her sister through a mirror for 10 minutes at a time in fear of what you might do to her sister if caught talking to her!”

Rumple opened his mouth to say something but Kristoff was not done.

“I held her every night for the past 3 weeks, while she cried into my shoulder. She wouldn’t sleep or eat anything! She practically lived at the library and—”

“Are you finished?” Rumple said cutting the man off. Emma glared at Rumple’s rudeness, as did everyone else.

Kristoff scuffed and shook his head his body vibrating with anger, “Yeah I’m finished,” he said clenching his fists.

“Good, now—” Rumple began when a strong right hook to his face, cut him off. Everyone watched the older man go crashing to the ground in all the gracefulness of a bull in a glass shop.

“No, now I’m finished,” Kristoff, said shaking out his now pulsing hand.

“Kristoff!” Elsa exclaimed grabbing hold of his injured hand, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine but I’m getting ready to…” Rumple said beginning to stand.

“Not you!” Regina bit at him, “You got what you deserved, Kristoff, could have broken his hand.”

Rumple growled at his former student and jerked himself away from David as he helped him back on his feet.

“Well while your busy punching people your wife is kidnapped with some deranged Genie,” Rumple barked removing his handkerchief and wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“What?” Kristoff said looking at the older man and then to everyone in the group. “No, she left last night to go to the library, her and Belle do that a lot now to try and get Elsa back.”

“Where are Elsie and Elliot?” Ruby asked

“Their with Granny, a blonde woman came an picked them up, this morning saying that I was supposed to meet them here for lunch.”

Everyone looked at one another.

“What?”

“What did the woman look like?” Regina asked.

“She was tall and blonde,” Kristoff said trying to wrack his brain to find any other characteristics.

“Do you know how many tall blondes there are walking around here?” Regina said, “There has to be something else.”

“Well she was strikingly beautiful,” Kristoff said off hand but when Elsa looked at him, he cleared his throat. “Oh wait, she carried a staff with a dragon on it, at first I was a little apprehensive about letting them go with her but she said she was a friend of yours,” he said nodding toward Regina.

Regina’s blood ran cold and she looked at Rumple, “Maleficent.”

“Wait a minute, the dragon from under the library?” Emma asked.

“You let your children go off with a woman claiming to be a friend of mine?” Regina growled out at him.

“Are you saying she wasn’t a friend!” Kristoff exclaimed.

“Once upon a time she was a dear friend, but that still doesn’t—”

“No screw that! She said she was a friend of yours and she said that you sent her because she has the gift of fire as well, and if Elliot or Elsie were to get overly excited she would be able to handle it,” Kristoff yelled.

“Alright calm down,” Elsa said, “What do you know of this Maleficent woman? Would she hurt a child?”

Regina ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, “No, she kept me from killing a baby unicorn, I don’t think she would harm a child,”

“Think or Know!” Kristoff demanded.

“Okay!” Emma said stopping the argument, “This isn’t helping, okay, now that Maleficent is in the picture, where do you think they might hide? Now that they have Anna and the children?”

“Wait, Anna was taken as well! What the hell is going on?”

“Kristoff, please, everyone found out just a few moments ago that Anna was taken along with Rumplestilskin’s wife, we didn’t even know the children were missing until just now. We know just as much as you do?” Elsa said.

“Is that why he released you because he thought that one of us had something to do with it?” Kristoff asked glairing at the older man.

“His releasing of me is just as much a mystery to me as it is to you,” Elsa said taking a chance glance look at the man in question.

“This is crazy, why would Maleficent and Sidney take Anna and the children only to place them behind a barrier we can’t fi—”

Suddenly Belle’s ring jolted from Rumple’s hand, hovering and glowing brightly. They all looked at it and as if waiting to make sure everyone was looking at it, it took off toward Gold’s shop, and then surged past it.

Everyone followed closely behind it, Rumple surprisingly in the front of all of everyone, the phantom pain in his leg gone altogether. They ran until they reached the tree line of the forest.

“How far is this place?” Emma exhaled grabbing her chest as Gold, ran into the forest along with Regina, Kristoff and Anna.

Ruby groaned and grabbed her hand pulling her toward the forest.

“For someone who chased people down for a living, your stamina is really weak.”

Emma groaned but with the help of Ruby’s werewolf strength she easily caught up with the others.

They ran for what seemed like another 15 minutes and Gold, Regina and Kristoff seemed to be slowing down.

“I swear Sidney and Maleficent, have purposely ventured out this far to weaken us before the fight.” Regina gasped as she tried to keep up with Gold who refused to stop. The ring was still zipping forward with no intention of stopping.

“Are you sure this ring is taking us in the right direction and not some manipulation from Maleficent?” Ruby asked running up quickly beside them. Her werewolf strength and speed making the jog from Granny’s diner to almost 25 minutes into the forest a stroll in the park.

Gold growled his answer and pushed himself to continue following the ring.

Ruby sighed frustrated and ran past them, making the ring move faster.

“What the hell is she doing?” Gold demanded finally stopping to take a breath.

“She’s running ahead to make sure we are going in the right direction,” Regina said as she too stopped to catch her breath. The others caught up to them and they were just as tired as the two of them were. Seconds later Ruby ran back to them.

“It’s another mile that way,” Ruby said handing the ring back to Rumplestilskin.

“Fine,” Rumple said.

“Fine?” Elsa commented, “As much as I am used to walking, I am not sure I could make it another mile.” She said as the others nodded. 

“I know, this was done purposely,” Rumple growled, “Maybe not by Maleficent but maybe Sidney. Maleficent likes playing with her prey to much to warn them out before the game is even started, which means that her alliance with Sidney, was just a means, to go along with a plan already in motion.” Rumple said, “Ruby think of the place, imagine it in your mind and only focus on that.”

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes, seconds later she felt a small breeze and then the sound of magic whooshing around her. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in front of a large abandoned mansion, which looked like it should be on the most haunted places in the world then in a magical town as StoryBrooke.

“Let’s go,” Rumple said taking a deep breath and walking up the stone steps, toward the large rickety door.

“You know if I wasn’t with two of the most powerful magic practitioners, Snow White, Prince Charming, Little Red Riding hood and an Ice wielding Queen, I would be afraid of this turning out like every scary movie in the history of man,” Emma said as she slowly walked up the stairs and watched as everyone entered the dark musky building.

“And what do you think now?” Ruby said beside her.

“We’re all going to die,” Emma said as she and Ruby passed through the door. The inside was dark, the only light shining into the structure were through the windows. The inside was huge, there were a few pieces of furniture warned down and covered in dust and spiders. On each side of the large room were two long staircases that led up stairs and between them were two adjoining glass doors leading further into the house. The light shining through the windows of that room gave the area inside a blue hue, most likely due to the unpolished windows.

“Shut up,” Rumple hissed, his voice bouncing off the termite filled walls.

“No need to be quiet on our account dears, since I could smell all of you the moment you stepped with in 100 feet of here, especially the wolf.” A booming voice said rattling the walls and shaking dust from the ceiling.

Ruby gulped as her hackles rose and she felt the wolf growl deep within her.

“Show yourself witch!” Kristoff yelled.

“Witch? No my dear, that’s not what I am,” Maleficent’s said.

A large black shadow passed by the two doors causing the room to go completely black for what looked like forever until the narrow end of a tail whipped by.

Kristoff took a step back including Emma, and Snow.

“I am something a lot more sinister,” she said with a chuckle, which seemed to vibrate the floor of the mansion.

“Enough games, Mal, show yourself,” Regina shouted.

“Quite the contrary my dear, you know I love games,” she said walking past the doors again.

Regina glared and began to walk forward when Emma grabbed her arm, “Where are you going?”

“Through those doors to end this, if you want to stay here then stay but I am ending this now,” She said snatching her arm from Emma and heading toward the door. As she stuck her hand out to touch the doorknob a scream came from upstairs.

“Rumple!” Belle screamed from upstairs.

“Help us!” Anna screamed.

Everyone looked up and then at each other, Rumplestilskin dashed up the stairs followed by Charming, and Kristoff.

With a wave of her hand, Regina gave Charming his sword, and Kristoff an ice pick.

“Thanks, Regina!” Charming yelled.

“Really?” Kristoff shouted.

Regina rolled her eyes and reached for the door…

“Wait,” Ruby yelled and Regina turned to see Ruby’s eyes turn bright yellow and a growl escape from her.

“What is it Ruby?” Snow asked but Ruby was already transforming. She stood in wolf form growling at the archway on the right wall, and then charged through it.

“Ruby!” Snow yelled running after her.

“Mom wait!” Emma yelled looking at Regina who sighed and waved her hand, giving her stepdaughter her bow and arrow set. “Really?” Emma said as Regina turned back to the door, having no desire to follow them.

“I’ll follow them,” Elsa reassured her and took off after the pair.

Regina turned toward the door; as soon as she placed her hand on the knob, a surge of electricity ran up her arm and soon throughout her entire body. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth as she vibrated furiously, her hair stood on end, her eyes rolled up in her head and her spine became so straight it began to arch backward.

“REGINA!” Emma screamed as she reached forward to touch the brunet but stopped herself. She knew if she were to touch her she would get shocked herself as well because Regina’s body would pass the current through her. It was the one school lesson that stuck with her throughout her life and she was sure it had something to do with the video that accompanied the lesson.

“Hold on, I’ll save you,” Emma said as a painful grunt left Regina. She closed her eyes and focused, a gust of white magic hit Regina and she flew through the door and onto the floor.

The room that they were in looked to be a grand ballroom, it was very large it had stained wood floors and the surrounding walls were accented with white silk wallpaper that had a gold design on it. But that’s not what had Emma’s attention, it was the gigantic black and purple dragon she thought she’d slain under the clock tower. She was huge, her belly was a dark shimmering grey and her scales was such a deep shade of purple they looked black. Her eyes glowed green and her claws were just as black and sharp as she remembered. Emma was brought from her thoughts when Maleficent began to move again, toward Regina.

Emma ran toward her but was suddenly thrown back by magic.

“Tsk tsk tsk, savior, this is between me and Regina so you need to… stay out of it!” Maleficent yelled as the walls was turned into quick sand and Emma sucked within it.

…

 

Ruby ran through the room until she came to a long hallway, the light from the several windows than lined the walls gave her enough light to see that she was heading to another part of the mansion. She, Snow and Elsa ran through the hallway and then stopped when they came to three archways and a grand staircase in the center of the room, leading upstairs. They all took a step in separate directions looking in the rooms.

Ruby sniffed the floor and then her ears pinned back and she looked toward the archway in front of her, past the stairs. She unleashed a loud bark and dashed forward. Elsa and Snow followed close behind until they reached another set of closed double doors. There was a light coming from this room and Ruby growled approaching the door slowly. She lifted her paw to touch it when Snow stopped her.

“Ruby wait, when we visited Rumplestilskin’s castle in the enchanted forest, he had booby-trapped all the doors,” she said grabbing a bow and aiming it toward the lock. She released the arrow and just as she suspected the door fizzled with magic but swung open.

The room was different from the rest of the house, since it was the only room that looked brand new. The walls were lined with silk purple wallpaper, toys lined the bottom of it and lying on two twin-sized beds were Elsie and Elliot.

Ruby slowly walked over toward them and sniffed them fearing the worst. She took turns licking each of their faces and both children stirred and opened their eyes. Elliot giggled at her and wiped his chin sitting up.

“Hi Ruby” he said sleepily.

Ruby transformed back into her human form and sat between the beds while Elsa ran over to her niece and nephew.

“Auntie Elsa!” Elsie shouted rising to meet her aunt halfway with a hug, “Mommy said you have ice like me,” she said extending her palm and letting a large snowflake dance in the middle of her small hand.

“I do, and I promise we will talk more about it. Where is your mommy?”

Elsie’s snowflake quickly vanished and the bed beneath her began to frost over, “She left this morning to go to the library to see Lady Belle. Where is she? Is something wrong?”

Elsa grabbed the young girls hands, “Honey, she is fine. I was just wondering if you knew where she was in the house. The woman who locked you in here, she is working with a very bad man who took Lady Belle and your mommy. Your daddy and Prince Charming are looking for them now.”

Elsie nodded and quickly got off the bed her brother following close behind.

“Can you walk or would you like for me to carry you,” Elsa asked the little ones.

Elsie straightened her back and shook her head, “Thank you, but I can walk,” she said with a smile.

Elsa smiled “You remind me of your mother, she was so independent too. But if you get tired let me know, hold my hand?” Elsie smiled large at that and quickly grabbed her aunt’s hand.

“What about you Elliot?” Elsa asked.

“I want to ride Ruby,” he exclaimed and snow and Ruby both laughed.

“You sure, I go pretty fast…”

“Okay,” he said with a smile as he stepped closer to Ruby. Elliot looked to Elsie and she looked up at Elsa.

“Go on, it might be safer if you ride with your brother,” she said letting go of the young girl.

“Who do you think, put them here?” Ruby asked.

“Well it had to be Maleficent, I wonder why she chose this side of the house and locked the door. You would think she would want them to be near her right?” Snow said looking between the adults. “I mean how easy would it have been to rescue them, like we’re doing now?”

“You think this was too easy?” Elsa said moving closer to the children.

“I’m not sure, but something isn’t right,” Snow said giving a quick nod to the others Ruby transformed and Elliot climbed up. Elsie was getting ready to do the same when she turned back and looked toward the back of the room. She walked over to the window where all the other stuffed animals were aligned and grabbed a scary looking porcelain doll with dark black hair, wearing a long black and lilac gown with glowing Red eyes. As she walked back over to the group Snow looked at Elsa who looked down at Elsie.

“Honey, is that yours?”

“No, but I saw Mal-enfant-cent… put it in here before she closed the door. It was the only one she placed right by the window. I think she likes this one.”

“Why?” Elsa asked kneeling down to become eye level with the girl.

“Because she kept touching the shoes.” Elsie said lifting the dolls dress and revealing a very intricate se of sliver boots that were on the dolls feet. On the side of each boot were a ruby and a diamond.

“Well dragons like silver things so maybe that’s why,” Snow muttered to Elsa who nodded and stood. Ruby still lying on the floor awaiting her last rider, stood when she felt the young girls weight on her back, bringing the children almost eye level with Snow and Elsa.

“Okay, lets go find the others,” Snow said as they all took off, back the way they came.

 

…

 

As soon as Rumple made it to the landing he was faced with a long hall of doors. Belle’s voice was coming from one and Anna’s voice was coming from another.

“Why don’t we check them one at a time,” Charming said not wanting to separate in the maze of the mansion.

“You can go in another room but I am going in the one that Belle is in,” Rumple seethed running down the hall.

Charming looked at Kristoff who looked at him apologetically and took off in the direction that his wife’s voice was coming from.

Charming sighed and ran after Kristoff. As soon as they opened the door, they saw Anna tied to a chair in the center of the room.

Her eyes were red and wet from crying and her mouth gagged.

Kristoff was about to run to his wife when Charming stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

“We heard her scream right?”

“So what!” Kristoff Yelled.

“How did she scream if she’s gagged?”

“I don’t care! I heard her scream and I’m cutting her loose!” Kristoff yelled yanking his arm from the Prince and running toward his wife.

“Wait!” Charming yelled chasing after the man.

As soon as Kristoff reached Anna, she disappeared in a puff of pale burgundy smoke and reappeared by the door.

Kristoff frowned at the magic and turned toward the door, Charming doing the same.

Anna stood tall in the door frame, her eyes empty and shining like black diamonds as she slowly pulled the gag from her mouth and let it slide from her fingers and pool onto the floor, “Idiots, this was far too easy,” she said as her eyes sunk in further and her smile grew until it split her face and razor sharp teeth peeked from her thin lips in layers. She grew taller and thinner, her long red hair turning ghostly white. Both her skinny legs splitting into two more and a few even sprouted from her sides, ripping her shirt and skirt. The thick blood red curtains that hung heavily in the windows quickly shut and a hauntingly hollow chuckle filled the room as she slammed the door, locking them in the now dark room. The scurrying of feet circling them had Kristoff and Charming standing back to back.

“I should have listened to you,” Kristoff said looking up, as the scurrying of feet sounded on the ceiling.

“Yes, you should have,” Charming gritted back, “But I get it, if it were Snow, I would have done the same,” he said as the both began to dashed closer to the door, when a deep chuckle echoed beside them. They instead moved closer to the window.

“I bet you wished you would have stayed with Gold, now huh?” Kristoff said his ice pick held inched from his face the blunt end toward his mouth and the point outward. Charming sighed his eyes and ears alert, as his sword was diagonal to his chest.

“Gold, has magic you do not, on the count of three, the drapes, pull them open,” Charming said as he reached behind him to grab one side.

A shriek rang loudly through the room; Charming and Kristoff almost covered their ears, dropping their weapons. Hoping that the younger man had done what was asked and grabbing the drape. Charming pushed through the noise.

“Three!” he yelled and the drapes were ripped back letting the sunlight in. The creature was centimeters from their faces and roared a fierce scream as the light washed over everything.

…

 

Rumplestilskin rushed down the hallway and through the double doors. As soon as he stepped through the threshold he heard magic sound behind him. He turned to see a shimmering blue glow surrounding the doorframe.  He reached his hand out and hissed as it stung his hand. He let out a low growl and turned back toward the inside of the room.

The room’s light flickered to life and illuminated the area with a bright light. This room was as large as a stadium and as tall as one too. Rumple’s magic vibrated within him as it felt the strong sense of magic beating throughout what he now saw was the library. Books lined the walls and shelves. It was two stories tall but there were sliding ladders and small balconies that spoke of a third level. The room looked to be brand new, the stained wood floors shined as if freshly buffed. The lights shone bright and the shelves seem to sparkle. Compared to the rest of the mansion this room was like the Taj Mahal. There were several bookcases that stood on it’s own in rows and then there were the ones that stood underneath the second floor balcony, giving the illusion of supporting it.

Rumple glanced at the first shelf and could see that whoever had stocked the books knew nothing of the dewy decimal system because there were children’s books mixed with encyclopedias and novels. The moment he noticed the very carless mistake his magic went on high alert. This room was filled with magic, so much in fact that he could feel it oozing from the floor. He needed to find his wife and get the hell out of there as fast as he could. 

“Belle,” Rumple said looking around the room.

“Rumple,” Belles voice echoed somewhere in the back of the room.

“Where are you?”

“Rumple help,” her voice sounded again this time to the right of him.

“Belle, where are you?”

“Rumple please,” Belle’s voice rang out again this time it was coming from in front of him, from the bookcase. A book shook fiercely causing the older man to frown.

“Belle?” he said stepping toward the shelf. He reached his hand toward a book with the title ‘Moby Dick’ and hesitantly picked it up. The book jerked in his hand and the cover pulsed as if someone was trying to open it from within.

“What the hell?” he said as he opened the cover of the book. As soon a cover was flipped open the magic within it activated and water pour from the pages. Rumple yelped and dropped the book as more water gushed from its pages. He tried to use his magic to close the book but it just seemed to make things worse. The book lay like a heavy stone on the library floor as the room filled with water. The water was up to Rumple’s knees; the room began to darken so Rumple had no choice but to climb. Thunder boomed up ahead and he jumped at its loudness. Soon rain followed and then lighting sparked and lit up the room with a giant flash.

“Belle!” Rumple shouted.

He kicked and pulled books off the shelf in hid ascent to the top but as he did so more monsters was released from their leather bindings.

“Belle where are you?” he shouted as the rain pounded on his back, neck and head. He turned his head into his shoulder to block the steady flow of water; it was heavy and felt as if it would drown him. He gasped for breath as he pulled himself up further on the bookshelf.

“Rumple, help me!” Belle’s voice shouted from his right, he could barely see as he peered over to the next shelf. He could make out the book that his wife’s voice had come from.

The water was steadily rising and it was now at his waist although he had to have been at least 10 feet in the air. A deep loud groan came from behind the shelf he was currently on. He stopped his blood going cold when the groan came again. Thunder roared over him and then the bookcase shook as if someone or something bumped into it. He looked down into the water and saw dorsal fins along with a massive shadow that was yards long. He frantically scrambled further up the bookcase getting the still rising water to his ankles. He grabs ahold of something hard, he thinks it’s the shelf but when he tried to pull himself up, it gave out and a book went tumbling toward the water. He inwardly cursed as he lost his grip and scrambles harder to grab onto the shelf. His heart pounds as he tries to control his breathing and his shaking hands, his hand are slippery from the rain and his clothes heavier but he white knuckles the shelf, determined not to fall. 

As soon as he got his bearings he looked down to see a shark coming straight for him. He pulled himself up further as Belle’s voice called out again.  When he reached the top of the shelf he hauled his soaked and heavy body onto the surface of it and collapsed upon it. The shark pounded into the shelf and it shook… hard, but not hard enough to roll him off and for that Rumple thanked his lucky stars. That however didn’t stop the shark from trying to test the shelf’s resistance though and it continued to ram into it.

“Rumple help!” Belle calls again as thunder boomed over him.

He rolls over; the bookshelf is thicker than any normal bookshelf because it holds books and ledgers on both sides. He thanks the gods for this and stands. From this height he can see all the sharks and the massive whale that came out of the Moby Dick book. 

“Belle, where are you!” he shouted as he scanned the room trying to find the slightest bit of movement. The thick cloud that had gathered at the top of the ceiling made it difficult to see because of the flashes of lightening and the fact that the lights were either flickering or shut off.

“Over here!” 

“Where Belle?” he says looking frantically around.

“In front of you! Look in front of you, on the wall!”

Rumple frowns and looks in front of him, he uses his hand to shield the rain rom his eyes, there are rows and rows of shelves and to the very back of the library is a wall, but he still can’t see her. 

“Alright hold on, I’m coming,” he said. He looked down at the shark that was still ramming its head into the shelf he was on and then he looked at the space between, each shelf. It had to have been a 5-foot distance from where he stood and where the next shelf began. He took a deep breath and contemplated whether or not he would make it. Then he brought his palm to hit head and hit himself hard.

“You have magic you idiot!” he said out loud and within seconds he was surrounded by burgundy smoke and he reappeared on the closest shelf to the back of the library. Lightening stuck the back wall where he was and Belle screamed. 

So the storm senses magic, I’ll have to be mindful of that when I teleport back  Rumple thought to himself.

“Belle, I’m here where are you?” 

“In the glass hanging below the light fixture to your right,” she called back. Her voice so close Rumples heart skipped a beat. He looked to his right and low and behold was his wife the size of a fairy, trapped in a jar like a butterfly that was hanging on a piece of string by it’s neck under a light fixture. She smiled at him, whipping at the glass wall that was riddled with water on the outside, so she could see him more clearly. Even though it did nothing, Rumple smiled at the gesture. 

“Rumple,” she breathed. 

Rumplestilskin walked down the length of the shelf and stopped in front of where Belle was hanging. He couldn’t reach it and he didn’t want to use magic to try and get her down with the lightening aiming right him when he uses it. 

“How do I get you out?”

“You have to break it!” she said as the rain disfigured her small reflection in the glass. The room wasn’t cold but Rumple was starting to feel it, his clothes were heavy and his right wrist hurt from when he slipped earlier and had all his weight hanging from it.

“I can’t use magic Belle, the storm will strike you,”

“Use a book!” she calls back and he could just kiss her. Rumple kneels and reaches down into the shelf and grabs the first book he feels. He pulls it up and its a thick book that reads ‘Winnie the Pooh’ it has a tree and a yellow bear on the cover of it but it’s thick enough to break the jar. This looks harmless enough he thinks as he stands and aims for the jar.

“All right Belle, when I hit it, hurry and swim to me!” he yells as thunder booms again.

“Okay!” Belle said as she backed away from the glass wall of the jar and covered her face. 

Rumple pulled back his right arm, bit his lip and threw the book as hard as he could at the jar containing his wife.

The book soared through the air for a split second then with a crack of lightening the book hit the jar and glass and Rumple’s now normal size wife went crashing into the water. As soon as the ripples and vibration in the water were created, a loud moan rang out and Rumple turned to see a school of dorsal fins heading straight for his wife.

“Belle!” Rumple shouted as he knelt down and stuck his hand out to his wife who had just resurfaced.

Belle’s throat released a high pitch wine as she resurfaced and sucked in air. She coughed loudly as she sucked in some of the rainwater. She turned her head down and away from the rain so she could take another deep breath.

“Rumple,” she coughed as she rubbed at her eyes, to see where her husband was.

“I’m right here Belle, swim to me!” he shouted extending his arm out further. He swiped at his face harshly to clear his view and urged his wife to swim faster to him.

Belle saw him and began to quickly swim toward him when the entire library began to shake, including the shelf Rumple was now grasping to. The water in front of Belle bubbled and churned and while she was focused on the water, Rumple turned to see three dorsal fins, now diving under the water heading for his wife. He turned back to see a giant tree emerging from the water in front of Belle.  He quickly thought back to the book and could have kissed himself at his brilliance for picking it up. The tree shot up to the ceiling but hoping and praying that it would break through would have been too perfect, since the two could have easily climbed right out, but it stopped.

“Belle, climb now!” he yells and Belle looks up at her husband and then at the water and she sees three large ovals heading toward her. She grabbed a hold of the tree, but there weren’t any grips to climb on.

“I can’t!” she shouted.

“Over here!” a voice shouted from to the left of her and she swam to see where the voice came from. There was a little dirty-blonde headed boy, no more than six or seven looking down to her from up in the tree. 

“Hurry, use the hole in the tree and I will try and pull you up,” the little boy said. The hole in the tree was large, large enough for her to put her foot in and her hand to climb up. The cavity of the tree was black but it had no sign of life within it.

Bell hurried and placed her hand in the large hole, around the edges and lifted herself. Her clothes were heavy and she grunted loudly as she hauled herself up enough to stick her foot in. 

“Hurry Belle!” Rumple shouted as the shark caught eye of her and was now charging. Belle’s heart raced but she focused on getting her other foot up into the hole. She looked above her and the young boy laid belly down on the branch he was  on and hung his little hand out for her.

“Grab on,” he said with a grunt.

“You’re not strong enough, I’ll fall,” Belle said as she looked from the boy to the water.

The sharks swam with precision but of them speared off into another direction while the one in the middle headed for Belle. It and slammed its side into the tree. Belle grasped the tree with dear life and released a shriek.

“Belle!” Rumple yelled as the shark turned around to do it again.

“Rumple!” she cried as the shark slammed its side into the tree again.

“Please miss, you must take my hand or the creatures will eat you,” the boy said as he stuck his hand out further.

The shark was on its way back and Rumple knew Belle wouldn’t be able to hold on for long. Thinking quickly he reached down to find another book. His hand came in contact with an encyclopedia; he took a chance and threw it into the water. Nothing. He growled and reached for another one, this time it was a book titled “Rock climbing anchors,” Rumple quickly opened the book and the magic inside produced a harness and rope set. He quickly closed the book before something else had a chance to escape it. 

The shark was slicing through the water like a knife through butter and heading fast toward Belle.

“Here boy, tie this to the tree. Belle tie this around yourself,” Rumple said as he threw her the rope. Belle quickly did as she was told and she threw the extra up to the child. He wrapped it as fast as he could around the thick branch he was on.

 

Wham

 

The shark hit the side of thee tree again, and this time Belle lost her footing and she dropped far enough to get her feet back in the water but other than that she was safe. 

Rumple kicks off books from their shelves and each one that hit the water or is open emerges and new distraction and or creature. He didn’t know what he was throwing down there but all he knew is that he wanted his wife safe and the creature distracted.

“Now, climb!” Rumple said and Belle did just that. She grunted and stuck her feet back into the whole; she then used the rope that was around her and the help of the young boy to pull herself up onto the branch.  As soon as she was secured she and Rumple let out a very much-needed deep breath and Belle grasp the boy in her arms. 

“Thank you so much,” she said as she pulled back to look at the boy, “Sorry,” she said quietly when the boy stared at her.

“It’s okay, I’m scared too, my name’s Christopher Robin, what’s yours?”

“My name is Belle,” she said wiping the rain from her face, “How did you get here?”

“I don’t know, I was in the Hundred Acre Woods when—”

“Belle, I need you to climb up,” Rumple said unknowingly interrupting the twos conversation while wiping the rain from his eyes. Belle, looks toward her husband and then back at the tree and follows his line of sight.

The tree’s branches reached all the way up to the ceiling and some even coiled and rooted itself along side of it.

Belle looked up to see a thick branch that stretched all the way to Rumplestilskin. She looked down to see the sharks moving away from the tree and dive further under the water. She looked back up and reached for the branch when a small light brown paw reached down and touched her hand and she yelped in surprise.

“Don’t be afraid, that’s just Pooh Bear,” Christopher Robin said as he reached and climbed up onto the branch. Belle peered up to see a light brown and orange bear cub sitting on the branch with the young boy.

“He won’t hurt you, will you Pooh Bear,” he said petting the cub’s head.

“Come on, we have to go,” Rumple said watching the water as the three sharks began to circle the tree and the bookshelves surrounding it.

“I’ll go first, me and Pooh Bear and then you follow us,” Christopher Robin said as he wiped the rain from his face and grabbed Pooh Bear’s arms, placing them on his back like a backpack and reached up for the branch. Thunder crashed overhead and Pooh Bear groaned and hugged Christopher Robin tighter.

“It’s okay Pooh Bear, its just rain,” the boy said as he extended his arm. The branches were intertwined with each other so it looked like a curly set of monkey bars. Christopher Robin gripped the branch tight and swung out, extending his other arm to grab onto the other part of the branch. Leaves dropped under the weight of the rain and the young boy tugged them free as he went across. Another boom of thunder rang through the library and the bear clung tighter to Christopher Robin.

“Pooh Bear,” he grunted as the rain pounded on his face, “Don’t… be scared its—” he tried to say when lightening cracked and flashed around them. Pooh groaned in fear as he clung tighter to Christopher Robin.

“Pooh… you’re holding to tight,” Christopher said as he reached out again. The three sharks circling the bookshelf swam toward the tree and began circling the boy and the bear dangling above them.

Pooh Bear wined with fright as he sense the danger below him. He gripped the young boy tighter, cutting his yellow shirt and grazing his side with his paws.

“Ow, Pooh, please, stop it,” Christopher Robin said as Pooh Bear clung tighter still, this time cutting his shoulder with his claws as well as digging into his side. Christopher let one hand drop as he lifted Pooh’s claws out of his shoulder. Crimson rivers flowed from his shirt in streams as the rain diluted it and the sharks swam faster under them.

“Ah, Pooh Bear, please,” Christopher Robin, cried as he grabbed at the paw that was digging into his side, “You’re hurting me.”

With every tug of his paws Pooh Bear clung tighter with the fear of falling. One of the three sharks jumped into the air as more blood rushed from the boy.  Hundreds of sharp white teeth came toward them and Belle and Rumple could do nothing but stare in shock. Christopher Robin released a high-pitched scream and lifted his legs away from the horrible beast.

“Christopher Robin, you have to keep moving!” Belle shouted as the shark hit the water.

“I can’t,” he cried as more blood fell into the water below. “Pooh Bear… please,” he wailed as another shark jumped into the air, closer this time. He screamed as his body began to shake under the weight of him, his bear and his now soaked clothes. Christopher Robin began to cry louder as his legs began to drop and Pooh Bear screamed along with him. Another shark jumped up this time clipping the boy’s shoe. Thinking quickly Belle felt for the rope still tied to her waist and untied the other part that was attached to the tree.

“Drop the bear and save your self,” Rumple yelled as he watched in fear, as another shark got ready to jump.

“I can’t… he’s my best friend. Pooh Bear,” Christopher cried out as the bear slashed deeper cuts into his sides and shoulders, “You’re hurting me, please, I can’t hold on.”

The bear released a cry for help and moved his paw from the boy’s wound and to a less raw area. Pooh groaned what sounded like an apology and licked at his bloody shoulder. Christopher Robin’s body shook as he cried and dropped his legs, the latest shark fell back into the water with a huge splash, “Help me… please.”

“Christopher, I’m coming, but you must hold on,” Belle said as she positioned herself to climb out.

“I can’t it hurts.”

“I know it hurts but I’m coming,”

“Belle, you won’t be able to carry them both, you have to choose one,” Rumple yelled to his wife.

“No,” Belle grunted out as she swung out to the boy. Christopher Robin was in the center of the large branch, and Belle moved in swift motions toward the boy. Rumple growled out his frustrations as he looked for anything to distract the sharks below. He bent down and began to fling books into the water, some opened, others did not. Birds, insects, and even a few fish fell out of the books and either hit the water or flew away. The new prey floating above the water while the other one got ready to jump again distracted two of the sharks.

Belle reached the boy as another shark jumped into the air this time closer than the others. Rumple found a thick and heavy book and threw it, the same time the shark jumped out of the water. Three of the shark’s teeth, scraped down Belle’s calf as she grabbed Christopher Robin and the book came into contact with its face. Belle grunted since the bite only lasted a second. She quickly wrapped her legs around the sobbing boy, just in case he let go and peeled Pooh bear from his back.

“Ah,” he cried out as Pooh Bear let go of him and grabbed onto Belle. Rumple threw more books into the water as the sharks began to come back.

“Turn to face me,” Belle said to the boy, who slowly turned into her. She wrapped the slack end of the rope around him just in case and proceeded to take the bear from him.

“My arms hurt,” he cried as he looked up at her. Pooh Bear climbed up and around Belle, the way he did with Christopher Robin and clung to Belle. Lightening and thunder hit at the same time, startling the bear. Pooh’s claw came in contact with a chunk of Belle’s hair as it shrieked in fear.

“Stop it,” she demanded as her head jerked back a bit. She refused to let go of the boy until he was secure. Christopher Robin finally faced her and wrapped his legs around her waist when thunder boomed again this time closer to them. Pooh Bear clawed at Belle’s side, causing the young woman to bleed. With fresh blood in the water, the sharks took another chance to jump up to catch their dangling prey. This time they jumped either two at a time or one right after the other.

Pooh dug his claws into Belle who screamed as the sharks jumped closer and closer to them. She pried his claws from her shoulder and the bear just shrieked and dug deeper. The pounding rain on her neck and back added to the weight of the boy and the bear and her arms were beginning to burn under the tension.

“I can’t hold on,” Christopher said as his legs began to go slack and his arms shaking.

“No, don’t let go,” Belle gritted out through clench teeth as Pooh Bear grasped tighter to her, “Rumple, help me.”

            “Belle, you have to move,” Rumple yelled as he moved to the other side of the shelf to grab more books, “The sharks are getting closer,”

“Rumple, I can’t,” Belle said as tears welled up in her eyes. The weight of both Pooh and Christopher was too heavy for her to move and she was afraid the boy might let go if she tried. He barely hung onto the branch as it was and her waist and legs were burning from keeping them out of reach from the three sharks below them.

“Belle, you have too, either move, or drop the boy!” he demanded as Belle’s legs began to lower.

“No!” Belle growled out as she forced her arms to move forward. As she moved the sharks followed but did not jump. Christopher Robin’s legs began to fall as the boy started to loose consciousness, his injuries deeper then Belle’s and his blood loss a lot greater.

“NO! Wake up!” Belle demanded as she stopped, “Christopher wake up!” she yelled as he began to slip down her waist.

“Rumple!!” Belle shrieked as the boy slipped further down.

Pooh Bear let go of Belle’s shoulder and clasped a paw around his friend’s hand trying to hold on to him. The bear growled and groaned his demand to his friend who began to stir. Belle screamed as Pooh Bear dug his feet into her side as he latched the other hand onto his friend, to hold him in place.

Rumple watched as more blood dripped from his wife and into the mouth of whatever shark jumped up to claim the prize. She was struggling not to let go as all the weight was now shifted to her legs and shoulders. Rumple clasped the encyclopedia in his hand with dear life as he watched in horror as another shark jumped up, this time taking with it the boy’s shoes.

“Belle, I have a plan but you must move closer to me,” Rumple said as his wife shook under the weight. Her eyes were shut and mouth open as the rain poured harder. Her face turned into a deep scowl as she used her legs to hoist the boy up further. A determined growl mixed with an anguished cry, escaped her mouth as she forced herself forward. Pooh dropped back down to Belle’s back, placing his paws back into their previous wounds. Belle cried out but refused to stop, Christopher Robin, now half way awake watched as Belle’s face contorted to that of pain as Pooh grabbed harder.

Rumple held the book in his hand and then pulled his arm back, aiming for one target. He knew his wife would be angry with him but he didn’t care. He would rather her be angry and alive then dead because of her big heart. He took a deep opened mouth breath and launched the book as hard as he could. The book came into contact with Pooh Bear, just in time for another shark to jump into the air.

The bear fell and a shark jumped up to claim its prize.

Rumple had hoped the shark would eat the bear in one bite but no such luck.  The shark clamped down onto the waist of the dazed bear, quickly killing it and pouring more blood into the water.

“POOH BEAR!!” Christopher Robin shouted as he thrashed against Belle, who watched in shock, as the bear was ripped apart under the water by the other sharks. Belle tightened her legs around the boy and with a newfound strength was able to let one hand go and lift the heavy boy with it. She made it to the other side of the bookshelf with Christopher Robin wailing and looking toward the water. As soon as she touched the surface she knelt down and encircled the boy in her arms.

“Pooh Bear!”

“I know,” Belle cried as she tightened her grip on the boy.

“Pooh Bear,” he yelled into her shoulder.

Rumple watched as guilt tugged at his heart. He did it to save his wife and he wouldn’t apologize for it, but to see the boy and his wife so upset caused him to slightly rethink his actions.

“Belle,” Rumple said as he took a hesitant step forward. Belle rounded on him immediately. She placed the boy behind her as if afraid her husband might shove him off as well.

“How could you!” she yelled, “How could you do that!” She was 3 feet from him, covered partly in tattered clothes and blood and although she was soaked to the bone and her eyes red from crying, she never looked more beautiful and all he wanted to do was hold her.

“I did it to save you,” he said taking a baby step forward. It was all the movement she needed him to do before she crashed her fists into his chest.

“How could you!” she shouted, “He was a baby bear! He was just scared! And you sacrificed him!” she yelled pounding each word into his chest.

Rumple let her and when she went to shove him, he grabbed her and held her tight. She jerked against his strong hold wailing into his chest, “He tried… he tried…” she yelled as her sobs began to wrack her small form, “Pooh Bear tried to save him,” she said as her legs gave out and the two of them fell onto their knees.

“I know,” he whispered, “But I had too.”

“He loved him,” she sobbed.

“I know.” Rumple said as he ran his finger over her soaked hair, “I know.”

“I… I was so scared, Rumple, I was so scared.”

“I know,” Rumple said wrapping his arms tighter around her and for the first time in days just held her. When he lifted his hand to run it through her hair, it was stained with crimson and anger surged through him. Sidney did this and he was going to pay for it. He placed his hand once again on her back and vowed to end that Genie the moment he saw him.

…

 

The light from outside temporarily blinds the creature as she shields her eyes and scurries backwards.

“Head toward the door and see if you can get it open, I’ll distract it!” Charming yelled as he swung his sword hard trying to cut off one of the creature’s 6 legs. He missed.

Kristoff ran for the door and pulled at it’s handle, he turned to tell Charming that the door had to be magically locked when he saw him strike the thing that was once pretending to be Anna. It screeched and used its long dagger like fingers to swipe Charming to the side, ripping his shirt and cutting his stomach in the process.

Kristoff ran to Charming’s side helping him stand. Charming winced as an angry red line seeping with blood appeared behind the tear in his shirt. Kristoff looked at him with concern.

“I’m alright it’s just a scratch, did you get the door open?”

“No, I think that thing used magic to seal it, which means we either make it open the door or—”

“We have to kill it!” Charming yelled as he quickly grabbed his sword and charged toward the spider-like creature that was now focused on them.

The creature screeched and charged in Charming’s direction as well, it raised its claws toward his face to scratch him and when it reached him, he dropped. He dropped and slid on one knee as the creature swiped at the area where his head should have been and he sliced off one of its 6 legs. The creature screamed as a white puss poured from it. It flicked the injured nub toward the Prince and the bloody puss landed on his arm and burned him like acid.

Charming growled out his pain as Kristoff ran and tackled the thing to the ground. Charming rubbed at his arm to get the creature’s blood off of him, which only caused the skin to become red and irritated where he smeared it. Ignoring the pain he stood and ran over to Kristoff who was struggling with the creature. It used its strength to launch Kristoff to the other side of the room and pin Charming to the floor.

Kristoff rose to his feet and saw Charming’s sword and picked it up, he ran over to the creature and swung the sword hard but the creature was smart this time and moved it’s leg out of the way effectively letting Charming up as well.

“How the hell do you wield this thing, it’s so heavy,” Kristoff complained as he breathed heavily.

Charming nodded his head in agreement, “Well, it doesn’t help when you’re tired,” he said as the creature narrowed its eyes on them, “Okay, when it comes at us we’re going to—” Charming didn’t finish the plan before the creature lunged at them again. This time wielding magic, it conjured a purple fireball in its hand and threw it at Kristoff who dove out of the fireball’s pathway. He fell to the floor but looked up in time to see the fireball hit the wall and like a explosion of water it splatted on the wall and like acid, it ate threw it in record time.

The creature tried to conjure another one when, Charming, swung his sword toward the creature’s neck, it avoided it by jumping back and that’s when David rounded his sword again and swiped at the thing’s legs and it went crashing to the floor. Kristoff quickly grabbed the ice pick Regina gave him and held the creature in a chokehold pointing the spike at its head.

“Where is my wife!” He growled.

The creature chuckled and flicked the still dripping nub at him and some of the puss landed on his arm and the side of his face. The young man dropped the icepick and his hold on the creature to try and get the burning liquid from his face and arm. The creature tried to move when Charming, grabbed and pointed the tip of his sword at its neck.

“What have you done with Anna?” He asked as Kristoff gained control of him self and went back to aiming the icepick at the creature, his face bright red on one side and riddled with angry bumps.

“I haven’t done anything to her,” it answered back with a sick grin.

“Why did you take her?” Kristoff demanded.

“To watch you kill her,” it said as a light layer smoke began to surround it.

Charming and Kristoff looked at each other and then back at the creature. Charming knew that it was performing magic and most likely to get out of the room. Kristoff pulled his arm back, intent on stabbing the creature before it could leave them trapped in this room. Charming watched as the creature, as it morphed right in front of them, the many legs that the creature had were replace with two long legs which adorned a pair of expensive brown boots, the clawed hands, turned into small slender fingers, and the creature’s head was replaced with red hair, streaked with white on one side.

Kristoff, so focused on his rage didn’t even notice the switch and was seconds away from killing Anna.

“No!” Charming yelled as he lunged at the man, knocking him to the floor on his back.

“What the hell is your problem? Why did you do that?” Kristoff said shoving the heavy man off him.

“To stop you from killing her,” Charming said as he sat up and pointed to Anna, who looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“Anna,”

“Kristoff,” Anna said as she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him. Kristoff hugged her just as vigorously.

“I… I… I almost,” he stuttered.

“Shh, you didn’t,” she said reading his scattered thoughts. Kristoff kissed his wife and then looked at Charming with a grateful smile. Charming nodded and the trio stood. Charming winced at his injury and that’s when Anna took in there appearances.

“Oh my god, you’re both hurt,” she said placing her hand on her husband’s inflamed skin.

“It’s okay, once we get back to the others, I’m sure Regina, Emma, or maybe even Rumplestilskin will heal us,” Charming said as he grabbed his sword and the couple helped him to the door. Kristoff hesitantly placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. To their surprise it opened and without a second thought they headed back down the hall and stairs from wince they came.

 

…

 

Rumple and Belle sat holding each other, while Christopher Robin held on to Belle and stared into the water after his fallen friend. Rumple’s thoughts took him to the two men he had started this search with. He wondered if they were going through half the stuff that he had gone through already. For a second he even feared that the two men hadn’t even made it… then again seeing as how they were the very men that battled dragons and whatever the iceman battled to win his Princess’ heart, and lived to tell the tale he figured they were probably fine.

The rain pounded on them and it wasn’t until another crash of thunder boomed and Belle shifted in his arms that he released her and the trio stood and looked the way Rumple came.

“We have to get out of here,” Rumple said.

Belle sniffed and nodded, “Okay,” she said looking back at Christopher Robin and grabbed his hand.

            “Hold on to me, I will use my magic to get us to the other side,” Rumple said grabbing hold of Belle.

“Rumple, I thought you said the storm will hit us if you use magic.”

Rumple inwardly cringed and then looked from her to the boy.

“I’ll magic myself and as soon as I get to the other side I will do the same with you two. With magic being used twice it might confuse it.”

“Or it could strike us both at the same time,” Belle said with a sigh as she frowned and wiped the rain from her face.

“I have to try,” Rumple says as he walks away from them just in case Belle was right.

He looked at Belle and then closed his eyes praying that this would work. Feeling the magic swell up within him, he waved his hands over his body and waited for the spell to take effect. When the familiar sound of his magic didn’t surround him, he opened his eyes to see both Belle and Christopher Robin staring at him. He frowned and tried the spell again and still nothing.

“What’s wrong?”

“The spell isn’t working,” he said walking over to her.

“Your magic is blocked?”

“No, I used it to come over,”

“What spell?”

“The teleportation one,” Rumple said trying to figure out what he was doing wrong.

“Rumple, I think that you might be able to use that spell once,” she said sighing and looking down at Christopher Robin who was still clinging to her and looking down at the water. Belle ran her hand over his hair and he didn’t even respond.

Rumple thought about what his wife said and cursed at himself and Sidney for this stupid spell. The Genie must have put a limit on what spell he could use in the room, so no, it didn’t block his magic but it made it a hell of a lot more difficult for them to get out. He was going to torture that damn Genie until he couldn’t remember his own name.

“What do we do now?” she asked.

“I don’t know, give me a second,” he said looking toward the water where the sharks had just finished their meal and was now swimming around the aisle waiting or another. He wiped the rain rom his face and looked at the walls and the entire room as a whole. There had to be something else he could use, the room was huge and the aisle where close enough for them to jump, but with the rain, there was no way to know if their feet would stick the landing or if they would slip into the water.

            He looked to his right there were two other bookshelves in his row but the distant between them was much greater, there was also a better chance that if they made the landing it would be more room for them to catch their balance. He sighed looking at his wife and the young boy attached to her hip.

“Belle, we are going to have to take a chance and jump, either this way,” he pointing in front of him where the distance was shorter, “Or this way,” he said pointing to the larger gap, “We can use the tree’s branches to take us as far as they extend but with you and the boy injured, I don’t know how far we will get.”

            “And if you do a healing spell it will cause the actual spell to strike us regardless,” Belle thought aloud as she whipped the rain from her face.

            Rumple sighed and continued to look around the library for a possible exit and that’s when he saw it, then he looked all the way around and could have shouted from the surge of hope that swelled within him.

“Belle look, this library is two stories,” he said pointing to the second floor banister that held even more books.

“Yes, but how do we get to it? The stairs are filled with water and the exit is still down here,”

Rumple smiled at his wife, “We can use the books to get across, we can find some with boats, ships and even more trees for us to climb,” Rumple said.

“Okay, but what about the exit? It’s still down here with us, under all this water.”

“If the library has a second level it means—”

“It has another exit,” Belle finished with a smile of her own, “Okay, so now all we have to do is find more books with trees in them,” Belle said turning from her husband. She stopped when she felt Christopher Robin still clinging to her.

“Christopher,” she said kneeling down to get eye level with the child, “We are going to look for more books with trees in them so we can climb up there,” she said pointing to the second floor balcony. Christopher Robin looked where she was pointing, at the water and then at Rumple. Belle followed his eyes and sighed she knew what the boy was thinking. If Rumple could sacrifice his best friend to save her then he was just as expendable.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. Just like I climbed out to get you on that branch, I won’t leave this library without you,” she said wiping the rainwater from his face. Christopher Robin waited another second checking Belle’s face for a lie and then nodded.  “Okay, we’re looking for books with trees,” she said standing and walking over to the edge of the shelf. Christopher Robin was close behind and also looked for books with trees.

The trio began opening and throwing books into the water, with rainforests, and woods in them. Finally the library was filled with weeping willows, tall oak trees, sycamore trees and even a few macro bonsai trees. The library looked more like a bayou then anything else, and there were also birds and other animals flying and crawling around.

“Okay, that should do it,” Rumple said watching as the last tree grew and sprawled it’s limbs across the ceiling.

Christopher Robin and both Belle stood waiting for instructions on what to do. The boy held a book in his hands and Belle stood watching her husband.

“Okay Belle, you and the boy climb first and I will follow, just in case you two have trouble,” Belle nodded and looked down at Christopher Robin.

“Okay, ready?” she said to the boy.

“No,” he said looking at Belle with a stern look.

“What’s wrong?”

“I want to use this,” he said showing her the book he was holding in his hands. It was a rock-climbing book, on the cover were a man and woman climbing, both in harnesses and both sharing the same rope.

Belle sighed, “I told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. You don’t trust me?”

“No,” Christopher Robin said surprising Rumple and Belle, “I want this, or I’m not going,” he said hugging the book to his chest.

“Well then I guess you’re staying here, lets go Belle,” Rumple said grabbing Belle and the rope she had earlier and walked pass the boy.

“Wha… no,” Belle said as Christopher Robin’s jaw dropped and he watched as Belle grabbed Rumple by the arm.

“Rumple I promised him that I would help him get out of here,”

“Belle, I don’t have time to deal with this, I came here for you and only you. Regina and the others are all stuck in different parts of this mansion fighting off, whatever magic the Genie and Maleficent have created. I told him to climb and he said no, so…” Rumple said wrapping the rope around his wife’s small frame.

“Can you blame him? He just saw a stranger launch a book at his best friend, and then see said best friend get torn to bits by sharks,” Belle said folding her arms across her chest, “Either you help him… and me, or I will find away to get out of this library without you.”

Rumple sighed rolled his eyes but nodded, “Fine, open the book.”

Christopher Robin quickly opened the book and laid it down. The book pulsed with a white light and then jerked. There where Ropes, harnesses, trollies, connectors and a bunch of other stuff, including a First Aid Kit. Before anyone grabbed anything, Belle reached for the First Aid Kit and opened it. Although the rain was getting in the way she quickly stripped Christopher Robin of his shirt and began to dress the wounds as fast as she could before the rain could wash the medicine away. Instead of using Band-Aids she used one of the rolls of gauze and ace bandages. After making sure he was properly dressed she removed her shirt and had Rumple do the same to her. Her wounds were not as bad as Christopher’s but they were still bleeding. After making sure her wounds were dressed Rumple helped her with her shirt and then they moved on toward the rock climbing gear.

Belle quickly dressed herself and the young boy while Rumple did himself. There was an abundance of materials so they clipped it all to their waists along with the extra rope that they were not using. Rumple placed a helmet on Christopher Robin and Belle. He looked both over to make sure they were safe and with a reassuring smile from the boy they were ready to go.

Christopher Robin was going to be the first to venture out and Belle closely behind him, the two of course secured by the same rope. Rumple would be last just in case something went wrong; he would have the strength to pull them both to safety. The Plan as a whole was to use the branches to get across the space between the shelves and then once they made it to the shelves closest to the second floor balcony, they would push and pull each other over. Christopher Robin even suggested that they use some of the clips that were let over to attach them to tree branches as they went, like real rock climbers do and that way if they fall their clips would catch them. In theory, that plan had no flaws but executing it was another story.

As soon as Christopher Robin reached out to grab the branch the young boy froze and he stared down at the water where the sharks were circling again.

“Go boy,” Rumple said waiting for the young boy to move.

But he just stood there wide-eyed and frozen. His eyes transfixed on the water below watching as the rain made ripples in it and dorsal fins circled in and out of their general area. His heart was pounding and he couldn’t remember how to breathe. Then the images of Pooh Bear sprung forward in his mind and he watched in full Technicolor as his friend fell to his death and then watched him get ripped apart by two sharks.

“Christopher,” Belle said reaching out to touch the boy, when her hand landed on his shoulder, he freaked out. Christopher Robin quickly turned swinging his fists at the woman, eyes closed and screaming like a banshee.

“Christopher Robin… stop… look at me!” Belle said as reached out to grab his hands. Rumple tried to move her aside so he could deal with the boy but she blocked him and quickly enveloped herself around the boy. He bucked like a wild mare caught for the first time but soon he calmed as Belle whispered soothing things to him. His eyes opened and he held on to her.

“I can’t,” he whispered, “I can’t do it. I’m so scared. I keep… I keep seeing Pooh Bear,” he cried slamming his head into her shoulder and clinging tighter to Belle.

“I’m so sorry, we weren’t thinking,” Belle said as she scolded herself. The boy just lost his childhood friend and now they were asking him to venture out in the same murky waters. Rumple was not by far heartless but this needed to stop, he needed to get with the others and this boy was holding him up. He wanted to find Regina and the others before anyone had a chance to save and or kill Sydney. He knew the Charming’s might be in a forgiving and redemption mood by the time he reached them but he knew either Regina – whichever part of her showed up today, or Maleficent – when she comes to her senses – would try to kill the Genie… or the Iceman… since the Genie did technically kidnapped his kids. But Rumple wanted a piece of that deranged Genie and he wasn’t going to let something as small as a child’s PTSD stand in his way.

“I’ll carry you!” Rumple said caught up in his own vengeful thoughts that it took even him by surprise.

“You will?” Christopher Robin and Belle asked at the same time although, Christopher Robin sounded more relieved then surprised unlike Belle, who was all surprise.

“Yes, the boy is clearly frightened, you are still injured and I am truly worried about the others. There is a Iceman and Shepard King down the hall from us with no magic fighting god knows what creature. Regina, Emma and the others are stuck fighting Maleficent and or the Genie, we really don’t have time to do this right now,” he said grabbing the boys rope, attaching it to his and kneeling for the boy to climb on his back.

The young boy looked to Belle for guidance and with a reassuring nod, he climbed up. Rumple stood and gestured for Belle to go ahead. She winced softly as she reached forward and her shoulder protested the movement.

“Belle?”

“It’s okay it’s just my shoulder, I’m okay,” she said biting her lip and holding back the tears that sprung to her eyes. She reached out and grabbed the branch using her other hand to clip and grab on to the branch. She groaned with the weight of her body on her shoulders and waist but Rumple said nothing and followed close behind just in case she fell. The sharks beneath them followed closely but did nothing else. Belle was half way there when she stopped, her shoulders burning and her body heavy from the rain.

“Belle, you have to keep moving, sweetheart,” Rumple grunted out through his teeth.

“I know, I’m just tired and my arms… they really hurt,” she said as she slowly tried to extend her hand only to quickly bring it back to where it was last.

“Belle, your half way there please, you have to keep going,” Rumple pleaded as he looked down to where the sharks where now swarming.

“I… I don’t think that I can,” she cried as she tried once again to stick her arm out but her shoulder protested the move. Rumple saw his wife’s struggle and if he didn’t have Christopher Robin hanging on him, he would be able to maneuver around her and have her climb on to him but he couldn’t.

Rumple grunted under the weight of the boy and his own, along with the rain and growled a loud.

“I swear once I see that Genie, I’m going to kill him!”

“Rumple, stop!” Belle pleaded as she reached for another branch but stopped again, wincing at the movement.

Rumple knew he had to do something, Belle’s shirt was dark around her shoulders, which meant that he had done a horrible job on her wrappings and the constant uses of her injured arms was causing her to bleed again. He looked down and his suspicions were proved right when the sharks began to gather and swam.

“Belle, I have to do something that you are not going to agree with, but I must do it,” Rumple said as a gasp escaped Christopher Robin and the boy clung tighter to the man.

“Rumple—”

“No, I’m not sacrificing the boy,” Rumple said quickly hoping that the boy would loosen his grip… no such luck, “I’m going to use magic to send you to the other side—”

“Rumple, no! You will get hurt or I will, besides you can’t use the teleportation spell again,”

“No, I’m going to use my magic to fling you to the other side. I will deal with the outcome,” Rumple said as he felt his magic stir within him. Thunder began to bang again as it got ready to throw another deadly bolt his way.

“No, Rumple!” Belle yelled but it was too late, Rumple unclipped the hook holding Christopher Robin to him and the boy dropped like a stone, next he reached his hand out and pulled Belle’s fingers from the branch and she too dropped and in a split second he flicked his hand. A surge of green magic surrounded her and the boy throwing them to the other side and just as expected a powerful bolt of lighting struck him in the side and with a yell he let go.

“RUMPLE!” Belle shouted as she watched her husband fall toward the sharks below, his side seared and blood flailing like a river after him.

Belle quickly got to her feet and reached over the balcony when suddenly a spear was shot toward the shark that was getting ready to jump and a raft appeared out of nowhere in the water seconds later.  Rumple fell into the raft and another spear soared from the other side of the library right into the eye of the other shark. The third got the hint and dived under the water along with it’s injured buddies. The rat was bright yellow and had two paddles to steer with. Rumple lay groaning in a ball holding his side.

“Rumple,” Belle shouted as she threw off her helmet and searched for the heroes that helped her out, Christopher Robin did the same. Just as she was about to shout out a young hooded figure and a Monkey jumped down into the raft with her husband and began to stir the raft toward the ladder.

Once they reached it the hooded figure shook her husband and once they felt like he was okay, the three climbed up. Rumple of course was first just in case he fell. Belle reached out and grabbed her husband when he was in reach and clung to him as he fell to the floor.

“Rumple, that was so stupid, you could have been killed,” she cried into his neck as he hugged her back.

“I had too,” he said as he winced and she pulled back. The hooded figure and the monkey climbed over the banister and walked over to them. Belle gasped when she realized what and who she was looking at. Her hooded rescuer was a girl no more than 8 and her monkey companion was Capuchin Money with small red boots and a yellow raincoat, while the young girl wore a purple one, and a purple backpack.

“Hola , siento lo de la caída . Yo no lo podía coger . ¿Está bien?” The young girl said staring at Belle who shook her head, No.

“No, Um… hablo Español,” Belle said looking from the girl to her monkey companion who looked back at her.

“Oh, no problem, I speak English too. My name is Dora and this is my best friend Boots. I was asking if he is okay,” she said kneeling down to the couple and the boy was watching them curiously.

“I think he’s fine,” Belle said looking at the girl, “Where… how did you get here? Was it you who was throwing the spears?”

Dora shook her head, “No, it was another boy I met here his name is Mowgli. I’m not sure how I got here, one minute I was in the forest on the way to my Abuela’s house when I ended up here. Boots and I must have taken the wrong road,” the young girl said taking in her surroundings. Just then a fierce roar came from behind them, followed by a jungle cry and the pounding of feet.

Rumple grunted and aimed his hand at the unknown threat while leaning awkwardly on Belle. He was still in her lap, holding his rapidly bleeding side but holding out a glowing hand at the Black Panther that was growling at him.

“मैंतुमभालूशावककेसाथक्याकियादेखाथा!” Mowgli shouted.

Rumple turned to look at him. The boy looked to be about 15, he was strong and wearing only a small red loin cloth but he wielded a sharp spear and the tip was directed at him.

“मैंतुमभालूशावककेसाथक्याकियादेखाथा!” the boy shouted again.

Thousands of languages ran through his head, trying to translate what the young boy was saying.

“Maiṁ tuma bhālū śāvaka kē sātha kyā kiyā dēkhā thā” Rumple muttered to himself, when he finally figured out what the boy was yelling.

“Yes, I know. I had to sacrifice the bear to save my wife and the boy, do you understand?” Rumple asked with a sigh as he dropped his hand.

“The bear… was a child… it did not… need to die,” Mowgli stated as he lowered his spear, giving Rumple a nasty glare.

“I know, but I had to save my wife, she is my only family. I won’t apologize for it and given the chance I would gladly do it again.” He grunted out matching the boy’s glare with one of his own.

Mowgli kneeled down eye level with Rumple placing his spear onto the floor but never letting go of it, “Good… because when the chance comes to save Bagheera or them… I will let you fall to the sharks.”

Dora took that moment to step in and kneel down as well, “I have something to help with your wounds, but first we need to move out of the rain,” she said standing back up, boots at her side and walking over to Bagheera, who was still glaring and quietly growling at Rumple.

Belle stood and so did Rumplestilskin… slowly and Christopher Robin soon followed. Dora led the way and Mowgli gestured with the spear for them to walk in front of him… in order to keep an eye on Rumple.

 

…

 

Snow, Elsa, the twins and Ruby ran down the hallway, but came to a forked corridor and stopped. There was a hallway in front of them and to the left and right of them.

            “What’s the matter Ruby, are we lost?” Snow asked panting.

            Ruby’s only response was too sniff the ground and look both ways. She stood quietly peering down the hallway to her right. Snow looked at Elsa and the Ice Queen looked back at her, both women confused.

Suddenly Ruby’s ears pinned back and a growl escaped her mouth and she shot down the hallway to her right at great speed.

“Ruby!” Snow called as she and Elsa, took off behind her, trying desperately to keep up.

Elsie and Elliot leaned forward, burring their faces into Ruby’s fur and held on tight as the wind harshly whipped at their faces. Snow and Elsa tried desperately to keep up as Ruby turned another corner and dashed up a new set of stairs.

“Ruby! Slow down!” Snow yelled as she and Elsa took two steps at a time.

Ruby barked her response but slid to a halt, scratching the already warn wooden floor and stared at the door in front of her. Elsa and Snow brought up the rear panting and gasping for breath as they glared at Ruby.

“You… can’t… keep… taking off… like that Ruby,” Snow gasped out leaning up against the wall. Not caring that an angry spider scurried away from her ruining its web, “We can’t keep… up with you when you’re running at wolf speed.” 

Elsa nodded grabbing her chest and leaning over to check the children. Elsie was panting and her heart pounded against Elsa’s hand when she placed in on the young girl’s chest, while Elliot was smiling from ear to ear and kicking Ruby’s sides to continue.

Ruby turned her head and licked the boy’s cheek and wined an apology to Elsie.

“It’s okay, Ruby,” Elsie said sticking a shaking hand out to pet the wolf’s nose. Ruby turned her head toward the door she stopped in front of and lifted a grand paw toward it but was stopped by Snow.

“It might have magic on it,” she said when Ruby turned her head toward the opposite end of the hallway and growled deeply in her throat. Snow and Elsa both turned toward the direction and that’s when they heard the pounding of footsteps. Elsa readied her magic as did both Elsie and Elliot, Snow aimed an arrow in the same direction and they stood waiting for whatever was coming their way to show their face.

Suddenly voices filled the hallway and then everyone dropped their defenses.

“Anna!” Elsa yelled.

“Charming,”

“Mommy!”

Anna, Kristoff and Charming stopped where they were and then took off in a sprint toward their loved ones. Kristoff ran toward his kids and Anna and Elsa rushed into each other’s arms. Snow hugged Charming but quickly stepped back when he winced in pain.

“You’re hurt,” she exclaimed. Making the others look at them and then at Kristoff.

“You both are, what happened?” Elsa asked grabbing her brother-in-law’s face.

“Well, it’s a long story, one I would be glad to tell you when we’re out of this insane place and we find Rumplestilskin,” Kristoff said.

“Wait, he’s not with you?” Snow asked taking a glance behind the group.

“No, he left us when he heard Belle, call out to him. Kristoff did the same when we heard Anna calling for him in the room we were stuck in.”

“Yeah and if he had to go through anything like what we just did, he’s going to need some help.” Kristoff said.

Ruby took that moment to wine and scratch at the door again. The group turned to look.

“Well, it doesn’t have magic on this door, so lets try opening, maybe he’s in here,” Snow said putting her bow away and allowing Kristoff and Charming to get in front of them to open the door.

 

…

 

Rumple and the group walk over to an open area where there is a table and chairs sitting in the middle of the floor.

“Here!” Dora says as she pulls off her backpack. She places it on the floor and whispers something. Suddenly a giant beige tent             erupts from her bag and protects them from the element of the storm. Rumple watches in amazement, as the storm doesn’t react to what is clearly magic. Dora then pulls out a first aid kit, a large blanket to cover the wet table and two small stars... yes stars, that shine as bright as candles that she sat on the table. They illuminated the tent with a bright yellow and white light.

“I can help you with your injures now,” she said sticking her hand out to Rumplestilskin who frowned but sat down in the chair.

“If you don’t mind, I would rather my wife tend to my injuries. After what transpired between me and the jungle boy, I don’t exactly trust either of you.”

“Okay, then I will help the boy,” Dora said walking away from the Dark One.

“Rumple,” Belle scolded as she kneeled in front of him.

Dora was busy helping Christopher Robin and talking to him, while Mowgli talked to Bagheera while watching Rumple like a hawk.

“Belle we need to get out of here, we don’t know how much time has passed and even if the others have survived,” Rumple gritted out through clenched teeth as Belle sprayed an antiseptic on his burn mark.

“I know, but how, we don’t know what other creatures are out there and now we have two more children that we need to protect. I know Mowgli seems a bit wild but he is still a child,” Belle said as she packed his wound with gauze and was now using a second roll of an Ace bandage to wrap around his torso.

“Belle, I understand that you want to save them but you must realize that they are not real, they are stories and if you keep trying to save them, we are going to get hurt or worse I won’t be able to save you.”

Belle fell silent as she helped him roll his shirt down, “I can’t… I won’t leave them to die here, Rumple I can’t.”

Rumple sighed and looked at his wife as she played absentmindedly at his shirt, “Okay, sweetheart,” he said as he kissed her and helped her out of her shirt so she could sit down. Her small to large bloody welts seemed to have stretched on her shoulders from the strain and were once again bleeding. Rumple carefully dressed each one with clean bandages and an extra wrapping of an Ace bandage.

Once everyone’s wounds were taken care of Rumple stood looking at the group before him, “I want to thank all of you for your help but Belle and I must get out of this library we have friends stuck in other parts of this house that are in danger. If we don’t help them then they will die.”

Dora and the others looked at him skeptically, “This is a forest, not a library,” the young girl said.

“No, it started out as a library but a Genie put a spell on the books and when one is opened it brings them to this room, it’s how you all got here,” Belle said looking at them.

“Look, I know this seems weird to all of you but I you help us out of this room, everything including his bear cub, will be back to normal. You will be on your way to grandmothers and you will go back to where ever it is you came from,” Rumple said.

“I will get Pooh Bear back,” Christopher Robin asked.

Belle nodded running her hand through the boy’s wet hair, “All of you will go back to where you guys are from and everything will be as it was, I promise.”

The tent fell silent as Mowgli and the others thought it over, “We need weapons to leave the tent, Shere Khan is here,” he said using his spear to open the lip of the tent showing the trees and animals flying and scattering around in the rain, “I have not seen him but I am sure he sees me,”

“Shere Khan, the leopard?” Belle asked grabbing Rumple’s arm.

Mowgli nodded.

“What about Bagheera, can’t he hold off the Leopard?” Belle continued.

“He can but I will not sacrifice my family to save yours. He has made it clear that if there is to be killing, he will start with us to protect you. I will not let my family die, if that same sacrifice will not be shared back,” Mowgli stated, “I will help find a way out but if I must choose, I will choose Bagheera.”

Rumple thought it over and nodded then he turned to look at Dora, “How does that bag work? Every time I try to use magic, the storm reacts but when you do magic, nothing happens.”

“It’s not magic, anything I need or wish for appears in my bag all I have to do is reach in and pull it out,” Dora said as she packed away all of her things in her bag with the exception of the yellow star to give them light.

“Okay, well we will keep and eye out for Shere Khan, but we need to find an exit. Has any of you seen one?”

“Yes, but it is six rows back from here,” Dora said as Boots hopped on her shoulder and curled his tail around her neck.

“We need weapons,” Belle said.

Dora took off her backpack and kneeled down opening it, she quietly whispered something and then looked back up at Belle, “What do you need?”

“A sword,” Rumple said and Christopher Robin nodded.

Dora reached into her bag and pulled out a long silver and ruby embedded sword, then she reached in and pulled out another short and diamond embedded sword, for the boy.

“What about you?” she said looking at Belle.

“I um…” she said shaking her head with no idea of what weapon she could use when an idea struck her, “A book called the Golden Compass.”

Dora looked at her skeptically but reached in a pulled out a thick gold book with a large Golden Compass on it.

Rumple looked at her curiously but she just shrugged and her husband didn’t question it. As Dora was getting ready to close her bag, Boots began chirping beside her.

“What? Oh… okay, I’ll ask them,” Dora said with a pat to the monkey’s head.

“Boots want to know if you guys want a rain coat.”

“Well, maybe Christopher Robin, I’m already wet, so there’s no point really,” Belle said looking down at her wet clothes.

“Nonsense, I’ll get a coat for all of you, or at least an umbrella,” Dora said looking at the gang.

Mowgli shook his head no, but Belle settled for an Umbrella and Christopher Robin along with Rumple got a coat. When Rumple was handed his, he draped it around Belle.

“Rumple—”

“You’re injured and shivering, you will wear the coat,”

“But what about you?”

“I never get sick,”

“But your injured,”

“And I trust your healing skills, once I am out o here I will heal properly. Besides my magic has been working overtime to heal me without alerting the magic surrounding this place. By the time we leave I will have a small scratch,” he said kissing her forehead and fastening her raincoat, “Okay, lets get going. Keep your eyes open and when this is all over you will all be back home.”

The group quickly left the tent and was now back into the elements of the storm.

 

…

 

            Charming and Kristoff threw their bodies on the door as hard as they could and the door finally gave and it burst open. Both men fell literally into a storm and onto the wet cold floor. Snow and Anna rushed to check to make sure each of them was okay and then stopped to look at the room they were in.

“Is this a… Library?” Anna asked.

“Well it used to be,” Snow said as she and the rest of the group took several steps back to get out of the pouring rain.

“You think Rumplestilskin is in there?” Elsa asked.

“Probably,” Charming said absentmindedly as he stared at the abundance of trees, wildlife and pouring rain in the room. “I mean Belle is a Librarian so this would make sense.”

“You guys ever see the movie Jumanji?” Kristoff asked.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Snow said as David and Anna nodded.

“We need to see if they are okay, Rumple and Belle,” David said taking a step forward when Snow stopped him.

“You’re injured and so is Kristoff. If anyone is going to get Rumplestilskin and Belle, it’s going to be Ruby, Elsa, Anna and me. You boys can stay with the children.”

“What Snow, I’m not letting you go in there alone!” David said as Kristoff nodded to Anna.

“Why not?” Snow asked with a frown.

“Because you’re—”

“I’m what?” Snow said daring him to finish the sentence, “I was a bandit all of my teenage life and most of my twenties. I am more than capable of handling myself,”

“Yeah and I—” Anna began when Kristoff cut her off with a kiss.

“Just be careful,” he said when Anna slowly opened her eyes to look at him confused.

“Okay,” she said breathy with a smile. Elsa gave a small smile and nodded to the gentlemen that she would ensure their safety as Ruby kneeled and the children jumped from her.

“See why couldn’t you just do that?” Snow said halfheartedly glaring at her husband who opened his mouth to say something but closed it. David glared at Kristoff, who smiled and shrugged,

“You should know by now, our women are too stubborn to listen to reason. Just let them go with the notion that if anything happens we will be there as back up,” he said as Elsa fashioned two long ice spears for her sister.

As they were about to head out, Elliot called out for them.

“Mommy wait,” he said as he created a fireball onto the floor and Pyro appeared, “Take him with you.” he pleaded and Anna kneeled down and kissed his forehead.

“Okay, thank you.”

“Auntie Elsa, if you use your magic Pyro will change into a ice dragon and he can fly,” Elsie said as she too stepped forward.

Elsa nodded and the group took off inside the library.

 

…

 

Rumple and the others moved slowly through the library keeping a keen eye out for any movement. Mowgli, Boots, and Bagheera had taken to the top of the bookshelves or high ground to get a better vantage point but with all the tree branches and trees; there was plenty of space for a cheetah to hide.

A loud growl from in front of them had them all stopping and pointing their weapons toward the danger. Bagheera roared again and then Mowgli’s shadow sprinted toward his friend. A war cry was yelled and thats when Rumple saw it, a large spotted Cheetah with sharp claws jumping down from the shelf and hurtling toward them. Belle grabbed Christopher Robin and Rumple grabbed Dora, pulling her behind him and behind the closest bookshelf.

“Boots!” Dora yelled as Rumple turned to see the Monkey jump down onto Sheer Khan’s head and try and scratch out his eyes. Mowgli jumped down just in time to see the cheetah take a mighty claw and rip the Monkey from his face. Bagheera was next to jump down to help his friend.

Dora jerked her hand away from Rumple and ran to her injured friend.

“Boots!”

Bagheera and Mowgli had the cheetah corner off but the howling of wolves behind them made Belle and Rumple’s blood run cold. Rumple turned to see a pack of 6 large grey, black and brown wolves, growling viciously at them, baring all of their sharp teeth. Rumple racked his brain trying to figure out what book could have possibly produced a pack of wolves and then it hit him. He never told the boy to find books solely on trees, so he must have picked any book with a tree in it. Rumple cursed at himself for being so vague and hesitantly took a step forward to get in front of Belle.

Sheer Khan managed to injure Bagheera enough to jump on Mowgli and scratch the boy’s chest before turning his attention on the bleeding monkey and 8-year-old girl. Just as the wolves released a loud bark and charged them, Sheer Khan hurtled toward Dora. Rumple felt his magic swell up inside him and blasted a green lighting rod toward the cheetah and hit it and the storm shot a lighting bolt his way but thankfully one of the wolves jumped in the way and took the hit for him.

The wolves pounced and attacked all at once. Belle was pinned to the floor and using her umbrella to keep the beast form biting her face, while Christopher Robin cried out as two wolves tore at his coat, Rumple thought quickly again and decided to try to use the storm to his advantage. He used another surge of power to try and protect Christopher Robin and when he saw lighting headed his way he moved so one of the remaining 5 wolves would get hit.

A high-pitched scream had him turning his head to see Sheer Khan back on his feet and not only ripping Boots to shreds but also mauling Dora’s arm.

“No hay Botas! Por favor, ayúdame! Por favor, ayúdame!” the young girl screamed as Sheer Khan flung her like a rag doll. She was bleeding profusely and Boots lay in a bloody mess. His limbs were all bent the wrong way and his tail was missing. Bagheera pounced out of nowhere clawing at Sheer Khan until the cheetah let go of the girl. Dora wailed as she cradled her bloody arm and scooted as far away from the fight as possible.

Belle managed to grab Christopher Robin’s sword and stab one of the two wolves on him and then injure the other. Rumple was just finishing up with his two wolves when one of the ones hit with lighting regained consciousness and headed right for Dora. The girl screamed again when suddenly a huge brown wolf, three times the size of the regular wolves soared through the air and took down the wolf headed for Dora in one swift move.

“Ruby!” Belle exclaimed as an ice spear pierced the chest of the wolf attacking her, “Elsa! Anna! Snow!” she yelled as she quickly made it to her feet again.

A loud howl came from above the group looked up to see a pure white wolf, clearly the Alpha, howled and growled at them. Soon they were surrounded by wolves, who coming out from behind bookshelves and jumping down from trees, with glowing gold, silver and yellow eyes.

Ruby stood growling deep with in her chest. Just as the Alpha gave the order to attack Pyro charged in out of nowhere glowing a deep luminescent blue and hurling fire to any and all enemies. Some of the wolves backed off but with a new command from the Alpha the wolves that were not burned scrambled toward the group at great speed.

Mowgli and Bagheera had Sheer Khan cornered yet again and this time the cheetah was badly injured. Sheer Khan backed all the way up to the balcony and giving a quick glance at the water below, he curved a mighty paw in Mowgli’s direction making the boy jump back and with that surged over the balcony and into the water below. Mowgli threw his spear into the water for good measure before looking at Bagheera. He placed a hand on his chest and winced, Bagheera whined but Mowgli growled a response to him and took off running back to the others.

Elsa used her ice to freeze some of the wolves and even put up a small barrier in front of Dora. Bagheera launched forward attack some of the wolves when he caught sight of them while Mowgli went to find another weapon. Rumple lost his sword in the fight and needed another in order to help Belle who was being chased into another aisle by three wolves. He knew he couldn’t use his magic because there were to many people involved now and he didn’t who would get hit. Just as he was going to run off after his wife half cocked her saw Dora’s backpack. Lying on the ground next to Boot’s disheveled body. Snow was unsheathing arrows in expert fashion, even loading her bow up 3 at a time. When she began to run out Elsa threw ice her way and she had another wave of ice arrows that she sprayed the wolves with.

He quickly ran over to it just as a group of wolves broke through Elsa’s barrier and made it past Anna and Pyro. The two wolves both launched at Dora at the same time, each one grabbing a leg and arm. Rumple knew he had to act fast or he would lose both the girl and his wife.

“I need a bloody gun or knife!” he growled into the bag. But when he reached in… nothing. He growled again, “GIVE ME A BLOODY GUN!” he yelled and still nothing. “Dora! The bag it isn’t working!” Rumple shouted as the wolves released the girl and she had a chance to run over in the next aisle.

“Dora! Please! How do I make the bag work?” he shouted as he took the bag and flung it into an incoming wolf.

“You have to say backpack!” she shouted as another wolf jumped on her pinning her facedown and biting into her shoulder and she released an ear-piercing scream. Elsa went to the girl rescue as Rumple stared down at the bag.

“Backpack!” he shouted and shoved his hand into the bag before pulling out a large shotgun. He dropped the purple bag and aimed his gun at the wolf getting ready to attack Elsa from behind and pulled the trigger effectively bringing the wolf down. He then ran like a bat out of hell toward where Belle was, he shot two wolves that were attacking Ruby and Snow, who were protecting Christopher Robin. Then he rounded the corner to see Mowgli pulling his spear from a wolf’s body and Belle leaning up against the bookshelf.

“Belle!” he shouted running to her.

“I’m fine,” she said wincing and grabbing her side, “It’s just a scratch and I think some of my bandages has come off,” she said as Rumple looked to the floor to see her sitting in a pool of blood. But whether it was hers or the wolf’s was unclear. He helped her to her feet and they walked over to where the others were, just in enough time to see Pyro roast yet another wave of wolves. They seem to be unrelenting. The wolves had them surrounded all around, Dora was in the arms of Elsa, bleeding profusely and Ann, Ruby, Snow and Christopher Robin were all standing side by side while Rumple, Belle, Bagheera, Mowgli and Pyro stood on the opposite side backs to them.

“There’s too many of them,” Snow called out at the wolves moved closer.

“Ruby’s injured and I can’t hold them all off,” Elsa said when Belle kneeled down to pick up the book she dropped.

“Everyone move toward me, slowly and then don’t move,” Belle said as everyone moved over in unison toward the librarian, so they were now standing in a tight circle with the children and mostly injured inside of it.

“Now what?” Anna asked looking at the wolves moving in.

“This!” Belle shouted as she opened her book, The Golden Compass, and an army of witches, Polar bears, men, and even sparkling animals that shimmered with golden dust poured from the pages and attacked the wolves that jumped at the new threat.

“What it this!” Anna shouted as Belle dropped the book and guided everyone closer to the bookshelf.

“Magic fighting magic!” Belle answered as she grabbed Elsa’s shoulder and pointed up. Elsa got the message loud and clear and waved her hand at the floor and toward the top of the bookshelf. Once the stairs were complete they all climbed it, including Ruby who was still in her wolf form.

“Elsa can you create a path for us toward the door you guys came through?” Belle gritted out whilst holding her side.

“Yes,” she said as she began making bridges and the other running along them. The rain made it damn there impossible for them to get across on the ice but they refused to fall and those who slipped had a helping had to grab onto. They ran another 4 aisles before they saw the door that David, Kristoff and the twins were waiting in front of.

“We’re almost there!” Anna shouted when Mowgli who was in the front was knocked off the shelf and onto the ground by a bright yellow blur. They all screamed and stopped watching as Bagheera jumped down to protect the boy but Sheer Khan had already ripped the boy’s throat out. Before Ruby could jump down and give her assistance, the white Alpha Wolf that was supposed to have been fighting behind them, jumped down from a tree and tackled Dora to the ground.

The girl screamed bloody murder but the wolf silenced her by wrapping his mouth around the space between her head and shoulders and removing her corroded artery from her neck.

“No!!” Elsa, Snow and Belle shouted as Ruby jumped down and fought he wolf.

“We need to get everyone out of here!” Rumple shouted trying to push Belle and the others toward the door, “There’s nothing we can do for them now!”

Anna and the other gave one last glance at Dora and Mowgli before hauling it toward the door. As Elsa, Anna, Pyro, and Snow, made it over the threshold, Christopher Robin slipped and fell and Belle who was now holding the boy’s hand, stopped to help him.

Another wolf jumped out of the trees and grabbed Belle as Rumple threw caution to the wind and used magic to slide Belle from underneath the wolf and out the door. Just as he flung his wife out the door the storm reacted but hit the Alpha wolf and Ruby jumped through the door.

Christopher Robin jumped to his feet and ran toward Rumple but just as he reached the man Sheer Khan attacked the boy, digging his claws into his chest and biting the boy. Belle screamed as she fought to go back into the room, but David was holding her back. Rumple now the only one left in the room ran to the boy as Pyro, Elsa and Snow aimed their weapons and magic at the cheetah. Rumple swiftly grabbed the boy’s limp frame and ran toward the door. Rumple didn’t have to look down to know that the boy was dead. His body was limp and there was blood gushing out of his shoulder, chest and neck. Belle managed to get out of David’s hold and ran to her husband and helped bring the boy over the threshold.

Once everyone was out the library, it filled with a bright white light and gust of wind so powerful it made everyone’s ears pop. Once the magic settled everyone looked back into the room to find it back to normal. The room was back to its pristine, oddly new attire with the exception of a few scattered books that littered the floor. Belle looked down to see Christopher Robin covered in blood staring back at her.

 “Thank you,” he whispered looking up at her then glancing up at Rumple who was still holding the boy. Suddenly he too was covered in a florescent white light and when it faded the only thing left was an illustrated picture of Christopher Robin sitting on a log with Pooh Bear smiling.

Belle gasped softly before sobs shook her frame and she fell into Rumple’s arms and cried. She was clenching the photo of the boy she came to love and protect as her own and cried for the loss of him. After a moment of silence to get everyone a chance to compose themselves, Rumple healed everyone, in one small wave of his hand. A loud roar came from down the hall and beneath them and they all grabbed the children and raced toward Regina, Emma, Maleficent and public enemy number fucking one! Sidney.

 

…

 

Emma fought against the suction of the wall, pulling her body forward as she was sucked back just as fast. She tried remaining still but that only caused her to go further into the wall. She didn’t know where Maleficent was trying to send her but she refused to go to any part of this creepy mansion alone. She watched as Regina remained still on the floor and Maleficent’s ginormous figure loomed over her like a boot to an ant.

“Regina!” Emma shouted as she tried to use her magic to solidify they wall, “Regina wake up!”

“Yes Regina, do wake up, it’s no fun when you’re playing possum!” Maleficent shouted as she turned and used her long tail swipe Regina from the floor and throw her into the wall. So hard in fact that when she fell back to the floor, her torso and hips made an impression in the wall.

“REGINA!” Emma yelled struggling even harder.

Regina coughed and began to stir awake when Mal laughed deep within her chest, causing the floor to vibrate.

“When did you start hanging with the so called Heroes?” Maleficent bellowed out as she swiped her tail toward Regina, who rolled out of the way.

“When did you start attacking people while they were down?” she said sarcastically as she quickly got to her feet and brought magic to her hands.

“A lot has changed dear friend…” Maleficent said as she stalked a half circle around Regina. Her mouth sparking with green fire as she spoke, “Of course you wouldn’t know since you trapped me in a cave for 34 years!” Mal roared as she spewed a rush of liquid fire in Regina’s direction.

The Queen swept her hand around herself and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She reappeared behind Maleficent but the dragon saw that coming and swung her tail hard but Regina disappeared again making Mal slam her grand tail into the wall closets to her.

“Regina,” Emma called out as her head began to sink within the wall. Her whole body was gone except her head and her hand. Regina looked over at Mal who was now turning to charge at her. She quickly darted to the other side of the room where Emma was and flicked her hand toward the wall, causing it to stiffen a little so she could reach the blonde before she disappeared. Maleficent let out another roar and a burst of flames as she chased after Regina. Thinking quickly Regina stood in front of Emma and created a barrier around the both of them and the portion of wall the savior was stuck in. Maleficent’s flames came but did nothing to hurt the barrier except wash over it like water.

“Emma,” Regina called as the blonde’s hand was the only thing sticking out of the wall now. She hardens the areas surrounding where the savior’s body should be and grabbed her hand. She pulled while Maleficent took a massive paw and struck the barrier protecting them, causing it to flicker but it still held strong, “Come on,” Regina growled through her teeth as she placed a high heel on the wall and pulled harder.

Emma’s shoulder and top of her head was visible.

“Come on, Emma, God damn it! Help me!” Regina growled as she grabbed the blonde by her shirt and armpit. She placed her other foot on the wall and pulled with all the strength she could muster.

Emma’s head was finally free and the blonde took in a gasp of air before screaming when she saw Maleficent’s tail coming slamming toward them.

“She can’t get us!” Regina growled as she continued to pull on Emma. It was like pulling up a giant suction cup off a glass window. Emma still flinched when the dragon’s tail hit the barrier and it shimmered again.

“How long will that thing hold up?” Emma said still looking at an agitated dragon.

“Not much longer if you don’t help me get you ass out of this damn wall!” Regina growled out with her eyes closed and her body shaking from the force she was using.

Emma got the hint and tried hard o move her legs, but it just felt like they were in a pit of Jell-O.

The dragon used her tail to hit the barrier over and over again, causing it to crack in some places.

“Regina pull! It’s breaking! Come On!” Emma yelled as she glanced from a grunting Regina to a hell bent Dragon.

“This would go faster… if you’d help! Or lay off the damn onion rings!” Regina growled as she pulled her even harder.

When Maleficent noticed the barrier breaking she hit it harder and faster each time. By no Emma’s waist was out of the wall with a quick wiggle of her legs she came crashing out of the wall with the gracefulness of a newborn baby calf. She landed right on Regina as they both went tumbling to the ground. Emma looked down at Regina who was breathing harshly and glaring at her. Emma lunged down and wrapped her arms around Regina so fast the brunette could do nothing but gasp.

“Oh My God, Thank you Thank you! Thank you!” she yelled straddling Regina and pulling the woman up so they both where sitting.

“Ugh, your welcome Ms. Swan, now let go of me before—”

 

WHAM

 

Maleficent’s tail came crashing through the barrier and Regina rolled her and Emma out of the way before they were crushed under Mal’s massive weight. When dragon moved to hit them again Regina shot her hands up, shooting a purple power ball into the soft skin under her tail. The dragon roared as the power ball burned her skin and moved to turn around.

“That was close,” Emma, gasped looking at the dragon that was moving to switch perspectives.

“Emma,”

“What?” she said looking down at an annoyed Regina.

“Get off me!” she growled.

“Right sorry,” she said with an awkward laugh as she dismounted the Queen, who quickly stood and ran to the furthest wall with Emma hot tailing it behind her.

“Okay Emma, I know that you are still working on basic spells and potions but if you’re going to survive this fight you’re going to have to transform into something!” Regina yelled as turned and threw up a barrier when Maleficent spat fire at them once again.

“What! I don’t know how!”

“I know that but your going to have to get the crash course lesson and if anything should happen… I will do everything in my power to fix you!” Regina said as threw a fireball at Mal.

“What?”

“Look I don’t have time to argue with you! The transformation is simp—”

Regina was suddenly cut off when she saw Mal dip her head to ram the two into the wall. She shoved Emma out of the way and took the whole force herself.

“REGINA!” Emma belted out as Maleficent pulled her horns out of the wall. Regina slumped limply to the floor. Emma’s body pulsed with white light and she shoved her hands in Maleficent’s direction, sending a straight hit toward the dragons face. Mal’s head jerked up and flipped the dragon her back, knocking her out instantly.

“Regina! Regina please!” Emma yelled as she crawled over to the woman, “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead.”

She sat beside Regina, hovering her hands hesitantly over her unsure whether or not to touch her.

“Shit, Regina, are you hurt? I don't know how to heal you if you are?” Emma’s eyes started to water as she looked between the knocked out dragon and the knocked out Queen.

“Please. Regina say or do something!” Emma yelled as she touched Regina’s cheek.

“Okay okay, I can do this, I’ll just try to heal you. I did it with Henry, I can do it with you,” she said as she rubbed her hands together and they began to flicker.

Maleficent stirred awake and moved to her feet.

“No!” Emma said aiming her magic at Maleficent again.

“Never try the same move twice, dear!” Maleficent growled as she quickly turned and flung her tail at Emma.

Emma quickly disappeared into a plume of burgundy smoke and Mal’s tail hit the wall. Emma reappeared on the other side of the room with the others.

“What the hell?” Emma said as Snow and David helped her stand.

“Mom? We have to help Regina she’s—”

“Oh my god Regina!” Snow yelled as they all watched Maleficent snake her tongue around Regina’s limp torso and snatch the Queen into her mouth.

“REGINA!” They all yelled as Rumple, Elsa, Emma and Ruby went charging toward the dragon.

Maleficent reacts on instinct as they storm her with magic. She opens her jaw and spews fire at all of them. Elsie and Elliot stand with their parents, Belle, and the Charming’s.

Rumplestilskin shoots power balls and spells at the reptile but nothing seems to injure it. Elsa throws Ice spear after Ice spear at the beast and they only do miniscule damage. Ruby sees and opening and jumps on the head of the dragon’s head. Maleficent rears back as Ruby claws at her green eyes and the scales on the bridge of her nose.

 

…

 

            Regina feels something caressing her face and her eyes flutter open. Pair of large grey eyes stare back at her.

“Maleficent,” Regina grunted as she grabbed her sides and hissed.

“Don’t move, 4 of your ribs are cracked,” Maleficent said as she drug a soft hand down the side of Regina’s face. Regina turned her head away from her touch.

“No, thanks to you!”

“You’re right, it wasn’t me,” Mal said crossing her arms and glaring at Regina.

“What?”

“When was the last time I fought something that was injured? Never.”

“I wasn’t injured,”

“Electrocution affects all things the same Regina. Sorceresses included.”

Regina grunted and rolled her eyes, “So you’re telling me, what? You have no control over your body?”

“Yes,”

“What?”

“It seems that your deranged little genie of yours has a lot more magic then you thought. He also seems to be a few ingredients short of a finished potion, but that could be from his imprisonment.”

Regina remains quiet as she takes in the new information.

“He’s done something to my mind. Separated it or something, I’m not sure. His spells are just as scrambled and deranged as he is, I can’t decipher them.”

“What and you think I can?”

“Well you spent the most time with him,”

“Yeah, trapped in a mirror. I didn’t exactly sit down and have tea with him,” Regina grunted as she grabbed her sides again.

“Stop moving before you puncture something. Why haven’t you healed yourself?”

“Because I’m safer like this,” Regina grunted out through gritted teeth.

“Clutching your sides and growling? How do you figure?”

“You wont attack me when I’m injured. It takes the fun out of truly mind fucking me.”

“Don’t be vulgar and besides I won’t attack you.”

Regina scuffed, “Yeah right, I locked you in a hole for 30 years,”

“Not to mention sending that blonde girl with her silver rocks, to kill me. And what was the pirate? A snack?”

“Silver rocks? I think you’re referring to her gun and yes, he was in a way. I wasn’t expecting him to survive you,”

“Yeah, well he wouldn’t have, if the Calvary hadn’t arrived.”

“Calvary? You mean Greg and Tamara? How did they best you?”

“That’s an topic for another day,” Maleficent said closing her eyes and grabbing her head.

“What’s wrong?” Regina said trying to sit up but stopped, when her side sent a pulse of pain so bad up her sides she thought she might pee on herself.

“That damn wolf is really doing damage to this body of mine and so is Rumplestilskin. I have half a mind to actually eat the both of them.”

“Rumple and Ruby? They’re in here? And fighting you? Why?”

“I guessing it has something to do with the fact that I ate you,”

Regina’s eyes bulged as she took in her surroundings.

“Mal, where the hell am I?”

Maleficent smiled coyly, “Inside my dragon.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere between the stomach and the ass,” she said with a small laugh, “Now heal yourself so I can release you. If that flea bag costs me an eye, I’m taking one of yours.”

Regina rolled said eyes, waving her hands over her ribs causing them reset themselves. With a short grunt she was all healed. She stood and so did Maleficent.

“How do I get you in control of your body and where is Sydney?”

“On the other side of this castle, I placed two children a boy and a girl. With them is a doll containing my magic. When the Genie broke me from that cursed tomb, he did something to trap my magic so I wouldn’t betray him. I removed his spells but in order to do so I had to temporally remove my magic. Long story short I left my magic with the pint size fire and Ice babies. If you get it and get rid of Sydney, I can pull myself together.”

“Literally,” Regina said with a smile, “Where is Sydney?”

“He’s somewhere close playing puppeteer, cut my strings before these idiots weaken my body to the point where I can’t heal.” Mal said

            The Queen nodded and turned to find away out when Mal stopped her.

“Regina,” Mal called softly as Regina looked at her. As soon a Regina turned to face her Mal’s face softened.

The sorceress slowly lifted her hand to her friend’s cheek and smiled. Then it turned into a scowl and she swiftly grabbed the Queen by her throat and slammed her into the soft cavity of her insides, “This by no means makes us even, when all of this is over, you and I will have words. Do you understand?” Mal growled out.

Regina glared at the woman but nodded her response. Maleficent let her go and took a step back. Regina coughed and rubbed at her throat glaring at Maleficent.

“Well, while you’re busy choking the person that you just asked for help from, did you figure out a way to get me the hell out of here?”

Maleficent smiled and Regina’s frowned deepened.

 

…

 

            Maleficent’s dragon jerked her head hard but when Ruby refused to let up she lifted a grand claw and swiped at the werewolf. Rumplestilskin used his magic to melt the floor and the dragon began to sink. Elsa created chains with her ice, huge chains to attach to the dragon to bring her to heel. Emma created a lasso to attach to Mal’s mouth so the dragon couldn’t spew fire anymore.

Maleficent bucked at the werewolf and now the rope. Lifted a mighty claw from the liquid floor and clawed at the rope and tried to pry the wolf from her aching eyes.

            Maleficent’s belly light up a spectacular blue and white as her fire boiled deep within her and her eyes began to shine the brightest of greens. Rumple watched as the dragon’s legs and front paws began sink further into the ground but also noticed the very real danger they were all in at that very moment. Rumple had seen this kind of bellow of fire before, back when Maleficent first showed her anger in the dark forest.

            Maleficent gave her head a powerful jerk and flung Ruby like a stone across water. Aiming her at the Ice Queen and opening her mouth intent on melting the flesh from their bones.

            Rumple shoots his hands out towards the pair and Emma, using his magic to create a giant rope that attaches onto them and jerks them toward him and the others. Maleficent opens her mouth at the same time as they landed and billowed a volcano’s worth of fire scorching the wood and melting the wallpaper off on the walls.

Everyone’s eyes enlarged as they saw the wave of fire coming at them. All of the magic practitioners stuck between weak and caught off guard. Elsa curled up and hid her face in her arms; Rumple flew his hand up hoping against all odds that his magic would come forth once again and Emma yelped her surprised and face her potential death head on as her life flashed quickly before her eyes.

“NO!” Elsie screamed as she threw her hands up a giant burst of black snow swirled around them and then raced against the floor meeting the fire head on. The Black snow then turned into frost and created and giant wall that separated the fire from the group. Everyone watched as Elsie’s magic swarmed her but not only that but her features were perfectly normal, she wasn’t straining or exhausting herself all that as showed on her face was a small frown. She had complete control over her magic and she wasn’t the only one. While Elsie was doing her ice thing Elliot worked overtime to make sure that they – the ones on the other side of the wall – didn’t freeze to death.

The room was warm and he stood just 3 feet from her, both children balancing each other out. The adults stared at them with awe and when the dragon’s fire was put out Elsie waved her hand in a smooth gesture and the ice dissipated into a giant ball of black snow.

Maleficent stood stuck as she watched as the Elsie looked at her through hooded eyes and said one phrase that had everyone gulping.

“Pyro, sic!”

The giant ball of black snow rumbled and shook then suddenly two powerful paws burst out followed by feet then a pair of strong wings, a long ice spiked tail and a huge mouth with ice so sharp and cold, the dragon spit out dry ice and liquid nitrogen.

Mal’s face grimaced in concern and then as the Pyro began to move, but the dragon would not show fear so easily. She bellowed a deep roar and counter Pyro’s movements. Pyro wasted no time in charging at Maleficent, he dipped his head so his sharp horns could pierce her thick skin but Mal was expecting that. She turned and whipped her tail at his face and the young dragon half her size went cashing to the wall. Leaving a frosted impression of his head behind.

Pyro shook the dazed attack off and charged at Maleficent.

“Pyro stand her up and break her down!” Elliot yelled as everyone watched the two dragons fight.

Pyro snorted a cool fog as his response. He roared as he hit Maleficent, the older dragon used her sharp talons to dig into the floor so she didn’t slide to far. She stood up on her hind legs as Pyro pushed her back. She growled at the strength of the little dragon and pushed back harder.  Suddenly Pyro lifted on if his legs and kicked Maleficent as hard as he could.

Maleficent roared at the pain and bit down hard on the little dragon’s shoulder. Pyro began to panic as Mal’s jaw locked on his shoulder her fought hard against her bite and continued to kick her… hard. He grabbed at the injured scales on her face and she clawed as his wings.

“Pyro get out of her grip! Kick her! Kick her now!” Elliot yelled as Elsie looked to be preparing another spell of her own.

Pyro released a high-pitched scream and flapped on his wings hard enough to lift him further off the ground. As soon as Maleficent was on her toes Pyro swung his leg back as hard as he could and kicked her with all the force his body could muster.

Mal buckled under the force of the kick and released a roar, which got Pyro’s shoulder out her mouth. Pyro then slammed her hard against the wall and kicked her again.

Mal’s stomach lurched and the sound of something wet and hard hit the floor with a dud and with a quick head butt to the face Maleficent’s body went limp and slid to the left, dropping hard to the ground.

Pyro fell tiredly to the ground on his feet and looked down at the wet substance that fell out of the older dragon.

The group ran over to the dragon to suspect and lying in the mist of white and black mucus was the Queen glaring up at the ceiling. There was a strong pungent smell but in the fear that Regina might be injured everyone ignore it, with the exception of Ruby whose nose was keener than everyone else’s.

“Regina, are you alright?” Emma asked falling to her knees beside the woman, coughing at the smell but ignoring it.

Regina didn’t respond she just continued to glare at the ceiling.

“Regina?” Snow asked softly as Rumple used his magic to create a handkerchief and wiped the mucus from the Queen’s face.

“I’m going to kill her,” she growled out as everyone let out a breath of release.

“Just making sure I didn’t miss anything, Maleficent shat her out right?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah,” Snow said slowly as she and everyone caught on and began to move.

Regina rolled over on her front holding her breath and moving her knees underneath her, while the others grimaced at the smell and sound.

While Regina tried desperately not to throw up, Maleficent stirred and Pyro who was sitting beside the twins moved to attack mode.

“No, Pyro,” Elsie said walking over to the dragon. Anna reached out to grab the girl when Elsa grabbed her first.

“Elsie no, come on you and your brother should not be in here,”

“I have to help her, this belongs to her,” Elsie said showing her aunt the doll.

Elsa looked at Maleficent and then at Pyro. The younger dragon got the hint and stood to walk along side of her and the young girl.

Maleficent growled at the sight and moved to stand when Pyro moved to her side and slammed his paw on her throat. Keeping the injured and exhausted dragon in place. Maleficent rumbled her displeasure deep within her belly, causing the floor to vibrate. Elsie pulled the rubies and diamonds from the doll’s boots and began to climb.

“Wait, Sydney isn’t far from here, he’s the one controlling Maleficent,” Regina said stand… well sliding out of Mal’s secretions.

“I know, it’s why I grabbed this,” Elsie said standing on the bridge of Mal’s nose, holding up the diamonds and rubies, “I have to insert theses into her eyes.”

Regina swiped some of the secretions from her clothes so they splattered on the ground around her, “How do you know that?”

“I can read magic signatures, Elliot can also. The man you’re looking for is running away as we speak.”

“What!” Rumple growled out as he looked toward the door.

“Don’t worry he won’t get far. When we were first brought here I left something outside. It will keep him busy while we are in here.” Elsie said as she walked toward Mal’s eye.

Maleficent’s pupil grew smaller as the girl approached.

“Touch me and I’ll eat you whole and skin your brother,” Mal threatened.

Elsie giggled and kissed the space between Mal’s eyes, “Don’t be afraid it will only hurt for a second.”

Rumple growled at the child and walked toward the door.

“Were are you going?” Regina yelled out.

“To skin a Genie,” Rumple growled under his breath.

Elsie used her magic to frost both Mal’s eyes open and when she growled and tried to stand Pyro applied more pressure. Elsa climbed up, to see what her niece was doing.

“Here,” Elsie said handing Elsa one diamond and one ruby, “On the count of three shove them into her eyes,”

“Ah, but won’t that hurt?”

“Just do it already!” Mal growled.

Elsie and Elsa looked at each other for a second before slamming their jeweled filled hand into Mal’s eye sockets. The movement had her jerking and bucking. Pyro bent down and gathered Elsa and Elsie up in his mouth before Maleficent threw them off.

Pyro sat them on the ground as black and red smoke surrounded the dragon. When it dissipated Maleficent stood in a sheer silver gown that barely touched her waist. She waved her hand over her face and healed all the cuts and bruises.

”Wow,” Kristoff said as Anna elbowed him and Charming took off his jacket.

“Here,” he said handing it to the sorceress.

“No, thank you,” Mal said with a coy smile.

“Mal, just put it on,” Regina said glaring at the woman while she swiped at more of the mucus covering her, “What the hell is this!” She growled out.

“30 years worth of back up sh—” Mal began when a a powerful roar was heard from outside. Everyone looked at one another and ran out the mansion.

Rumple was standing fist bruised and Sydney bloodied with a large white and blue ice panther, roaring over them.

“Down Snowflake!” Elsie yelled and the panther growled at Rumple but sat in a sphinx position.

“Cool, you made this Elsie?” Elliot yelled in excitement as he ran over to the panther.

“I’ve been working on her for a long time,” she said as she watched Elliot pet Snowflake and watched as her blue and white fur turned yellow and orange.

“Rumple what are you ding?” Belle asked.

“He kidnapped you, hit you and trapped us in that damn library. I’m going to peel him like an orange and then take turns breaking every bone in his body,” Rumple growled punching Sydney, who did nothing but grunt.

“Stop! This is why I left in the first place,”

“What?”

“You never learn. You are the reason I was kidnapped in the first place. His beef was with Regina. If you and I had been together this wouldn’t have gotten to this point. You lied, I left. You made at the outcome when you started all of this into motion. Thank you for saving me, but I’m still angry with you,” Belle said as Rumple let Sidney go and stood up straight.

“Belle,” Rumple said walking over to Belle.

“I don’t want to talk here. I don’t want to talk at all. At least not right now,”

She said turning away from him. Rumple nodded somberly and with a quick wave of his hand they were both gone.

“So Rumplestilskin fell in love with his wench,” Mal said with a laugh, “Cruella owes me big.”

“What do we do with him?” Charming asked grabbing Sidney by the arm and bringing the man to his feet.

“Let me eat him,” Maleficent said walking toward him.

Sidney gasped.

“No!” Regina said making the Genie look at her, “I’ll deal with him. And Mal since you don’t have a place to stay you can stay with me.”

“Wait that’s is? We go through all this and now we just break up and go home? My kids were kidnapped by this deranged man and now, we just go home!” Kristoff yelled.

“Look were all pretty tired and in the morning once we all have a clear head we can decide what to do. Dealing with Bad Gina, Marian and Neal not sleeping through the night. I’m ready to cross the town line myself,” Charming said, “Let’s all just go home and come up with a plan in the morning.”

“I agree,” Anna said taking Elsa’s, “We have so much to catch up on, besides the kids are fine,” she said looking down at her son and daughter who nodded and smiled back up at her.

Kristoff sighed and nodded. After agreeing to meet up tomorrow around 3pm Regina’s magic surrounded them all and everyone appeared near or in their home.

**The Next Morning Where We Left Off At Granny’s Diner**

 

Robin was standing in front of her, just 20 feet and not only that he called her Regina, not your majesty, not your highness, not even my Queen but Regina. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him. He was out of breath as if he ran all the way to her, had he remembered something, was the spell broken? Did something happen to… she shakes her head, removing her troubled thoughts, of course he didn’t remember, something had to be wrong.

“Robin,” she gasps out as he walks closer to her, “What’s wrong? Is Roland—”

“No,” he said quickly cutting her off, “I…” he stopped, running his hands through his hair and then down his face. He looked so flustered and confused; he took a deep breath and looked her deep in her eyes for a second before looking down at the ground, his eyes moving rapidly as if he was trying desperately to remember something.

“Robin, please, what happened?” Regina asked taking a step forward.

Robin finally looked up at her and then slowly closed the distance between them. He hesitantly reached both hands out to her face and cupped her cheeks. His eyes were brimming with tears and his brow furrowed. In a voice so soft, Regina strained to hear him, “Who am I to you?”

Caught off guard with how gentle his voice was and how close he now was to her, Regina’s head scrambled for a response, “I…”

“Please, tell me the truth. What are we to each other?”

That question had her dumbstruck, LOVERS she wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out I love you and Roland and you love me and Henry and I want to spend the rest of my life wrapped in the security of your arms.

“I…” Regina said again her mouth hanging open and her eyes searching his. She wanted to tell him but if she said too much she knew she would scare him away. Right now in this moment he may see her as Regina but when the feeling passes, he will be standing in arms reach of The Evil Queen, “What do you remember?” she gasped out instead.

Robin sighed and stepped back his face dropped and filled with despair as he ran his hands through his hair, “I don’t know what I remember or if it’s a memory or if it’s a spell!” he yelled at no one in particular.

Snow gasped and it was the first time Regina realized she was in the diner and everyone was watching her and Robin.

“A spell?” Emma repeated glancing at Regina.

“I know it sounds crazy because who am I to the Evil Queen that she needs to spell me?” Robin said looking at Emma.

Regina looked away at the use of her former title and quickly wiped the tear that fell.

Then Robin began to chuckle and she looked back at him.

“The Evil Queen,” he said looking at Regina who tried desperately not to flinch with every utter of that name, “That’s what they call you, what we call you but every time I hear it… I want to scream that’s not who you are.” He said walking closer to her, “I know you, I feel it,” he said walking closer to her, grabbing her hands, “I can feel you in a room without even turning around. I look at you and the need to kiss you almost brings me to my knees,” he grabbed her face and wiped the stray tears with his thumbs, “Ever since Marian reappeared in my life, I felt as if something was missing but when I saw you in the diner that day and Roland made you spill your coffee… I just… I felt my heart truly beat or the first time in days.”

Regina opened her mouth to speak but Robin sighed, dropping his hands and walking away. She nearly ran after him but his next words stopped her.

“But that’s crazy right? You’re a Queen and I am a thief—”

To hear him lower himself do to her title made her speak up, “Robin no, that’s not—”

“You know what? I felt these things long before the incident in the woods or even before I heard what Marian said this morning,” he said as he began pacing the floor.

“Marian? What did she say?” Snow asked.

“I woke up to her and my men talking about The Queen and how we were an item and how she had spelled me and Roland to forget. But then Tuck said that it was not without my consent. I don’t know fi I am dreaming or i it was truly what I heard,” He said stopping and looking at Regina.

“Is it true? Were we together and you spelled me… at my request?”

Regina looked at him for a long moment, “Yes,” she said as another tear escaped.

“Why?” he asked walking back over to her, a confused frown playing on his features, “Why would I ask this of you? Was it because of Marian? ... What about Roland? Is he going through the same thing?”

“No, I… I don’t know, but you didn’t ask me, Marian did,” Regina said as Robin stared at her dumbfounded.

“And you said yes? Why? Were we fighting? Did you have second thoughts about us? Why would I agree to this… this… this torture and then subject my son to it!”

“I… you didn’t… and I didn’t want to spell Roland but Marian…. I… She—”

“She what, Regina?” Robin yelled his mind was beginning to fog over. He was angry but not quite sure, he knew he could call her by her name and yet it still felt weird on his tongue. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it just a bit to send pain running through his system, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Was Roland going through this? Was his son feeling the same thing.

“Robin, I—”

“No I don’t want to hear it! I want to know why! Why would I agree to this, Why would I!”

“Because I needed to be sure!”

“Be sure of what?” Robin exclaimed his arms open wide, waiting for her answer.

“That you truly wanted me. That if you had a chance to be with your wife, Roland’s mother that you wouldn’t pick her… and you’d… pick me!

“All of this, when you could have asked me!” Robin said getting angry.

“I wanted—”

“No Robin, that’s not why she—” Emma began trying to help the frustrated man.

“No! Roland hasn’t slept in days because of a woman in his nightmares; he calls the sad lady and Bad Gina. My men look and walk around me like their hiding this huge secret and every time I mention your name or title a fight breaks out! And all of this because you didn’t believe in us! In me! If this is what I felt… this earth shattering and breath-taking love for you and this is just from shattered memories… then how could you question it when I felt this fully?” he shouted and Regina gasped a cry as she reached for his arm. He jerked his arm out of her reach and walked a few feet from her.

Snow and David opened their mouths to try and help but stopped when Regina spoke up first.

“Robin, that wasn’t the only reason, I did it because Marian was right! I stole her from you! Roland’s mother, from him because of a stupid feud! I had to make things right… if not for you and Roland, than for her, she deserved that! I couldn’t—”

“And what about us! What about Roland and me! What about what we deserve? To walk around here confused?” he yelled and watched as Regina covered her face with her hands and then slowly inhales and wiped her face with them.

            “I am seeing things and images and I suspect Roland is having the same issues since he has been acting strange lately and doing things that… I can’t even explain!” he said frowning at Regina.

“I never meant to hurt you and Roland, I thought I was helping,” she said softly as she looked away from him. Robin’s anger melted away and his heart truly broke at the sight of her crumbling to pieces before him; he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms until he took the pain away. There was the shadow of a memory etching at the edge of his mind. She was dressed in a light blue gown, her long and curling lightly down her back and she… was in his arms seconds from kissing him.

The sound of a sneeze in the back brought him from the hazy memory and looked at Regina who refused to look at him.

“How do I break it?” he asked.

“What?” she said looking up at him.

“How do I break it? Is there something that you do or is there some kind of potion?”

“No, I—”

“Is it true loves kiss?” he said walking over to her.

“I…” Regina said as her heart skipped at the thought of him kissing her and she lost all train of thought as he continued to walk briskly toward her, “I don’t—”

Robin didn’t even give her a moment to think, he ran his fingers through her hair and brought her face and body flush against him and kissed her with all the love and passion he could dredge up within the shattered parts of his mind.

The moment their lips touched a powerful blast of magic surged around them, sweeping dishes off tables and knocking over anything that wasn’t heavier than a chair. A powerful light that surrounded them, first a dark purple and then it faded into a dark to light blue and then a shimmering white.

Regina held on to Robin just as tight as he held on to her. Their tongues fought for dominance and when Robin leaned back to take a breath Regina kissed him harder, refusing to let him go. She missed this, his mouth on hers, his arms wrapped around her and she wasn’t going to let him go unless she too was breathless.

When they finally parted, they leaned their heads together sharing each other’s breath as they breathed harshly. The light surrounding them dimmed down to a light glow as the two still clung to each other.

Robin looked at Regina deeply as if trying to search her face for a reaction.

“You don’t remember… do you?” she whispered as another tear fell.

Robin pressed his forehead harder to hers and then shook his head, “Why can’t I remember?” he said letting her go and taking a step back, effectively snuffing out the magic that surrounded them.

Regina sniffed, “Because that’s how this spell works. I never questioned your love for me. I knew you loved me. But I also knew Marian loved you and you loved her and I had to know if you could truly move on with me and not regret not making things work with her. The spell that I cast can only be broken by the other person who holds your heart just as tightly as I do.”

“Marian?”

“She must willingly let you go,” she said wiping another tear away.

“What happens if she doesn’t,” Ruby asked making the couple look at her and the others in the room.

“Then his memories will grow stronger and when he remembers everything they will slowly be permanently erased until the memories we created are truly gone.”

“What? How is that fair?” Emma said anger building up within her, “We all know she will never give him up!”

“And that’s the point,” Granny said bringing the attention to her.

“What?” Robin and almost everyone said at the same time.

“It’s like the story of ‘The Wise Ruling’.”

“The what?” David asked.

“The story of the two mothers and the baby. They both had a baby in the night. They both slept with their baby, but one mother rolled over in the night and suffocated it accidentally. The grief stricken mother than went into the next room took the other child and gave the sleeping mother the dead one. When the sleeping mother awoke she saw the dead baby and new it wasn’t hers and when she saw the other mother with her child they went before the king. After hearing the story the King called for them to bring him a sword and told the two mothers that he would split the baby in half that way both mothers could have a piece. The first mother said fine cut it, then we both won’t have him, while the second mother cried and told the King to give the baby to the woman so no harm would come to him. The King then gave the baby to the second woman because he knew a true mother would sacrifice their child before they let any harm come to it,” Granny said looking at everyone and then to Regina, “Regina and Marian are the two mothers and Robin would be the baby. Regina is hoping that since there is no King involved and it is just the two of them, that she won’t hurt Robin and let him go, so he can be with her.”

“I get it, so instead of splitting the baby in half we have a mind splitting in two, literally being erased. So in order to save Robin Marian must let him go, it’s the ultimate act of True Love… on her part at least,” Emma said looking at Robin who walked over to Regina and embraced her again.

“I’m sorry,” Regina whispered into his neck.

“I am too, I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he said kissing the top of her head, “What do we do now?”

Regina sniffed and pulled away from his embrace, just as the bell rang above the diner, “We have to wait for Marian to let you go,” Regina said not hearing the bell nor did she hear the gasps from people walking in or around her.

“Well that’s never going to happen,” a voice said behind them.

Regina and Robin turned to see Marian and the Merry men standing weapons drawn and glaring at them.

 

 

**Okay before I get questions, the next chapter is full of outlaw queen and Dragon Queen. I know some of it may have seen abrupt and cut off but I just wanted to hurry and update it. I already have half of the next chapter written, I have two classes this month but since my muse is back and my depression is at bay I am writing like a mad man.**

**The spell will not be broken until the end of next chapter and the beginning of the following. I have a whole lot of flashbacks I want to use ^_^. Sidney will also be addressed next chapter as well.**

**Don’t forget to give our fallen storybook characters their RIPs and don’t forget to review. WTF will be updated shortly, that one is long and funny… if I do say so myself and expect a few sexy times as well.**

**Read and Review my loves!!**


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

**I am working on my Grammar, promise! I reread it every time but sometimes I miss a few and my freaking F key gets stuck sometimes… ugh. But I swear I am working on it. I am going back to review all my other chapters to correct the grammar and missing words LLS. Thank you for sticking with me through all of this and the sporadic updates, you guys are awesome!**

**How fucking awesome was the Season Premiere!! I so love Zelena, I just cried when she told Regina what she wanted. Don’t worry, no spoilers, but I will say this Emma definitely looked badass as the Dark One before and after LOL. And Hook! Whoop he looks so delicious angry and mean!**

**Now moving on to the winter finale. I know some of you guys are super pissed (believe me I am too but I still have an ember of hope that things will get better…) and the fandom has kind of either dwindled down or split up into these weird little fractions but I wish we would come back together. I got fans saying that OUAT needs to be canceled and other fans saying that Adam and Eddie need to die. This madness needs to stop! I hate reading that mess and the disgusting tweets as well.**

**I’m going to say this right here and now, If I ever come across anyone threatening the lives of anyone from the show or hell anyone based off some morbid ass reason as race… YOUR FUCKING ASS IS MINE! This one cunt! (And I hate that damn word) along with her crappy ass followers and friend sent rape and racist tweets to Lana. Shit like that makes me so angry that I could just spit. If I ever find out where these bitches live… And it’s not just Lana. They make fun of everyone including this one girl who is a recovering bulimic. I’m sure you have seen the accounts on Facebook and Twitter but I will mention them again at the end… I just needed to get that off my chest.**

**If you’re reading this on AO3, I’m sorry about the spacing format, I swear it is not me it’s the site. I am trying so hard to fix it though.**

**I did not know that Aug was the last time I updated, damn it! School is so hectic, the days are blending together. I am writing a script for the freaking Walking Dead and it’s been kicking my ass all month. I thought things would slow down but their not. The next class I take is comic book writing and something else. We have to adapt a story into an animation, a comic book strip and something else.**

***Sigh* I’m sorry guys really I am. I hate that I have to keep apologizing, not that it’s a chore or anything but because I feel like I am letting you guys down in some way. I want to thank my wonderful Guess reviewer and reviewers for keeping me on track and Glastail, Athlantis (Although I lost you around chapter 3, I enjoyed getting your review updates as you read, they were funny! ^__^), OnlyForMyOTP (Super sorry for taking so long -__- *I’m so ashamed*), and RavenJoker (My new follower… I think) You guys are awesome, sorry for the long wait and hopefully the word count makes up for it!!**

**I keep saying this but WTF will get updated this month if not this week. I SWEAR!! I add stuff to it everyday but I just can’t find a place to stop it. My career is taking off slowly but it’s taking off and my goal is to work for ABC studios and soon maybe even Once… doubt it, but a girl can dream right! ^_^. If not then you’ll see my name on any other epic show… maybe Game of Thrones or a Netflix original. Everyone keeps telling me to go to Game Of Thrones but that show is super confusing for me but everyone says they could use a chick!! LOL**

**Anyway enough about me let’s get back to the story!**

**BTW there are a few songs in here that are throwbacks. Please, if you don’t know them, look them up on YouTube, they are there. The clean up song is from Pippi Long Stockings it is on YouTube please look it up, it’s super fun and I love it!!**

**Okay quick side note, I kind of forgot to add baby Neal in some of this but just envision him somewhere safe and some where near them. LOL I was going to go back and add him but at this point, this story is already late I could careless about the little tyke, and the story is long enough as it is. Okay guys please enjoy and leave a review PLEASE I NEED THEM, I REALLY DO!!**

 

“Papa!” Roland yelled from behind one of the men.

Regina and Robin stepped out of each other’s embrace and stood side by side. Robin looked at Roland and the boy appeared to be fine. It wasn’t like he was worried but from the way Marian and his men had been acting, he was beginning to have pause.

Emma, David who was now holding baby Neal and Snow stood in front of the booth effectively blocking Henry from whatever might happen.

“Marian, Regina told me what you asked her to do. I know everything,” Robin said directing his attention to his… wife.

“Did she tell you that she killed me? That she took me away from you and Roland?”

            Robin looked to Regina, “Is that true? You killed Marian?”

            Regina briefly looked down before looking back at him. She sucked in a brave breath and nodded, “Yes.”

            “Did I know this before?”

“Yes,” Regina said as a memory began to flash behind Robin’s eyes. Friar Tuck spoke before the memory could take him over completely and he focused on what the older man was saying.

“Marian, I understand your anger towards the Queen, I do. But this is wrong. The Queen has kept her side of the bargain, Robin has remembered her all on his own and further more he has chosen her.”

Roland moves from behind the merry men and beside Friar Tuck. He spots Henry in the booth and tries to make his way over to him, Tuck sees the young boy and stops him. He doesn’t know what will set Marian off and he doesn’t want to cause any more stress to the situation - like letting Roland run towards the Queens… family.

“The game was rigged from the very beginning. She came to him in the woods! That’s when all of this started!” Marian exclaims.

“That is not true and you know it. That night after you returned and tucked Roland into bed, you told me Robin asked you something. Something that didn’t involve you but the Queen,” Friar Tuck said.

“I will not talk about that here!” Marian all but growled out, she looked to Robin who was looking at her and then glared at the Queen, “The last thing I am going to do is give this monster something to gloat about!” Marian yelled at the man.

Roland whimpered and buried his face deeper into the back of Tuck’s leg.

“Okay fine, then I’ll tell you what Robin told me. The second night of the memory spell,” Little John said as Marian looked between him and her husband, “He said he dreamed of a woman, with long black hair, dressed in a navy blue dress…”

“That sounds like Marian,” one of the men shouted out.

“In a ballroom…” the heavy man said more forcibly, “With the entire kingdom. Everyone was dancing, eating and singing. The same woman, with a small scar in the corner of her top lip, called him out to dance. As they danced she released a laugh that had the entire Kingdom stopping what they were doing just to marvel at it. Now we all know who and what he is talking about.”

“You remembered that?” Regina asked looking at Robin.

“Just bits and pieces,” he said when Snow frowned.

“I think I remember that too. How could I—”

“I don’t care about dreams. She could have easily planted it,” Marian said as some of the people in the diner scoffed, “Regardless, I heard her say that in order for the spell to be broken that I had to let him go, and I won’t. I won’t willingly give my husband and child to her.”

“Marian—”

“No Robin, I don’t want to hear it—”

“What is wrong with you? How can you be so selfish?” Emma said frowning at Marian, “Regina did everything you asked of her and Robin still chose her, even without his memories. And you guys back her up as if she were right. I thought you guys were supposed to be men of honor.”

“We _are_ men of honor and it is this reason why we stand with Marian,” Seth said, “She is his wife, his duty and honor is to her.”

“His duty and honor to her died the night Marian did,” Friar Tuck, said, “It’s a life shattering truth but a truth nonetheless.”

“How can you side with her?” Marian asked looking at Tuck.

“Because this is wrong, no one is winning from this, can you not see that,” Tuck says facing Marian, “All of you, especially you, are miserable with this arrangement. Even the moments where you think you’re happy, will be this nagging and constant fear that he will remember something. Roland too.”

A tear fell down Marian’s cheek and she viciously swatted it away facing the man, “Well I won’t have too anymore because like she said, in a matter of days or weeks both his and Roland’s memories of her will be gone and they will be mine again.”

Roland looked between his mother and the older man. When his mother looked away for a moment, he ran over to little John and hid behind him.

“I don’t know who you are right now. You are not the woman I married,” Robin said frowning at Marian.

“The woman you married went to sleep after being thrown in a cell, where she was sentenced to die! She woke up to a son who is 4 and to a husband in love with the woman who sentenced her!” Marian said running her hands through her hair and growling in frustration as tears fell from her eyes, “I don’t even know whom I am! I am fighting for a relationship that is supposed to be mine. I fought for this! I met you first. I helped you change into the honorable man you are today. Why does she get to reap the benefits!” she said gesturing her hand in Regina’s direction, “We vowed to be together forever. And forever was stolen from us! Why am I the only one fighting to get that back?” Marian yelled as she dropped her bow and arrow, bringing her hands up to her face.

“Marian,” Robin whispered walking over to her. She shook her head looking at him defeated. She dropped her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back, “I have turned into her and ruined everything. Roland doesn’t know me; he knows you, little John, Tuck and her!” She said shooting a glare at Regina, “His Gina. I’m just…. a face in a crowd to him,” Marian cried.

“Marian, that’s not true. Roland knows that you’re his mother. I, all of us have told him stories about _you_.”

“Stories fade,” Marian said as she stood up straight. Determination and anger filling her eyes, “Just like memories. I don’t want to hurt you or Roland and I know right now it seems like I am. But if the only way that I can have you is to remove the memories you’ve created with her… then so be it.”

Robin stared wide eyed at his wife, “Marian, don’t do this.”

“I have too. I know your angry now but one day, you won’t be. And when that day comes everything will be alright,”

“Marian,” Robin said as she began to back away from him.

“You want him then have him,” Marian said as half the Merry Men began to follow her lead and walk away. She looked over to Regina who was glaring at her, “I hope you feel everything I felt, watching the man you love slip away from you and knowing there is nothing you can do to stop it. So enjoy yourself you’re Majesty, because in a few days he will be mine,” and with that Marian and the majority of the Merry Men left Granny’s.

Roland ran over to his father’s side and hugged him. Robin picked him up and kissed him.

“This is insane,” Emma said glaring at the door where the others just walked out of before turning to face Regina.

“What if we try and make mine and Roland’s memories come quicker? Would that give us more time?”

“More time for what? Marian made it very clear she wouldn’t let you go,” Regina said running her hands through her hair with a sigh. Robin put Roland down.

“Hey,” Robin said walking over to her and grabbing her waist, “You’re not giving up are you?”

Regina gave him a pained expression, “Robin,”

“No, I won’t hear it.”

“Robin,”

“No,” he said bringing her into a hug, “We will find away for me to get and keep my memories,” he said pulling away from her so he could look her in the eyes, “I promise.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” Regina said softly.

“And you give up so easily. I may not remember everything but I do remember promising that Roland and I would come back. Now all that’s left to bring back, are our memories.”

“Yeah, papa said we’re coming back and we—” Roland chimed in and then gasped as Granny sat something on the counter.

“Something to distract sensitive ears,” Granny said as Roland climbed up on a barstool. She placed a plate of fresh cookies and a glass of milk on the counter. Everyone smiled and Robin threw in a silent thank you as everyone turned their attention back to Regina and Robin.

“Speaking of memories, how on earth had we forgotten about the ball? It was one of the most happiest days we had when we were back home, how in the world-” Snow began when she looked up at Regina, “What did you do?”

“Me? What did you all do? Everyone knew I was under a spell and you guys picked and prodded at my brain knowing I had to tell the truth,” Regina said stepping out of Robin’s embrace and glaring at Snow and Charming.

“That wasn’t… okay but-” Charming tried to defend when Regina gave him a knowing look.

“Ruby started it!” Snow said fighting her growing smile.

“I did not… Okay maybe but no one tried to stop me?”

“I did, several times,” Snow said incredulously.

“I think I remember what you’re talking about,” Robin said looking at Regina, “It was also the day you took Roland and some of the children gardening,” he said with a deep dimpled smile.

“Oh yeah,” Snow chimed in, “There were wagons or something involved right? Nearly gave the entire kingdom a heart attack, I can’t believe you took that day from us,” Snow said with a pout.

“Really? After everything you guys put me through that day,” Regina said crossing her arms.

“Oh cut it out girl, you know you had a blast. It was the embarrassment of the following day is what had you worried,” Granny said wiping down the counter.

“Oh and the ball,” Snow gasped, “That ball was so magical. We danced, we ate—“

“Some of us danced closely,” Ruby said wiggling her eyebrows at Regina and Robin.

Ruby yelped as a small electrical charge zapped her butt. The wolf shot a glare at the Queen while Regina remained passive.

“I think I remembered that but I’m not sure,” Robin said as Regina turned to him.

“It will probably take more time to remember some stuff but don’t force it,” Regina said with a small smile.

Robin opened his mouth to dispute when he realized why she said it, “The more I remember the less time we have.”

Regina gave him a small smile but remained silent.

“How did you manage to make us all forget?” Snow asked changing the subject.

“When I woke up the next morning I remembered everything. I was angry at everyone because I thought you guys took advantage of me,” Regina said as Snow and the others looked down, “But then I talked to Tink and she helped me understand that the party, the questions, the playful side of me, was always there, I just never showed it. You guys feeding into it and not trying to stop me, was your way in supporting me being happy.”

“Then why did you take our memories then?” Ruby asked.

“Because I wasn’t ready to be happy, I wasn’t ready to play with children who reminded me so much of Henry. I barely kept it together when I was around Roland. I needed to get over my anger and sadness on my own.”

“That still doesn’t tell us how you managed to take them without us knowing?” Granny said as she took the empty glass and plate from Roland.

“I coated all of the pots, pans, and anything used to eat or drink out of it with a watered down version of a forget me potion.”

“Don’t you ever step foot in this kitchen you hear me?” Granny said with a grunt as she walked into the back of the kitchen, mumbling something about sanitation, and magic.

“What about Roland?” Emma asked as Roland climbed down from the barstool. He had a cookie clutched between his fingers and ran over to Regina.

“Here Bad Gina, I saved you a cookie,” Roland said as he handed the cookie to Regina.

Regina smiled and picked Roland up, sitting the young boy on her hip. She took the cookie and bit it, “Thank you sweetheart, hmm, I love chocolate,” she said biting the cookie again.

“I love chocolate too,” Roland said staring at Regina.

_“You and Lester get a whole one because you won?”_ Roland heard the Queen say with a smile.

“Me and Lester got a whole chocolate bar from you didn’t we?” Roland asked as Regina paused in taking another bite.

“Whose Lester?” Emma asked as Regina stared at Roland.

“The boy that he met when we gardened in the Enchanted Forest. You remembered that?”

“I remember the chocolate!” He said with a deep dimpled grin.

**_Enchanted Forest Past_ **

_Regina and Roland trekked the halls looking from room to room, on their current floor, to find as many children as they could to garden with them._

_“Where is everybody?” Regina said out loud as Roland wiggled to get down._

_“They’re still eating. Maybe there are some outside,” he said as he took off toward the stairs._

_Regina chased after the excited boy who took the stairs almost two at a time. They made it outside to the front of the Castle but there was no one but the workers and a few Merry Men, who was staring at the two like they were miniature ogres._

_“Oh they might still be eating too,” Roland said sadly._

_“Well that’s okay, lets go back and get them,” Regina said grabbing the toddler’s hand._

_“And sausage!” He chimed in. Regina laughed and agreed. As they walked down the long hallway Roland stopped and Regina turned to see why._

_“Gina, do magic!” Roland exclaimed._

_“Now?”_

_Roland nodded his head and smiled at her excitedly._

_Regina stood for a moment thinking before smiling and stretching her arms out to Roland who quickly giggled and ran into her arms. The Queen hoisted the child on her hip and with a smile; a plume of purple smoke surrounded them._

_The two appeared in the dining area, making a few people spit out their water and or gasp. Roland and Regina giggled at their reactions as she put him down. Roland ran over to the table in the back, where a group of kids, along with their parents, sat eating._

_“Hello,” Roland exclaimed standing to the side of the table where a row of children sat, “Gina and I are looking for friends to garden with, you want to come with us?”_

_Most of the children beamed at the idea and the parents looked relieved until Regina walked over to the table._

_“Good morning,” she greeted as the parents placed a protective hand on their children, “I was wondering if you all wanted a break for a few hours. I could take your children to the garden?”_

_The parents looked at her as if she had grown a second head, “We all know what you did to Hansel and Gretel-,” a parent said._

_“Not to mention several other children,” another parent chimed in._

_“But Gina hav-” Roland tried when another mother cut him off._

_“I know I don’t have the best track record with children but I really want help with the garden and Eugenia will be in the kitchen when we start,” Regina said with a smile._

_The parents looked around the table and then back at the children who were playing in their food and or staring back at them._

_“Come on, it will be fun and I promise to bring them back in one piece or at the very least the way I found them,” she said with a chuckle._

_“That’s not funny,” one of the mothers said as she fought the smile that spread across her lips._

_“I don’t trust you,” a woman said placing a protective hand on her child._

_“Oh come on Heather, she has shown her true colors, besides she is always hanging out with Roland and he’s alright.”_

_“Yeah,” Roland chimed in with a smile, making a few parents smile._

_“We have been praying for a break and now we have one—”_

_“And what if we send them with her and she kills them,”_

_“I would never hurt a child,”_

_“You went after Snow,” a mother said, “And she was your step daughter—”_

_“She was 18 when I decided to kill her,” Regina said as if she were saying the grass has always been green._

_“What about Hansel and Gretel? And all the other children you sent in that witches house?”_

_“First of all I never harmed them, the witch did, after they agreed to go. I never forced them and besides I killed her after Hansel and Gretel escaped,” Regina said shrugging her shoulders._

_All the mothers narrowed their eyes at her._

_“Please,” Roland begged giving them all a huge deep dimpled smile. He had just finished shoving two pieces of sausage into his mouth and held the third. “Please let them play with us,” The mother’s melted and sighed._

_“Yes!” Roland shouted before the parents gave their answers. All the children spilled out from their chairs. All of the children ranging from four to eight years of age surrounded Roland as he talked animatedly, his mouth full of the last piece of sausage he had held in his hand._

_“We’re going to garden!” he shouted._

_“Like play in the dirt?” a young girl asked._

_“Yeah!” Roland said as the parents rolled their eyes and shook their heads playfully._

_“We’re going to pick vegetables and spices and if their ready we’re going to pick fruit,” Regina said as she kneelt down to get eye level with the children._

_“Ooh like apples and squash?” a young girl with bright red hair asked._

_“Mmhmm,” The Queen said with a nod._

_“What about our clothes?” an older girl said, “Mama said the next time I came inside with dirt on my dress she’d kill me!” all the children gasped and turned toward the table._

_“I meant figuratively!” a mother in the back exclaimed, “But I would appreciate not having to spend all night scrubbing mud out of her clothes.”_

_Regina stood tall and smiled, “Well then I guess you all are going to need something to get dirty in.”_

_With a wave of her hand she and the children were engulfed in purple smoke. Some of the mothers gasped and stood along with a few of the people around them, but when the smoke dissipated the children were standing unharmed and in… overalls._

_Each child was donned with dark navy blue cotton overalls. Regina stood in the same thing except her overalls were baby blue and she donned a white shirt underneath. Her hair was braided in one long braid down her back. The girls wore white shirts under their overalls while the boys donned light pink shirts._

_“Pink? Ew!” one of the older boys yelled out scrunching up his face, “Pink is for girls.”_

_“No it’s not, pink is for anyone who can pull it off, and you my dear,” Regina said with a wink, “Are most definitely pulling it off.”_

_The boy blushed and the parents watching laughed._

_“What about me Gina?” Roland said as she bent down so she was eye level with the toddler._

_“Especially you,” she whispered softly with a quick kiss to his cheek, “Now whose ready?”_

_“Me!” all the children yelled at the same time._

_“Magic Gina, let’s use magic!”_

_Regina smiled but glanced at the parents who silently prayed against it. Regina thought about something then smiled._

_“Okay, I’ll use magic… but only a little,” she said as she glanced at the parents._

_With a wave of her hands 12 colorful miniature wagons and an all black wagon appeared. All the children gasped and then she waved her hands again but this time nothing happened._

_“Okay guys, these wagons are magic wagons,” she said kneeling down again with a huge grin, “Two of you will get into the wagon, using your hands to make it go, you are going to follow me downstairs to the kitchen and then to the garden.”_

_The children gaped at the multicolored wooden wagons and everyone in the diner including the royals all stood to see what the commotion was._

_“The first one to the garden wins!”_

_“Wins what?” a girl asked._

_Regina put her finger on her chin and then smiled, “A magical treat.”_

_“Ooh yay!” the children all said running to get into their wagons. All the children jumped into their wagons, all except one, a little girl who stood off too the side looking sad. She had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. The Queen smiled and kneeled down, getting eye level with the young girl._

_“What’s your name?” Regina asked._

_The girl was about 5 and she gave a small smile and tugged at the necklace around her neck, “Najah, but everyone calls me glastail.”_

_“Glastail? Why?”_

_“Because of this,” the little girl held up her necklace and hanging at the end of it was a glass mermaid tail._

_“This is beautiful, what happened to the rest of it?”_

_“I found it like this and my mama put it on a necklace for me.”_

_“Oh, well why are you standing here by yourself?”_

_“I don’t have a wagon,” the young girl said tugging at her necklace again._

_“Then that means you get to ride with me,” Regina said sticking her hand out. The girl grasped it and smiled. Regina got into her wagon and placed the young girl into her lap._

_“Alright,” Regina said, “Follow me, on your mark…”_

_The children laughed and placed their hands on the ground._

_“Get set,” Regina said looking around to the children who were inching bit-by-bit pass her wagon._

_“Go!” she yelled and everyone took off._

_Snow and Charming laughed as Roland whipped pass everyone and Regina chased after. Soon all of the children were out the dining hall chasing a squealing Queen down the corridor._

_“Faster your Majesty! Faster!” Najah yelled looking up from the Queen’s lap. Regina laughed and moved her hands behind her wagon as hard as she could to catch up with Roland._

_“You can’t catch us Gina!” Roland yelled as he and another boy kept up their pace._

_Regina laughed as she pushed harder against the floor. She looked behind her to see the other children following closely behind but there were a few who lagged behind and one wagon was even turned the wrong way. With a quick flick of her finger each of the wagons and the one facing the other way was lurched forward. The children riding backward screamed in delight and the parents laughed as the wagon quickly turned and was now with the group._

_“Wait! The stairs!” A woman yelled as Roland’s wagon headed for them._

_Roland and the boy riding with him gasped and closed their eyes._

_“Everyone, throw your hands in the air and scream!” Regina yelled._

_Roland and the young boy did as they were told and as soon as the wagon touched the first step, the stairs fell into a long spiral slide down into the kitchen. The wheels fell flat on the wagons so they fit snuggly between the wagon and the bottom of the railing. This kept the wagon from hitting the sides and jerking the children around. Everyone watched as the children rode down the stairs like a giant roller coaster._

_The stairs went on for another floor, the children and the biggest kid of them all, The Queen, screaming in delight. They slid quickly into the kitchen and to a halt in a straight line, Roland of course in the front._

_“Yay! Me and Lester won!” Roland shouted as they jumped out._

_“That was so much fun, lets do it again,” some of the children shouted._

_“Again? We’re supposed to be gardening.”_

_“I know but one more time and then we can garden,” another child chimed as all the children nodded and got back into their wagons._

_Regina scooped up Najah and planted the girl on her hip as she stood and face the group, “I have a better idea. We garden first and then I will find another fun thing for us to do.”_

_The children thought about it and Regina huffed out a breath._

_“I have chocolate!” she said placing the young girl on her hip down and magicking eight large chocolate bars._

_All the children leaped from their wagons and ran towards The Queen. She broke six of them in half and the last two she gave to Roland and Lester._

_“Because you two won, you get a whole one,” she said as both boys said thank you and quickly opened the candy bar._

_As soon as the children devoured their treat, Regina led them outside. The air was still strong with Rosemary and Chives. Regina turned to the children and clapped her hands together._

_“Okay, we are going to need tools and gloves,” she waved her hand and in front of the children were an assortment of gloves in all kinds of colors and a pile of hand shovels appeared. The children all ran and grabbed the shovels and gloves, “Okay, first we need to get rid of all the bugs, so we don’t hurt them while we work.”_

_“But how do we get them out?”_

_“Yeah cause I don’t like bugs,” Najah said with a grimace._

_“Have you guys ever heard the story of the Pied Piper and his magic flute?”_

_“I have, my dad told me about it,” a girl named Megan who was one of the older children said, “He used his flute to get rid of the rats.”_

_“Very good, but with bugs you have to use something a little different. Since bugs are always outside they communicate and listen to the sounds of the grass,” Regina said as she walked closer to the group, “In order to get them to listen to us we have to use the grass.”_

_She reached out and plucked a thick blade of grass from a weed and showed the children, “Okay, you guys find a piece and come back.”_

_The children wondered around close looking for the perfect piece, some came back with really thin pieces and had to go find another but when everyone found a good piece they stood in front of The Queen._

_“Now, we place the blade of grass flat between the sides of our thumbs, see?” the children nodded and followed along, “Once you do that then you find the right spot and then…” The Queen sucked in a deep breath and blew it onto the base of her thumbs and soon a soft whistle was heard. The children all gasped and began blowing on their thumbs. None of them were making music and some of the older children were getting frustrated._

_“Mine isn’t working,” a child whined. Suddenly all the children began saying the same thing._

_“Well that’s because you’re trying to force it. Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Once you do that and your eyes are still closed you will hear the music.”_

_All the children looked at their blades of grass and then tried again. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath. Regina watched and with a flick of her fingers all of the blades of grass glowed a quick purple and then faded. She looked around her at the birds and the small patch of bamboo growing a little ways away. And with another flick of her fingers, the birds began to sing and a soft breeze flew between and inside the bamboo patch, making them sing a hollow tune and click as they tapped one another._

_Regina looked back at the children just as they brought their thumbs to their mouths._

_“Listen for the music”, she says softly and the children waited until the music reached their ears. They all smiled big and opened their eyes, Regina smiled too and brought her thumbs to her mouth and blew. A soft melody mixed with that of the birds and the bamboo filled the air._

_The children chuckled and brought their thumbs to their mouths and as they blew different tones of music, the wind picked up and surrounded them. Butterflies, ants, beetles, moths, bees all the little insects and big insects flew hopped and crawled all the way out of the garden._

_They watched the insects around them scurry out of the garden and fly toward safety. Regina stopped playing and watched the children smile excitedly at the world around them. She always loved gardening with Henry, she would take him outside her office to help her pick the apples for her cider and their dessert… back when he still ate her apples. She would have a little basket for him on the ground right next to hers and they would pick for hours. She’d raise him on her shoulders and smile as he squealed with delight, pulling and tugging at the apples. Her office yard was pretty much secluded so the only one that truly saw the Evil Queen, flying her son around on her neck and picking apples was her assistant._

_“Gina,” Roland’s soft voice brought her from her memories and she looked down at him. All the children were quiet, the music gone and they were staring at her._

_“Yes,” she said just as soft._

_“Why are you crying?”_

_Regina frowned at the question until she felt a tear slide pass her nose and onto her lip. She quickly wiped it away and cleared her throat._

_“Because you guys played so beautifully,” she said with a chuckle and smile. Roland wiped another tear that fell and gave her a deep dimpled smile to which she responded with a grand one of her own, “Now,” she said clearing her throat again and standing, “Now that we got rid of all the bugs, let’s garden.”_

_The children looked down to see their gloves at their feet and their hand shovels._

_“Okay, first put on your gloves,” the Queen placed her gloves on her hands as well, “Okay now you see these little yellow flowers, they are called weeds. In order for our vegetables to grow big and strong we have to pull these out,” Regina kneelt down in the dirt in the mist of a whole bush of weeds. She took her hand and yanked the weeds from the root then took the shovel and pulled out the roots._

_“What about these?” Najah asked picking a dandelion and blowing away it’s seeds._

_“Yes those too, now to make things easer, so you don’t pull up any vegetables and spices, all the weeds will glow blue. How many of you know what color blue looks like?” Regina asked with a smile._

_All the children raised their hands. Regina squinted her eyes and smiled, “Okay, since all of you know what color blue is, I want all of you to point to something blue.”_

_The children giggled and pointed to various things, from trees, grass, tomatoes - both ripe and green, and a few smarty pants pointed to the dandelion and yellow flowers. But the older children, and a few of the younger children like Najah, Roland and Lester pointed to their blue overalls._

_“Everyone who pointed to their overalls, very good. The color blue is on your clothes. So if the color matches your overalls then it’s a weed,” Regina said with a smile as all the children who got the question wrong gasped and looked down at their clothes._

_Regina giggled at them, “Okay guys, let’s get to pulling these weeds out.”_

_The children squealed with delight and got straight to work, they pulled and pulled, digging holes to get to the root of the weeds and some of them even placed their weeds in their wagons, so they can make decorations with them later. The children spent 30 minutes pulling and digging up weeds making sure that all blue colored plants were picked._

_“Okay guys,” Regina said placing the last bit of weeds in a pile off to the side of the garden, “Now we need to start picking the vegetables and spices.”_

_“Like these?” Najah said holding up a bright red tomato._

_“Yes, but we have to make sure that their ripe. Everyone come here, Najah come to me.”_

_All the children including Najah ran over to the queen. All of them had dirt covering their clothes and smudges on their faces where they wiped away sweat. The Queen was no different._

_As soon as Najah was close, she handed the bright red tomato to the Queen, who smiled and showed the others._

_“See this tomato is ripe and ready to be picked, if they are small and green leave them alone, they haven’t finished growing yet, but this one and all the ones like it are ready to be picked.”_

_“Can we eat it now?”_

_“Yes, you want to eat this one?” Regina asked as all the children smiled brightly._

_“Okay, take a bite and pass it around,”_

_Najah reached for it first and took a small bite of it and frowned, making the Queen giggle, ”You don’t like it?” Najah shook her head and wipe the juice of the tomato off her chin._

_Roland reached for it next and took a big bite and sighed, “I love tomatoes Gina,” he said with a smile. Another child took the tomato from him and then another until everyone had a share of the tomato._

_“It taste like ketchup!” a little girl named Jewel said._

_“Well tomatoes make ketchup,” Regina said with a smile, “Now are you guys ready to pick the rest of the vegetables? Remember if they are small don’t pick them only pick the big ones. And the ones that are rotten, we will pick them up and put them in a pile so we can use them as fertilizer later.”_

_“What’s fury-liar?” a toddler named Petey said licking his lips._

_“Fertilizer is what helps the plants grow big and tasty. Okay guys here are some baskets,” she said with a wave of her hand making medium size wicker baskets appear, “Two people to a basket okay?”_

_“Okay” the children said as they ran off with their partners._

_“I guess you’re with me,” Regina said looking down at Najah who smiled brightly at her and nodded, “I have a special project for us to do, come on.”_

_Regina stood grabbing her basket and Najah’s hand with the other. The two walked over to the back where the herbs and spices were._

_“Are we pulling more weeds?” Najah asked._

_“No, we are actually picking herbs and spices.”_

_“What are herbs?”_

_Regina chuckled at the girl’s pronunciation and kneelt down in front of a patch of Dill, “Here, smell this? What does it smell like?”_

_Najah sat on her knees and kneelt down on her hands, bringing her nose close to the thin plant, “It smells like pickles,” the girl said excitedly._

_“Yeah and this one,” Regina said pointing to another patch in the ground._

_Najah quickly crawled to where she was pointing kicking up dirt in the process and pushing her nose into the tall tube like plant, “Onions!”_

_“Very good, this one is called Chives, here,” she said plucking it and handing a piece to the girl, “It tastes like onions too,” she said putting a piece in her own mouth and chewed._

_Najah did the same, her eyes widened at the taste, “It does!”_

_“But you want to know my favorite herb in the whole garden?” Regina whispered to the girl like it was a huge secret. Najah slowly smiled and nodded her head._

_“Okay come here,” Regina said quickly standing and reaching for the young girl’s hand. The two walked closer to the kitchen, passing the other busy children that were either tasting the vegetables or putting them in the baskets. They stopped at least four feet from the door, where Granny and a few other workers were working on lunch and kneelt down into a patch of sweet mint that seemed to have taken over the front of the garden._

_“It smells so good right here,” Najah said._

_“That’s because this is sweet mint,” she said plucking a stem of a spade shaped smooth green leaf. She handed a leaf to the girl and then took one for herself, “It’s really sweet and makes your breath smell good,” she added with a smile._

_Najah grabbed the leaf from the Queen and placed it into her mouth. The sweetness hit her taste buds first and the girl’s eyes widened and then she hummed in satisfaction as the mint flavor quickly followed._

_“It taste really good in tea too,” Regina, said as she brought the stem she had broken off to her nose, inhaling the sweet aroma._

_Granny watched from the window as The Queen shared a mint leaf with a young girl while the other children practically destroyed and ate the rest of the garden. She shook her head and smiled walking back to the food she was cooking._

_Regina magic-ed a white cloth into her palm, “I’m going to show you how to pick the mint and I want you to fill this cloth up with it. I’m going to work on the regular mint, okay?”_

_“Okay,” Najah said plucking another to put into her mouth._

_After showing Najah how to pick the mint Regina quickly went over to the other children who seemed to be doing more eating then collecting._

_“Now, I could have sworn I had more tomatoes, cucumbers and peppers then this,” The Queen said with her hands on her hips._

_“We have been eating them, Gina!” Roland said his breath smelling like sweet red peppers, and his mouth and chin full of small white seeds._

_“I can tell,” she said kneeling down and wiping off his chin, “Now, that you have tasted most of my vegetables, can you pick some now, so that we can share them with your mommy’s and daddy’s?”_

_All the children grinned and nodded._

_“We still have to pick the grapes, strawberries and other fruits too. I’ll let you taste them, but only if you collect more vegetables and not eat them, deal?” she asked with a smile, shielding her eyes from the sun._

_“Deal!” they all said laughing and going back to work._

_Regina walked back over to Najah to see how the young girl was fairing. Najah had collected half a cloth full of sweet mint and laughed at the Queen when she walked pass and grabbed a leaf to toss in her mouth._

_30minutes later, all the herbs and vegetables were picked and all the rotten ones were in a pile off to the side of the garden. Everyone’s clothes were full of dirt and faces full of sweat._

_“Alright earthworms,” a voice came from the direction of the kitchen, “Ice cold water for everyone,” a young girl, who looked to be in her mid-teens exclaimed as she approached the children with a large tray of water and ice, “Your Majesty,” she said with a slight bow as she handed Regina a large silver goblet of water._

_“Thank you,” she said taking the glass._

_The young girl waited for everyone to finish before collecting the glasses and going back into the kitchen._

_“Now can we pick the fruit?” Roland asked as he wiped his chin with his glove, leaving a muddy streak across his chin and lips._

_Regina nodded and walked further into the garden. This area was located on the side of the building, in front of the kitchen window, where the sun shone the brightest. The children gaped when they saw rows of grapes, watermelons, pumpkins, dragon fruit, passion fruit, honeydew melon and plenty more._

_“Now, the only thing we can’t pick today are the fruit that glow red,” she said with a wave of her hand, making a few bushes and plants glow, “We also can’t eat them or the fruit that are too small, sometimes their really bitter or too hard.”_

_With a snap of her fingers a group of baskets appear in front of the children, “You all have baskets, pick as many as you guys like.”_

_As soon as the words were out of her mouth all the children ran toward the plants and began to pick vigorously. A moment passed as she went around picking the fruit and herbs that were for her potions. She was so caught up in deciding which toadstool to gather that she hadn’t realized it was too quiet. After having Henry in her life for so long she knew that as a mother, silence was the worse thing you could hear as a parent._

_She waved a hand over the ingredients she did gather and walked over to where she left the children. They were all gathered around a small tree with a nest in it. The blue bird that was in the next didn’t seem to mind the children staring at it and being so close. It was focused on feeding her babies. The mother bird had a worm in her mouth and chugged it down. Seconds later it forced it back up but this time it was in pieces and she was feeding it to her babies._

_“Ew!” one of the girls, Celeste screams as she backs away from the bird, “It fed the babies worms.”_

_“That’s what they eat,” Najah and Roland said with a laugh._

_“But my mama and I feed them bread and granola in the park,” Celeste adds with a frown._

_“Me and my brother feed them gummy worms!” Lester says._

_“You shouldn’t feed them gummy worms or bread,” Regina says making the children turn to face her, “It makes them sick. But granola and nuts and all the natural stuff, you can feed them.”_

_“And worms!” Roland shouts out._

_“Yes and worms,” Regina says with a grin._

_“Yuck, if I was a bird I would never eat worms!” Celeste says with a grimace. Roland laughs and runs toward the tree again._

_“Majesty, why does bread and gummy worms make the birds sick?” Gerald, another little boy asked._

_“Well the stuff that they put in our food can hurt the birds tummies and sometimes when they eat it, it makes them very sick. But we found out that some of the things that we eat, birds can eat, like granola, nuts and—”_

_“WORMS!!” Roland shouts as he runs over to them with a mouthful of worms._

_“Ew!” Everyone including Regina shouts._

_Roland laughs and spits the worms in his hand, “Look Gina, I’m a baby bird,” and he slurps one of the spit-covered worms back into his mouth._

_“Ew! Get that out of you’re mouth!” Regina screams as she sticks her hand out for Roland to spit it in._

_Roland laughs and spits it into her hand. She quickly drops the saliva-coated worms and uses magic to create a handkerchief, “You are such a boy!” she says as some of the servants that witnessed the action laugh, along with a few of the older children, “What is the obsession with putting dirty things in your mouth, Henry did the same thing with a piece of gum stuck to the bus stop sign,” she said as she used the cloth to wipe the outside and inside of Roland’s mouth._

_Roland laughed and Regina smiles, “They taste like dirt.”_

_“I bet they do,” Regina said as she finished wiping the boy down, “Want some water?”_

_“Nope, I’m gonna eat some blueberries,” Roland said before taking off toward the blueberry plants. All of the children laughed and followed except a few girls._

_“Boys are gross,” Celeste said and all the girls including Regina nodded their heads. Soon all the children were back picking and eating fruit and Regina walks over and joins them. She starts with the strawberries first. She picks a plump red one and brings it to her nose to inhale its intoxicating aroma, before bringing it to her lips and taking a bite. She savored the taste before pulling several off to drop into her basket._

_She moved to another spot to grab a basketful of melon and watermelon before moving to the patch of pumpkins further back. As she tapped and pulled on the ripest ones she noticed that a small group of shadows gathered around her. She smiles to herself when the shadows smell fruity and appear to be very short._

_“Gina,” Roland said with a mouth full of grapes, “How do the fruit grow up to taste so good?”_

_Regina laughed and turned around. Most of the children had gathered around her, their faces full of fruit and hands sticky from them._

_“Well, first they start off as seeds and then after you plant them, the sun and rain helps them grow.”_

_“Oh,” Roland said with a frown._

_“I don’t get it,” a little boy named Gerald said as he wiped his mouth on the arm of his sleeve._

_“Would you like me to show you?” Regina said with a smile. All the children grinned big and nodded._

_“Okay first let’s finish picking all the ripe fruit then I’ll show you, okay?” all the children nodded once again and took off towards their baskets._

_“Majesty, can I help you now?” a chocolate colored little girl with long thick black braids said._

_“Sure sweetheart. What’s your name?”_

_“Andranae,”_

_“Andranae? That is a pretty name. Well Andranae, I have to go pick pumpkins and watermelon. Do you think you can help me out with that?”_

_Andranae nodded and the Queen stood, stretching out her hand for the little girl to take. The two walked over to the large patch of watermelons and the large patch of pumpkins that sat at little ways from it._

_“Okay Andranae, have you ever done magic before?”_

_The little girl shook her head with a frown._

_“Well what if I told you, that with my help you can say three magic words and then all these pumpkins will dance all the way to Granny. Would you want to try?”_

_“Ooh yes!” Andranae exclaimed._

_“Okay, the words you must say are: Bib-bity Bob-bi-tee Boo!”_

_Andranae gasped, “Like from Cinderella?”_

_Regina laughed loudly, “I should have known any child from StoryBrooke would have watched all the fairytale movies. Yes, it’s what the fairy godmother says to make the pumpkins grow. But instead of growing we are going to make them dance, dance all the way to the kitchen.”_

_“Oh my goodness that is my most favor-ristest movie ever! I know all the songs!”_

_The Queen laughed and turned toward the two patches. She waved her hand so all the ripe pumpkins and watermelons glowed purple. She turned back to the girl and kneeled._

_“Okay, now all you have to say are the magic words.”_

_Andranae gaped happily and turned toward the pumpkins, “Bib-bity Bob-bi-tee Boo!”_

_The pumpkins one by one jerked their roots from the ground and stood._

_“Come on, you have to sing the rest of the song,” Regina said with a laugh as Andranae stood with a huge smile on her face._

_“Um… Sala-gadoola menchi-caboola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo put it together and what have you got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!” Andranae laughed and sang, she pointed her fingers like little wands and directed the pumpkins and watermelons toward the kitchen._

_“Sala-gadoola menchi-caboola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo it’ll do magic believe it or not Biddidi-bobbidi-boo!” Regina added in as she helped move the fruit inside. Some of the children stopped to see the magical performance._

_“Now sala-gadoola means and a mencha-gaboola roo but the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job is…” Regina said as she pointed to the other children._

_“Bibbidi-Bobbibi-Boo!” all the children shouted. Granny and a few of the other servants watched as the fruit waltzed it’s way into the pantry and then stepped outside to see the Queen and the children continue to sing and dance. As they sang Regina and the children swished their fingers around and the garden began picking fruit and vegetables all on their own and even trimming some of the leaves. When they finished all the servants cheered and clapped._

_“Look we have an audience,” Regina said with a smile. The children looked at the servants and Granny and laughed and bowed._

_“Alright, if the Queen would stop with the distractions, we can get to work and have lunch on time.” Regina gave Granny a cute smile before turning back to the children._

_Everyone went back inside except Regina and the children who were now gathered around her._

_“What shall we do now?” Regina asked as she kneeled._

_“You said you would show us how plants grow,” Najah said._

_“Yeah,” the children chimed in._

_“Okay well in order to do that I have to use magic again.”_

_“Okay!” they all shouted. Regina smiled and waved her hand. She, along with all the children disappeared in a puff of purple smoke._

_Charming and Snow walk arm in arm around the castle checking on their subjects, making sure no one was in need of anything. After breakfast the residents decided to use the dining hall as a relaxation area. Granny didn’t mind as long as they had everything out by the time lunch was supposed to be set up. Most of the men were out walking the parameter and the women were either relaxing or folding the laundry, sheets and clothes both royal or not included. Most of the parents who let their children go with the Queen were hanging out in the dining hall as well, gossiping and relaxing._

_“Gosh, we should do this more often,” Snow heard one of the mother’s say._

_“I know, I haven’t had a break since… well, for a while now. It’s been curse after curse,” another mother said._

_Snow and Charming stopped outside the door to listen._

_“Yeah, I know what you mean. But… I can’t help thinking about the Queen though, losing her son like that.”_

_“Yeah, and the Princess. It’s makes me wonder why she would want to spend time with our kids. I mean if I lost my Najah, I would be balled up in a corner somewhere.”_

_“Oh my gosh yes, she was pretty depressed, when we got here. I heard she even tried to put herself under a sleeping curse.”_

_“Oh my gosh, are you serious?”_

_“Yeah, if I’m not mistaken she only stopped because of little Roland. Apparently he was the one that stopped her. Just burst into the room and begged her not to do it.”_

_“Wait what? Are you sure you have that right?”_

_“Yeah, I over heard one of the servants talking about it.”_

_“No, I don’t think you heard that right. I do agree that she has a special connection to the boy, they’re practically inseparable.”_

_“Well who could blame her, Roland is absolutely adorable-”_

_“Yes, and his father is just as gorgeous!”_

_“Don’t let the Queen hear you say that. I heard she has a thing for him.”_

_“Please, those two hate each other. Haven’t you heard them bickering at every function and meal.”_

_“Please that’s foreplay,” another woman said making the group laugh._

_“I don’t know, that day she was playing with his son, you know that crass version of hide and seek? He seemed really angry.”_

_“Yeah well, who knows, I am having troubles with my own husband then trying to sit around and figure out if the Queen and the Thief are in a relationship.”_

_“Tell me about it.”_

_Snow and Charming smiled at one another and walked in shaking their heads._

_“You just have to find places to do it, my husband and I found this really secluded—Your Majesties! Hello!” a woman with bright red hair said standing from her pile of clothes and taking a bow. The other people in the room did the same thing._

_“Good afternoon,” Snow said with a slight nod of her head, “David and I was going around making sure everyone was okay or if you needed to speak with us about anything.”_

_All the women looked at each other and shook their heads, ”No, not really. Most of our concerns were more on a personal level,” the woman said._

_“Personal?” Charming asked with a slight frown._

_“Um…” the woman said looking at the other women, “Tessa, you’re better at talking about these kinds of things,” the red head said as the women all smiled._

_Tessa, an African American woman with long wavy black hair and a curvy alpine figure stepped forward with a glare and a roll of her eyes at the other women._

_“We are talking more on an intimacy level with our husbands,” Snow and Charming both glanced at each other and smiled, “I mean I hate to be too forward but at least the royals have their private chambers. Most of us are around or with other people all the time.”_

_Snow nodded her head with a smile, “I completely understand. What about a—”_

_“Ahhhhh!” the hallways boomed with screams of children and the parents including Snow and Charming turned around to face the door._

_A herd of children covered from head to toe in dirt and some in flowers, came dashing to the room, “Mommy! Mommy! Look! Look!”_

_All the parents gathered around and even the parents in other corridors came running, the merry men included._

_“Roland?” Robin yelled._

_“Papa!” Roland said running into his father’s legs._

_“Roland… what on earth,” Robin said kneeling and pulling his son away from him to get a good look at him._

_“Najah?” Tessa said grabbing her daughter, “What happened? Why are you all covered in dirt? I thought you were gardening with the Queen.”_

_“We were mama, she buried us and we—“_

_“She buried you!!” Tessa exclaimed pulling Najah to her chest and the other parents followed suit._

_“Oh shit,” Charming said looking at Snow, “You don’t think the potion is—”_

_“God! I knew this was a bad idea,” Heather said clutching her son to her chest, “I knew she was going to harm the children.”_

_“Wait, papa—” Roland tried to say._

_“I told you Robin, the Queen is not to be trusted!” Little John said glancing at a dirt covered Roland._

_“Wait a minute, we don’t know if—” Robin began._

_“Papa, wait Gina didn’t—”_

_“There has to be an explanation as to why—” Snow said when the room filled with purple smoke. When it cleared Regina was standing covered from head to toe in dirt, wild flowers and a vine of blueberries hung from her now messy braid. She had a few baskets with colorful flowers and dandelions in it._

_“There are my little earthworms! You left your baskets downstairs,” Regina said walking over to them._

_“Gina!” Roland said pushing out of is fathers arms and running into hers. Regina kneelt down and picked him up, so he was now planted on her hip. He pulled the vine of blueberries from her ponytail and bit one off. Regina walked over to the group and smiled at the glaring mothers._

_“You promised our children would be fine with you,” Heather said._

_“They are fine,” Regina said with a smile._

_“Then why are they covered in dirt?” Tessa asked much calmer then Heather. The children didn’t seem to be scared so she was sure the Queen hadn’t tried to kill them._

_“Because she turned us into seeds!” Najah exclaimed and the children nodded._

_“What?” Robin asked._

_“Well the children asked me how fruits grow to become so delicious and tasty, so I—”_

_“Buried them alive!” Heather exclaimed._

_Regina laughed which didn’t help matters but she soon sobered, “No, I turned them into seeds and showed them how plants grow.”_

_“Because simply telling them was too much for them to comprehend,” Heather said sarcastically._

_“Exactly,” Regina said with a smile, “I tried telling them how but it went right over them.”_

_“Well the children do seem to be okay,” Tessa said as Najah snuggled deeper into her neck._

_“We are, we had lots of fun and the Queen said we can even decorate the table for lunch, with the flowers we picked.”_

_“Speaking of lunch it’s in an hour, how on earth are we going to get you all clean and straighten this room?”_

_“No need to worry, I’ll bathe them,” Regina said biting a blue berry from the vine Roland stuck in front of her._

_“So you can have a chance to drown them this time! I don’t think so,” Heather said._

_“Well, your more then welcome to help,” Regina said with a smile._

_“We’re taking a bath in your bathroom Gina?” Roland asked._

_“Yes, my little earthworm!” she said rubbing her nose into Roland’s, “All of you who are helping follow me,” Regina said walking toward the door. She stopped in front of Robin who was now back on his feet, “Will you be joining us thief?”_

_Robin smiled, “Is her majesty extending an invitation to bathe in her bathroom?”_

_The mothers glanced at each other and smiled while Snow and Charming rolled their eyes._

_“I was extending to all those who were dirty and the parents who wanted to help but if you have never seen a tub before, I am more then happy to broaden your horizons.”_

_Robin laughed he had walked right into that one. After hearing that the Queen had to tell the truth, he couldn’t help but wonder if all of her suggestions were hidden sexual innuendos._

_“Okay why not, but only if you answer me this one question,” Robin said Snow and Charming gave each other a worried glance._

_“What is the true reason you, you asked me to join you?”_

_Regina’s smile faded just a bit, “Because you are Roland’s father and as much as I love spending time with him. The invitation was extended to all parents.”_

_Robin’s shoulders dropped a bit, “Oh is that all?”_

_Regina’s smile returned and she added, “I also don’t mind being in your company,” she said as she adjusted Roland on her hip and turned to leave, “Oh and there is the added bonus that maybe I can do something about that horrible stench!”_

_Robin shook his head and laughed but then stopped and lifted his arm._

_“Do I really stink?” he said to David who grimaced._

_“I think you might have stepped in something.”_

_All the women laughed as they walked passed the thief and toward the Queen’s bedchamber. Now that the Queen’s bedchamber was back to it’s pristine fashion, the mothers gasped and gaped at how large the room was. There wasn’t much furniture, just a bed, a desk a rather large vanity, a separate closet that sat next to her bed, doors that must have led into another grand closet, a dresser and the long drapes that were parted open on the windows._

_Water was running in the bathroom and that’s where the children and mothers including Robin headed. The bathroom was even grander, there were ceiling to floor mirrors, another vanity, a lounge chair, a small couch and of course the built in tub. It was grand in every since of the word. There were steps that led into the large tub and it looked to hold at least a pool size of water._

_“Wow, do you know how many people would kill just have this much water to drink?” Robin said as he watched the Queen fill the tub with water. It spouted from a bamboo “pipe” in the wall. Regina smiled as she poured a vile of clear liquid into the water and bubbles appeared._

_“Well, what can I say thief, some of us take bathing rather seriously,” she said as she corked the vile and placed it on her vanity. She grabbed a smaller vile and held it over the water until three drops came out. The room was enveloped in the smell of lavender and a hint of honey. Roland was the first to get undressed then all the children followed._

_“I’m just saying baths like this makes me understand why so many villagers go thirsty.”_

_“You’re mistaken thief, none of my people go thirsty or hungry, and besides it’s not like the water isn’t recycled.”_

_“To what? Water your luscious garden,” Robin said folding his arms across his chest._

_“Of course not,” she said corking that vile as well and placing it on her vanity, “It wouldn’t do any good there, and the bubble bath alone would make it hard for the plants to find nourishment.”_

_“Then where?”_

_“You did enjoy this morning’s oatmeal and tea, right?” She said with a huge smile. All the parents gaped as well as Robin._

_“Regina!” Snow White said as she entered the bathroom, “She is joking,” the Princess said with a playful glare to her stepmother._

_“Am I?” Regina added as she turned from Robin and sat on the stool of her vanity, “What are you doing in here Snow?”_

_“I was bored walking around so I thought I might join you, may I?”_

_“You came to keep an eye on me,” Regina said undoing her braid and picking out the flowers._

_“No,” Snow said in a guilty high-pitched voice._

_“Snow, you could never lie to me, but it’s fine, I am going to need as many hands as possible anyway,” she waved her hand over the crowd and all of the adults were in shorts and t-shirts._

_“Whoa, I’ve never been magically dressed before,” Tessa said as the other mothers nodded, “Is it weird that I liked it?”_

_“No,” Snow said as she stepped into the water, “I have become rather used to my stepmother’s antics, although magic has only been used on me recently.”_

_Regina stood in a two-piece bathing suit. It was black with white accents, the top tied around her neck and the bottoms were shorts. Robin gaped at the miles of skin she was so freely showing. He continued to gape as she sat on the edge of the tub and lowered herself into the water inch by agonizing inch. He was brought of his trance by his son’s voice but his eyes never strayed from the Queen’s amazing figure._

_“Gina, the water’s too high,” a naked Roland said standing on the steps._

_Regina flicked her fingers under the water and the floor smoothly shifted and raised. Only the area she was in was up to her neck._

_“Is that better?” Regina asked as all the children jumped in._

_“Yes!” Roland said as he attempted to swim to her. Regina giggled and met him half way._

_“Are you going to get in thief or stand there and watch? I understand it’s been quite sometime since you’ve seen an actual bath but maybe it will come to you once you get into the water,” Regina said as all the mothers snickered._

_Robin just rolled his eyes and used the steps to walk in._

_“How are we supposed to bathe them if we’re wet too? If anything they will be dry and we’ll have to still go down to the hot spring to bathe properly,” Heather complained._

_“Actually just being in the water will get you clean, I have already washed and folded you and your children’s clothes and they will be ready for all of you when you get finished.”_

_Regina waved her hand over the edge of the tub and multiple combs and brushes appeared. Washcloths and small rinsing buckets for hair washing also appeared. And now that the water wasn’t so deep the mothers could sit on the edge or inside the tub and bathe the children. Regina waved her hand again and beside each mother were two small vials and a medium size one._

_“The two small vials are shampoo and soap, the other is moisturizer for their skin.”_

_The mothers thanked her and got right to work, there were only six mothers who could join them, Tessa, Heather, Karen, Deanna, Rachel, and Brooke. Then there was the Queen, Snow and Robin and there were 13 children. After making sure her entire body was soaked Regina made the area on her side of the tub just as high as the other, so now the water barely touched her waist._

_All the children who were not getting washed splashed and played in the water. The mothers who were washing their children’s hair were having a rough time since the children kept squirming and moving. Regina snapped her fingers and each child had a toy to hold and the mothers practically threw themselves at her feet in thanks._

_Regina sat inside the tub as Andranae came walking toward her with a rinsing bucket. The little girl’s face was covered in dirt and so was her hair._

_“Majesty, can you wash my hair?”_

_Regina grinned and nodded, she took the bucket from the girl and pulled out a washcloth, the three vials and the comb and brush. First she got to work with washing the little girl up and once finished moved to sit on the edge of the tub so she could wash the girl’s hair. Andranae giggled as the Queen lightly used her nails to scrap and all dirt up off the girl’s scalp._

_“That tickles.”_

_“Does it now?” Regina said removing her hands and tickling the girl’s side. Water went splashing everywhere and everyone laughed as Andranae squirmed out of the Queen’s reach._

_“Papa,” Roland groaned as Robin continuously scrubbed one spot on his son’s back as he watched, completely entranced with the Queen._

_“Oh, sorry my boy,” Robin said as he stopped and Roland turned to glare at his father. The young boy grabbed the washcloth from his father and walked toward the Queen._

_The mother’s laughed._

_“Looks like you’ve been fired,” Tessa said as Robin smiled at her._

_“Looks like it.”_

_“Gina,” Roland said as Regina rinsed the shampoo from Andranae’s hair._

_“Yes, sweetheart?”_

_“Can you wash me? Papa scrubs to hard,” Roland said glancing back at his father who rolled his eyes._

_Regina looked to Robin and shook her head, “Of course.”_

_Robin was about to admit defeat when Peter walked over to him covered to the brim with dirt, “You can wash me?”_

_Robin grinned at the boy and accepted. Snow had a few girls waiting in line for her and Regina had a few of her own. As Regina and some of the other mother’s finished up with the last of their children, the others were putting on the moisturizer and putting on the new clothes Regina had magiked for them._

_“These aren’t their clothes,” Heather said more then complained._

_“Oh I know, after lunch I assumed you wanted to… you know… N.A.P?”_

_Some of the children frowned and stared at their mothers who smiled and nodded their heads._

_“These clothes are much softer and will help them… D. R. I. F. T. O. F. F.”_

_One of the older girls frown and then gasped, “I know what N. A. P is!”_

_Her mother quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, “Thank you your majesty and yes, we are.”_

_Once the little boy in her arms was done Regina sighed and leaned back on her hands as another mother grabbed the child to lotion them down. She closed her eyes and thought of Henry and how much she enjoyed washing and bathing him. How he would talk non-stop about his day and then yarn to let her know that he would sleep well that night._

_“Would you like me to wash your hair?” a voice said from beside her._

_Regina opened her eyes to see Tessa kneeling beside her with a rinsing bucket._

_“Thank you,” Regina said as Tessa stepped back into the tub and Regina turned and laid on her back so her hair was the only thing in the water._

_Robin watched as Regina folded her hands on her stomach and sighed contently as Tessa takes a comb and runs through her hair._

_“Papa,” Roland growled as Robin rubbed the towel that was already draped onto his head, roughly in his hair._

_“Oh, I’m sorry,” Robin said as Roland glared at him again, “I’m sorry,” he reestablished but Roland was already walking toward Snow who was tickled pink._

_Robin turned to see the Queen’s head turned his way and staring at him, “I didn’t know hair washing could be so enthralling thief.”_

_“It wasn’t the hair I was enthralled with,” Robin let slip out. His eyes got as big as golf balls and he cleared his throat awkwardly, “Of course I mean um… the water, I’m enthralled with the water, and um… how even though we bathed all of the uh… children, the water is still so… uh clear,” Robin said as his heart raced with embarrassment._

_“Nice save,” Rachel said sarcastically as the other mothers laughed. Regina just grinned and faced the ceiling again as Tessa rinsed her hair, “The first vial I put into the water eliminates dirt as soon as it touches the water, it kind of absorbs it. Once the water is drained the dirt will separate from the water. That way when I am ready to bathe again, the water is boiled and clean.”_

_“Like a filter?” Tessa said in awe._

_“Yes.”_

_“That’s amazing, how did you figure that out?”_

_“Well I hadn’t before, I only just started doing this. I learned about it in StoryBrooke.”_

_“Oh,” Tessa said as she finished rinsing the Queen’s hair, “Alright your Majesty, your hair is all clean.”_

_Regina sat up and let her long wet hair cascade down her back, “Thank you”. Tessa climbed out of the water and stood next to the children who were now clean and playing with their bath toys. Regina stood and waved her hand over the mothers, they all now stood in their original clothes, all washed and smelling good. Their hair even smelt and felt clean._

_“Now that everyone is all clean, we can go to the dining hall and see if they need any assistance. I’ll meet you guys there since I still need to get dressed,” Regina said as she folded her arms across her chest._

_“We could stay and wait for you, if you want, that way we can all walk in together,” Tessa said grabbing Najah’s hand._

_“Oh no, I couldn’t do that.”_

_“Why not?” Robin asked with a look of confusion._

_“Because thief,” Regina said as she sucked in a deep breath and stepped closer to him, “If I show up with all of you, I won’t give you the pleasure of undressing me with your eyes like you do every time you see me.”_

_All the mother’s mouths dropped and eyes widened._

_“I mean, who am I to take away the simple pleasures of a common thief,” Regina said with a coy smile and a small bite to her bottom lip._

_The mothers all gaped at the Queen but remained silent. They had only heard of the Queen and Thief’s banter but to hear it up close was another thing entirely. The Queen was openly flirting with the thief that much was clear and Robin’s mock anger was just a front for the true desire shining brightly in his eyes._

_Snow rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, clearly irritated by her step mother’s sudden change in action but the Queen’s motions was driving Robin wild, he was angry for her putting him on blast and turned on with the fact that she was so openly saying she knew he was watching her and she deliberately attended most functions late just for that reason alone. He wanted to kiss that stupid grin off her face but if she wanted to play with fire, he could too._

_“Your Majesty is mistaken,” Robin said with a smile._

_“Oh? How so?”_

_“You mistaken adoration with lust, although that is very much present, a thief’s eye is trained to spot out the most… beautiful and rare item in the room,” Robin says with a deep dimpled smile. Regina tries hard to fight hers but ultimately looses and a grin as wide as Robin’s spreads across her face._

_“Damn,” one of the mother’s whispers as the Queen stared back at Robin with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts._

_“Told you,” another mother whispered._

_“Get out thief, flattery will get you nowhere,” Regina said turning her face from him as she walked back towards her bedchamber doors. She walked towards the door and opened it to let her now clean guests out. Robin was the fourth to leave out but before he did he stopped in front of Regina who was busy trying to hide her smile._

_“You’re wrong you know,” Robin says making Regina frown slightly, “About flattery, it did get me something.”_

_“What?” Regina said as her smile returned._

_“A smile,” Robin said as he dipped his head and left out the door. The others followed and a few mothers turned to watch a blushing Queen close her chamber door._

**Granny’s Diner**

“We bathed together…” Robin said as a distant thought. Henry, Ruby and Emma’s eyes widened while Snow giggled.

Regina blushes and smiles but Robin spoke before she could clear up what he meant.

“The Princess was there as well and… Roland was too if I’m not mistaken,” Robin said as Charming and Emma turned to Snow.

“What!” They all said together.

“Ew,” Henry mumbled.

Snow laughed and spoke before Emma could, “It was a group effort. It was right after Regina’s little garden fiasco.”

David had a look of recollection and nodded.

“She was covered in dirt and so were the children. The mothers thought that she had buried them but we later found out, it was a gardening lesson,” Snow said.

“Jesus Regina, what did you do turn them into potatoes and bury them?” Emma said.

“It was seeds actually and yes, I did. It was the only way to get them to truly understand how plants grow,” Regina said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Anyway,” Snow said before Emma could add anything else, “We used her bathtub to wash her and the children,” Snow said with a smile in Regina’s direction.

“I hate to change this happy topic to something more tragic but—” Friar Tuck said but was cut off by Ruby.

“What are we going to do now? Marian seems to have backed off now but how much time do you guys have left?” Ruby asked as Granny came out of the kitchen and people were starting to leave.

“Well I’ll give Robin and Roland their old room while Emma, Henry, Snow and David go back to the loft. The Queen has a house guest she needs to deal with,” Granny said when everyone turned to look at her.

Regina sighed, “Yeah I do. She’s pretty upset with me and I don’t want to take the chance of upsetting her further by bringing more people into the house without resolving things with her,” she said as Robin grabbed a reluctant Roland from Regina.

“What about Sidney?” Ruby asked.

“And our frozen friends,” Charming chimed in.

“Sidney is at the hospital but not in the basement, I will go see him a little later. Maleficent is my first priority, and as far as Elsa, and Ana, they should be fine, bonding and what not.”

“Well, what about us? What are we going to do?” Robin asked looking at Regina, “My memories are going to come regardless. What can we do?”

“Let’s have a dinner party!” Henry exclaimed.

“What?” Regina said.

“A party, like the one we had at home papa!” Roland said his eyes dancing with excitement.

“We can invite everyone, it would be really cool and it will help Robin and Roland remember,” Henry said.

“That’s not necessarily a good thing,” Snow said, “Once he remembers…”

“I’ll forget,” Robin said looking at Regina.

“Not just you, Roland as well,” Emma said tugging at a few of the boys curls.

“No,” Roland said softly reaching for Regina, “Gina.”

Regina smiled and placed her palm on his cheek.

“But that’s why we should do it,” Henry said looking around at the adults, “He’s going to remember anyway, why not cherish it. You know, we have a party a great time for however long we have and then when he starts to forget… at least,” Henry said as his voice began to become silent, “at least he spent it with you and us and we all had a great time.”

Everyone looked around the room but no one said anything. Regina lifted Henry’s chin with her hand and smiled down at him, “That’s a great idea.”

“What?” Emma said.

“Henry is right,” Regina, said looking at everyone and then to Robin, “We don’t know how long it will take you to remember but from the look of things not very, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can,” Regina said and then looked around the diner, “All of you. We all bonded in the Enchanted Forest, and most of that was during our time in the forest, I’m not the only one who got close to you.”

Robin looks around the room to at everyone, vague memories of him laughing with Charming in the fields, showing Snow a better way to hold her bow over her pregnant stomach, and of Ruby showing off her hunting skills washed over him. He closed his eyes as the memories consumed him bit by bit.

“Robin,” Regina said as she touched his cheek.

Robin opened his eyes and smiled at her, “Sorry, what you said about me getting close to everyone, triggered another memory… well pieces of some.”

“About what?” Emma asked.

Robin smiled and looked to Ruby, “Well for one thing, Ruby proving she is a better huntress then most of my men, Charming and I laughing at the Princess’ frustration with her bow due to her pregnancy and then me ultimately showing her an easy way of holding the thing.”

Snow gasped and hit Charming with the back of her hand in his stomach, “I knew that’s what you two were laughing at!”

Charming mocked pain and grabbed his stomach, “Ow, hey, Robin was the one that pointed it out. I tried to tell you that you should try holding it another way.”

Snow rolled her eyes but leaned closer into Charming’s side.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Ruby said, “Like you said there’s nothing we can do to slow them down and at this rate he might remember everything within the span of a night. Wouldn’t you want to spend what could be his last night as his old self… with him?”

Regina smiled and sighed, _his last night as his old self_ , her eyes traveled to him and then Roland. Ruby was more then right, with the way he was remembering things he might forget her in the next few hours if all his memories were recovered; never mind Roland, since he was remembering things before Robin. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she shook her head of her sad thoughts and mocked an annoyed sigh, “If you guys are going to keep begging, I guess I could.”

“Yay!” Henry and Roland said.

“That means Elliot and Elsie are coming over and if their coming Snowflake and Pyro will be there too!” Henry exclaimed.

“Um… I don’t know about a giant snow creature in my house but pyro is more then welcome as long as you guys conjure him outside or in his ice form. Snow I can deal with… my house catching on fire, I can not.”

“Alright that settles it!” Snow said excitedly, “David and I will handle the guests and you can go handle Maleficent and Sidney.”

Regina grimaced at the last name; she was not up to dealing with the likes of that genie but Mal… she needed to talk to.

“What time should we be there?” Ruby asked.

“Well, it depends, if you don’t hear anything by 6, I could be dead and if you do hear something… most likely screaming then I could be on the verge of dying.”

“I don’t think she will react like that,” Henry said placing his hand in his mothers.

“Thanks for the optimism Snow…” Regina said as Henry frowned at the name and Ruby stifled a laugh, “But you read your book, whenever we oppose one another it ends in knives, daggers and fire.”

“You’re also her best friend,” Ruby said.

“Yeah and I trapped her underground for more then 30 years, after I tried and probably succeeded in killing her per unicorn.”

“She did spend the night and you survived so maybe she’s not as angry with you as you might think,” Robin said.

Regina sighed and nodded her head, “Want to come with me?”

Robin’s eyes got as big as golf balls and he backed away with a small chuckle, “Uh no, I may not remember much about us, but the tale of an immortal sorceress who could turn into a dragon is not a tale one tends to forget. ”

“Chicken,” Regina murmured as Robin laughed and pulled her close, and placing a kiss to her temple.

 

**Mayoral Mansion**

 

Regina sighed heavy as she closed the door behind her. The house was still in the pristine shape when she left. Her previous rant— where she went through the house changing several rooms into torture chambers, along with magical images of Emma and Marian dying— was cleaned up in the three days she didn’t leave the house.

She dropped her keys onto the table and kicked off her shoes before ascending the few steps that led to the first floor. The downstairs was quiet, so Regina climbed the stairs and headed towards the guest room. The tray she left by the door was still there. She sighed and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she turned the doorknob and went inside. The room was empty and the bed was made.

Regina frowned and closed the door back.

“Mal?” she called as she took a chance and went down to her bedroom. She walked pass Henry’s room, which was, empty and then opened the door to her room and it was also empty. She closes her eyes and focuses on the magic around her. Reaching deep within herself she sends a pulse of magic throughout the house, equivalent to a sonar pulse. She opened her eyes when her magic rippled back to her like a splash of water. It came from the backyard.

She quickly descends the stairs and walks to the back door. Powerful magic washes over her as she opens the back door and steps onto the deck. Maleficent was curled up and asleep in her dragon form. Maleficent had used her magic to create a barrier around the house with the illusion that the backyard was empty.

Regina smiled to herself and walked toward the dragon. She walked until she was at Maleficent’s massive face that was laying on top of her claws. Maleficent inhaled deeply and then exhaled a large cloud of burgundy smoke. Regina turned her face as the gust of smoke covered her and blew her hair every which way.

“Mal,” Regina whined as she brushed her hair out of her face and combed it with her fingers.

Maleficent lifted a giant dark purple eyelid and a large green eye sleepily looked down at her. A low growl shook the ground as Maleficent shifted and turned from Regina.

“Mal, I need to talk to you,” Regina said walking around her claws and coming face to face with the dragon again.

“Get away from me, before I roast you,” Maleficent said. Her voice deep and throaty, she didn’t even bother to open her eyes to speak to Regina, just using magic to project her voice.

“Well, I’m not leaving until you talk to me—”

That got the dragons attention and she opens her eyes and mouth, revealing large ivory teeth. Black and Green magic sparked in the back of her throat, to the point where it was so alluring that Regina was tempted to lean further to take a closer look.

“Then stand there until your feet bleed, your majesty, because I do not care,” Maleficent growls as she physically stands and turns her body away from Regina.

Regina stands mouth agape at her friend’s anger; she never called her by her title, never, she knew how much Regina hated it. Even when she stole the dark curse from her, she called her by her name, not her title. Regina walks around, again, to Maleficent’s face.

“Mal listen, I know that you’re—”

“Go Away!” Mal growled magic sparking wildly behind her ivory teeth. Her head was raised and staring daggers at Regina.

“No!” Regina growled back, “You’re going to listen to me! So if you want to fight me then fight me!”

Regina said as she and Maleficent was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared Regina and Maleficent were standing in a large clearing surrounded by a thick circle of trees.

“How dare you!” Maleficent screamed whipping her tail to the side. Regina didn’t have enough time to dodge the attack and was thrown several yards away. The hit to her side definitely cracked more then a few of her ribs but she put a protection barrier over her before she hit the ground, which saved her from further damage. Maleficent charged at Regina, at high speed. Regina sucked in a deep breath, gathered magic and transported herself behind the dragon. Maleficent stopped and turned, “Stop playing games Regina!” She demanded as smoke and green magic spewed and flashed behind her teeth, “Face me!”

Regina healed her ribs and stood, staring at her friend. She had plenty of time to morph into something large to defend herself, or even use magic to bind Maleficent for a moment at least but she did nothing. Maleficent snarled and ran towards her again but this time Regina just straightened her back and prayed that Maleficent wouldn’t kill her.

Maleficent charged at Regina like a mad bull but when she saw that Regina wasn’t doing anything to defend herself she roared angrily. How could she just stand there so high and mighty looking at her as if she was the monster. Maleficent released another powerful roar as her thoughts sang loudly in her ears. Seconds from trampling the Queen, the dragon stopped and unleashed a sea of fire.

Regina closed her eyes and braced herself. She held her breath as she felt the heat wash over her… she felt… she felt… strangely warm. She opened her eyes to see a large scorched line of fire that reached across the clearing all the way to the tree line.

Regina opened her mouth to say something when a cloud of grey smoke surrounded her friend. Maleficent stood in a beautiful silver dress, staff in hand and her hair hung loose around her shoulders. Regina had forgotten how beautiful her friend was, even when she was angry and right now she was fuming.

“Mal I—”

_WHAM_

Maleficent didn’t even let Regina finish her statement; she punched the Queen with all her strength in her face. Regina staggered back, the hit taking her off guard in so many ways that she didn’t even make a sound. Her jaw was clearly broken and it hurt like hell.

“You self-righteous! Stupid! Entitled… ugh!” Maleficent screamed, “You have no idea how bad I want to kill you right now!” Maleficent said pulsing with green magic. She walked up to Regina and grabbed the woman by her shirt; she balled her fist up, intent on punching her again.

Regina did nothing but flinch as she awaited Mal’s fist again. Everything hurt, her ribs, for not having the proper time to heal, her face because of her jaw and the overwhelming sensation of sadness she felt radiating off of the dragon. She knew that if she fought back they would be out there all day and still nothing would have been accomplished. But she knew if she let Mal just get pass the physical part of her anger, they might be able to truly talk, so she could apologize.

Regina waited and waited but the second punch never came, she opened her eyes to see Mal staring at her and shaking her head.

“You… are the cruelest person I have ever met,” she said softly as she dropped her fist and shoved Regina away. Regina stumbled back a bit and gathered her magic to heal her jaw while Maleficent seemed to be distracted, “You won’t even let me have this.”

“What,” Regina whispered. Maleficent turned to her, fire in her eyes and overflowing with rage.

“You stand there like some helpless animal while I hit you! Hit me back! Fight me!” she yelled.

“I can’t… no, I won’t. I need to talk to you, I want to apologize,” Regina said now fully healed.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Maleficent said wiping her eyes and walking away from the Queen towards the tree line.

Regina frowns and walks after her. She knew Mal was upset but why? They do cruel things to each other all the time and although Regina took it a step further by trapping Mal for over 30 years, it was what they did, “Mal… Maleficent!”

Maleficent stopped but did not turn around, Regina stopped but then rushed to stand in front of her before the dragon changed her mind. Maleficent’s eyes were red and her cheeks were wet.

“Mal… what’s wrong?”

Maleficent shook her head and started to walk again when Regina stopped her, “Wait, what’s wrong. This can’t be because I trapped you—”

“It is, Regina!” Mal said shaking her head incredulously, “I told you not to cast that curse and you did! You didn’t just ruin Snow White’s life, which by the way you two seem to be very close, but you ruined everyone’s life including mine,” she said as she walks pass Regina wiping her eyes.

“Wait,” Regina said running in front of Maleficent again, “Okay, yes I trapped you, yes I took 30 some odd years for that and I am sorry, but we played tricks on each other all the time. Like when you told me that vial you gave me was moisturizer and I had to hide the fact that I had scabs and boils all over my body. It took me days to clear my skin up.”

Maleficent shook her head sadly, “You don’t get it.”

“What don’t I get?” Regina said as she reached her hand out to grab Mal’s.

Maleficent stepped back, “You’ve ruined everything, you and those damn Charmings!” she said walking pass Regina.

“Because of the curse? What does Snow and David have to do with this?” Regina said grabbing Maleficent’s arm.

Maleficent jerked her arm away from Regina, her eyes were neon green and her mouth was far too big for her face, “They took my child! I had just given birth and they… they” Maleficent’s anger died down at the thought of her child. Her eyes watered as she watched the memory replay behind her eyes, “They took it,” Maleficent cried, “I don’t even know if it was a boy or a girl,” she whispered. She released an anguished sob and covered her face with her hand. Regina quickly walked to her and grabbed her hand. Her eyes were glossy as she watched her friend break down in front of her.

“You had a child? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Maleficent snatched her hand from Regina, “And what would you have done? Bury your decade long feud with Snow White in the light of my child? Huh?”

Regina opened her mouth and closed it.

“Yeah I thought so.”

“But I don’t understand why Snow and David take your child?”

Maleficent shook her head and took a step forward around Regina. Regina knew that she wasn’t walking away from her so she let her have her space, “I don’t know. It was still an egg when they came, and when I tried to stop them; I ended up trapping myself in the cave. I couldn’t follow them. By the time I made progress, your curse was already there.”

“What happened to it?”

“I don’t know!” Maleficent yelled turning to face the Queen, “They never came back! They took my child and left!”

Regina walked up to Maleficent and grabbed her hands.

“Mal, I swear I didn’t know this,” Regina said and Mal rolled her eyes, “I swear,” Regina said placing her hand on her cheek, “I wouldn’t have… I… I am sorry and I promise I will help you find your child.”

“How? I don’t even know if it’s even alive,” Mal said.

“We’ll find away, I promise, even if I have to ask Rumple,” Regina said.

“What about your sickening sweet stepchild and her charming husband? They need to pay for what they’ve done… they will pay for what they have done,” Maleficent added with a glare, “All I need to know is if you are with me or against me.”

**Mayoral Mansion**

By the time Roland and Robin arrived, all the guests were already at the mansion. Regina was in the kitchen cooking away and Mal was roasting, game, beef and hot dogs and Henry’s behest in the backyard. Almost the entire town showed up, well all that were in the castle for the missing year. Regina’s backyard and house was buzzing and it wasn’t just for the large dragon roasting food in her backyard but a lot of them were there to see her.

Regina greeted Robin and Roland at the door.

“Sorry we’re late. Roland couldn’t decide what tie to put on his monkey,” Robin says planting a kiss on Regina’s cheek.

“I picked the blue one, like mine,” Roland said touching his blue tie. Both of them were dressed in black slacks and white button down shirts. Robin glanced around at a few of the guests who were walking around, “I guess I should have asked about the dress code, I think we’re a little over dressed,” he said looking down at Roland who was waving at one of the children.

“Not to worry,” Regina said and with a wave of her hand all three of them were engulfed in purple smoke and when they reappeared they were both in t-shirts and blue jeans. Even Mangyi had a white t-shirt that had his name on it.

Roland gasped and smiled, “Yay magic!”

“Why don’t you go in the backyard, I saw Lester and Najah back there,” Regina said.

“Okay!” Roland exclaimed as he ran towards the back.

“Najah and Lester? Those names sound oddly familiar,” Robin said as he pulled Regina towards him.

“They should they were the kids Roland played with in the Enchanted Forest.”

Robin sighed and Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, “What’s wrong?”

“I wish I could remember, I hate having to be told who people are and what they mean to me,” Robin said as his hands hung on Regina’s hips.

“Is it selfish that I want you to stay ignorant… as long as possible?” Regina asked with a smile. Robin smiled back and answered with a long and lucid kiss. Regina rested her head in the crook of his neck, “I’ve missed this so much,” she whispered.

Robin chuckled softly, “Oh, so you keep me around for my kisses? Is that all?”

Regina remained silent and smiled against his neck with a nod.

“Ew, break it up you two,” Ruby called out as Robin and Regina broke apart, “This is suppose to be a dinner party right? Well lets get too it. Maleficent, who is freaking amazing by the way says she finished. She’s blowing smoke at the kids for entertainment. The parents aren’t sure whether they should be deathly afraid or happy that the powerful sorceress is choosing not to kill their children.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Mal is perfectly harmless, well when it comes to children at least but point taken, I’m coming now.”

Ruby nodded and walked back towards the yard.

Regina turned to Robin grabbing his hand, “Stay with me,” she whispered.

Robin moved to say something sarcastic when he read the fear in her face. He knew her fear was turning around sometime to night and finding the man she loved looking at her like a stranger, “All night, I promise,” Robin said giving her a reassuring kiss.

Regina smiled although she knew it was an impossible promise to keep and with her hand in his, they walked towards the backyard.

 

**Backyard**

 

As Ruby had said as soon as Regina walked out onto her patio, her entire backyard was filled with smoke, not to mention plenty of meat roasted to perfection on the tabled she set up. Maleficent was lying on her belly in the sphinx position. The children squealed with delight as Mal sucked in a deep breath and lazily blew it from her nose.

“Um… the children won’t get smoke inhalation will they?” Tessa asked as she watched Najah suck in some of Mal’s smoke and blew it towards the dragon.

“No, it’s actually good for them. Inhaling a dragon’s smoke as a child is supposed to heal all sickness.”

“Are you serious, wow, okay. If you say it’s fine then so be it. Heather worries about everything,” Tessa said rolling her eyes and walking towards the other mothers. Regina stared after her, when the hell had that happened? I mean people listened to her as Queen because they were afraid she’d torch their villages but when did they start listening to her as… Regina?

Snow grabbing her by the arm interrupted her thoughts, along with a sketchy looking David, looking between her and the dragon, “Regina we need to talk to you.”

Before Regina could respond a loud audible “Awe,” was heard from the children when Maleficent, transformed into her human form and walked over to them.

“Let me be clear dears,” Maleficent said to the pair, “You only live and breathe because Regina asked me to spare your lives for today. I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done and be reassure to know that you will pay for what you did,” Maleficent said in a sickening calm voice.

“You don’t understand what happened—”

“I don’t care, you took something precious from me and as soon as the sun rises on a new day, my vengeance begins,” she added with a smile, “So I will play up this farce and I will be cordial but that is the extent of my kindness.”

“Okay but—” Snow was cut off by Maleficent stepping deadly close to her and Regina grabbing her arm.

“That. Is. All,” she said looking Snow dead in the eyes. Snow timidly nodded her head and Charming was wise enough to stay silent. With that Maleficent turned towards the table.

“Gina, hurry up, I’m starving,” Maleficent yelled behind her.

Snow looked around and although everyone was trying to be discreet and focus on something else everyone knew that a threat had been passed and this was just the calm before the storm.

“Regina I—”

“Not now Snow,” Regina said giving her a look that told her she knew everything but tonight wasn’t about her but about Robin and Roland. Snow nodded and grabbed David’s hand, walking towards Emma, Hook and Henry.

“What was that about?” Robin asked.

“Not important,” Regina said with a kiss to his cheek, come on let’s eat.

Regina led Robin to the table, while the children ran past her to grab their seats. It was mixture of people but everyone to the most part sat with the people they ate with in the Enchanted Forest which meant, her and Robin were sitting next to each other and the rest of the royals… who came… were sitting with her as well.

Before Regina could announce that dinner was severed. Pyro came swooping in from around the front followed by Elsie, Elliot, Elsa, Ana, Kristoff and a smaller version of Snowflake. Maleficent grinned at the two beasts waiting for the twins the soon follow.

“I’m so sorry we’re late,” Ana said, “At first we couldn’t decide on a gift to give you,” the young princess rambled as she dropped a loud of bags by the table. Before Regina could say a gift wasn’t required the Princess ramble on, “The children kept saying food, Kristoff said you’re Queen and that you’d probably want jewelry and Elsa said you’d probably want a gown, but I don’t know your size and the last thing I want to do was guess and Gods forbid get it wrong and insult you, so I went with the lesser of two evils and just bought Snow cones and syrup. They are super tasty and super sweet and something that everyone can enjoy,” Ana said finally taking a breath, “Elsie and Elsa said they’ll take care of the ice part of it,” she said with a smile.

Regina was getting windblast listening to Ana and processing what she just rambled on about so instead she just nodded and accepted the gifts, “Oh um… thank you very much. You didn’t have to bring a gift. This is an informal dinner but I am very grateful for this and I am sure the children will be as well.”

“Great!” Ana said as she grabbed Kristoff’s hand and ushered the children to a children’s table that accommodated their height and a few chairs for her, him and Elsa.

“Male… if… a… cent!” the twins said at the same time with a wave in her direction. Maleficent waved back and Pyro and Snowflake both came charging over to her. She petted the heads of both before sending them back to their creators.

“Is the Dark One here?” Elsa asked.

“No, he and his wife will not be attending this evening,” Regina said. Elsa nodded and took her seat with her sister.

“Alright,” Regina said getting everyone’s attention, “Now that all of my guests have arrived, dinner is served,” and with a wave of her hand all of the plates and dishes she had spent cooking appeared on all the tables. Mal did a little magic of her own and on each table was a plate of the meat she had been roasting all afternoon.

Dinner went by swimmingly, Maleficent watched everyone laugh and play whilst in the company of not only the most powerful sorceress in the entire realm but with the Evil Queen no less. She watched as Regina played with the young boy who shares her nickname for the Queen and the man who no doubtingly stole the Queen’s heart. Before she knew it a smile graced her lips as she listened to a laugh she hadn’t heard in decades and a smile she hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“Hmm, Maleficent, this roast duck is delicious!” Tessa said as she put another forkful into her mouth.

“Thank you,” Mal said and Regina looked at her with an approving nod and smile.

“We should do this all the time!” Henry said, who was sitting next to Snow in between Emma and Hook.

“Yeah a civilized dinner, since we didn’t have many back home,” Ruby teased with an eyebrow lift in Regina’s direction.

“Shut up,” Regina playfully mouthed at Ruby who laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can take another round of The Queen vs., The Thief,” Katherine said with a giggle as she drank from her cup.

“What are you guys talking about?” Henry asked.

“Gina licked my daddy,” Roland said as he placed his chin on the table to scoop the rest of his sweet peas into his mouth.

“What!” Henry and Emma both said.

“You remember that?” Regina asked just as surprised.

“Mhmm,” Roland said as he chews, “And then we had a food fight,” he said as he skewered a piece of roasted chicken on his fork.

“Mom, you had a food fight?” Henry said with his mouth hanging open.

“I wasn’t in my right mind,” Regina said with a smile.

“Yeah right!” Tessa called from another table, “That was the most fun and the happiest we’ve ever seen you!”

All the mothers nodded while Regina blushed.

“You know licking is a mate—”

“Mal!” Regina barked before the dragon could finish her statement. The dragon just threw her head back and laughed, “My my my Gina, well you certainly wasn’t holding anything back,” she said with a wide grin.

“I want to hear all of this, and please don’t leave out any of the fiery details,” Mal said making a black puff of smoke shoot out of her nostrils.

“Coooool,” some of the kids said as they started blowing everything from snot and buggers from their nose trying to do what Mal just did.

Regina glared at her friend at the end of the table.

“I think I remember the food fight, and you licking my face,” Robin said as he looked at Regina, “I’m curious, what did I say?”

“That if she wouldn’t behave, you’d show her what she was hinting at, in front of the entire Kingdom!” Ruby chimed in as everyone laughed.

“Shut up! That’s not what he said!”

“It’s what he meant!” Ruby said as she laughed.

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina’s waist and she looked at him with a smile, “You must have said something really… enticing,” Robin said with a quick kiss to Regina’s neck. Regina giggled and pulled away like a love struck teen and turned to him with her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Maybe,” she said with a grin.

**_Enchanted Forest Past_ **

_True to form Regina arrived to Lunch 30 minutes late wearing an ivory gown with Bishop sleeves, her hair flowed along her shoulders and a smile graced her lips. The dress fit her torso and hips like a glove but flared out at the bottom when she walked._

_Just as Regina had predicted, Robin watched her as she crossed the room and smiled when she glanced his way. Roland was the first to greet her once she reached the table._

_“Gina, what took you so long?” Roland said as he stood in his chair with his arms outstretched, “I thought you changed your mind and wasn’t coming.”_

_Regina smiled at the boy and lifted him into a hug before placing him back down in his seat and taking her own._

_“Yeah Regina, why were you so late?” Ruby teased. No doubt hearing about the obvious flirting Robin and Regina had been doing from the mothers, she figured she push her luck and tease the Queen while she could._

_“I couldn’t decide what to wear,” Regina said honestly, “I was stuck between my beautiful burgundy dress with the lace front or the dark blue one that stopped at the base of my back,” Snow and Charming laughed as Regina answered._

_“What made you choose this one?” Tinkerbell asked._

_“It does this when I spin,” Regina said standing and spinning. The bottom of her dress flared out in a circle as she spun. She laughed as her hair did the same and whipped into her face when she came to a stop. Everyone at the table laugh with her as she got her barring’s and took her seat._

_“Well I think your dress is beautiful,” Snow said and Charming chimed in with an, “I do as well”._

_Just as Ruby opened her mouth to say something else, one of the servants walked out with Regina’s plate. She smiled as the tray was placed before her but when the lid was removed she sighed and sat back. Her plate was full of salad and fruit. She looked down the table to see a selected group of royals with salads as well but everyone else had chicken, turkey, tuna and or BLT sandwiches and home made chips that Granny made for the kids. Regina picked up her fork and began poking at her lettuce and cucumbers._

_“Something wrong girl?” granny asked._

_“No,” Regina mumbled with a role of her eyes. She put a forkful of salad into her mouth. She glanced over at Robin who was getting ready to bite into his sandwich. With a quick flick of her fingers Robin’s plate vanished along with hers and when they reappeared she had Robin’s sandwich and he had her salad._

_“What the hell?” Robin said with a frown before glancing over at a smiling Queen. Regina quickly picked up the BLT and bit into it._

_“Ah what—” Robin said with his mouth agape._

_“Mmm,” Regina teased, “Granny, this is, mmm, amazing!” she said with her mouth full._

_“Um, excuse me your majesty but I believe that is mine. And this is yours,” Robin said lifting up a forkful of salad._

_Regina shook her head as if the man had been mistaken, and then took another bite, “This is definitely mine, but… if you’d like a bite...” Regina said as she licked her lips sinfully slow, “I wouldn’t mind sharing,” she said with a flirtatious smile._

_Tink and Snow’s faces were practically red at this point while Ruby sat with her jaw on the table._

_“No need there’s plenty more,” Granny said unfazed by the actions of either Queen and or thief at this point, “Jessica, get me another BLT from the kitchen,” The girl nodded her head and disappeared towards the kitchen._

_“Gina,” Roland said grabbing Regina’s attention, “Did you and your son make sandwiches like this back in Story Book?”_

_The entire table got quiet and they all looked at Regina who surprisingly smiled at the boy, “StoryBrooke dear, and yes but this is how we ate ours,” Regina turned towards the boy’s plate and lifted the top layer of his bread and began to layer chips inside of it. Roland frowned but remained silent until the Queen finished what she was doing. After she placed a few more chips on his sandwich, she placed the piece of bread back on his sandwich and gave it a quick pat to make sure the chips didn’t fall out._

_“Okay, now bite it,” she said._

_Roland smiled and picked up his sandwich and bit down, a loud crunch was heard and Roland looked at her with wide eyes and an even wider smile, “It’s crunchy!” he exclaimed. Regina laughed and turned back to her sandwich and plate to find it gone. She looked to her right to see Robin biting into it and laughing. He stopped only to slide her original plate to her and then bit into the sandwich again. Regina narrowed her eyes as Robin gave her a coy smile._

_“You said you don’t mind sharing,” he said as his last bite left a small dot of mayo on the corner of his mouth. She smiled even bigger when she spotted it and the young girl with a fresh plate._

_“I don’t,” she said as she leaned over and licked the mayo from the corner of his mouth. Everyone… everyone at the table stopped what they were doing in light of the action Regina just performed. Robin stopped mid-bite and looked at the Queen as if she had grown another head. Regina took the opportunity to grab the thief’s sandwich and as the young girl placed the plate in front of her. She grabbed the new sandwich and placed it on Robin’s plate and continued to eat as if nothing had happened._

_Robin’s entire face and body heated up as if he was standing in front of the sun. He watched as Regina grabbed his sandwich, winked at him and bit into, the same spot he had previously been eating. She turned from him as if what just happened was the most normal thing in the world. He watched as she took his sandwich and slid the new one in front of him. All eyes were on him and the Queen but he couldn’t do anything but stare at the woman who was busy eating his sandwich._

_Regina could feel his eyes on her and it made her smile even harder. She turned in his direction picking up her cup and looked at him as if she did nothing wrong, “What?” she said as she hid her smile behind her goblet._

_“Nothing,” Robin said as he watched the Queen drink her water. He couldn’t believe that she had actually licked his face, he would have thought it a dream if it hadn’t been for Ruby who was still staring with her jaw on the table and wide eyed at the Queen. He watched as she licked her lips to get the remaining water from them and wished that he had the courage to kiss her. Actually he did have the courage, of all the sexual things she had been saying to him, he was moments away from planting her on the table and taking her in front of everyone. He smiled at the thought before turning towards his sandwich and eating it._

_“Gina, can me and Lester and Najah and Andranae and um… everybody else help you clean up after lunch?” Roland asked as he bit into his sandwich._

_“You’re not trying to get out of taking a nap are you?” Regina asked as she threw a few chips into her mouth._

_“No,” Roland said with a deep dimpled smile. Regina shook her head playfully and nodded, “I don’t care, the more the merrier. Snow are you playing spy again?” she asked referring to her keeping an eye on her earlier in the bathroom._

_“I wasn’t but in light of recent events I think I must,” Snow said staring at Robin who was laughing and smiling to himself._

_“Well good, because I have a wonderful treat for all my helpers,” Regina said as Roland turned to look at her._

_“Chocolate?” he asked as Regina grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth._

_“No, something better then chocolate but it’s a surprise, so I can’t tell you.”_

_“Oh, I love surprises,” Roland said grabbing his cup._

_“So are we going to pretend that we didn’t just see her lick this man’s face,” Ruby said with her mouth still ajar._

_“Oh, speaking of licking things,” Regina said placing chips onto her sandwich, “My little helper here, ate a mouthful of earthworms earlier,” she said as she squished the two pieces of bread together crushing the chips and raising it to her mouth, “I know times get tough in the life of a thief, but please tell me that you are good at the one job you’re so notorious for,” she said with a smile._

_Robin turned to look at the Queen, “I am very good at my job actually,” he said lifting her goblet to his mouth. She gasped when she saw her cup, she turned to where she had last left it and frowned. How the hell had he grabbed her cup without her noticing it? She turned back to him and he winked at her as he sipped from her cup. She smiled just as big and flicked her fingers._

_Robin spat out the contents of the cup and Regina quickly grabbed it with a hearty laugh, “What’s the matter thief, you don’t like gravy?” she said as she dipped her finger into the cup and placed the digit between her grinning lips._

_Charming grabbed his napkin and wiped his face and shirt._

_“Sorry David,” Robin said as he wiped his mouth with his own napkin, “That was foul your majesty,” Robin said as he glared at Regina._

_With a snap of her fingers Charming’s shirt was back clean again. She dipped her finger back into her gravy filled cup and chuckled at Robin, “Well that’s what you get for stealing from a sorceress, you’ll be in for a rude awakening or at the very least a nasty surprise,” she said as she brought the digit to her lips._

_Regina released a gasp of shock when Robin quickly intercepted and grabbed her hand. He looked deep into her eyes as he brought her finger to his lips and sucked the digit clean. Regina’s mouth dropped open at the action and her cheeks blushed red, “And the rude awakening you will be subjected to your majesty, is thinking that I will continue to let slide your obvious advances. Don’t act so surprised when I stop acting like a gentlemen.”_

_Regina’s heart was racing and her pulse quickened, she could feel all eyes on her, not just her table but the dining hall as well since everything just became awkwardly quiet. Regina quickly regained her wits about her and seductively bit her bottom lip, ”Promises, Promises.”_

_“Ugh, can we have one meal without you two playing grab-ass at the table?” Granny growled as she grabbed her plate and stood, “I’m eating in the kitchen.”_

_“I love this version of her,” Tink said as her wings pulsed with a jingle and green pixie dust, “She’s funny and apparently not holding anything back, she’s just… being… flirty,” she said with a giggle._

_“I wish she’d hold something back,” Charming mumbled._

_“Right, she’s seconds from riding Robin like a stallion,” Ruby said in a hushed tone so Roland couldn’t hear her._

_“She is also sitting right here,” Regina said as she flicked a chip at Ruby._

_“And so are we, and if you two are quite done, acting like squirrels in heat, we may enjoy our food in peace,” King George said with a glare._

_“Oh hush George,” Princess Abigail said as she entwined her fingers with her fiancé’s, “If the sight of blossoming new love offends you so much, go sit at another table.”_

_“New love?” Regina said as she waved her hand over her cup, turning the gravy into water again._

_“What do you call eating off a man and licking his face?” Abigail said with a laugh._

_“Foreplay,” Regina said with a smile and a wink at Robin._

_“Enough!” Snow said as she hit her hands on the table, just loud enough for Regina and the others to look at her, “Whatever this game is that you two have conjured up is getting out of hand. First you two were keen on insulting each other until a war broke out and now you two have come up with this asinine game of who can make who squeal first… No. Pun. Intended,” she growled out to Regina who opened her mouth to make a sexual innuendo about doing some squealing of her own, “I’ve had it up to here with the both of you, now cut it out!”_

_Regina couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer and released a hearty laugh before a few of the others joined in, not that they knew what the Queen was laughing at but because her laugh was so contagious._

_“Okay,” She said as she wiped the corners of her eyes, “Snow I apologize, honestly after the thief’s comment earlier, that had me stumped as far as a comeback—”_

_“And blushing like a 16 year old girl,” Ruby chimed in with a smile until Regina narrowed her eyes at her, “Or… um… so I heard,” the young wolf quickly added picking up her cup and drinking from it._

_“Anyway,” Regina said looking back at Snow, “My intentions were to get him squirming, I had no idea he’d play along,” she said with a smile, “So thief,” she said turning to Robin, “Let’s say we call a truce until later,” she said turning and sticking her hand out to him._

_Robin cleared his throat and gave Regina a deep dimpled smile, “Fine, until later… maybe with less people around,” he quickly added as he shook her hand._

_“Maybe in my chambers,” Regina said leaning closer to Robin._

_“Ugh Regina!” Snow said slamming her hands on the table._

_“What! He started it! I don’t see you yelling at him!” Regina said looking at Snow._

_“Both of you cut it out!” Snow growled._

_Regina and Robin both turned their faces towards their plates and snickered._

_“Goodness, it’s like dealing with children,” Snow continued to rant._

_“No, this is nothing compared to what children do,” Belle said, “When I went to visit the orphanage in my kingdom, this little girl and boy were both getting scolded for starting a food fight because the two liked each other,” she said as she bit into a chip._

_Robin glanced at Regina and Regina glanced at him and smiled._

_“You better—” Snow was cut off by Regina turning her chips into a large cupcake and throwing it at her. Soon the entire dining hall tables were engulfed in purple smoke. An assortment of cakes, pies, custards and ice creams adorned them as soon as the smoke cleared and one voice rang out throughout the hall._

_“Food fight!!” Regina screamed as she turned to Robin with a pie in her hand and slammed it right into the thief’s face._

_All of the parents screamed in glee as they too picked up dishes and threw them at one another. Laughter filled the hall as everyone chased each other with dessert. Abigail shoved cake into her fiancé’s face while Tink threw ice cream at Blue._

_“Stop this!” George yelled but was quickly shut up by Charming slamming his face into a cream custard pie. Everyone including the royals all stood and ran around throwing food._

_Roland was both throwing and eating the desserts along with a lot of the other children._

_“Your Majesty,” Robin said as he held up a red velvet cheesecake._

_“You better not thief!” Regina yelled as she turned and ran in the opposite direction of the thief. Robin chased after her at high speed, ducking food and sliding past children intent on hitting all adults._

_Regina shrieked in surprise when she saw Snow standing in her light of sight holding a pie. Before she could even think about turning around she ran right into the princess and they both went tumbling to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter. The pie in Snow’s hand wounded up hitting the both of them and Robin was too busy laughing to even think about his revenge._

_“What is this?” A voice boomed. Everyone stopped laughing and throwing things. They looked over towards the steps to the kitchen to find a furious Granny standing with her hands on her hips and a frown that would make even the most fearless of men shake, “Who is responsible for this?” she demanded._

_Everyone in the room looked over to the Queen but no one dare say her name, but one voice rang out and echoed throughout the entire hall._

_“Gina did it!” Roland yelled excitedly. The young boy’s hair was covered in whip cream and his face in chocolate syrup._

_“Sell out,” Regina mumbled as Snow shook beside her, trying hard to contain her laughter._

_“That’s it! I have had it up to here with you girl!” Granny yelled, “You are not leaving this room until it is immaculate again!”_

_“I’ll help Gina!” Roland offered as he stuck a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth._

_“You all are!” Granny growled, “You all helped make this mess, you’re going to help clean it up!” and with that Granny and her staff went back to the kitchen._

_The room erupted in laughter and Robin stuck out his hand to help Snow and Regina back on their feet._

_“I didn’t ask for your help thief,” Regina said with a smile as Snow rolled her eyes._

_“Well I am grateful for the assistance,” Snow said as she took Robin’s hand and stood._

_Robin lifted an eyebrow at Regina and offered his hand to her again, “Milady?”_

_Regina smiled and placed her hand in his but when he moved to pull her up she pulled him down. Robin stumbled and crashed right into her. Robin made a loud grunt as he fell into the Queen but quickly rolled over on his sides to not crush the woman. He chuckled and sighed, “I guess I should have seen that coming,” he said as he moved to sit up._

_Regina took a handful of what was left of the pie - that ended up on both her and Snow - and smeared it on Robin’s face. She laughs as she uses his shoulder to stand while Robin tried desperately to rid his face of what smelt like lemon meringue pie. Once Robin wiped his eyes he looked up at a grinning Queen._

_“It’s your Majesty by the way, don’t ever for get it,” she said as she grabbed Snow’s arm and walked away from Robin._

_“That wasn’t nice Regina,” Snow said as she looked at her pie-covered stepmother._

_“That wasn’t nice Regina,” The Queen mocked, “You promised to help me clean up, so clean up you shall,” she said changing the subject._

_“Why don’t you just use magic and clean all this stuff up?” Snow wined._

_“Because then it won’t be as much fun,” Regina said with a smile as she walked over to the nearest chair and stood on it. She then climbed onto the table._

_“Alright peasants,” Regina said addressing the people in the dining hall, some of them shook their heads at her banter while George and some of the royal scowled at her, “This place needs to get back clean or Granny’s gonna wolf out on us,” she said with a laugh. She waved her hand and four large trash bins were in each corner of the room. With another wave of her hand there were mop buckets, and smaller buckets with rags._

_“Why don’t you just do that magic thing with this room so it’s back clean, huh?” George demanded as he wiped a chunk of pie from his shirt and flung it onto the floor._

_“Because it wouldn’t be as much as seeing you getting off your royal ass and doing something,” Regina said as everyone’s jaw dropped._

_“I didn’t make this mess so I’m not cleaning it!” George growled._

_“Fine then sit there, as a matter of fact sit over there,” with a flick of her hand George was surrounded by smoke and reappeared on the other side of the room gagged and facing the wall like a child in time out, “Anyone else have a problem with cleaning up?” Everyone shook their heads no and Regina smiled triumphantly, “Good now let’s get started.” With the help of Snow, Regina climbed down from the table while everyone mumbled and moved slowly around the room picking up trash._

_“Majesty, can we play music, like we did outside?” Najah asked with a half eaten cupcake in her hand._

_“Yes, and I have a great clean up song too,” she said as she clapped her hands together._

_“If it is Barney, the wiggles, blues clues, little Einstein’s or any other Disney sponsored song… I will kill you,” Tessa said in a dead serious tone with a nod from all the other mothers._

_Regina laughed and shook her head, “No this is a fun song, and I think you’ll like it. I got it off a movie about a red head named Pippi.” With a snap of her fingers a collection of instruments floated above them and with another snap of her fingers they played a Caribbean beat that had all the parents bobbing their heads and the children tapping their feet._

_With a wave of her hand scrub brushes appeared on her and Snow’s feet and she burst out into song._

**_“I put my scrubbing shoes on and I never get the blues on Monday morning, yeah yeah. This dust’ll be a goner as I hit each dirty corner without warning, yeah yeah_ ** _, **”** Regina grabbed Snow’s hand and she pulled her towards the mop buckets while everyone else watched._

_“No, no, no Regina,” Snow whined as Regina pulled her along. Regina grabbed a mop from the bucket and handed it to Snow who looked like she was going to die of fear. Regina then grabbed a mop for herself and sung into it like a mike._

**_“Throwing soap suds everywhere, we’re being careful, very careful, to enjoy ourselves each step of the way.”_ **

_Roland jumped up and down in his seat and she skated over towards him. She waved her hand and scrub brushes appeared on his feet as well._

_“Come on Roland, dance with me!” She said grabbing Roland and placing him on the floor, “Najah, Lester, all of my earthworms come on, dance with me!”_

_She waved her hand and all of the children had brushes on their feet and they scatted around the floor with mops and brooms._

**_“Scrubbing day is a holiday and the game we play is as wild as it can get. Scrubbing day is my favorite day, ‘cause on scrubbing day we make everything get wet!”_ **

_The parents that knew the words sung along and ran around the room scooping and wiping up cake and pie. Once all the big pieces were up, Regina waved her hand again and the entire floor was filled with suds and water. The children skated by on their shoe brushes screaming and laughing with rags of soapy water._

_Snow and Charming skated up and down the walls wiping up the mess while Abigail, her fiancé; Neal and Tink took the tables. Ruby used her super speed to slide the mothers and fathers up and down the aisles to clean the floor._

**_“The greater the confusion, I have come to the conclusion things get cleaner, oh yeah. The white is whiter, the red is redder, the blue is bluer, and the green gets greener, yeah yeah. Throwing water everywhere, there is a feeling in the air that any minute we could all float away,”_ ** _Regina sang loudly and squealed when Robin came up behind her to sing the words of the chorus. The children and parents all sang along as the room begin to sparkle and shine as they cleaned, **“Scrubbing day is a holiday and the game we play is as wild as it can get. Scrubbing day is my favorite day, ‘cause on scrubbing day we make everything get wet!”**_

_Everyone laughed and shouted when the music stopped and the room was back to being clean again._

_“Ugh, now we have to bathe them again,” Heather, said as she looked down at her son._

_“No we don’t, everyone spin around in a circle like this!” Regina said as she spun around. All the children and the parents followed behind her and as they spun the food stains on their clothes and faces came right off and evaporated. The parents all gasped along with the children. The scrub brushes and cleaning products vanished as well._

_“That was amazing!” Tessa said with a smile._

_“Yeah,” Najah added with a tired yarn, “I want to do it again.”_

_“Yeah me too,” all the children said stretching and yarning._

_“Look, you got them all tired, and at the same time, looks like they’ll go down for a nap easy today,” Tessa said looking around at all the glossy eyed children._

_“Maybe but not yet, I still have one more thing I want to do with them,” Regina said as all the parents looked at her and frowned._

_“Gina, we’re not tired, can we clean something else,” Roland whined. Regina smiled and looked at the other kids who were gathering around her._

_“Only if you can catch me!” Regina yelled as she dashed toward the doors. The children all brightened up and ran after the Queen._

_“What the hell, I thought the idea was to get them sleepy?” Brooke said as she followed after the children._

_“Where are you going?” Tessa asked as she watched the woman run towards the door._

_“I want to see where she’s taking them!” Brooke yelled back._

_All the parents and the Charming’s hunched their shoulders and followed._

_Regina led the children to the sleeping quarters, which was a giant room filled with beds and cots. With a wave of her hand the floor was covered in a soft beige carpet, the windows were shut and the heavy drapes closed and, the beds were replaced with giant pillows, stuffed animals and ultra plush blankets. There was a violin, harp and windpipes playing a soft lullaby. All the children and parents stopped to look at all the wonders in the room._

_Regina ran to the back of the room where a ginormous purple pillow lay. She screamed and jumped onto the pillow belly down. She sighed tiredly and flipped over when she heard screaming. The children all ran towards her and jumped right on the pillow as well._

_“We caught you majesty!” Najah said as she crawled over toward the queen and leaned down on her stomach._

_“Na ahn, I beat you guys, I win,” Regina said in a tired sigh._

_“Awe,” Najah said with a frown._

_Regina grabbed the girl and tickled her until she was screaming for the Queen to stop._

_“Alright guys, story time,” Regina said as she waved her hand and a book appeared. All the children gasped and snuggled closer. The other children grabbed pillows and blankets and scooted closer to where the Queen sat crossed legged with a book in her hand._

_“What book are you reading Gina?” Roland asked as he climbed down off the pillow. He walked over to where Mangyi sat and grabbed his monkey by the paw and then grabbed a blanket._

_“The story of a stuck up princess named Rose and the beautiful stepmother who she took advantage of named Tina,” Regina said with a mischievous smile towards Snow who glared at her._

_“Gina,” Roland said with a laugh as he climbed up on the pillows and crawled next to her, “Let’s read a long story.”_

_“Yeah and you can’t stop reading until we fall asleep,” Najah said._

_“Yeah,” all the children chimed in. Regina smiled as the parents all took a seat of their own on one of the soft pillows._

_“Let’s see how she gets out of this one,” Heather whispered to Tessa as the two grabbed a pillow next to their husbands._

_“Okay,” Regina said as she made a thicker book appear in her hand,_

_“This is one of my favorites. It’s a mystery story from The Books of Elsewhere. This is Volume one: The Shadows. It’s about a little girl and her family who move into this old abandoned mansion. While exploring the large estate, she finds a pair of magical glasses that allows her to jump into paintings,” she said with a whisper as all the children stared at her with wide eyes, “Want me to read it?”_

_All the children nodded, while some of the mothers leaned over towards where Snow and Charming were sitting, “Isn’t that a scary story?” one of the mother whispered._

_“I don’t know, I had the younger kids the most we got into was Doctor Seuss and Beezus,” Snow whispered back, “But I don’t think so, it should be fine.”_

_Snow quickly regretted her statement when the first line of the book tumbled out of her stepmother’s mouth._

_“Ms. McMartin,” Regina said with conviction looking from the book straight to the children, “Was definitely dead.”_

_“Oh. My. God,” Snow said as Charming’s head fell back in defeat._

_Neither the children nor their parents lasted long. As soon as Regina reached to somewhere in the second chapter everyone in the room had fallen asleep along with the Queen who laid the book down on her chest as soon as the last head dropped. Najah lay curled up on her left side while Roland lay curled up with his head on her shoulder. The soft sounds of their breathing, the music playing in the background and the warmth of the children’s little bodies pressed against her, made Regina feel more at home then ever._

_Moments later, someone softly calling her name stirred her awake. She shifted a little trying to burrow down further into the massive pillow, hoping to get away from whatever was disturbing her._

_“Your Majesty,” the voice whispered again._

_Regina made a small grown of annoyance but kept her eyes closed. She felt someone gently push a strand of hair from her face and call her name again. She slowly opened her eyes. Robin was kneeling beside the pillow with his hand still in her hair._

_“I’m sorry to wake you milady, but there was something I wanted to show you,” he said with a small smile. Regina was mesmerized by the softness and sincerity of his voice and simply nodded._

_She placed her hand on his cheek and seconds later the two of them were standing by the doors to the sleeping quarters. Robin gasped and looked from her to the room they were just in._

_“Wow,” he said with a deep dimpled smile, “That’s… not what I expected that to feel like?”_

_“It never does,” Regina, said softly with a smile, “What did you want to show me?” Robin looped her arm in his and they took off down the hallway towards the front of the castle. They practically took the stairs two at a time and Robin smiled the entire way._

_“Where are we going?” Regina asked, her voice so soft and light Robin turned to glance at her just to make sure that she was the one that asked the question._

_“Oh, um…” Robin said as he slowed down his pace when they reached the bottom of the stairs, “I want to take you somewhere, well show you something and I didn’t want the children or anyone else to see us.”_

_“So you don’t want to be seen with me?” Regina asked playfully._

_“What? N… no,” Robin quickly said when Regina laughed and he sighed, “Stop teasing me. Children can sense when you leave, it’s like they have some kind of sixth sense. I knew if we didn’t move fast enough someone would have stopped us, be it child or adult. Little John and I used to do this all the time—”_

_“Running arm in arm through the halls of my castle?” Regina said giggling._

_“Ha ha ha, come on,” Robin said tugging her towards the castle entrance. Once outside, Robin led her to a brown and white stallion with a full mane of white hair, he was grazing the grass, patiently waiting for them. The horse looked up at the sound of them approaching and walked toward them. Robin pulled out an apple and presented it to the horse. The horse eagerly took it while Robin gathered up the reins._

_“This is kicker,” Robin said as Regina approached the horse._

_“Interesting name,” she said as she walked in front of Kicker and stuck her hand out. Waiting for Kicker to regard her._

_“Yes well, when I found him, he bucked and kicked for weeks until he finally settled,” Robin said running his hand through Kicker’s mane._

_Once kicker was finished chewing he looked to Regina and slowly approached her. First he sniffed her hand and then her waist before Regina laughed and caught on, “Oh, I’m sorry kicker, I don’t have any…” she began when she felt Robin place an apple into her other hand. She looked down and then at him with a smile, “I stand corrected, here you go,” she said giving Kicker the apple. The horse greedily accepted his gift and huffed a breath at the Queen as thanks._

_“Your very welcome,” she said petting his muzzle._

_“You’re a natural,” Robin said looking at Regina._

_“He reminds me of_ _Rocinante, my childhood horse.”_

_“What—” Robin began when he stopped. He wanted to ask her about her horse but could figure out it must have been something horrible. She hated going anywhere near the stables and the horse wasn’t with her. He didn’t want to ruin what he had planned anyway and just dropped it, “Well, let’s go your majesty, before someone spots us and makes us stay,” he said climbing up onto the horse and holding out his hand. Regina gathered up the skirts of her dress and mounted Kicker as well and waited for Kicker to adjust to their weight before Robin motioned for it to move forward._

_“You know we can’t go too far,” Regina said._

_“We don’t have too, what I want to show you isn’t far from here,” Robin said as he clicked his tongue, making Kicker take off in a steady gallop. Robin had been right they rode for maybe 15 minutes before Robin slowed the horse down to a stop. They walked the horse over to a creek so it could drink and left it there._

_Robin grabbed Regina’s hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. Regina couldn’t even focus on where they were going because she was too busy staring at their hands. Her hand fit so perfectly in his and his grip was so gentle, she had to squeeze his hand just to make sure that she was still holding it. His hands were callused but she didn’t mind, it reminded her of Daniel’s hands. Robin tugging her towards a clearing with tall grass brought her from her thoughts, he pulled her down to crouch beside him._

_“Shh, look,” he said pointing to something in the field._

_Regina stepped a little further out and tried to follow Robin’s finger. Then she saw it, a black mare grazing the field. It was a beautiful Mustang with a long black mane and long black tail. Her legs where white along with a diamond shaped patch on her face and slither of white running down her snout._

_“She’s stunning,” Regina said with awe._

_“Yes, she is,” Robin, added, “But she is also injured and sad to say easily spooked,” Robin said standing, “I want to care for her but she won’t let anyone close to her.”_

_“You think I can catch her?” Regina asked._

_“Well you grew up with horses I was thinking more of the lines of telling me how to do it or at the very least lending me a hand… if you wanted too,” Robin added with a grin. Regina rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him._

_“First off thief, I don’t need your help and of course she won’t come to you,” Regina said walking towards the mare, “You stink!” she called over her shoulder._

_The mare perked up when she heard noise coming towards her. Regina stopped, so not to spook her and once she made eye contact with her, she walked slowly towards her, step by step. The mare watched her and then looked around to see if there were any other signs of untold danger. Once checked, she looked back to the Queen who was still yards away from her and then went back to grazing._

_Regina looked at the horse incredulously, “Really? I’m not a threat?”_

_The horse just continued to graze as if she hadn’t even seen the Queen. Regina turned back to Robin who was laughing like a madman. Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to the horse. She took a few large strides and still the horse didn’t move. When she was at least 15 feet away, the horse looked up again. It looked around for danger and then took a step back._

_“Woah woah, hey girl,” Regina said in a whisper to try and calm the horse, “You’re okay, hey, we’re okay.” She takes another step towards the horse and it takes a few steps back, “Okay, okay, I’m not moving, I’m going to stand here,” she said standing straight up and staring at the horse. The horse snorts and looked around the field again before regarding the Queen again. Once she was satisfied that she wasn’t going to move she went back to grazing._

_Regina watched the horse and tried to remember what Daniel had told her. “Each horse is different, especially wild horses, they have their own story and their own fears. They don’t trust easy because they know that you’re there to take them. That’s why whenever you see wild horses never approach them with a whip, a crop or even rope. You will spook them and they will run, but if you can find what they are afraid of and soothe it then the horse might begin to trust you. But first the horse must allow you to approach them. And the them to do that you must remain very still and watch,” Regina listened as Daniel’s voice rang out from a distant memory. She smiled to herself and then watched the horse again._

_She watched the horse move it’s head from place to place, almost in a full circle, trying to find something sweet to eat and then watched as she favored her right side. She noticed how the horse remained still when a couple of squirrels were dashing through the field on it’s left side and only moved to look at Regina when she took another step forward, which was on her right side._

_“You’re blind and deaf on your left side,” Regina said aloud. The horse looked up at her and Regina smiled, “I can help you if you want?”_

_The horse looked at her but remained still._

_“I can help you if you like? I can help heal your wounds,” Regina said and she stepped closer to the horse. This time the horse didn’t move it just stood and waited._

_“And,” Regina said putting her hand behind her back, “If you choose to let me help you, I will be barring gifts,” Regina said as she conjured four sugar cubes in hand and held them out._

_The horse remained still for a moment before slowing approaching her. Robin’s jaw dropped as the horse walked towards the Queen and once it was close enough it, it smelt her hand and then took the sugar cubes._

_Regina smiled and closed the distance between her and the mare, “There you go,” she said as she rubbed her head, “That’s a good girl, that’s a beautiful girl.”_

_Regina conjured an apple next and the horse gladly took it. And she smiled, “If you knew whom I was and what that apple used to stand for, you wouldn’t have eaten it so quickly,” she said as the horse ate away at its gift._

_Regina continued to pet the horses muzzle while gathering her magic, the horse started to back away but Regina kept reassuring her that she was fine. Once her magic was gathered she rested her head onto the horse’s forehead and took her right hand and slowly and gently touched the horses left side of its eye, muzzle and ear. The horse snorted for a moment but then stopped and allowed Regina to work._

_“You were born blind and deaf on this side, is that why you’re out here all alone? Huh?” Regina whispered as she worked. The mare blew a gust of air out her nostrils as if responding._

_After a few strokes she stopped and the horse looked back at Regina. The horse blinked and this time it’s ear twitched on the left side when it heard birds and squirrels over by a tree. Regina smiled at the horse and it neighed and gave her face a quick lick excitedly._

_“Your very welcome,” Regina said with a giggle, “Would you like me to fix your leg?” the horses neighed its response and waited for Regina to move towards it. Regina walked over to the back of the horse and saw the hoof she refused to put too much pressure on. Regina grabbed her back leg but making sure she took her time and ran her hand down the back of the leg to get the horse to lift it. After a whine and a step backwards Regina shush the horse and got her to go back to being still._

_“Okay, so this is the one that hurts, well the skin isn’t broken which means that you must have broken it or fractured it and it healed funny,” she said squatting to get a better look at the horses leg. She gathered her magic once again and placed her hands on the horse’s leg. Normally the horse would either be put down or at least to sleep so she could snap it into place. But with this horse being wild and on the same boat as her when it came to trusting she decided to use another spell, which would weave a healing incantation around the bone that way it would heal slowly and more… humane. The spell required a lot of magic but she honestly didn’t mind. Once the spell was done, she stood up but braced herself against the horse. That spell had cost her more magic then she thought and the world was beginning to tilt. The horse must have sensed it because it began to whip its long tail and grunt until it hit Regina._

_“I’m okay girl, I promise. Just a little dizzy,” she said as she lifted her head to see the mare looking at her. Regina rolled her shoulders and stood straight up, “Okay girl, all fixed,” she said with a smile, “Now try walking on it,” she said backing up. She walked to the front of the horse and smiled at her, “Well come on.”_

_The horse waited a moment._

_“Come girl, it’s okay,” Regina encouraged. The horse neighed and snorted, “Well how do you know it didn’t work if you don’t walk on it?” Regina said putting her hand on her hips, “Now stop being such a pony and come here.”_

_The horse snorted and stalled but seconds later it took a few steps forward. It still favored its right leg before it realized that the left one didn’t hurt anymore. It took another step forward and then another. Regina smiled and walked a few feet away from it, as it got closer, “Come on girl!” she yelled._

_The horse neighed and reared up in its hind legs. Then took off in a gallop right pass Regina._

_“Yeah! Very good!” Regina cheered._

_The horse galloped in circles around Regina neighing and snorting. Once she was tired enough, she walked over to Regina rubbing her muzzle against the Queen’s face and snorting._

_“Your welcome girl,” Regina whispered when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned to see Robin approaching them. The mare stepped in front of Regina in a protective stance and whined at Robin, “It’s okay girl, he’s a friend,” Regina said rubbing the horse’s side. The horse still stood in front of her so Regina walks towards Robin and stuck her hand out for him to grab. He grabbed her hand and brought him towards the horse, “See girl. He’s okay,” Regina said in a soft voice as if she were speaking to a child. Robin smiled at her and then held his hand out to the horse; she stared at him for a moment and then snorted and walked away to graze at the field._

_Regina laughed and Robin scuffed, “She must get her mannerisms from you,” Robin said to the Queen. Regina rolled her eyes and looked towards the sky, “We better go, the children might be awake soon,” she said as she walked towards where they left kicker._

_“Where are you going?” Robin asked._

_“Back to the castle unless you plan on flying there,” Regina said with a smile._

_“What about the mare? Let’s grab her and take her back to the castle.”_

_“What? No, this is her home. If she wants to come with us then she’ll follow if not, then I guess she’ll see us whenever we see her.”_

_“But you healed her, you practically saved her life,” Robin said following the Queen._

_“I saved your son’s life, are you saying he’s mine now?” Regina teased._

_“Point made, your majesty,” Robin said with a smile._

_When Regina and Robin made it to the creek, Robin called for kicker and mounted him but as Regina gathered her skirts to mount the horse as well a whine sounded from behind her. She turned to see the mare trotting up to her and shaking her head._

_“Hi girl, I thought you left,” Regina said petting the horses muzzle, “I have to go home,” she said to her. The horse grunted and shook her head, “I can’t stay here,” she said as the horse stood still and listened to her, “But if you want, you can come with me? I won’t tie you up,” Regina quickly added, “You will be free to come and go as you please.”_

_The horse waited for a moment and then neighed and blew air on her face making her laugh._

_“Alright it’s settled then. Will you tell me your name?” Regina asked. The horsed neighed and gently bumped her muzzle against Regina’s cheek. When Regina stood there confused the mare used her muzzle to move the Queen’s hand on top of her muzzle to the path of white between her eyes._

_“Patches?” Regina guessed._

_The mare shook her head and snorted bumping her muzzle on the side of Regina’s cheek._

_“White?”_

_The mare shook her head and head and snorted, making Robin laugh hysterically._

_“Your majesty, your really bad at this!” he said between breaths. Regina turned to glare at the man, the mare as well and with a flick of her finger, Robin tumbled off his horse and into the creek. He gasped as he lurked out of the water like a madman. The mare and Regina laughed as he stiffly walked out._

_“You were saying thief?” Regina teased when the mare bumped her again, trying to get back the Queen’s attention. The mare took her tongue and licked the Queens forehead before lowering her head enough for Regina to see the Diamond shaped patch of white between her eyes._

_“Diamond?” Regina said and the mare nodded and trotted around in excitement. Regina laughed and turned to tell Robin._

_She gasped when she was met with a spray of cold water. She coughed out the water that got in her mouth and glared daggers at Robin who was laughing._

_“You looked a little hot your majesty, thought I might cool you down.”_

_Kicker and Diamond walked away from the two as Regina smirked and walked towards Robin. She raised her hands and Robin stopped her._

_“No, not fare you want to get your revenge you have to come in here to get it,” he said as he folded his arms across his chest, “Unless magic is your crutch and you need to it to get me, then so be it,” he said with a cocky grin._

_Regina threw her hands down and ran towards him. Robin quickly darted out of the way and further down the stream where the water reached his calf. He took his arm and swiped it across the water making a mini wave and spraying the Queen. Regina squealed and laughed as she turned her face from him and the incoming cold water. She took her hand and performed the same action and soon both of them were waist deep in cold water that didn’t seem so cold anymore and their laughs filled the forest._

_Robin sprayed Regina several more times before looking up and seeing the sky a tinge darker. He looked at Regina who’s was completely drenched and smiled as she wiped her eyes and whipped her long hair from her face. She was stunning and the vision of her laughing just brought him back to when they were in the bathroom together. He loved this side of her, she was carefree and… happy; the other her, the one he saw on a normal base, was so sad and her eyes screamed of pain. It reminded him of himself when he lost Marian._

_He was brought out of his thought by a shock of cold water hitting his face, “Wake up thief,” Regina said much closer to him, “As Queen I will not allow you to space—” she was cut off with him charging her, grabbing her by the waist and literally dunking them both in water. When they both resurfaced, Robin was laughing like a madman._

_“You should have seen your face!”_

_“You’re going to pay for that thief!” Regina yelled as she got her hair out of her face. Robin quickly dashed towards the shore._

_“You have to catch me first your majesty!” he said as Regina growled and chased after him. He got to his horse first and took off, but Regina was close behind. The two rode like the wind in their wet and heavy clothes towards the castle._

_“Come on girl,” Regina yelled as Diamond met Kicker hoof by hoof. Regina smiled at Robin as she whipped right pass him._

_“Last one to the castle has to bathe the horses,” Regina yelled over her shoulder._

_Robin laughed and watched in awe as she handled herself on the horse with no saddle or reins. She gripped Diamonds hair with fervor and willed the mare to push harder. Robin smiled and encouraged his horse to quickly catch up. The two rode side by side for a while before Regina got the upper hand and reached the castle grounds first. By the time they arrived there were people outside working._

_Regina slowed Diamond down to a stop and ran towards the castle door with her skirts in her hand and a roaring laugh. Robin dismounted Kicker and ran as fast as he could towards the castle door. He ran past Regina who was busy holding her skirts._

_He threw his head back and laughed, “Don’t for get to clean out Kicker’s sh—” Robin began to taunt when he tripped over… literally nothing and went crashing towards the ground. He spat out dirt as a laughing Queen ran pass him. He surged to his feet and chased after her. Regina ran into the castle first and barked a healthy laugh as she turned around and watched Robin run towards her._

_“Ha thief, I wo—” Regina teased as she bumped into something. She turned to see Snow and Charming glaring at her. Regina quickly sobered and tried to hide her smile, “Hi… Snow, David,” she said like a child who was caught doing something naughty._

_“You did not win, you cheated—” Robin said as he bumped into the Queen. He moved to say something more when he saw Charming with his hands on his hips and the Princess with hers across her chest._

_“Where the hell have the two of you been? And why are you both all wet?” Snow said in the voice of a mother scolding her daughter._

_“Aren’t I your stepmother?” Regina said with a smile when Snow and David remained stoic. She cleared her throat and began to nervously wring her hands, “I… we went to go save this horse and then I pushed Robin in the creek and he splashed me and—”_

_“Regina, do you know how worried we all were,” Snow said cutting her off, “You can’t go wondering off of the grounds, Zelena maybe dealt with for the moment but we don’t know what else she has in store.”_

_“But we never left the grounds, we were only a few yards out,” Regina said taking a step forward._

_“That’s not the point, Regina,” Charming said once he saw Snow beginning to cave, “You should have told us where you were going, especially you Robin.”_

_Robin and Regina just stood there until it became quiet between the four of them._

_“Regina, go upstairs and get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon,” Snow said looking at Regina. Regina nodded and walked right pass David and Snow but stopped. She turned and quickly wrapped her arms around Snow’s shoulders holding her close. Snow gasped and Charming turned to see why._

_Regina buried her face into Snow’s neck, “I’m sorry I made you worry but everything was fine, and I actually had a lot of fun,” she whispered._

_A slow smile spread across Snow’s face, she hadn’t been held like this by Regina since she was a child. She reached up and grabbed her hands before turning to face her._

_“I promise if I ever decide to go anywhere outside the castle, I’ll let you play spy and come along,” she said with a genuine smile. Snow smiled and rolled her eyes as Regina pulled her into a hug. Once she was satisfied that Snow had forgiven her she grabbed her stepdaughter’s hand and pulled her down the corridor, “Come on, I can tell you all about how I beat Robin and rescued this beautiful mare named Diamond.”_

_…_

“Yeah, we did get pretty close that day,” Snow said as she rocked Neal in her arms. She, Regina, and Emma were all sitting on the patio steps watching Robin and David show the kids how to sword fight and shoot arrows. The swords were made of wood and the arrows turned into colorful dust once they hit a target.

“Regina, this is so cool,” Emma, said as she watched almost everyone in town running around the formal Evil Queen’s backyard.

Maleficent conjured up a smoke demon to play with the children along with pyro and snowflake. Her smoke demon was just that, a misty greyish black feline dragon with bright purple eyes. The children chased it around the yard trying to catch it but wounded up running right through it. Elsa and Elsie were creating snow cones for everyone and Ana decorated them with sweet syrup.

Maleficent walked over towards the group and Snow tensed up.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked as Mal walked unnecessarily close to the princess just to sit on the other side of Regina.

“Nothing,” Snow said as she wrapped her arms tighter around Neal. Maleficent glanced at the baby for a long moment before Regina leaned her head on her shoulder.

“I am glad to have you here,” Regina whispered, “Things are about to get very… weird to say the least after today.”

Mal took her hand and ran her hand through Regina’s short hair, “I don’t understand why you don’t kill this Marian. She was dead in the past why not kill her now. If the thief truly loves you, which it’s clear he does, he will get over it.”

“Because I was responsible for her death in the past and I will not be responsible for it again. Besides I am not that person anymore,” Regina said sitting up.

“What if I kill her?” Mal asked honestly.

“No,” Regina said seriously, “I… I know this is going to sound silly to you, but I want to be chosen, not for my looks or what I can do but because someone loves me. Leopold chose me because he was in morning, Graham because of some morbid curse, and Sydney because of my looks. If we’re truly destined to be together, then… it will happen.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Mal asked.

“Then… at least I’ll have Henry, my new family and… you,” she said with a look at the Dragon.

Mal smiled and bumped the side of Regina’s head with her forehead. A dragon’s way of accepting a compliment they’re to shy to say aloud, “I haven’t been apart of someone’s family… in a long time,” she said softly. Regina was going to also add that family doesn’t try to kill other family members but looking at all their relatives that would be a huge contradiction since it seems like that it would be a rite of passage at this point.

Emma laughed when some of the teens and children were trying to talk pirate with hook. The dwarves were playing hide and seek with some of the smaller children and Ruby was giving rides around the yard. Granny was busy with the other parents watching and taking pictures.

As the sun began to set the parents all started sitting down on the pillows and blankets that Regina conjured in place of the large tables where they ate.

“It’s getting dark, do you want us to leave?” Tessa asked the Queen.

“No of course not the night is still young and we haven’t even gotten to the main event,” Regina said standing.

“The main event?” Tessa asked as she watched Regina walk into the middle of the yard.

The children still ran around her as she cupped her hands together and produced a small ball of blue light. The children stopped and watched. Mal, who was sitting on a pillow on the patio by a sad looking Emma, smiled and conjured a ball of light as well. The dragon’s light looked like a ball of fire trapped in a sphere. Regina and Mal both threw their balls of light into the sky and conjured more, all a different color until they started to duplicate.

Emma watched from her spot by the kitchen door and then looked down at her hands. She had been practicing her magic and Regina taught her much but with them at odds, she was too afraid to ask her for further help. Emma quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking and put her hands together. She concentrated hard on her magic, forcing it to make a ball of light in her hand. Her palm sparked and she gasped, excitement filling her. She tried again to force it to hold the light but it popped like a firecracker and fizzled out.

“That’s pathetic,” Regina said as Emma jumped and looked up at her. She looked around the area. The children were trying to catch the lights while a bunch of the teenagers were setting up a DJ booth for music.

Maleficent smiled at Regina and reminisced how timid Regina was when they first met and the young girl could barely light a fire.

“Yeah, I know,” Emma, said as she shoved her hands in her pocket.

“Don’t force it, magic doesn’t work that way. You have to feel it,” Regina said as she grabbed Emma’s wrists and pulled them out of her pockets and towards her, “Try again, this time close your eyes and feel it.”

Emma looked at the woman and then nodded. She swallowed and closed her eyes. She formed a circle with her hands and waited.

“Now use your magic to pull the magic around you into the shape you want. Think of the magic around you as a snowy day. There are inches of fresh soft snow at you feet. Feel yourself grab some and form it. Then fill it with light.”

Emma nodded and did what she was told; soon her hand began to shine with light. Emma smiled as she felt the warmth that followed. She opened her eyes and saw a bight white light in her hand.

“I did it,” she whispered with an excited look at Regina. The Queen rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully, “Yes you did. Now if you practiced what I have taught you this wouldn’t have been so hard to do.”

Emma smiled even wider and just brought the light up closer to her face, “This is so cool, now what do I do to change the color?”

“Just change it,” Regina said as she walked over towards Mal who was grinning at her.

Once the turntable was up the teens cheered and began playing the latest records. All the parents and children stood and danced around the yard while Regina sat with Mal on the patio. With a flick of her hand, the lights began to dance and turn an array of colors.

“Milady, may I have this dance?” Robin asked Regina who smiled.

“Yes,” she said as she stood and walked over where everyone else was.

“Would you care to dance?” Tessa asked as Mal looked up at her.

“No.”

Tessa laughed, “Why not, it’s fun.”

“I don’t do this,” Mal said gesturing to the people around her.

Tessa nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders, “I never knew dragons could be so afraid of a little music and dancing.”

Mal stood up and glared at the woman who was just her height, “I am not scared!”

“Prove it, come out there with me and dance like there’s no tomorrow,” Tessa said grabbing Mal’s hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. Once in the mist of everyone Mal just stood there stuck as Tessa swayed and grooved to the beat.

“This is stupid,” Mal said as she moved to walk away.

“No look, no one here knows how to dance but just like you and Regina feel magic, you can do the same with music. Just feel it and close your eyes if you have too and your body will do the rest.”

Mal looked at Tessa as she swayed to the rhythm.

“What?” Tessa said with a smile.

“Why are you helping me? Aren’t you afraid I’ll eat you or something?”

Tessa laughed, “I was at first but then I thought to myself, anyone who can play with children all day can not be as bad as everyone makes them out to be. Now stop stalling and get to moving,” Tessa said as she grabbed Mal’s hands and pulled her into a spin.

It Mal a minute but soon she was smiling and even laughing as se danced with Tessa, Regina and even a few of the husbands that were in attendance.

Robin watched Regina laugh as he spun her around and pulled to him every so often with the beat of the music. He watched how everyone around him was so happy including his son who was just dancing and smiling without a care in the world. He looked at Regina and just smiled, he loved this woman so much it hurt and his heart just skipped a beat every time she smiles at him.

He pulled her close but this time instead of spinning her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

 

**A few feet away**

Marian stood with Robin’s cloak on peering into the backyard of the Queen’s house. She had been standing there for hours watching her husband and son enjoy themselves. She shook her head angrily, when did she become the villain in this story? When had she traded places with the Queen? She balled her fists up in anger but soon just shook her head. She pulled Robin’s cloak tighter around herself, trying desperately to hold on to what she knew should be hers.

She looked through the shrubs again, watching her little boy dance around with another little girl and her husband with the Queen. They were clearly happy without her or at the very least content, she could see it in their faces and the way that they interacted with those around them.

She saw this all and quietly wept.

 

**Enchanted Forest Past**

_Dinner had gone off swimmingly, Robin and Regina were back to their old antics but at this point no one really minded. Once dinner was over and everything cleaned up they turned the dining hall into a party room for the teens._

_Regina and the fairies used their magic to deck the room out with streamers and magic spheres of light. Tinkerbell, Nova and Snow were in charge of making sure everyone had a nice dress to where. There was only one rule, No gowns! The teens wanted it to be like the parties they threw in StoryBrooke, so no gowns, and no dinner platters either, just chips, punch and sweet snacks._

_“This place looks amazing,” Victoria, said dressed in a beautiful all white strappy back sleeveless skater dress._

_“You think so?” Regina said tilting her head taking in the whole room. The room was donned with bright white heavy curtains that shined against the dark night sky. All the candles were taken out of the room so that the colorful lights were the only things shining._

_“Yeah,” Victoria said as she gave the room a once over, “Only thing missing is the music.”_

_“Oh right, I have a special treat for that,” Regina said finally turning around and looking at the girl. The white dress looked flawless on her milk chocolate skin, “You look stunning Victoria,” the Queen said with a smile, “Where’s Agnes?”_

_Victoria smiled and sighed, “Probably somewhere hiding. She’s such an introvert, I am trying to break her out of it,” she said looking around the room until she spotted her friend standing in a corner by herself, “Nessy!” she shouted._

_Agnes looked up and quickly made her way to her, “I thought you said we were going to walk in together, I was so nervous and I think this dress is too revealing,” she said tugging at the sleeve of her all white, jewel neck lace splicing long sleeve and backless dress._

_“You look gorgeous now stop primping,” she said tugging the shy girls hands away from her sleeves._

_“She’s right, you do look very beautiful,” Regina added making the girl blush a deep shade of red. Regina giggled at the teen’s response._

_“Come on Nessy, before you break out into hives from blushing so much,” Victoria said pulling the girl towards the snack table._

_“It looks really good in here Regina,” Snow said coming in with a whole slew of teens, and parents who volunteered to chaperone, but secretly Snow knew they just wanted to attend the party. Snow wore a beautiful dark turquoise A-line boat neck mini maternity dress with long lace sleeves. The dress stopped right above her knee and her pixie sort of messy hair cut and light make up made her look absolutely stunning._

_“If Charming sees you in that, I don’t think you’ll be in this room for long,” Regina said with a smile._

_“Regina,” Snow said blushing and looking around to see if anyone overheard her stepmother, “Beside he has already seen it and told me I look beautiful. Do you like it? Like, does it look nice?”_

_“You look beautiful, let me guess, some of the girls picked it out?”_

_“Picked it out most of these dresses we’re hand drawn by Agnes and a few other girls. Tink, Blue and Nova were back there conjuring up dresses for hours after dinner.”_

_“Well it’s about time those colorful moths started pulling their own around here,” Regina said as Victoria waved her over. Before Snow could make a comment on what Regina said about the fairies, the Queen was off._

_“How are we supposed to dance?” A girl named Kellie asked, she wore a hot green halter-top dress and white heels._

_“With this!” Regina said with a wave of her hand. A large colorful diamond floated above them next to the wall, “All you have to do is walk beneath it with a song in mind, and it will play it.”_

_The teens oowed and awed at the diamond._

_“No matter how many people walk underneath it, it will play whatever song you want in the order it was given.”_

_“Like the actual song, not a Enchanted Forest water down remake?” Victoria asked._

_Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Yes the actual song, I’ll show you,” she said as she thought of a song and walked underneath the diamond. The light from the diamond washed over her like a spot light and then a funky beat started playing and soon Whitney Houston’s I wanna Dance With Somebody streamed through the dining hall._

_Regina laughed and spun around in her fit and flare navy blue tank dress, making the skirt fly into a circle around her._

_“ **Woo,** ” Regina shouted as the song played. No one joined her but they were snapping their finger and smiling at her. She needed to find someone who would dance with her so she grabbed ahold of Victoria, who grabbed and Agnes and soon all three of them were on the dance floor._

**_“Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade, Still enough to figure out how to take my blues away. I’ve done alright up to now, it’s the light of day that shows me how, and when the night falls, my loneliness calls,”_ ** _Regina and the girls sang. Regina grabbed Victoria’s hand and spun her in a circle then she did the same to Agnes who was really getting into it and smiling and laughing along with them._

**_“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me. Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.”_ ** _By the time the second verse hit everyone was on the dance floor. Snow, Charming the parents, everyone except a certain thief who was standing off to the side smiling and staring at the Queen._

**_“I've been in love and lost my senses, spinning through the town. Sooner or later, the fever ends, and I wind up feeling down. I need a man who'll take a chance. On a love that burns hot enough to last, so when the night falls, my lonely heart calls,”_** _The room belted out as Regina and Snow danced together._

**_“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me. Oh, I wanna dance with somebody; I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.”_ **

_Regina and Tessa looked at each other and sang,_ **_“Somebody oo somebody oo. Somebody who loves me yeah, somebody oo somebody oo, to hold me in his arms, oh. . I need a man who'll take a chance. On a love that burns hot enough to last, so when the night falls, my lonely heart calls!”_ ** _Regina laughed as Tessa turned to her husband and grabbed his hand to dance with him next. Regina danced and shook until she noticed Robin watching her; she grinned big at him and started to dance over to him._

_**“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me. Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.”** She sang looking at him as his smile dropped and he started to back away. Regina laughed and beckoned him with her hands to come to him. He put his hands up and shook his head. Regina laughed again and mouthed the words of the song to him. Tessa bumped Snow and soon all eyes were on the thief and the Queen, **“Come on baby,”** She said as she made it over to him and grabbed his hand. _

**_“Woo, yeah,”_ ** _She said as she placed her hands on his waist and danced around him while he stood awkwardly and laughed. Once the chorus hit again she grabbed his hands and pulled him to dance with her, until the rhythm took over and he laughed and joined in._

**_“Don’tcha wanna dance with me baby, don’tcha wanna dance with me boy. Hey don’tcha wanna dance, with me baby, with somebody who loves me.”_ **

_Regina sang as she turned her back to Robin and grabbed his hands so they rested on her hips as she swayed and sung, **“Don’t’cha wanna dance, say you wanna dance, don’tcha wanna dance. Don’t’cha wanna dance, say you wanna dance, don’tcha wanna dance. Don’t’cha wanna dance, say you wanna dance, with somebody who loves me.”**_

_Regina sang as the song ended and the room erupted in applause. Some of the teens ran over to the diamond and placed their songs into it._

_“Thank you for the dance, your Majesty,” Robin said as he cleared his throat._

_Regina laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear before regarding the thief again, “Well, you seemed so pitiful standing over there in a corner like a child n time out that I figured I minus well dance with you,” she said with a smile._

_“Well thank you, but the next dance will be on me,” he said as she nodded and walked away grinning._

_The teens played more dance music from Missy Elliot to David Bowie, until the inevitable happened and the songs turned slow. Regina could dance and act a fool to upbeat music because there were no rules to it but slow dance was another monster all together. As soon as the music started everyone paired off and Regina felt sorely out of place._

_Regina stands off to the side of the ballroom while everyone is dancing and smiling with friends or loved ones. She watches with sad eyes but smiles as Charming kisses Snow on the nose and the princess giggles. While the music plays and they glide across the ballroom Regina makes her way toward the balcony._

_The moon, lights up the entire night sky. The ground below is washed in a baby blue hue. She wraps her arms around herself and sighs._

_“A piece of silver for your thoughts?” Robin says from behind._

_Regina chuckles softly and turns to face him with a smile; “I actually sell them for gold coins. I don’t think you can afford my thoughts thief.” She leans her back against the stone railing._

_“Well then it’s a good thing that I am great at what I do,” he said tossing her a gold coin. Regina quickly catches the coin and laughs._

_“And where, dare I ask did you procure this from?”_

_“King George,” he said with a deep dimpled smile._

_“Then I think I’ll keep this,” she said with a breathy laugh._

_“Only if you tell me what it was you were thinking about,” Robin said walking closer to her, so he is now leaning beside her._

_Regina sighs and plays with the coin in her hand, “My son,” Robin nods and waits for her to continue, “One night, sort of like this one except it was a little chillier, I couldn’t sleep. I was feeling really down and lonely and I needed to just get out of the house. Henry was 5 at the time so when I came into his room asking if he wanted to go on an adventure he was really excited. I put his coat on and we both got into the car and drove down to the beach. I pulled my car all the way up to the water and we watched the waves until he fell asleep and the sun came up. I just really miss-” Regina began as a tear slid down her cheek. Her eyes glowed green and she went still. Robin took his thumb and wiped the tear from her cheek when her eyes became clear again._

_She looked around her and then her eyes landed on Robin, “I’m sorry, what were we talking about?”_

_Robin smiled and outstretched his hand, “Well your majesty, I was just coming out here to ask if you wanted to dance.”_

_Regina smiled brightly at him and took his hand. One of the teens walked passed the magic crystal and the next song that played was Taylor Swift’s Enchanted. All of the girls smiled brightly as the boys quickly grabbed their partners for another dance._

**_“…All I could say was I was enchanted to meet you,_ ** **_your eyes whispered, have we met? Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts counter all your quick remarks. Like passing notes in secrecy and it was enchanting to meet you, all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.”_ **

_Regina looks up at Robin and they both smile at each other. As the music continues Robin spins Regina in a circle and she smiles even wider as they danced across the ballroom._

**_“The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide-awake, and now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, It was enchanting to meet you, All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.”_ **

_As the two make their rounds across the dance floor, the teens and some of the parents smile at the pair. Charming and Snow stop to watch, as Robin spins Regina again._

**_“This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, and I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you.”_ **

_As the music slows for the bridge Regina can’t help but smile as the words of the song ring loudly in her ears._

_“_ **_This is me praying that this was the very first page. Not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you.”_ **

_Robin slowed her down to a waltz as she stared deep into his eyes and he stared back at her. She moved her left hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck and he lowered his to the small of her back. The moment was intense and Robin had the strong urge to kiss to her right there in front of everyone._

**_“Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._ ** _”_

_Snow watched the two become so entranced with each other that everything else was just background noise. She had worried all day what the outcome would be, with Regina being forced to tell the truth and only experiencing things that would make her truly happy but… seeing her dance with Robin made her truly understand how sad her stepmother must have truly been with her father. Regina never smiled, danced or laughed the way she was now. She silently wished with every inch of her soul that Regina would remember this day and especially this night. Not just so that the interactions between her and Robin would get better but because this day will be remembered by everyone as the best ball the Queen has ever thrown._

_Snow caught a stray tear cascading down her cheek as Charming wrapped his arms around her waist._

_“You okay?” he whispered._

_“Yes,” she said never taking her eyes off her stepmother, “She just looks so beautiful,” Charming chuckled and pulled his wife towards him and kissed her on the side of her head._

_As the music built back up again Robin quickly spun Regina out and then spun her back in making her squeal in surprise and smile big._

_“_ **_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, and I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you.”_ **

_Robin pulled Regina close and they both swayed to the music as it began to end. As the final phrase repeated again Regina couldn’t help her heart from praying that it was true. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, silently mouthing the words._

_“_ **_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._ ** _”_

_As the dance came to an end all the teens cheered and ran over to the crystal to play another. Regina lifted her head from Robin’s and gave him a small smile._

_“Thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“For the dance. Who knew a thief could dance?” she said with an even bigger smile._

_“Well it’s not many traits we thieves like to advertise, but of course my skills are nothing in comparison to your formal training.”_

_Regina chuckled and began walking over to the table where the drinks were, “To be honest, you were… my first dance partner, aside from the countless instructors I had as a child,” Regina said grabbing a cup and taking a sip._

_Robin followed her actions, “You never dance with the king?”_

_Regina looked down into her cup and played with the silver embroider design, “The king was more focused on his beautiful daughter then the woman he procured to be her replacement mother.”_

_Robin opened his mouth to say something else when the Queen’s eyes glowed a hue of green and he sighed. She glanced down at her cup and then back at him._

_“I’m sorry what were we talking about again?”_

_Robin smiled, “You were complimenting me on how great of a dancer I am.”_

_Regina laughed, “Was I? Well thief, you are an exceptional dancer.”_

_“And so are you milady,” Robin said with a deep dimpled smile._

**Present Day Mayoral Mansion**

 

Robin gazes into Regina’s eyes and smiles. The two stop dancing as he runs his fingers through her hair.

“I remember, I remember everything,” he whispers, “I remember when you saved Roland’s life and I remember when I kissed you goodbye in the woods before the memory spell.”

Regina couldn’t do anything but hug him and kiss him passionately. But the moment was short lived when Robin’s face quickly fell, “What do I do now, how long do I have?”

Regina hung her head, “I don’t know, but not long,” she said looking back at him.

“Then we’ll spend the night together, you, me, Henry and Roland. We’ll make a wonderful night out of it,” Robin said enthusiastically.

“Okay,” Regina said when a scream erupted from the other side of the yard.

“Papa! Papa!” Roland screamed. Everyone paused as Roland wailed for his father. He shook with fear and looked around desperately for a familiar face.

Regina and Robin took off in Roland’s direction. Regina reached the toddler first and tried to grab him. Roland screamed and shoved her hands away; his face was the essence of fear when he looked at her.

“Roland hon—”

“Get away from him!” Robin yelled as he ran up and shoved Regina aside to grab his terrified son, “Get away from my son, witch!”

**Okay this chapter has gone on long enough to be honest there were another two long and detailed scenes to go with this but I had to cut this off. I will update this again soon, within the next week, maybe Saturday. It won’t be as long as this one but you guys know me, it will be long LOL. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I needed fun times and happy thoughts before the angst fall in, which is all, if not most of next chapter.**

**There will be moments with Regina and Mal of course and some good old fashion “Lets kill the Charming’s” from the dragon lady herself. LOL. I will also bring back Zelena some how some way; Rumple and Belle are making an appearance and then all the drama with Marian…. Who am I kidding next chapter is going to be long a fuck with all these ideas.**

**Anywho please please please leave me a review, PLEASE!!! I NEED THEM!!! They help inspire me to keep going to be honest. It let’s me know I’m doing a good job.**

 


End file.
